Stuck With You
by LEIDEE D
Summary: Arizona is a Seattle cop who has just been partnered up with her biggest rival from her police academy days, Callie. Can they learn to trust each other and realize there maybe more between them than animosity?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- This story is Rated M. If you don't want to read about two women getting it on, please leave lol.**

**A/N: Well, I'm back again with another Alt Universe for Callie and Arizona. I've always wanted to write a story about two characters that don't get along, but obviously have a strong chemistry between them. Hope you like the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I think that's everything," a saddened voice declared.

"Good," Arizona replied with indifference.

Arizona's ex-girlfriend, Joanne, had stopped by the apartment to pick up the last box of her things. Just a week ago, Arizona had walked in on her partner of two years, sleeping with another woman. Cheating was not something Arizona Robbins tolerated. As far as she was concerned, their relationship was over.

Holding the box in her arms, Joanne now stood in the hallway and turned around before Arizona could close the front door. "Baby, please don't do this to us. We can still work this out. I know I fucked up, but I still love you."

The blonde shook her head. She was so tired of hearing Joanne's endless apologies. "_You_ did this to us, Joanne. If you truly loved me you wouldn't have had another woman's head between your legs."

Joanne cringed at Arizona's graphic description and shook her head slightly. "Arizona…"

"Don't. Don't write, don't call, and don't come back here ever again. Goodbye." And with that, Arizona slammed her apartment door.

Two years of partnership. Arizona thought they were building a life together. Maybe have a house of their own, kids, and grow old together. Well, the kids part was something Joanne brought up, but not something Arizona wanted to discuss. In all honesty, Arizona was not surprised Joanne cheated. Their relationship had been rocky for months and the arguments were becoming more frequent. Joanne often accused the blonde of loving her job more than her and that they were not spending enough time together. But even when they would fight, it always led to awesome makeup sex. But that's all it had become. Empty, emotionless sex. Arizona had loved that woman with everything she had and she would have never cheated. She was the monogamous type.

Joanne also hated that Arizona was a cop. In fact, she despised it, but Arizona loved her job and making sure the streets of Seattle were safe. It was what she lived for and she did it well.

The blonde leaned her forehead against the apartment door and blew out a breath. "Fuck you, Joanne…" she whispered.

Since it was her day off, Arizona decided to stay in and order some takeout. She had never been handy in the kitchen. Cooking was something Joanne handled, so she knew there would be tons of microwave dinners in her future.

After her doing her ritual of 100 push-ups and sit-ups, the blonde settled into her bed for the night. Even though things were going to shit in her personal life, she tried her best not to reflect that when on the job. To everyone else, she was a perky, carefree cop that was tough when she had to be. This is exactly the impression her new beat partner was going to encounter. They were to meet tomorrow.

* * *

><p>A young blonde bombshell was in a fit of giggles as she was chased into her apartment by an anxious Latina. Once inside, she was roughly slammed against the door. Luscious curves pressed against the front of her body. Everyone woman wanted a night with Callie Torres. At least that's what they said in Miami… and tonight, this girl was the lucky pick. Callie's lips attacked the blonde's mouth and their tongues dueled lustfully. The Latina wasted no time hiking up the blonde's skirt and reaching between her legs.<p>

The blonde broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Wait… let's go to my bed."

"No. I want you here," the Latina growled. Callie shoved aside the younger woman's thong and plunged two fingers deep inside the blonde.

"Oh, fuck!" the woman screamed, as pleasure and thrills coursed through her body. It was exhilarating.

By day, Callie was a badass cop, but by nightfall, this was what Callie did best. She'd pick up some hot woman in a club or bar, and either head over to their place or somewhere else secluded. They never went to her bed. It just made her uncomfortable. She herself did not quite understand why she could not sleep with a woman in her bed. Part of it was because of the woman who broke her heart almost two years ago. Erica Hahn.

Callie had always been a flirt. It was just in her nature. Whenever she was around an attractive woman, that natural charm of hers' just poured out. And on most occasions, it worked. She met Erica while they were working a case together. The blonde was an F.B.I Field Agent that worked in the Miami Field Office. Callie was not attracted at first, but definitely felt a draw towards the blonde she could not explain. During off hours they began to get to know each other and within months they were in a relationship. Callie's first relationship where she vowed to be monogamous and really allow someone in her heart. Big mistake. The second things got too complicated, Erica just disappeared out of the blue, totally devastating Callie. From then on, the Latina swore to never fall in love again. She did not need a steady companion to settle down with. All that caused was pain.

That was in Miami. She had been in the Emerald City for a week now and her first day as a Seattle cop started tomorrow. The Latina was ready to take on anything. This of course included having her pick of Seattle's hottest women of the night.

The mysterious blonde sank her teeth into the side of Callie's neck, making the brunette wince at the slight pain. It hurt, but it only caused her aggression to build. The Latina added a third finger into the blonde and slammed the woman harder into the door. The blonde growled with pleasure as Callie plunged in and out of her wetness at a startling pace.

"Oh, yes! Oh, yeah… fuck me! Fuck me, baby!"

The blonde threw her head back and released multiple screams and moans as her body trembled and melted into white hot pleasure. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt in her life.

"Oh, my God…" she breathed. "That was incredible…"

Callie smugly grinned and pulled out of the woman, causing her to whimper at the loss. "Good," the brunette purred. Callie raised her eyebrows suggestively and looked into the blonde's glazed over eyes. "Now, where's the bedroom?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

The younger woman smiled and yanked the front of Callie's shirt, leading the Latina further into her apartment. Yes, Seattle definitely had plenty to offer so far.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked through the police department with her usual chipper bounce of confidence. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a light pink v-neck, and her badge hung from her belt. She wore her hair in loose curls, not necessarily neat, and very little make-up. She headed into the break room and made a beeline for the coffee pot.<p>

"Hey, little lady," a voice sounded behind the blonde.

Arizona turned her head away from her task and smiled at the person in the doorway. "Hey, Teddy. Good morning."

"Good morning," the honey-haired woman replied. "You're in a good mood. So, all went well with Joanne coming over for the rest of her stuff last night?"

The blonde's smiled faltered slightly, but she soon covered it with an even bigger grin. "Sure, did. She is completely out of my life now."

"Good," Teddy nodded. "You deserve so much better than her."

Arizona finished pouring her coffee into her Sesame Street Elmo mug and leaned back against the counter. "Thanks, Teddy."

Her friend smiled lightly. "So, changing the subject… I thought you had a meeting this morning with the Captain."

"I do." Arizona glanced at the clock on the wall. "In about five minutes." She took a satisfying sip of her coffee. "Are working on any good cases?"

"Nah. Just some kids that robbed a pawn shop. Nothing big. You?"

Arizona shrugged. "Same, nothing big." The blonde took another sip of her coffee, enjoying the hot liquid running down her throat.

"What do you think your new partner will be like?"

The blonde smiled. "As long as he or she can back me up like Karev did, I'll be happy."

"Have you heard from Alex?"

"Yeah, we spoke last week. He said he's having a blast with his new job in D.C. and that he doesn't miss me at all."

"Oh, he did not say that," Teddy scoffed. "You and Karev were buddies."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I know, and I miss him. But I support him. I'm glad he's happy." Teddy smiled. "Welp!" Arizona announced, before downing the last of her coffee. "I'm off to meet the new partner." The blonde began walking out of the room.

"Good luck!"

Moments later, Arizona was knocking on her boss's office door. "Come in," Captain Richard Webber called from the other side.

The blonde entered and closed the door behind her. Arizona smiled softly at the Captain. Webber only eyed her over the rim of his glasses and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Arizona and the Captain's personalities were like night and day. However, Webber knew the blonde was one of the best cops he had working on the force.

"So, Robbins… as I'm sure you already know, today you'll be assigned your new partner."

"Yes, sir. I'm just hoping he or she can be as reliable as Karev was."

"It's a she… and I'm sure she will be. You might know her actually. You both trained at the same police academy."

"Really?" the blonde smiled, happy it might be one of her old pals. "Who?"

Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

"That may be her now… Come in!" Webber called.

The door opened and the sight of the woman that stepped into the room made Arizona's heart leap and her stomach do backflips. She had not seen this woman in over ten years and had practically erased her from her mind. Well, only practically… to her misfortune, she never had forgotten this woman.

"Arizona, this is Callie Torres. Your new partner."

A knowing smirk spread across Callie's lips as she recognized the name and face of the blonde staring wide-eyed at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Earlier<strong>_

_Callie was 23 at the time and Arizona was 22. Both of them were considered top of their class recruits and were well respected by their fellow officers. The only problem they had was with each other. Arizona was a naturally friendly and bubbly person with anyone she encountered. Always spreading her positive energy… but there was something about Callie Torres that rubbed her the wrong way. On a daily basis, random, off-the-wall comments would come flying out of the Latina's mouth. It made everyone laugh of course, but the blonde found the jokes and comments completely annoying. For one, she could not stand how cocky the brunette was. But the real bitch was… the Latina had every right to be. Callie had skill, Arizona could not deny that. _

_After about a month of academy training, Arizona finally encountered Callie's arrogance first hand. They were teamed up together in the indoor shooting range one day. Both of them were wearing their protective goggles and hearing protection headphones. _

_Arizona was the first to shoot. When her target paper came back, showing the results of her shooting accuracy, Callie was not impressed. _

"_Wow, what were you aiming at? Step aside, Powerpuff girl," the Latina said, picking up a gun and taking the spot where Arizona previously stood. "Let me show you how it's done." _

_Arizona rolled her eyes and watched the brunette take aim. Of course Callie's shooting was remarkable and her target paper showed that she hit the bull's-eye with outstanding accuracy every time. _

_Callie turned to the blonde and grinned. "Now, that's how you shoot, blondie," the Latina gloated. _

"_Whatever…" Arizona murmured, trying to remain unimpressed. _

_She hated being called blondie. And what was with the Powerpuff girl comment? When she looked at Callie once more, she noticed the Latina's eyes were wandering down her body, obviously checking her out. "You've got to be kidding me…" the blonde drawled. _

_Dark brown eyes finally met her gaze and Callie smiled lightly. _

_Arizona was looking at her quizzically. "What are you doing?"_

_The brunette bit her bottom lip and slowly released it, letting it slide under her teeth. "Hey, you may not be a good shooter, but you're definitely hot." Callie shrugged. "At least you've got that going for ya."_

_Arizona's mouth dropped open. Insulted, did not even cover what the blonde felt in that moment. What right did this woman have to say these things to her? "I don't like you," the blonde bluntly stated._

_The Latina raised her eyebrows at Arizona's words. "Um, wow. Tell me how you really feel."_

"_No, I mean it," Arizona firmly replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I normally find something to like in every person I meet, but you? You've got to be the one person on Earth I can't stand. Why do you have to be such an arrogant asshole?"_

_Callie smirked. "Are you trying to turn me on? Because it's working."_

_Arizona felt her insides burning with annoyance. This girl was out of this world. The blonde chose to ignore the Latina's comment and stood firm. "Answer my question."_

_The brunette sighed, seeing that she wasn't making any headway with this girl. "Look, blondie. If you can't even handle what I dish out to you, what are you going to do in the real world, huh? You need thick skin for this job. Maybe you're not even fit to be a cop."_

_Arizona removed her eye-wear and got in the brunette's face. No one questioned her abilities for the job she always wanted. "Oh, I've got plenty of thick skin."_

_Callie removed her glasses as well and stepped a little closer. They glared into each other's eyes. "Do you think you can prove that?" Callie challenged, with slight smile._

"_I don't have to prove anything to you… Calliope."_

_The Latina's expression dropped upon hearing her full name. "What did you call me?"_

"_I said, Calliope. Is that not your name?"_

_The Latina seemed embarrassed and shifted her weight uncomfortably._

"_You don't like being called Calliope?" Arizona teased._

"_No, I don't…" the Latina hissed. "So don't call me that ever again." _

_Arizona grinned smugly. She had gained the upper-hand. _

_Upon seeing those prominent dimples on the blonde's face, Callie almost felt the anger inside of her turn to mush. She had never noticed those dimples before. They were… cute. The brunette blinked out of her thoughts and remained focused. "How did you know my name?"_

_The blonde scoffed. "Like I'd tell you." Arizona picked up her weapon from the small counter in front of them and then looked at Callie once more. "You're not so cocky now, are you?" the blonde asked, before walking away._

_Callie's eyes followed Arizona and traveled down to the blonde's ass. The Latina smiled lightly. She liked what she saw as the blonde moved away from her in those tight, required training shorts. However, Callie knew a challenge when she saw it, and she would not be showed up by some blonde Barbie doll._

_From that day on, it was war between them. They were competitive. And though they rarely spoke, both were always sizing themselves up against the other. Callie was a better shooter. Arizona was a faster runner. And they were both equals when it came to self-defense. _

_Along with their rivalry, the number one thing that bothered Arizona about Callie was her attraction to the Latina. Arizona had to sometimes slap herself whenever she found herself staring. Maybe it was the long dark hair, or the plump lips and dark chocolate eyes… and don't even get her started about that curvaceous body. She hated that she was attracted to a self-centered prick. _

_Three weeks before the eve of their graduation from the academy, Arizona left a note on Callie's bunk to meet her in the locker room. Arizona did not know what compelled her to do it, but she was the type that hated to leave things unresolved._

_The Latina was curious as to what Arizona would possibly want, so she went of course. She entered the vacant locker room and passed a few rows. She found Arizona standing at the back._

"_Alright, Robbins. To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night meeting?" The Latina smirked. _

"_I want to call a truce, Callie." _

_The Latina furrowed her brows. "A truce?" _

"_Yeah, a truce. We've been at each other's throats for months and I'm tired of this competition bullshit. Can't we just, finish training without taking jabs at each other?" _

_Callie took a few steps closer. "So, that's it?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I don't know," the Latina shrugged. "I mean with all the obvious sexual tension between us, I thought you wanted to meet for a different reason." _

_Arizona frowned. "What?"_

"_Come on, Arizona. I totally saw you checking out my ass in the gym the other day."_

_A blush instantly rose in Arizona's cheeks but she tried to hide it by shaking her head in denial. _

"_Don't be embarrassed," Callie chuckled. "I'm hot… and so are you. I say we just bang it out."_

_Arizona scoffed in disgust. "You're unbelievable."_

"_Come on. Let's just get it out of our system. Right here, right now." The brunette stepped closer and was now within three feet of the blonde. _

_Arizona shook her head. "God, I can't stand you, Callie. I knew this was a mistake. You're so full of yourself." _

"_And your point is?" Callie asked, cockily._

"_Urgh!" the blonde growled in frustration. "I can't talk to you." Arizona brushed past the Latina. _

_But before she could get away, Callie grasped Arizona's hand and spun the blonde, pinning her against the lockers with her body. Their faces are inches apart. "Then don't talk." _

_Callie swooped in and planted her lips against Arizona's in a soft kiss. The blonde's body tensed at first, but soon relaxed. Arizona tingled all over as she felt Callie's mouth on hers. When their lips slowly pull apart, Callie studied Arizona's face for a reaction. They stared into each other's eyes, both surprised by the feelings that coursed through them. They had both felt it. An electricity of physical chemistry that was more powerful than anything either one of them had ever experienced. It was addicting, and they both wanted more. Callie felt Arizona's breath tickle against her lips and she hesitantly leaned in again. Arizona could not believe she was letting this happen, but she was. She wanted it to happen. And she did nothing to stop it. Their lips met again. _

_This second kiss felt three times more intense than the first. Arizona moved her lips with Callie's, instantly flowing with the pace that the Latina set. She felt Callie's tongue attempt to enter past her lips. Arizona's arms snaked around Callie's neck and she pulled the Latina closer. Her mouth opened further allowing Callie's tongue to enter. Both of them moaned as sparks of arousal shot through their bodies. The kiss soon became hungry and more aggressive. Their tongues clashed, bodies began to grind against each other, hands were in each other's hair. They were like animals._

_Callie slid her thigh between Arizona's legs, firmly landing it directly against the blonde's heated center. Arizona involuntarily gasped, thus making her realize what the hell she was doing. This had gone too far._

_Suddenly, Callie was shoved away and a hard slap connected with her left cheek. "Ow! Jesus…" Confused, the brunette looked up to find angry blue eyes staring back at her. _

_Arizona __was flushed and breathing heavily. "Stay the hell away from me, Calliope Torres," the blonde stated, before stomping away._

_The Latina shook her head slightly, still surprised by the sudden slap. She rubbed her burning cheek for a moment and watched the blonde's retreating form. Arizona had totally kissed her back… and it was good. A small smile formed on the Latina's lips. It was way worth it._

_During the last three weeks of training, they did not speak to each other nor look at each other. They graduated and never saw each other again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

Captain Webber looked between the two women. "I assume you two know each other?"

Before Arizona could reply, Callie cut in. "Sure, we're old friends." The Latina looked at the blonde. "Right, Arizona?"

The blonde had to contain herself and bit back a smart retort. Instead she just gave a slight nod. "Right," Arizona replied, bitterly.

"Excellent," the Captain said. "Arizona, show Callie the ropes around the city. I want you two to get to know each other again. Because all you'll have out there is each other."

Arizona nodded. "Yes, sir." She stood to her feet and walked over to Callie.

Of course the Latina was even more beautiful than the last time she had seen her. Callie may look more mature, but Arizona could already tell from the Latina's demeanor, her attitude was still high school.

Callie finally got a good look at Arizona and noticed that the chipper blonde from the academy had certainly grown into a gorgeous woman. The blonde now stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. Callie could tell Arizona was not thrilled, but the brunette did not care. She loved a challenge.

"Come on," Arizona murmured, walking past the Latina, opening the door.

This was going to interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome. It was a joy reading all your reviews and I was happy to see so many story alerts from just one chapter! I hope you will enjoy reading this story just as must as I'm enjoying writing it! Let's go on another adventure! I will try to do you guys right **

**Also, for those of you who know or live in Seattle, I'm sorry if things end up factually or geographically incorrect with the city. All my research is coming from Google, so bear with me. Anyways, take care and happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 2**

This entire situation felt surreal. As young recruits, Callie and Arizona used to call each other names and nitpick all day long about what the other was doing wrong. Now, ten years later, who would have thought they would be partnered up together in the same city. They certainly didn't.

The two of them were walking outside the front of the police station, heading to their vehicle. Arizona was briskly walking a step further than Callie, not necessarily wanting to walk beside her. They had not said a word to each other yet, but Callie could not take the silence any longer.

"So, where to first, blondie?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the blondie talk, Torres. Aren't we a little too old for that now?"

Callie smiled. "Nah, I don't think so."

Arizona sighed. "I see you haven't changed," she mumbled.

"Well, hell, neither have you," Callie replied. They were in the parking lot now, walking past rows of marked and unmarked police cars. "It's been nearly a decade since we've seen each other, but I can tell you still don't like me."

The blonde stopped walking and whipped around, looking at the Latina. "You're right, I don't like you. But I'm stuck with you. So, this is how it's going to go. You do your thing and I'll do mine. Just stay out of my way."

Arizona turned to keep walking, but Callie hurried in front of her, blocking her path. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I wish it was that simple, Robbins, but it's not and you know it," the brunette countered. "You don't like me. Fine… I'm not exactly thrilled being stuck with you either, but we _are_ partners… and like the Captain said, all we have out here is each other."

Wow, Callie was actually speaking seriously for once. Arizona briefly lowered her eyes, knowing the brunette was right. Though she was not happy with the selection of her new partner, they had to look out for each other. Arizona sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, fine…"

"Okay, then," the Latina replied.

Arizona walked around Callie and began to head towards the car. The brunette followed. Maybe Callie has matured a little bit.

"So, you'll have my back…" the brunette began. "…and I'll _definitely_ have yours…"

The blonde heard the change of tone in Callie's voice and turned around. She saw the brunette's eyes quickly lift up to meet her gaze. "Stop looking at my ass," Arizona firmly commanded, pointing a finger.

Callie chuckled lightly as the blonde turned back around and walked over to an unmarked car. Arizona yanked the door open and climbed inside. The brunette figured that was their ride and walked over to the passenger side. They both settled into the vehicle and closed the doors.

"Alright, I'm laying down some ground rules," Arizona said, as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Ground rules?" Callie smirked. "What are we twelve?"

"I'm not, but you sure as hell at like it, so yeah. I'm making ground rules for you."

Callie laughed lightly. "This should be good. Okay, what've you got for me?"

"I only have one so far. No checking me out and doing your little innuendo talk. We're working together now, as partners, and that's highly inappropriate."

Callie shrugged. "Whatever… I'll try to be more discreet about it then."

Arizona was not particularly happy with that answer, but she accepted it. She fired up the engine.

"But I'm not going to stop." Callie looked at the blonde and Arizona had a pissed off expression on her face. Annoyed by the Latina's mischievous smile, the blonde roughly shifted gears and peeled out of the police parking lot.

The weather was actually holding up today and the skies of Seattle were surprisingly sunny. Arizona drove Callie around the city and showed her the different areas they were to patrol. The Latina thought this city was a far cry from Miami. In fact, the brunette could not imagine much crime taking place here at all.

"Seattle seems like a playground of peace. Does shit really go down here?"

Arizona smiled lightly, thinking Callie was totally out of her element. "The worst thing you can do is underestimate Seattle. I've seen plenty of bad things happen."

Just then, the dispatch radio sounded. "_We've got a domestic disturbance call at the Spinnaker Bay Marina. We need a unit there as soon as possible."_

"Speaking of," Arizona said, smugly lifting her eyebrows.

The brunette smiled lightly as Arizona raised the radio to her lips. "This is Sergeant Robbins and Torres. We'll take the call."

"_Copy, Sergeant Robbins."_

Arizona put down the radio and looked at Callie. "You ready for this?"

"Usually, when I'm responding to that question, a hot lady is gettin' her naked on."

"Torres…" the blonde warned.

"I'm kidding. Let's fucking go, I'm ready," the Latina replied, eager for something to do.

The blonde flipped on the siren and with seconds they were flying down the streets of Seattle.

When they arrived at the marina, they were told by some witnesses that a lot of yelling was coming from one of the houseboats. As Callie and Arizona made their way over to the house, they heard the angry raised voice of a man and then it was countered by a woman. Seconds later, there was the sound of glass shattering.

Callie and Arizona glanced at each other before quickening their pace towards the houseboat. Arizona pounded on the door. "Seattle Police! Open up!"

The yelling continued as the couple inside were too busy arguing, not hearing Arizona's announcement. Arizona pounded on the door once again. No response. Just more shouting that was too muffled to decipher.

Suddenly, the woman inside let out a horrified scream. That was plenty cause to enter the home. Both women swiftly un-holstered their weapons and Arizona gave the brunette a look. Callie nodded, signaling that she was ready to back up her partner.

The blonde backed away from the door and forcefully slammed her foot against it, bursting the door open. They immediately spot a man, of Hispanic descent, standing in the middle of the room. He had a woman up against the front of his body, using her as a shield, as he held a sharp knife against her neck.

"Seattle Police! Drop your weapon!" Arizona commanded.

Callie entered the home behind her partner and pointed her weapon at the man.

The woman was trembling with fear and the man was on edge with a crazy look in his eyes. He's panicked. "Stay back!" he yelled. "This is between me and my girlfriend. Get the hell out of my house!"

"We can't do that, buddy," Callie said, keeping the man in her sights.

"Please, Emilio, just do what they say…" the woman pleaded.

"Shut-up!" he shouted, holding the knife closer to her neck. Emilio pressed the blade so tightly against her, it nicked her skin.

"Lower the weapon, sir," Arizona tried again.

Emilio shook his head. "Que te jodan, cerdos! Me matará," he threatened.

"No hacerlo, Se_ñ_or," Callie responded. "Ella aún es joven y tiene una vida plena para vivir."

Arizona blinked at Callie, impressed that the brunette was able to communicate with the mad man. Emilio seemed to be thinking about what Callie said to him. It broke his resolve. He shoved the woman to the floor and ran towards the back door.

"Stop!" Arizona shouted. He ignored her and slipped out the back. The blonde quickly holstered her gun and went for the pursuit. "Torres!"

"I've got her," the brunette replied, bending down to tend to the woman.

Arizona went through the back door and spotted the man in the distance, running down the dock. The blonde took off after him. Her legs pumping and hair flying back wildly as she picked up speed. Emilio glanced back and realized he is being chased. His eyes widen and he ran faster.

Arizona got within arm's length and forcefully tackled Emilio. They hit the ground hard; Emilio receiving most of the impact. Arizona pinned him down with her knee in the middle of his back. "Stop, means stop, you son of a bitch." She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed his wrists. "Get up!" she commanded, as she pulled the man to his feet.

Callie and Emilio's girlfriend exited the house in time to see Arizona tackle Emilio to the ground. Callie raised her eyebrows, thoroughly impressed by Arizona's physical capabilities. The brunette then turned to the shaken woman beside her. She was holding a small towel against her injured neck.

"Como te llamas, Se_ñ_ora?" Callie gently asked.

"M—Maria," the woman stuttered.

"Okay, Maria. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend. Can you come down to the station?"

"Ex-boyfriend…" Maria bitterly replied. "… and yes, I'll go."

"Great," the Latina nodded. They began walking up the dock together.

When Callie made it over to the car, Arizona already had Emilio stuffed in the backseat. "That was a nice tackle, Robbins. And you still got speed," the brunette smiled.

"Thanks," the blonde replied, still catching her breath. She nodded towards Maria who was watching the scene with other witnesses. "What about her?"

Callie glanced at Maria and then back at Arizona. "She agreed to meet us at station and answer some questions."

"Awesome," Arizona replied. She rounded the front of the car and opened the driver's side door. "So, how's that for your first day in Seattle?"

Callie smirked and they both climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Arizona had just finished booking Emilio and was walking down a corridor towards the main lobby. From a distance, she spotted Callie and Maria quietly talking. As the blonde got closer she noticed Maria's hand grazing the brunette's forearm. The brunette was smiling softly as Maria stepped closer, invading Callie's personal space. From their body language, that did not look like innocent chit-chat. The Latina said something, making Maria smile giddily. Arizona stopped walking and decided to observe the interaction.<p>

Maria was an attractive woman. She was Hispanic with a small frame, and a knockout body. Arizona thought she looked very similar to Eva Longoria. Maria dug in her purse, pulling out a pen and paper. She scribbled down something, a number Arizona assumed, and handed it to Callie. The Latina gave Maria a sexy smile and then the woman turned, exiting the building.

Arizona shook her head and walked over to Callie. The brunette looked up, when she realized someone was approaching her. "Hey, Robbins. What's up?" she smiled.

"Are you done questioning our victim?"

"Yeah, everything's all set."

"Are you done _flirting_ with her too?"

"What?" the brunette frowned, trying to feign her innocence.

Arizona raised her eyebrows, showing she wasn't buying Callie's bullshit.

"Alright, yeah. Okay, whatever. I might have been… but if you want to know the truth, she came on to me," the brunette corrected. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible to women… gay or straight. What's it to you anyway?"

Arizona crossed her arms. "This is work, Callie. Not some nightclub where you pick up women. So, this is rule number two. No flirting with victims or suspects."

"Hey, you can't keep me on a leash, Robbins," Callie defended. "All I was doing was comforting a woman whose life was in danger. _And_ telling her if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on… I'd gladly be there for her."

"Oh, don't make me puke," Arizona grumbled.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. As she tossed back some hair behind her shoulder, Arizona noticed something.

"What is that on your neck?" The blonde frowned.

"Huh?"

Arizona stepped closer. "It looks like…" the blonde inspected the area and then backed away, eyes widening. "Ew, are those teeth marks?"

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Teeth marks… oh, yeah…" the Latina remembered, with a grin. "I picked up this smokin' hot girl last night. She just got a little rough when I-"

"Stop!" the blonde cut in, holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear about your late night hookups."

"You asked," the Latina shrugged.

"I've got paperwork to do," the blonde huffed, walking away from Callie.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Arizona and Teddy were off the clock, sitting in their favorite local bar. This was where most of the police force kicked back and had a few drinks. There was beer, pool, darts, and karaoke. What more could an off-duty office ask for?<p>

"So, you mean to tell me… your new partner is _that _Callie? _Your_ Callie from the police academy?" Teddy asked.

Arizona took a sip from her beer bottle and nodded. "Yep. It's her."

"Geez, that must be really awkward. How are you handling it?"

"I'm handling it fine. She's still a smart ass… I never know when to take her seriously… and she seems to be even more annoying than when I first met her. Ugh!" the blonde shook her head, thinking of Callie.

Teddy studied her friend. "Ari? Do you still have a thing for her?"

The blonde practically spit out the beer that was in her mouth and frantically shook her head. "Hell no. I have never nor will I ever have a thing for that egotistical, self-centered, arrogant… bed hopping…"

"Easy, you're going to blow a blood vessel." Teddy cut in. "Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you throw that many insults at a person in one sentence."

Arizona shrugged.

"It's just… from what you told me about what happened between you two at the academy… you had described it like it was-"

"Well, well… if it isn't Sergeant Robbins."

Arizona felt her skin tingle at the smooth voice that sounded behind her. She did not even have to look, already knowing who it was. "Oh, no… what are you doing here?" the blonde whined.

"It's nice to see you too," Callie smirked. The brunette looked at the other woman next to Arizona. "Hi, I'm Callie," the Latina said, dawning her mega-watt smile.

Teddy smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Callie. I'm Teddy. We were just talking about you."

Arizona's eyes widened and she discreetly kicked Teddy in the shin. The honey-haired blonde flinched.

"Really? You were talking about me, Robbins?" Callie asked, teasingly.

"Please… you think I'd waste my breath talking about you?"

Callie only shrugged and turned her attention back to Teddy. "So… Teddy. What do you do for a living?"

Teddy smiled lightly. "Oh, I work on the force. Only I'm, um, I work in forensics."

Callie raised her eyebrows with interest. "Ah. So, you're out there collecting evidence… finding fingerprints… and getting your nerd on in the lab. I like that…" the Latina purred.

Teddy giggled like a school girl as Arizona looked at her like she was crazy. Without realizing it, Teddy was being irresistibly drawn to this woman.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Um, Teddy. Wasn't there somewhere you had to be?" the blonde asked, trying to save her friend.

Teddy furrowed her brows. "No."

"Teddy," Arizona tried again with more assertiveness. "I really think you need to _leave_ so you're not late for that meeting."

Teddy seemed to catch on to what her friend was saying and she played along. "Oh, right. My meeting… well, um… it was nice to meet you, Callie."

"You too. See you around, Teddy," Callie smiled.

Arizona and Teddy shared a look, before the honey-haired woman walked away. The brunette watched the woman leave and she hummed to herself.

"Don't even think about it," Arizona warned.

Callie furrowed her brows. "What?"

"If you sleep with my best friend, I will hit you with a brick."

The brunette let out a chuckle. "Uh, okay," she smiled, leaning her elbows on the bar. "Protective much?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want you fucking with her head. Let's make that rule number three."

"Right, Robbins… fine, out of my respect for you, I will not mess with your friend."

"That's not saying much, but I'll take it."

Callie smiled. "Besides… it wouldn't be her head I'd be fucking with," the brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona sighed with irritation and turned towards the bar. Much to the blonde's displeasure, Callie took the stool beside her.

"How did you find this place, anyway?" the blonde questioned.

"I asked around the station. Wondered where all the cops hung out after hours." Callie looked around the bar. "It's not too bad."

"Glad you find it to your liking," Arizona mumbled.

"A beer please," Callie requested to the bartender. Within seconds a cold beer was set in front of the Latina.

They sat there in silence. Both nursing their beers, neither knowing what to say to the other. They still could not believe they were in the same city, let alone sitting next to each other in a bar.

"You know," the brunette began, fiddling with her beer bottle. "I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

Arizona let out an incredulous chuckle, not looking up. "Right, Torres… because you're so deep about everything. What I already know about you is plenty," the blonde replied, taking a sip of her beer.

Callie smiled lightly and nodded. She could play this game. "Believe me, Robbins…" Callie smoothly stood from her seat and leaned close to Arizona's ear. "There's plenty about me you don't know," the brunette husked.

Arizona felt her body react to Callie's close proximity and chills of excitement ran down her spine. Chills that aimed directly between her legs. But just as quickly as the Latina lips were inches away from her ear, they were gone.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and watched Callie cross the busy room. She approached an attractive redhead that was sitting near the pool tables. Arizona observed Callie's interaction with the woman. The redhead was smiling and giggling at practically every word coming from the Latina's mouth. Arizona began to wonder what the hell Callie could possibly be saying to make a woman swoon like that.

In less than ten minutes, the redhead was grabbing Callie's hand and leading her out of the bar. With a shit-eating grin, the brunette glanced towards Arizona and gave a sexy wink. The blonde shook her head in disdain and looked away. Callie was such a player. Arizona, for the life of her, could not understand how the Latina could get so many women to sleep with her. Deciding she had enough of this atmosphere, Arizona tossed some money on the bar and stood from her seat.

* * *

><p>When the blonde got home, she opened her food cabinet and realized she had nothing to eat. "Right…" Arizona sighed. "Have to pick up those TV dinners."<p>

The blonde settled on ordering a pizza and sat in her living room, watching one of her favorite Disney films. This always helped to perk her up after a shitty day. However, as the night wore on, her thoughts ventured to her new partner. She wondered what Callie was doing this very second. Probably giving that redhead an earth-shattering orgasm. Arizona began to feel a little envious of that woman. She got to touch Callie… and kiss Callie's plump lips.

Oh, to kiss those lips. From all the different kisses Arizona had ever experienced, not one had ever compared to the kiss she shared with Callie. Not a single one… and she hated that. Those feelings that raced through her body that night in the locker room had never been conjured again with another woman. Not even with Joanne. She wanted to feel it again, but no one seemed to be able to do it except… _fucking Torres. Why did it have to happen with her?_

The blonde did not like being alone, but at the same time she was not a one night stander. Unattached sex was not something she could easily do. She could not lead that kind of life. How did Callie do it? Arizona pondered this before her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was close to 2:30 in the morning when Callie awoke in the redhead's bed and snuck out of her house. Her time spent with this woman was fun, but as she drove to her own apartment, the same feeling that always hit her came to the surface… emptiness. Callie tried not to feel that way after she hit and quit a woman, but it always happened.<p>

Everyone thought she lived the luxurious bachelorette life. Not giving a fuck about anything and doing who and what she wanted, when she wanted to. That just wasn't the case. When the women and booze were gone… and she was left with just herself… she felt pathetic.

As she crawled into her cold and lonely bed, she thought of Arizona. The blonde seemed so put together and headstrong. In their academy days, Callie had witnessed how perky and childlike the blonde could be. Of course, this was when the brunette had watched her from a distance. Callie had never encountered that Arizona and she never would as far as she was concerned. Arizona did not like her and Callie lived to annoy her. That's just how it always went.

But that kiss… that kiss they had was real. When the brunette had looked into Arizona's blue eyes that night, she saw the blonde's soul. She saw the real Arizona Robbins. A part of Callie longed for that side of the blonde to reach out to her; because despite what anyone thought… bad-ass Callie Torres had a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all seem to be enjoying this so far :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It has been two weeks since Callie and Arizona had been teamed up together and the days have been pretty routine. They go out on patrol, report to 911 calls, and of course, bicker at one another. They have learned to slightly tolerate each other's presence in order to remain professional, but it was not easy.

Today was a big day and the Captain was holding a meeting with his top officers in the department present. Callie and Arizona sat at a table next to each other, intently listening to the Captain give instruction.

Webber changed the projector to the next slide. It displayed a picture of a man in his late-50's, overweight, graying hair and a beard.

"The ring leader of this operation is believed to be Vladimir Petrov. He's an underground Russian arms dealer that has made illegal weapon transactions all around the world. The authorities in other locations have yet to catch him, but we've got a lead that he's currently here in Seattle handling a deal."

"Why would an international arms dealer be in Seattle?" a policewoman asked.

"I believe Petrov considers our city to be low-key and a very unsuspecting place for him to handle his business. He thinks he's being smart, but we're going to catch this son of a bitch. I don't want him leaving Seattle people."

Captain Webber began assigning people different tasks for the case.

"Torres… Robbins… I want you to do surveillance tonight on a warehouse near the South Lake Union Waterfront. It's possible Petrov may be using that location. I want to know what possible activity could be happening there."

Callie and Arizona nod simultaneously.

"Sir?" another policeman in the room asked. "If Petrov and his men show up at any of our stakeout locations, how should we proceed?"

Webber nods his head slightly. "That's what brings me to my next point. If Petrov and his men do arrive at your stakeout, do not, by any means, engage them. I am only sending you out there to watch and observe. I don't want to scare him off. We want to make him think he's in the clear for now."

The Captain's eyes scanned the room. "Any more questions?" The room was silent. "Alright, let's go to work."

Everyone began to clear out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was around 7pm when Callie and Arizona arrived at the warehouse. It was a massive building that was right next to a pier. The blonde darkened her headlights and parked in a secluded area across the street. She turned off the engine.<p>

They sat there in awkward silence for about ten minutes. Arizona would peer through her binoculars every once and a while as Callie looked out the window or twiddled her thumbs.

The brunette let out a restless sigh. "I hate stakeouts. There's never anything to do."

"You can help me _stakeout _and keep your eyes peeled."

"What do you think I've been doing? There's no action here."

"Well, maybe you should have brought one of your titty magazines to read."

Callie chuckled lightly. "Please, you think I have titty magazines?"

"Most pervs do…" the blonde began, without turning to Callie. "…and I consider you a perv."

The brunette raised her chin defiantly. "You know what. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would…" Arizona mumbled, looking through the binoculars.

Callie shook her head with a small smile on her lips. They were quiet for a few more moments. The brunette ran her fingers through her dark strands and slightly turned her head towards the blonde. Callie's eyes began to examine Arizona's profile. She still thought the blonde was beautiful. From her cute little chin, to her full lips, to her uniquely shaped, yet cute nose, those sky blue eyes… even to the way her eyebrows etched in concentration as she set up the camera in her hands. Callie was lost in her own little world and didn't even realize she was staring.

When those blue eyes looked her way, Callie quickly averted her gaze. It wasn't quick enough. Arizona noticed. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing… What?" The brunette sputtered back, embarrassed for being caught looking.

Arizona sighed heavily and shook her head. The blonde knew she had felt Callie's eyes on her… like she was being watched. Was Callie looking at her? In a way, she kind of liked it.

More silence stretched between them.

Callie shifted restlessly in her seat as she looked at the vacant building across the street. She could not stand the silence. "So… Robbins… are you seeing someone?" Callie asked.

"Why do you care?" Arizona practically snapped back. The blonde did not mean for it to come out so harshly, but it was too late to take it back. Her relationship status was still a tender subject.

Callie looked at Arizona for a moment, wondering why the blonde became so defensive. "Geez… never mind I don't care," Callie shrugged.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Forget it," Callie replied. "I try to have a normal conversation with you and you bite my head off."

"You can't have normal conversations, Torres. All that comes out of your mouth is bullshit anyway."

Callie nodded and studied the blonde for a moment. "You're not seeing anyone," she stated, choosing to ignore Arizona's previous statement. "You know how I know?"

"I don't care." Arizona replied, raising the binoculars to her eyes to look out the window.

"You're grumpy… and when someone is as grumpy as you are, they haven't been laid in months."

Arizona lowered the binoculars and looked at Callie. "My sex life is just fine, thank you."

"Yeah? When was the last time you did the dirty?"

"That's none of your business."

Callie chuckled. "Right…" The brunette looked out the passenger side window for a second and then smiled. She could not resist mentioning what popped in her head next. "You know…" she began. "If you want… I can easily take care of that for you."

Arizona scrunched up her face in disgust. "Not in a million years would I ever sleep with you, Torres. You're a horn dog womanizer. Who knows how many STDs are roaming your body."

"Says the frigid cop."

"You know what? I'm done talking to you. No more talking."

"That's fine with me."

Arizona huffed and raised the binoculars to her eyes once again. As she panned the outside of the warehouse, she saw movement. Two dark Sedans and a large white semi-trailer were pulling up to the back of the building.

"Hey, we've got action."

Callie sat up in her seat and peered out the window. They watched as about six men piled out of each Sedan and headed into the warehouse.

"Those must be Petrov's men," Arizona said, handing the binoculars to Callie.

The brunette looked and nodded her head. "Definitely. I recognize some of them from the slides this morning." Callie panned the binoculars and looked at the men even closely. She noticed they all had guns on them. "And they are locked and loaded. They don't want anyone crashing this party."

As Callie was watching through the binoculars, Arizona was snapping away photos. She got as much as she could before the men disappeared into the warehouse.

"It looks like we found Petrov's loading and unloading zone."

"We can't see anything from here," the brunette impatiently stated.

"That doesn't matter right now. All we're supposed to do is surveillance on this warehouse and then report any suspicious activity back to the Captain."

"Ugh…" the brunette grunted, sitting back in her seat.

After a few more minutes, the men were emerging out of the warehouse. Each of them was rolling a dolly with large boxes stacked on top of each other, loading them into the back of the white tractor unit's semi-trailer.

"They're loading boxes in the truck," Arizona commented as she clicked more pictures.

"But we can't see what's inside the boxes. I say we go check it out."

"Torres… the Captain said not to engage. Plus, those guys would blow our heads off." Arizona raised the binoculars once more to her eyes.

About thirty seconds pass.

"I'm going to take a closer look." Callie opened the door and climbed out of the car.

Arizona's eyes widened with alarm. "Torres! Torres, no!" the blonde hissed, as the Latina jogged toward the warehouse. "God damn it!" she cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

Callie quietly made her way to the side of the building, making sure to stay out of sight. She peered around the corner slightly and saw that the men were actually unloading the boxes from a boat that was docked behind the warehouse. She watched one of the men carry a box into the warehouse, followed by a few other guys.

"How the hell can I see what's inside those damn boxes?" she asked herself.

Her eyes scanned along the building and she noticed an affixed ladder which led up the side of the warehouse. It went to an excellent vantage point where she could see inside the building. The brunette stealthy climbed the ladder and reached a window.

She peered through one of the broken glass panes and saw the box be placed on a table in front of another man. The man quickly cut open the box and revealing what was inside. As suspected, it was a case of guns. The man examined each weapon before resealing the box. It was then carried outside to be loaded in the truck. Callie listened as they sputtered Russian back and forth to each other and she could have sworn she heard a couple words of English. A second box was placed in front of the man. He opened it and reached inside. What he pulled out made Callie's eyes widen.

"Holy fuckin' shit…" she whispered.

In the man's hand was a perfectly packaged brick of cocaine. The box was full of them. Callie watched as the man examined the product and tested its quality.

"Petrov is dealing way more than weapons now…" she said to herself. The brunette quickly whipped out her cell phone and took a few photos. "Money shot motherfuckers…"

Satisfied with her evidence, Callie put away her phone and stealthily climbed back down the ladder. As soon as she hopped off the last step, she heard the cocking of a gun directly behind her.

"Shit…" The brunette closed her eyes for a moment, hoping she had just imagined the sound.

A strong Russian accent broke in. "Кто - Вы?"

Callie scrunched her face in confusion, not understanding the man's language. She kept her face forward and slowly raised her hands in the air. When the brunette did this, the Russian spotted her holstered gun.

"Оружие!"

He quickly removed the gun from her holster and Callie silently cursed herself. The man grasped her arm to have her turn and face him. The brunette noticed he had his machine gun strapped over his shoulder while he held a handgun in her face. He looked down at her waistband saw her law enforcement badge clipped to her belt.

"Вы – полицейский!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I don't speak your language asshole!" she hissed.

The Russian did not understand her, but somehow knew he was insulted. He pushed her to turn away from him again.

He pointed the gun to the back of her head. "Войдите в ваши колени," he commanded.

Callie kept her hands up but did not budge. Within seconds she felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her head. Her heart was racing as she realized she made a big mistake leaving the stakeout car. "Войдите в ваши колени!" he stated more firmly.

Suddenly, Callie heard the man let out a yelp of pain and his body soon collapsed on the ground near her feet. The brunette turned around and saw Arizona standing there.

"He was telling you to get on your knees," the blonde said.

Callie let out a breath of relief, happy to see the blonde. "Good to know," she lightly smiled. The brunette quickly knelt down and grabbed her own gun from the unconscious man's jacket.

Arizona's looked around them before turning back to Callie. "Let's go…" she whispered.

The two of them hurriedly made it back to their hidden vehicle and hopped in the car. Arizona started the engine and sped out of there.

"Torres, what the hell were you trying to pull back there?" Arizona yelled, maneuvering her vehicle through Seattle traffic.

"Oh, don't get on my ass, Robbins…" Callie tiredly replied.

"No! I will get on your ass! We had _no_ plan… _no_ backup. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was just doing my job, trying to catch the bad guys. Isn't that what we do?" Callie shot back defensively.

"We're supposed to be a team," Arizona argued, gripping the stirring wheel. "You can't be so reckless."

"Well, sometimes you have to be reckless to get shit done."

Arizona shook her head in disapproval.

"Those _were_ Petrov's men back there, but it wasn't just weapons in those boxes. There was cocaine."

Arizona's eyes widened slightly and she fell silent for a second. "Cocaine?"

"Yeah, monstrous amounts of it wrapped up in pretty little bricks."

The blonde shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the new information. "That's… that's crazy. Petrov has only been working in the illegal weapons game."

"Well, he's playing a new game now. I also overheard them talking. I didn't understand _any_ of it but I did hear them mention Eagle's Landing."

"Eagle's Landing?" Arizona frowned. "That's an old cargo yard in the city."

"Is it now?" Callie smugly replied. "And what's that called? Oh, that's right, a lead."

"Congratulations, you got us a lead, but that's beside the point. You almost got yourself killed too."

"But we got away."

"Barely. If any of those other goons had seen us, we'd both have bullets in our heads."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Arizona pulled up to the front of Callie's apartment building, engine still running.

Callie reached for the door handle but hesitated. Arizona realized the Latina was not exiting the vehicle and she looked at Callie. The brunette was biting her lower lip and looking at her hands. Arizona was about to say something, but the Latina beat her to it.

"Thank you for…uh, saving me back there…" Callie softly spoke.

Arizona was taken aback by the genuinely nice tone that came from the brunette… especially since it was directed at her. When Arizona did not respond, Callie raised her eyes and looked at the blonde. Arizona had never seen such softness in those brown orbs. Well, not since…

"Sure…" the blonde finally replied. No hostility was in her voice.

Arizona could not think of anything else to say as they looked into each other's eyes. For the first time since they've seen each other again, there was calmness between them.

Callie smiled lightly and nodded before lowering her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette opened the car door and quickly exited the vehicle.

When the passenger side door closed, Arizona was finally able to breathe again. Without even realizing it, she had been holding her breath since those deep brown eyes had connected with hers. That look from Callie was so genuine and true. It was the real Calliope. Not that fake asshole that the brunette always sold herself out to be. Arizona hoped to see that Callie more often. The blonde watched the Latina climb the few steps to the apartment complex before disappearing into the building.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were in Captain Webber's office reporting their findings. Webber was currently looking at the photos they had captured from the night before.<p>

"That sneaky son of a bitch. He's got cocaine in my city too?" Webber shook his head in disgust. "So Petrov is using _this_ waterfront warehouse to transport and pickup his goods."

Callie and Arizona sat silently side by side in front of the Captain's desk.

"Which one of you took this photo?" He asked holding it up. It was a photo of one of Petrov's men examining a brick of cocaine.

"I did, Captain," Callie replied.

"How were you able to get this close and not be seen?" he questioned curiously.

"I…" the brunette began, but was at a loss for words. She had been caught and she knew Arizona was about to narc on her. The brunette's eyes shifted towards her partner.

Arizona saw the slight panic in Callie's eyes. "Sergeant Torres and I found an unsecured window and were able to collect photos from there, sir." Arizona turned to Webber and smiled. Her dimples popping. "We just stuck together and watched each other's backs. And personally, Captain Webber…" the blonde leaned forward in her chair. "I think that Sergeant Torres' photos are pretty awesome."

To say Callie was shocked that Arizona covered for her would have been a big ass understatement. Did that really just happen?

"I absolutely agree," the Captain said with a small smile. "Torres, these photos display excellent evidence and they are a big key to help us take down Petrov. Now that we know he's going beyond weaponry, we can put him away for good."

Callie tried to hide her surprise and placed a grin on her face. "Thank you, Captain."

"Alright, Sergeants… keep me in the loop if something else cracks. Good work."

Callie and Arizona exited the office and began to walk through the station side by side. After passing several desk workers, they were walking down the corridor that led to the lobby.

"Wow. I thought for sure you were going to narc on me."

The blonde smiled lightly, but kept looking straight ahead. "Well, one of us had to grow up. I figured it should be me."

Callie laughed lightly and shook her head. "Anyway… thanks, Robbins."

Arizona stopped walking and turned towards Callie with a raised eyebrow. "Huh. Sergeant Torres is thanking me twice in less than 24-hours. What's going on here?"

Callie shrugged with a sheepish smile. "As much as it pains me to say it, I am grateful. You really did have my back out there."

"You're welcome," the blonde nodded.

The Latina teasingly raised an eyebrow. "Am I growing on you yet?"

"Yuck," Arizona deadpanned, but a small smile formed on her lips. "Anyway, it wasn't for you. If I had told the Captain that you were a dipshit and got captured at gunpoint… then _I _would have looked bad for letting you go in the first place."

Callie let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Well put. But you didn't _let_ me go. I totally blew you off and just bolted," the brunette replied with some regret in her voice.

"No, Torres, believe me…" Arizona's blue eyes held Callie's gaze. "I let you."

Callie studied Arizona's eyes and could have sworn she saw a small glint of playfulness... or possibly a sparkle of a flirt. The blonde was basically saying if she wanted to, she would have stopped Callie from going near that warehouse. The brunette would happily welcome that challenge.

The Latina smiled lightly in return and Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. She abruptly broke eye contact.

"Um," the blonde cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. Callie smiled fully upon seeing a blush form on the blonde's face. "I'll meet you outside."

Callie nodded. "Right, see you outside."

"Okay," Arizona nervously chuckled, never lifting her eyes, before walking away.

Callie watched her go and smiled to herself. She felt warmth spread through her when Arizona gave her that look. She hoped she would see that look again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys know I want a buildup with this Calzona universe. So, no (Bow-chica-bow-wow) jumping into bed together yet. Sexual tension baby… let's ride it for a while…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for nice the reviews and story alerts. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I can for sure tell you I will never keep you all waiting for 2 weeks! I'll try not to anyway… Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Stuck With You<strong>

With a gym bag strapped over her shoulder, dressed in gray sweatpants and sweatshirt, Arizona headed out of her apartment around 1:30am for a much needed workout. She couldn't sleep. When her body refused to relax, she put it to work with exercise. Personally, Arizona liked to go to the police station's gym in the wee hours of the morning. That way she could have the place all to herself.

When Arizona opened the door to the gym, however, she heard heavy thud noises and grunting. The blonde frowned, wondering who would possibly be in the gym this early in the morning. Arizona poked her head around the corner and saw someone really going at it on the punching bag. It was Callie.

Immediately intrigued, Arizona decided to watch the brunette for a while and not let her presence be known. Callie's form was sharp and each punch that landed on the bag was powerful and controlled. Arizona liked the etched concentration on the Latina's face and thought it was incredibly hot when the brunette grunted or blew out heavy breaths.

Lost in watching Callie deliver punch after punch, Arizona did not even realize she had moved from behind the corner to get a closer look at the other woman. The brunette was wearing an old worn T-shirt that said, Miami P.D. and well-fitted camouflage Capri-pants. Callie was facing away from her at the moment and Arizona's eyes moved down to the brunette's shapely ass. Nice. The blonde shook out of her haze and decided she should skip a night of working out. The blonde turned to leave.

"Robbins?"

The blonde gritted her teeth and cringed. She was caught. Slowly, Arizona turned around and looked at the Latina. "Hey," she sheepishly replied with a small wave.

"Wow, what are you doing here so late?" Callie questioned curiously.

Arizona shrugged. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

The Latina took a few steps from the punching bag. "I, uh… I sometimes come in when I can't sleep. A good workout kind of helps chill me out."

The blonde nodded. "That's funny. I couldn't sleep either so I came to workout."

Callie gave a small smile and nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. Arizona began to take a few steps back. "Well, I'll just let you do your thing."

Arizona turned to leave.

"Um, hey." Callie said, making the blonde turn back around. The brunette punched her gloved fists together. "Do you want to spar with me?"

Arizona was hesitant in her reply and bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Unless you think you can't take me…" Callie smirked.

The blonde's lips curled into a small smile and she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Torres?"

The Latina grinned widely. "I think it is."

"Give me a minute." Arizona hauled her bag to the side of the room and dropped it on the floor. Callie then went to her bag on the opposite side and put on her protective gear. After she finished, she turned around just as Arizona was removing her sweatshirt and sweatpants. Callie practically drooled as Arizona's miraculously shaped body come into view. Under the sweat clothes, the blonde was wearing a black pro combat sports bra and matching spandex shorts. Her muscles were well-defined in her arms and legs. Callie felt like she was going to pass out because this woman was so hot. Realizing she was staring, she rolled up her tongue and quickly averted her eyes.

Arizona was completely unaware of the brunette's excursion of her body as she busied herself, putting on gear.

Moments later, the blonde had on some gloves and protective headgear of her own, matching Callie's. Hers were red and the Latina's were blue. They stood across from each other on the mat.

"Just a warning…" Callie began. "I never go easy on whoever I'm fighting."

"Good… neither do I," Arizona replied, adjusting the small strap under her chin.

Callie smiled and got into her fighting pose. "Let's see what you've learned after ten years, Robbins."

"Bring it on, Torres." Arizona taunted, taking her pose as well.

It first began with a few jabs and kicks at each other here and there, but when Arizona nailed Callie with a solid right hook to the face, the Latina knew it was on. Both of them came with attacks with equal strength and mobility. Blocking anticipating moves, ducking and weaving away from punches and kicks… it was fun.

Arizona just attempted a spinning back kick, which Callie quickly deflected. The brunette grinned. "Wow, that was a nice one."

"Yeah, you like that?" Arizona asked, breathing heavily with a smile.

"I did."

"How about this?"

Arizona charged at Callie with a series of kicks and punches. The Latina blocked most of them but did not anticipate a sweeping move of Arizona's leg that took her feet right from under her.

"Whoa!" Callie was now on her back and Arizona quickly straddled the Latina's stomach. The blonde pinned Callie's hands to the sides on her head, preventing the Latina any mobility.

Callie laughed. "Nice…" she commented. "I didn't see that coming."

Looking down at the brunette, Arizona grinned. "Not bad for a Powerpuff Girl, huh?"

Callie gave the blonde a smirk. "You remember that, huh?" the Latina asked.

"Of course, I remember," the blonde said, releasing Callie's wrists. She sat up, still straddling the Latina's stomach. "I practically remember ever insult you ever said to me," Arizona stated, matter- a-factly.

"Well, you were a pretty easy target," Callie nonchalantly replied.

As a playfully insulted face crossed Arizona's features, Callie realized the blonde was fully off guard. In on swift move, she grasped Arizona's shoulders, pushed her back and flipped them over. Now she was on top, pinning down the blonde's wrists. Arizona was looked up at her, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Like now. Way too easy…" Callie teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ha… ha…" the blonde drawled.

"I remember things you said to me too, you know."

"Yeah? Like what?"

The Latina looked off for a second, as if trying to remember. "Um, I believe you said… _'Stay the hell away from me, Calliope Torres_.' Oh, but first you slapped me."

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into teasing brown eyes. Of course she remembered that. She remembered the kiss too... and the feeling of Callie's body as it was pressed flush against her. At the moment, Arizona's libido was overheating from the feel of the Latina's body straddling her. She tried to remain calm. "Well, you deserved it…" she replied, trying to control her voice.

Callie's eyes suddenly became seriously intense and she leaned in closer to Arizona's face. "Did I?" she asked huskily.

The brunette was so close she felt Callie's breath near her lips. Arizona felt her body begin to tremble. "Yeah, you did…" the blonde breathed back.

Callie's eyes flickered down to Arizona's full pink lips and then back up to beautiful blue eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the Latina released her hold and quickly stood to her feet.

"Good spar," the Latina commented with a forced smile. She removed her glove and offered, the blonde a hand.

Arizona took a moment to clear her head and raised her gloved hand, allowing Callie to pull her to her feet. "Yeah, good," the blonde replied, placing a hesitant dimpled grin on her face.

They both began to remove their gear and step over to their gym bags, which were on opposite sides of the room.

Callie was still trying to get her pounding heart under control. Being so close to Arizona was making her body highly aroused and her hormones were going crazy.

As Arizona packed her gear, all she could think about was the moment she and the Latina just shared on the mat. Callie wanted to kiss her… she might have let her.

"Walk you out?" Callie asked from behind her.

Arizona shook out of her thoughts and turned around. She smiled lightly. "Um, actually I'm going to stay a little longer. I really need to work off this tension…"

Callie raised an eyebrow and a cheeky smile was on her lips. Arizona saw this and noticed her phrasing of words.

"Tension in my muscles, I mean… what else would I mean? My muscles are… yeah… they're tense…" the blonde rambled nervously.

The Latina smiled fully. "Riiiight," she replied. The Latina threw her gym bag on her shoulder. "I'll see you Monday."

Arizona nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Torres."

The Latina stopped in her tracks and turned around with a grin. "Hey, anyone who can kick my ass in sparring can call me Callie."

Arizona could not help but chuckle lightly. "Okay, Callie."

The brunette felt her heart flutter just hearing Arizona say her name. "Okay, Arizona."

They both smiled sheepishly at each other before Callie exited the gym. Arizona spent the next hour pumping iron and punching the hell out of the punching bag. She had to work off tension alright… but it wasn't muscular tension.

* * *

><p>Sunday passed and it was now Monday morning. Arizona and Teddy were quietly talking amongst themselves at a table, in the break room, sipping coffee.<p>

"So… you and Torres almost kissed?"

"Well, kind of… maybe. She was practically laying on top of me and she looked at my lips but…"

"Nothing happened," Teddy stated.

Arizona shook her head.

"Did you want her to kiss you?" Teddy pushed.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, hesitant with her response.

Just then, the subject of their conversation walked into the room. The blonde's heart jumped and she perked up some when she noticed Callie. Both she and Teddy became quiet. A blush began to form on Arizona's cheeks.

The brunette suspiciously eyed them with a smirk. "Morning ladies," she said, grasping the handle of the coffee pot. There was an eerie silence in the room as Callie poured her coffee. The brunette felt weird vibe and turned to Teddy and Arizona. She lifted an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," the two women replied in unison.

"Oookay…" the brunette drawled, suspiciously. She turned back around and began to add cream and sugar to her beverage.

Arizona's fingers fiddled around the Elmo coffee cup in her hands. Since her and Callie's friendly exchange on Saturday, Arizona felt she could be a little more civil towards the Latina. She felt compelled to talk to the beautiful brunette. "So… how are you this morning?" the blonde asked politely.

Callie paused her movements for a second. Was Arizona being nice to her? The brunette tried to remain casual and began to stir the contents of her coffee. She then turned around and leaned back against the counter.

"Eh, I had a little too much wine last night, so my head is kind of swimming. Other than that I'm fine. You?"

Arizona nodded. "I'm good. I think you bruised one of my shoulders from our sparring on Saturday though."

Callie chuckled. "I found some bruises too, believe me. You may look all innocent with your blonde curls and perkiness… but you're dangerous."

Arizona's lips slowly curled into a smile and she ducked her eyes. Callie smiled lightly, enjoying the blonde's settle cuteness. She then looked at the blonde's friend, who was watching them the entire time.

"How are you, Teddy?"

"I'm great," the honey-blonde smiled. "So… you decided to have a little wine last night? What kind?"

"Um… it was white wine."

"Arizona likes white wine," Teddy blurted out.

The blonde gave Teddy the death glare and the honey-blonde shrugged.

"You do?" Callie asked Arizona.

"I… yeah, sometimes," Arizona shrugged. "Just occasionally I'll have some."

Callie hummed thoughtfully. "Well, the Captain has some news for us. Said one of the undercover guys cracked something big in the Petrov case. We're all meeting in the conference room in a few."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Alright," Callie replied with a light smile. "See you around, Teddy," the Latina said, before exiting the break room.

"Bye, Sergeant." Teddy's mouth gaped open before a smile broke out across her face. "Wow. So, I guess things with you and Torres are going well?"

"Yeah, I think," the blonde smiled. "I guess I just… had to give her a chance. I mean, she used to annoy me so much at the academy. Even a little now but… she_ is_ a good cop."

Teddy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I never thought I'd say it either." The blonde shrugged. "I don't know… I guess we kind of have a silent understanding between each other now."

"And you totally want to hook-up with her."

"Ugh! No, I don't, Teddy," the blonde frowned.

"Arizona, I saw major sparks between you too. Sparks so big this entire building could catch on fire."

"What?" Arizona chuckled. "No! It's not like that."

"Sure it's not."

The blonde picked up a ketchup packet from the center of the table and threw it at her friend, hitting Teddy's shoulder. "Hey!"

Arizona stood and began to leave the room. "You suck, Teddy…"

"I'm not the one who wants to bang my partner!" the honey-blonde called after her. Teddy smiled to herself and shook her head.

Arizona soon joined the rest of the group in the conference room. Taking a seat next to Callie, the Captain began.

It turned out Callie's lead was the key. They had found out that Petrov was doing his deal at Eagle's Landing in two days at 2:30pm. It was going to be a major bust. The plan was to rally most of the Seattle Police Department and even S.W.A.T to crash Petrov's party. Captain Webber went over the plan and showed a map of the cargo yard so everyone knew where to take position. Callie and Arizona were excited about the prospect of taking this man down. After the meeting, they were walking through the department together, heading to their police car.

"Well, it turns out ditching your partner in the stakeout car worked in our favor," Arizona teased lightly.

Callie chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a smart woman."

Arizona shook her head. "Sure."

They walked a little further in silence.

"So…" Callie said. "You haven't insulted me once today. Are finally deciding to be nice to me?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe…" she replied with a slight smile.

Callie felt giddy inside and smiled as well.

"Sergeant Torres?" A young rookie cop walked up behind them and they turned around.

"Yeah?" Callie replied.

"There's someone upfront in the lobby that's here to see you."

Callie furrowed her brows, wondering who it could be. She nodded. "Thanks."

The young rookie nodded and walked away.

"It seems I have a visitor," Callie said, as they turned back around, heading for the lobby. "I don't know who it would be."

"Let's find out."

When they opened the double doors that led to the lobby, both Callie and Arizona stopped in their tracks. A woman, familiar to both of them, was sitting in a chair holding a small bouquet of flowers. It was Maria. The woman they had saved at the houseboat a few weeks ago. Maria looked up when the two women entered the lobby. A smile instantly spread across her face when she saw the Latina. Callie nervously swallowed and she shifted uncomfortably. Arizona looked at her partner and noticed her reaction to the woman in the room. A small churn of jealousy began in her stomach.

"Hi, Callie…" the Mexican woman sweetly purred, walking over to the brunette.

The brunette forced an unpleasant smile. Before Maria could say another word, Callie gently grasped her by the arm and led her to the other side of the room, away from Arizona.

"Um, Maria. What are you doing here?" the brunette asked, her eyes glancing over to Arizona.

The blonde did not look pleased. Arizona shook her head slightly and stormed out the front doors of the building. Callie internally cringed, knowing this did not look good. She turned back to the woman in front of her.

"I just wanted to bring you these…" she said, handing over the flowers. "To thank you for last night."

The brunette took the offered bouquet. "Oh, um… Maria you didn't have to do this," Callie sputtered uncomfortably.

Maria smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to."

Callie glanced at the small bouquet and then looked at the attractive woman in front of her. "Um, Maria, this is really sweet of you… and you are an incredible woman… and I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything…" Callie looked straight into the woman's eyes. "…but you know last night was just a one-time thing… right?" The Latina asked with all sincerity.

Maria's face fell a little but she covered it with a wide smile. "Of course, I know that Sergeant. I'm not even really into women…" The woman held the Latina's gaze, staring at Callie with a hint of lust. "But _you_…" she purred.

Callie cleared her throat and glanced around, hoping others weren't listening in on their conversation. "What happened last night was nice, but it can't happen again, Maria…"

"I understand." Maria brought up her hand and stroked the side of Callie's face. "You're a heartbreaker, Sergeant Torres," the woman smiled seductively. Her thumb caressed Callie's face. "Thanks again..." she husked, before sashaying out the entrance of the building.

Callie blew out a heavy breath. That totally took her off guard. Now, the only thing plaguing her was what Arizona had to say. Maybe her partner would not be able to tell she slept with Maria… she could only hope.

The brunette went outside and headed towards her and Arizona's unmarked car. When she climbed into the vehicle and sat beside her partner, she immediately felt a cold demeanor radiating off Arizona. The blonde was eerily silent as she started the car.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting…" Callie began.

"Whatever," the blonde mumbled. She pulled out of the parking lot.

During their patrol, Arizona barely spoke to Callie and when she did they were quipped one or two word replies. The brunette decided not to breech the subject or ask why the blonde was being so cold. She knew why.

It was a slow day, which made the situation even more awkward. They had nothing to distract them. When they returned to the station, Arizona parked the car. Neither one of them spoke. Just as Callie was about to exit the vehicle, the blonde's voice stopped her.

"You slept with her..." Arizona stated.

Callie sighed heavily and shook her head. The brunette had hoped this conversation could be avoided. "Arizona, I-"

"After I told you not to get involved with her, you still did it."

"I didn't expect her to show up at the station like that."

"So, if she didn't show up it would still make it okay that you fucked her?"

"Well, yeah," Callie argued. "Then you wouldn't be pissed at me. You wouldn't have even known."

Arizona scoffed, hating the brunette's smart ass comments. "You're unbelievable, Torres."

Callie studied the blonde. "What's the problem? I thought things were cool between us."

"Not after you go and pull some shit like this, Callie. She was a victim in one of our cases."

"_Was_ a victim… exactly. That case was closed, Arizona."

"So, screwing her seems pretty ethical in that brain of yours, huh?" The blonde shot back.

Callie was beginning to get angry and Arizona was riding her last nerve. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. Yes, I slept with Maria, so what? Why are you so upset about it?" the brunette snapped.

Arizona met Callie's questioning gaze. The blonde wanted to say it hurt her. She wanted to say she wished she was the one Callie was with. The Latina had her so emotionally screwed up and confused it pissed her off to no end.

The blonde shook her head with a look of disdain on her face. "Why couldn't you stay in Miami?" The blonde asked, desperation in her eyes. "Things were so much easier before you showed up."

Callie could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt in those blue eyes before Arizona turned away. "Arizona…" she softly began.

"No, we're done. Get out."

The Latina did not move. The blonde turned to her. Those blue eyes as cold and heartless as ever. It made an uncomfortable chill run down Callie's spine. The brunette took the hint and climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her. The blonde quickly sped off, leaving a very confused Callie standing in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Arizona did not know where she was going as she was mindlessly driving around the city. She found herself at the graveyard and was soon standing in front of a headstone. It read, 'Timothy Robbins – Beloved son and brother.'<p>

"Hey Tim…" Arizona softly began. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. Frankly, I hate coming here, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go… So, you remember Callie Torres? The girl that I said was a major bitch to me at the police academy. Yeah, well, she's my partner now. After a decade she became my partner on the force. Isn't that crazy?" Arizona face fell. "She hasn't changed. She's still driving me up a fucking wall… and I never know what she's going to do or say. But the thing that really has me messed up right now is… I'm starting to have these… feelings for her. Feelings I should definitely not be having because I don't like her at all. Or at least I thought I didn't. Man, she makes me crazy. One second I can't stand to be in the same room with her and the next… I feel like ripping her clothes off. I actually got mad at her for sleeping with another woman… I got really jealous, and I don't know why… God, Tim I wish you were here to talk to me about this… I could really use you right now."

The blonde let a tear silently fall down her cheek. Tim would have known what to say in a moment like this. She missed her older brother terribly. He was a cop as well. One of the finest in Seattle, actually. But during Arizona's first year on the force, an undercover sting Tim was working on cut his life short. Somehow they had found him out and he was shot in the line of duty. He died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

From then on, Arizona had vowed to herself and to her fallen brother that she would be the best cop she could be. The blonde tenderly kissed her own fingertips and placed her hand on the headstone before walking away.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after downing a couple beers, Callie was sitting on her couch in her den. Feeling the need to talk to someone, she called up one her best friends in Miami. Her mind was really messing with her after her encounter with Arizona at the gym… then the blonde's anger towards her for sleeping with Maria. Callie was actually feeling guilty for her actions. The truth was… Arizona had gotten her so worked up when they were at the gym, the brunette needed some sort of relief. She had wanted so badly to take the blonde right there on the mat and have her screaming her name. She wanted to caress every inch of that perfect body. Was Arizona really going to let her kiss her again at the gym? The thought made her head swim. The brunette had pulled away from Arizona at the last second out of fear. The fear of possibly feeling that amazing intensity she felt almost a decade ago. She could not handle it. Not now.<p>

Her only reason for contacting Maria was for sex, and quickly. It just seemed convenient. Callie wasn't thinking when she ran into the arms of Maria. She realized now that it was a mistake.

All this confusion is why she had to talk to her pal, Mark Sloan. They were partners on the Miami Police Force until Callie needed a change of scenery. A scenery that did not remind her of Erica Hahn.

"Heeey, Torres. What's up?" A deep voice spoke on the line.

"I'm surprised you answered. We've been playing phone tag for weeks," Callie chuckled.

"I know. I was still working on that case, but it's closed now. I have more time on my hands. How's life in Seattle?"

"Mmm, good and bad."

"Define good and bad."

"Well… the city is good, my job is good, and the women I've met were _really _good…"

Mark let out a chuckle.

"The only bad thing is this woman," Callie said, as her fingers picked invisible lint from her couch pillow.

"Uh-oh. Do you already have chicks keying up your car, Torres?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just…all this woman seems to do is bust my balls and get on my fucking nerves. The weird thing about it is… I like it. And I hate that I like it."

"Whoa, what? Who is this chick?"

"That's another thing I've wanted to tell you. Do you remember that girl I told you about at the police academy? The one I made out with in the locker room."

"Oh, yeah. That was one of your best stories. Her name was Arkansas or something…"

"Arizona."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Anyway… yeah, she's my partner here in Seattle."

"Partner? As in working with you on patrol partner?"

"Yep. We're serving and protecting… together."

"No way! Oh, that's awesome," he giddily replied.

"No, Mark. It is not awesome. It is the furthest thing from awesome."

"Are you kidding? Two chicks that hate each other, but totally want to bump pelvises. That's hot."

"You're so not helping. I called you to talk and for you to make me feel better."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Tell me what's up."

Callie went on to explain the rockiness of her and Arizona's relationship so far. Then talked of the their moment at the gym and the attraction she felt. Then her one-nighter with Maria and Arizona's reaction.

"And you feel bad about hooking up with this Maria chick?"

"Well, yeah."

"And why do you think that is?"

Callie sighed heavily. "Because… because Arizona was disappointed in me and…" The brunette ran a hand through her dark strands and shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. You care about what Arizona thinks of you," Mark explained. "You must have a thing for her, Torres."

"Me, have a thing for Arizona? No way. Never."

"Never say never. Things happen."

"Anyway… thanks for the talk Marky. I needed that."

"Anytime… whenever you can reach me that is."

Callie smiled. "Goodnight, loser."

"Goodnight," he replied with a smile.

The brunette hung up the phone and thought about her conversation with her friend. Did she have a thing for Arizona? The blonde was hot there was no doubt about that. Who was she kidding? Of course she has a thing for Arizona. She has for a long time. But how was she supposed to make up for what she did? The blonde was royally pissed at her right now. Callie climbed off her couch, turned off the lights, and shuffled to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know… BAD Callie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, yeah… the muse was totally with me these past few days and I could not stop writing! I knew exactly what I wanted for this chapter and it just flowed! It's a little longer than the previous chapters. I'm sure you guys hate to hear that. Hope you all enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming! Love hearing from you all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 5**

The day of the Petrov bust had finally arrived. Members of the Seattle Police Force were loading themselves into patrol vehicles and trucks, all suited up for the big mission. Callie and Arizona sat next to each other in the back of one of the many packed S.P.D trucks with about ten other officers. They were on their way to Eagle's Landing. Petrov's deal was about to go down.

Everyone in the truck was in silent concentration as the vehicle bumped along the streets of Seattle. For some, this was their first bust. For others, they thrived on the adrenaline and nail-biting anticipation of capturing the bad guys.

Both Callie and Arizona were wearing their navy blue windbreakers that had S.P.D. in bold letters on the back, black shirts with bulletproof vests underneath, and dark jeans. Gun holsters were around their waists and both of them had their hair up in a ponytail.

The Latina carefully glanced at the woman beside her. Just looking at Arizona's profile, Callie could see the blonde's face was etched in concentration. As if she was trying to focus. The previous day, Arizona had not said a word to the Latina. In fact, she barely looked at her. Callie wished she could make things right, but Arizona would not give her a chance.

The vehicle finally came to a stop, arriving at its destination. The double doors of the police truck were opened, allowing strong sunlight to penetrate the darkness of the truck. No police sirens were used as they approached their location. They were going to take Petrov by surprise. After exiting the truck, everyone quietly took position around the perimeter of the enormous cargo lot. Petrov and his men were completely surrounded and unaware of the police's presence.

Callie was crouched behind a few metal barrels and saw that Arizona was a few feet away, also hiding.

"Alright, everyone," Captain Webber announced in all the officer's earpieces. "Petrov is down there conducting his deal right now. No one make a move until I say."

Arizona slowly rose from her spot, peeking her head out slightly. She saw Petrov with five other men standing behind him. All were holding automatic weapons, standing on guard. Across from him was another man, the buyer. He also had men of his own. No one could hear what they were discussing, but soon they were shaking hands.

The buyer's men headed to the back of the large white semi-trailer Callie and Arizona had seen the night of their stakeout. As they began to unload the truck, the Captain gave the command.

"Move in! Move in!" Webber shouted.

A policeman's voice broke the silence over a bullhorn. "Everyone freeze! This is the Seattle Police Department! Lower your weapons, you are all under arrest!"

Gunfire rang out in the cargo yard as Petrov's men and the buyer's men immediately went into attack mode. These criminals were not going down without a fight. In retaliation, the entire police force began to shoot back. Within seconds it was a frenzy of chaos and bullet fire. Some of Petrov's men were gunned down while others were able to take cover. As his men provided heavy distraction, Petrov attempted to quietly slink away. However, Arizona had him in her sights.

"Callie!" she shouted over the massive ringing of gunfire. The Latina had just fired a shot and ducked down, looking at the blonde. "Cover me!" Arizona yelled.

Before Callie could reply, the blonde pushed off the ground and took off running. "Fuck, Arizona…" the brunette grumbled. The Latina sprang up and offered cover fire as Arizona made her way through the chaos at lightning speed. Pistol in hand, the blonde sprinted in the direction she saw Petrov disappear.

After a moment, Arizona came to a more secluded and quieter area of the cargo yard. She could still hear bullet fire in the distance. She slowed her speed down to a steady jog as she searched in between the large containers. No sign of Petrov.

"Where the fuck did he go…" she murmured.

By now she had reached the end of the port with no sign of the Russian. The blonde stepped near the edge of the dock and looked out at the water.

Suddenly, Petrov stepped from in between some containers about 25 yards behind Arizona. He smirked as he believed he outsmarted the cop.

Most of the men had seized fire where Callie was positioned, so she quickly ran in the direction Arizona had gone just minutes ago. She kept her eyes peeled as she searched for her partner between the stacks of cargo containers. Her heart pumping in her ears, hoping Arizona was okay. When she rounded a corner, she spotted Petrov about 40 yards away with his back to her. He was raising his gun. Callie looked further past him at his intended target.

"Arizona!" Callie shouted in warning as she aimed her weapon at Petrov.

The blonde quickly whirled around, raising her gun. Two shots were fired in an instant.

Callie's bullet ripped through Petrov's right leg causing blood to spurt instantly. He went down, with a yelp. At the same moment, Petrov pulled the trigger on his gun. His bullet immediately struck Arizona in the head. Callie's eyes widen in horror as the blonde was thrown back by the impact and fell off the pier. SPLASH.

"No!" the brunette shouted. She fumbled with her walkie-talkie, as she ran towards her fallen partner. "We have an officer down on the North East side of the yard! I repeat! An officer down! North East side!" Callie yelled.

Petrov was on the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to apply pressure to his open wound. Callie kicked his gun away and kept running towards Arizona. She swiftly removed her jacket and dropped her gun before plunging into the icy water.

Police officers immediately swarmed the North East side of the yard, apprehending Petrov in the process.

In the murky depths of the water, Callie's eyes took a moment to adjust. She frantically searched as she dove deeper. Soon she spotted blonde curls floating in the water. The Latina quickly swam over and grasped Arizona's waist with one arm. Her right arm then fought with exertion to swim upward.

Soon their bodies broke the surface. Callie took a huge breath, never feeling happier to see the Seattle sun than in that moment. She glanced at the blonde who was unconscious in her grasp. Keeping Arizona's face above water, Callie quickly paddled over to the dock. Other officers were there waiting for her and they helped to lift the motionless blonde out of the water. After being assisted out of the water herself, Callie scrambled to Arizona's side on her knees. Immediately, she saw the flow of blood coming from the front of the blonde's head.

"No. No, no, no, no…" Callie chanted in a panic. "Arizona…"

Callie further inspected the blonde's head. A deep bloody gash was an inch or so above Arizona's left eyebrow. Petrov's bullet had only grazed her. The brunette pressed her fingers to the blonde's neck, looking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Arizona…" the brunette grunted in determination.

She immediately began to perform CPR. Callie quickly removed the blonde's bulletproof vest to have better access to Arizona's chest. Other officers stood around the Latina, watching the scene unfold. The Latina felt them closing in and she began to feel claustrophobic.

"Back! Just get back!" She yelled.

The other officers stumbled backwards, giving the Latina space.

"The ambulance is on the way, Sergeant Torres!" one of them called out to Callie.

The brunette ignored them as she began compressions on Arizona's chest. She then breathed into the blonde's mouth, giving air to the lungs. She repeated this. And repeated again. Arizona was unresponsive.

"Fuck… don't you do this, Arizona…" Callie growled between her teeth.

She repeated the compressions; determination and aggression in her attempts.

Suddenly, the blonde's eyes shot open. Water sprang from deep within her lungs and spewed out her mouth. Callie smiled widely with relief as the blonde coughed and gasped for breath. Arizona was alive.

Before the Latina could do anymore, the EMTs quickly swooped in, telling the Latina to step aside so they could take over.

The blonde's eyes were foggy as she tried to focus on where she was and what was happening. She heard people shouting, chattering voices, and the sound of the police alarms in the background. Suddenly, her eyes became heavy and she felt weak. Darkness took over and she lost consciousness.

Within a few moments, more officers and medical aid was on the scene. SWAT members were hauling a handcuffed Petrov towards a police truck. He was continuously yelling and shouting a bunch a Russian no one understood, nor cared to understand.

Callie certainly did not. Her only focus right now was on Arizona. She stood by the ambulance vehicle as her partner was placed in the back on a stretcher. Worry etched on her features as the EMTs quickly placed an oxygen mask on Arizona's face.

"I'm going with her," Callie firmly stated. She stepped up to the back of the ambulance truck.

"Officer, you can't. It's against regulation," an EMT stated.

"Fuck regulation!" she shouted. Callie hurriedly climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down, taking Arizona's motionless hand in her own. She dared someone to try to move her.

The EMTs decided not to escalate the situation and let the Latina be. During the ride, Callie looked at her partner and could not stop the silent tears that formed in her eyes. She never realized up until this moment how much this woman meant to her. She saw Arizona's eyes flickered open for a second, looking up at her, and then slowly closed again. "Arizona?"

Callie softly spoke. The blonde remained unresponsive.

* * *

><p>Callie sat in the waiting room on edge. Her hair and clothes were still a bit damp and a large towel was draped around the back of her neck. Her leg was jumping and she was biting her bottom lip, waiting to hear an update on Arizona.<p>

"Callie…"

The brunette looked up and saw Teddy approaching. She stood and the other woman placed a soft hand on her forearm.

"Hey, Teddy…" Callie said.

"Are you okay?" The honey-blonde asked, concern in her eyes. "I heard you and Arizona were brought to the hospital and I got here as quickly as I could."

Callie nodded. "I'm fine. Arizona is still being treated though."

"What happened?"

The brunette sighed heavily and tiredly sat back down in the uncomfortable chair. Teddy sat beside her, ready to listen intently. The Latina calmly explained what had happened just hours ago at the cargo yard. Teddy gasped at the Latina's words. She never did understand how her best friend could put her life on the line on a daily basis.

"You should have seen her, Teddy," Callie continued. "She was just lying there… so helpless. I just want her to be alright."

Teddy placed a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "She will be, thanks to you. You saved her life, Callie."

The brunette solemnly looked at the woman beside her and lightly smiled.

"Have you heard anything?" Teddy softy asked.

"Not yet. I've been here over an hour now."

Just then a male doctor approached them. "Are you here for Arizona Robbins, he asked?"

"Yes," both of them replied, swiftly standing from their chairs.

"How is she?" Callie asked.

"She's doing well. Thankfully, the bullet only grazed her head, so we put in some stiches." Both women nodded. "Arizona just needs to allow her body to rest. After being in the cold water, her body had gone into shock… but she is perfectly fine. Her only problem will be a headache here and there. We're just going to keep her for a day or two under observation."

Both Callie and Teddy took breaths of relief, while smiling happily. "Can we see her?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, you can see her. She's awake, but may be a little woozy from the pain meds."

Both of them nodded. "Thanks, doctor," Callie quietly replied.

The doctor closely looked over the Latina. "Are _you _okay? Has anyone taken a look at you?" He asked with concern.

Callie shook her head. "I'm fine doctor. Just got a little wet. I'm not injured."

"She's the one how pulled Arizona out of the water," Teddy proudly stated. "They're partners on the police force."

Callie shyly ducked her eyes.

"I see…" the doctor replied. "Well, you're a hero. If you had not started the CPR on Arizona when you did, it would not have ended well. Arizona is lucky to have a partner like you," he gave a small smile before walking away.

Teddy patted Callie's shoulder. "See, you're a hero. Come on, let's go see your damsel in distress." The honey-blonde began to walk down the hall towards Arizona's room. She paused however when she realized the Latina was not following her.

Callie stood frozen to the spot in the middle of the corridor. She could not bring herself to move her feet as doubts began to churn through her head. The honey-blonde gave her a puzzled expression.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I… I can't," Callie sputtered.

"What do you mean?"

"I uh… I have to get out of these wet clothes and…"

"I'm sure Arizona won't mind," Teddy argued with a smirk.

Callie shook her head seriously. "I just can't go, Teddy," the brunette spoke more firmly. "I stayed to make sure she was okay and…" the Latina began to step back. "I've just got to go…"

"But Callie…"

Before Teddy could say more, the Latina had already turned and began walking away down the corridor. "That was weird…" Teddy frowned. She headed to her friend's room.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Arizona had various visitors. Close friends, fellow officers from the station, and her parents came as well. The one person she never saw was Callie, the person who saved her life. She had heard all the stories. How Callie was a superhero, diving into the water after her and pulling her to the surface. How Callie would not stop performing CPR until she was breathing. How Callie had rode in the ambulance with her, holding her hand. She had heard it all, except from the Latina herself. The thought of Callie doing that for her made Arizona's heart swell with so much pride, devotion, and dare she say… love?<p>

No one had seen Callie ever since she left the hospital two days ago. Teddy was clueless as to where the Latina had disappeared to and had no answers for the blonde.

Arizona had been discharged from the hospital earlier that morning. After giving reassurance that she was okay about a dozen times, the parade of family and friends left her apartment. All Arizona wanted to do was rest.

It was about 8pm now. Just as the blonde was heating up one of her TV dinners, there was a light knocking at her door. Arizona felt a bit of annoyance creep in. She had told everyone she was fine. The blonde sighed, trudging over to the door.

Her breath caught as she looked in her peephole and saw who it was. She pressed her open palm against the door and took a breath, trying to calm her beating heart. After a moment, she finally unlocked the door and opened it.

"Callie…" she barely said above a whisper.

Warm brown eyes stared back at her and Callie smiled lightly. "Hey…" the brunette sheepishly replied.

The Latina noticed Arizona looked slightly paler than usual. Not having the rosy pinkness in her cheeks that Callie had grown accustomed to. This had to be from the blonde's time in the hospital, the brunette concluded. Her blonde hair hung down in messy curls and Callie thought she looked beautiful.

"Um… how did you know where I lived?" the blonde softly asked.

The brunette placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and lowered her eyes for a second. "Um, I might have taken a peek at your file." She raised her eyes and met Arizona's. "You're not mad are you?"

Arizona shook her head. "No… it's okay."

They stood there a moment. Callie shifted uncomfortably and the blonde realized she was being impolite. "Oh, sorry. Come in."

"Thanks," the Latina said, as Arizona stepped aside.

The blonde closed the door behind them and turned to the Latina.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Arizona nodded. She began to feel a bit upset that Callie had not checked in on her sooner. "Teddy said you were at the hospital a few times," she calmly stated.

Callie nodded slightly and lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I was."

Arizona gave a small shrug. "How come I never saw you?"

The brunette ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Um… truthfully… I thought you were still pissed at me…"

Arizona's face slightly fell and she lowered her eyes. She did not want to rehash Callie's encounter with Maria.

"I just couldn't face you," Callie continued. "Our last conversation didn't exactly end very well. I didn't want to give you an even bigger headache than you already had."

Arizona nodded and walked past Callie. "I guess I can understand that..." The blonde stood near her couch and turned towards the Latina who still stood near her door. "But I'm not pissed at you. Not anymore."

"Really?" Callie carefully asked.

"Yeah, really," Arizona replied earnestly. "I had bigger things to worry about," she said with a small smile, pointing to the five stitches on her head.

"I'm still sorry, though. For what I did…"

Arizona sighed. She leaned her hip against the back of her couch and crossed her arms. "Don't be. Callie, you have nothing to be sorry for, really." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're an adult and you have the freedom to do anything and anyone one you want. I had no right to be mad at you."

"But I pretty much broke one of your ground rules," the brunette stated.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "Really? You're following my rules?"

Callie shrugged with a smirk. "Trying to."

The blonde let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Well, I can't really hold a grudge against a woman who saved my life." She met Callie's gaze.

"I didn't-"

"You did," Arizona calmly stated. She leaned off the couch and took a step towards Callie. "I heard all about it. You threw off Petrov's aim by shooting him. Then you pulled me from the water and gave me CPR. You saved me." Arizona continued to come closer to the Latina, carefully approaching her. "If you hadn't been there…"

Callie nodded, not even wanting to think about the alternative ending. She had never been more scared in her life when she saw Arizona fall backwards into the water. Her world had stopped.

They were within arm's length now and the brunette's body shivered at Arizona's close proximity. Blue eyes were staring right at her.

"What are you doing?" the brunette curiously asked.

The blonde shrugged with a small smile. "I'm going to hug you," Arizona simply stated.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle. "Arizona, you don't have to," the Latina replied, stepping back.

"But I'm going to anyway…" Arizona smiled. "It sort of a thing I do."

Callie stepped back a bit more, still hesitant.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Come here, I don't have cooties," the blonde chuckled, grasping the Latina's wrist. She pulled Callie to her.

Before the brunette could do anything, Arizona's arms were wrapped around her neck. Callie tried to suppress a moan as Arizona's body pressed against her. The Latina was tense for a second, not knowing how to respond. Arizona felt so warm… and so safe. Callie began to relax and she carefully brought her arms around the blonde's waist. She tightened her hold on Arizona's body. She was so thankful the woman in her arms was still alive.

The blonde closed her eyes and practically melted as Callie embraced her. This woman had saved her life. Despite their differences… despite their past… Callie cared for her and she felt it. She felt it this very moment, just by the way Callie was holding her. God, she felt so good.

Neither one of them wanted to let go. Callie closed her eyes as she inhaled Arizona's vanilla scented body and held the blonde close. She could die happy right now.

"Thank you, Calliope…" Arizona whispered.

The brunette felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of Arizona speaking her full name. It made it more intimate. "You're welcome..." Callie breathed.

They reluctantly stepped out of the embrace, both of them too shy to look into each other's eyes.

The brunette chanced a glance at her partner and definitely noticed some coloration in Arizona's cheeks now. Callie lightly smiled and decided to speak. "You really scared me, you bitch," she joked.

Arizona's blue eyes met Callie's gaze and she grinned. Her dimples were popping more dominantly than ever. She appreciated Callie breaking the tension. "Sorry…" she sheepishly replied.

They both chuckled lightly.

"Um…" the blonde pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced back at her kitchen. "Would you like a drink or something?"

The brunette smiled cheekily. "What do you mean by… _or something_?" Callie teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Right…" the blonde nodded, knowing she walked right into that one. "I have to remember to watch my phrasing when I'm around you…"

Callie mischievously giggled.

"Would you like a drink…" Arizona spoke in more of a statement than a question.

"Sure," the brunette chuckled.

Arizona smiled and turned, making her way into the kitchen. "Wine, okay?" The blonde shot over her shoulder.

"Great," the brunette smiled.

As Arizona busied herself in the kitchen, Callie tentatively walked further into the blonde's apartment. She looked around the new surrounding and could totally tell Arizona did her own decorating. The walls were bright colors… what looked like beige to the Latina. The couch looked soft and inviting, complimented with fuzzy pillows. Pictures of family and friends were around the quaint living room.

Callie heard Arizona rummaging with some glasses as she stepped closer to the blonde's bookcase. The brunette was taking a closer look at a picture of two police officers. One of them was a younger Arizona in her blues uniform next to a taller blonde man who was in his uniform as well. He had dimples similar to Arizona's. They had their arms draped over each other as they smiled goofily at the camera. Callie knew that was the Arizona's brother. She had briefly seen him from afar at the police academy graduation ten years ago.

Arizona was walking over to Callie, two glasses of wine in her hands. She noticed what the brunette was looking at. The Latina turned to her with a small smile.

"Here you go," the blonde said.

"Thanks…" Callie replied, taking the glass. The Latina nodded her head towards the picture. "That's your brother, right?"

Arizona momentarily looked at the photo and nodded. A soft smile played on her lips. "Yep. That's Tim."

"I didn't even know your brother was on the force. How come I haven't seen him around?"

The blonde smiled sadly and looked into Callie's eyes. "He died about eight years ago."

Callie immediately felt the mood in the room sink. "Oh…" the brunette whispered, totally hating that she brought up the blonde's brother. "Arizona, I am so sorry."

The blonde shook her head and gave Callie a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You didn't know."

Callie gave a sympathetic look towards the blonde, not knowing what else to say in this awkward situation.

"Let's sit down," the blonde suggested, walking towards the couch. Callie followed and they both sat down on opposite ends of the couch. One cushion was between them on the three-seater.

The brunette took a sip of her beverage and her eyebrows perked up at the delicious taste. "Wow. This is good wine," the Latina commented.

Arizona lightly smiled. "Glad you like it."

They both sat there for a minute in silence. Arizona took sips of her drink while Callie's finger whirled around the top of her wine glass. The tension in the air was so obvious and neither one of them knew what to say. They've never had a straight-forward, honest conversation with each other… ever.

"Okay, this is weird," the Latina finally spoke, setting her glass down on a coaster in front of her.

The blonde blew out a breath and chuckled. "Yes, very weird and very awkward," Arizona agreed. She set her glass on the table as well.

Callie turned to the blonde. "Look, Arizona. I don't expect things to change between us because of what happened. And I never want you to feel obligated to me or feel like you owe me something… because you don't."

The blonde could not hold the smile she was trying to hide. Callie was being chivalrous. That was extremely sexy.

Callie continued. "Let's just call it even. You saved my life, I saved yours." Callie put out her hand.

"Um… okay…" Arizona agreed with a smile. She grasped the Latina's hand in a firm shake.

"Good…" Callie smiled, released the blonde's hand. She picked up her wine glass once again. "Because I'm way more comfortable with just annoying you."

The blonde chuckled lightly and Callie glanced at her with a smirk. "Wow, okay. Well, I'm more comfortable with busting you balls. How about that?" Arizona retorted.

Callie had to quickly swallow the wine in her mouth before bursting out into a hearty laugh. The sound made Arizona's heart flutter. She never knew the brunette's laugh could be so cute.

After their giggles died down and the room became silent again… their eyes slowly met. They may have just agreed that nothing had changed between them, but it had… and both of them knew it.

A sudden banging on Arizona's apartment door shattered the moment.

"Sorry, let me get that," the blonde said, hopping off the couch.

Callie released the breath she had been holding. Looking into those intense blue eyes had shaken her to the core. Geez, what that woman did to her with just a look.

Arizona was so flustered by Callie's smoldering gaze; she failed to look in the peephole. As soon as she opened the door, her lips were attacked by that of another woman's. Shocked, Arizona pulled away and glared at the woman standing before her.

"Joanne, what are you doing?" Arizona demanded. The blonde glanced at Callie who was sitting awkwardly on the couch. Confusion and what looked like disappointment on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter ended up being longer as well. Hee Hee. Your reviews have been awesome! One of you actually said, and I quote: "They need to have sex!" That made me laugh. I know the build up is killing you guys, but be patient lol. It may happen sooner than you think ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck On You<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"Arizona, baby. I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" Joanne cooed. She tried to caress the blonde's face but Arizona stepped out of reach.

"Joanne, why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" the dark-haired woman replied. "I saw your story on the news and I was so worried about you. Baby, you mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Callie cleared her throat, making her presence was known.

Joanne quizzically looked over Arizona's shoulder and spotted the beautiful Latina on the couch. Callie gave a smile and a small wave. "Hi," Callie announced with a nod of her head.

Confusion and anger crossed over Joanne's features and she looked to Arizona. "Who the hell is that?" she questioned.

"None of your damn business," Arizona snapped.

Joanne quickly brushed by Arizona and now stood in the den area. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, staring daggers at the Latina.

Callie raised her eyebrows in bemusement. She suddenly felt like she in an extremely bad reality TV show. "Okay, wow," she snorted and shaking her head. "I'm the one who's leaving right now," she replied, standing from the couch. Callie was not one for drama.

Arizona took a step forward. "Callie, no. You don't have to leave."

"Yeah, I think she should," Joanne snapped, her eyes never leaving the Latina.

"Joanne…" Arizona warned.

"No, its cool, Arizona," the brunette shrugged, stepping away from the couch. She cooly walked by Joanne, who was eyeing her carefully. Callie stared down the other woman, not the least bit intimidated. She then reached Arizona by the open door and her eyes softened. "Thanks for the drink." She lightly ran her hand down the blonde's forearm in a comforting manner. "I'll see you soon."

The blonde felt goose bumps raise on her arm at the Latina's touch. "Thank you for stopping by," she replied, all sincerity in her voice.

Callie smiled softly and then winked before exiting out the doorway. Arizona blew out a breath and immediately felt the loss when the Latina was gone. She closed the door, turning around to face the last person in the world she wanted to look at.

"Boy, you work fast," Joanne scoffed, folding her arms in front of her. "Where did the hot-blooded Latina come from? She your girlfriend now?"

Arizona scoffed. "How the fuck is that any of your business?"

"Arizona, I came here to make sure you were okay. Then I come to find you with some mysterious woman."

"And?"

"You're dating her!" Joanne accused, practically shouting.

The blonde shook her head. She wanted nothing more than to throw her ex-girlfriend out on her ass at that moment. "Joanne, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"No?" the woman walked over to the couch and picked up a wine glass from the coffee table. "Drinking wine, cuddling on the couch, the intimate lighting… don't lie to me and say you weren't on a date."

"So what if I was?" the blonde asked, stepping forward. "What gives you the right to storm in here and fucking force me to explain myself to you? It's none of your business Joanne!"

"Are you dating her?"

"Oh, my God…" the blonde growled, placing her palms on top of her head in frustration. "Get out, Joanne!"

"Not until I know who she is."

"Joanne, I'm serious…"

"So am I. As soon as I know… I'll leave," the woman replied, standing her ground.

Arizona sighed heavily. "Fine, if that's what's going to get you out of my face sooner. Her name is Callie. She's my new partner on the force. All she was doing was checking up on me."

Joanne chuckled lightly with disbelief. "That's not all she was doing, trust me."

"Trust you?" Arizona scoffed. "That's a hell of a thing for you to say."

Joanne placed the wine glass back on the table and stepped around the couch. "Arizona, she wants you. I saw the way she was looking at you."

"Did you really come her to check on me or barge into my personal life?"

Joanne sighed heavily and lowered her eyes. She shook her head and then met the blonde's impatient gaze. "I _am_ here to check on you…" she sweetly spoke. "I'm sorry, Ari… I didn't mean to act this crazy."

Arizona shook her head as she heard Joanne's phony empathy and use of her old nickname. She was not going to fall for Joanne's old tricks. Her fake games of sympathy when all she cared about was herself.

"But you did… so get out," Arizona firmly stated.

Joanne frowned in confusion. "Ari? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you don't leave now, I'll arrest your ass for trespassing."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

They stared at each other for a moment and Joanne thought better than to call Arizona's bluff. If it was a bluff. She left.

* * *

><p>The image of Arizona kissing another woman literally felt like a knife going through Callie's heart. It surprised her how much it hurt and she wanted to erase that picture from her mind. So, here she was, in some random woman's house, on the couch making out.<p>

Callie had the other woman laid out beneath her as their tongues dueled aggressively. The woman pushed her hips upward into Callie's and moaned as she found contact against her clit. The Latina knew this one was ready for her… was willing for her to fuck her. But every time Callie closed her eyes, she saw Arizona. Those blue eyes, the blonde hair, that smile. Her mind kept playing games with her. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, Callie could not get Arizona out of her head.

The brunette continued to fight it. She moved one of her hands down the woman's body and cupped the 36C breast in her hand. The woman groaned and pushed her tongue deeper into Callie's mouth. This did nothing for the Latina. These were not Arizona's hands caressing her back, this was not Arizona's unique scent filling her senses… that was not Arizona's body pressed up against her.

Callie suddenly broke the kiss and looked down at the woman breathing heavily beneath her. Green eyes stared back at her… not the startling blue like Arizona's. The woman attempted to pull the Latina back down, but Callie held back.

"What is it?" the woman breathed, seeing that the Latina was having second thoughts.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fuck…" she whispered, before detangling herself from the stranger. She sat back on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

Suddenly feeling very exposed and confused, the woman sat up as well and closed her blouse. "Are you okay?"

Callie shook her head and removed her hands from her face. "I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

"But I thought you wanted…"

"I did… I _do_…" the Latina turned to the stranger with a sympathetic gaze. "But not with you…"

"Oh…" the woman replied, dejectedly. She lowered her eyes.

"Trust me, it's not you," Callie tried to reassure. "You're beautiful… and... if this were any other time I would totally be fucking your brains out… I just have things on my mind."

"Another woman?" the stranger guessed.

Callie sighed then nodded.

"You love her," she stated.

The brunette was quiet for a moment. "I… I don't know…"

"I think you do. Otherwise you would have no problem, 'fucking my brains out' as you so eloquently put it."

"Sorry…" the brunette sheepishly replied.

"It's okay. Whoever this woman is… she is really lucky."

"Yeah…" The brunette sighed, not necessarily believing the woman's words. She stood from the couch and grabbed her leather jacket from the floor. "I better go… thanks for understanding, uh…" She turned to the woman on the couch and gave a questioning look.

The woman smiled lightly. "Melanie…" she finished.

"Melanie…" the brunette repeated.

"Goodbye, Callie."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Arizona was awoken by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. Still lying in bed, the blonde blinked her eyes open. It was light outside. She groaned and checked the time on her nightstand clock. It was well after 10am. Guess she really did need rest.<p>

Arizona grabbed her ringing phone and looked at the caller id before hitting talk. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, my little Angel. How's my baby doing?"

"Mom…" the 32-year old woman groaned. No matter how old she got, her mother still baby-talked her.

"Oh, shush, Zona. You're still my baby. How are you feeling?"

Arizona let out a heavy breath and plopped her head back on her pillow. "Well rested. You just woke me up, actually."

"Really? You must have been exhausted sweetie. You've always been a morning person. Is your head alright?"

Arizona reached up and lightly ran her fingers across the small stitches on her head. "Yeah, it's fine…"

"Good. When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Don't you think that's a bit soon?"

"No, I want to go back. I'm tired of sitting around. Plus, the doctor said I could."

"Well, if the doctor agrees, so do I. Have you heard from your partner yet? Um, oh what is her name? Shoot…" the older woman cursed.

"Callie…"

"Yes, Callie. Have you found her yet?"

The blonde smiled to herself, thinking of the Latina showing up to her place last night. "She was never lost mom… but yes, I saw Callie yesterday. She came to my apartment to check on me."

"Well, that's great. I was wondering where she disappeared to."

"_You_ were wondering?"

"Why yes. I kept hearing, Callie this and Callie that, from all your friends at the station. She saved my daughter's life and I wanted to meet her."

"Mom-"

"Which brings me to my next point. Your father and I want to invite Callie over for dinner Saturday night."

The blonde's eyes widened and she sprang up straight in her bed. "What?" she panicked.

"You know, as a thank you."

"Oh, Mom. Callie doesn't need anything like that. She's-"

"Now I won't hear any of that, Zona," the older woman cut her off in a motherly tone. "She dove into freezing cold water to save your life. Don't you think she deserves a little more than a pat on the back?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good. We're so excited to meet your hero, honey," the older woman practically squealed. "So, make sure Callie is at our house, 6pm sharp. You know how your father is about being on time."

Arizona sighed. "Yes, mom."

"Okay. Love you, baby. See you Saturday and good luck on your first day back."

"Okay thanks, love you too. Bye."

Arizona hit 'end' on her phone and tossed it on the bedspread next to her. She ran her hands through her messy blonde hair. "Urghh!"

She could not believe her parents were springing this on her. And Callie? The guest of honor at her parents' home? That's something she never thought possible. This was getting personal. The funny thing about was… Arizona did not mind it that much.

* * *

><p>When Arizona walked into the main headquarters of the police department the next morning, she was greeted by a rowdy round of applause. The blonde looked around the room like a deer caught in headlights as her colleagues stood and proudly clapped for her. Arizona noticed a banner hanging up on the wall saying, 'Welcome Back.' Stunned and pleasantly surprised, Arizona smiled brightly and nodded her head politely as a thank you.<p>

"Arizona," a voice happily chirped behind her. The blonde turned around and saw Teddy approaching her. Arizona's smile grew wider and the honey-blonde gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome back," Teddy greeted.

"Thanks, Teddy," Arizona replied, as they broke the hug.

Just then, the blonde spotted Callie walking over. Callie was a bit hesitant and kept her distance, even though she was dying to hug the other woman. "Hey…" she shyly spoke.

"Hi," Arizona smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Captain Webber bellowed as he made his way over to Arizona and Callie. He stepped between the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "In honor of these two officers' bravery… we would like to award you with these personalized plaques. Bring them out guys."

Both women were surprised as two officers came over and handed them nicely made plaques. The blonde looked at her award and read the engraving. '_To Arizona Robbins- For her bravery and superb work in the Seattle Police Department_.'

"Wow," the blonde said. She looked around at her fellow officers. "Thank you guys. Thank you very much. This is so nice," Arizona smiled.

"Yeah, guys thank you. This was really unexpected," the Latina grinned.

"You both deserved it. Let's give them another hand!" Webber called.

The officers cheered and clapped once more, causing both Arizona and Callie to blush slightly.

"Alright, alright. I think they've had enough. Everyone back to work," Webber announced.

As the group disbanded, a few officers came over to them with pats on the back and 'good to have you backs' to Arizona. When all the craziness was over, the two women were walking to their patrol car. It was just another day on the beat.

"That was interesting…" Arizona commented.

Callie chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

Arizona glanced at the brunette curiously. "Did you know about this?"

Callie shrugged with a small smirk. "Maybe..." She looked at the blonde and Arizona raised her eyebrows. "But I had no idea about the plaques."

"But you _did_ know. As my partner, you're supposed to tell me these things," Arizona stated in a fake tone of seriousness.

"Well, if I had told you, it would have ruined the surprise nitwit."

"Hey! No name calling."

Callie chuckled as they approached their vehicle. "I'm driving."

"Fine…" the blonde agreed.

This was a good a time as any.

"My parents want to invite you for dinner at their house tomorrow night," Arizona stated.

Callie had just opened the driver's side door and raised her eyebrows, looking at her partner. "Come again?"

Arizona opened the passenger door and looked at Callie across the top of the car. "My parents want to meet you," Arizona smiled teasingly. "They want to give the woman that saved my life a home-cooked meal."

"Oh…" the brunette said in surprise. "Uh… that's nice of them but really not necessary."

"That's what I said... but you don't know how persistent my parents can be. So, I'm not asking. This is sort of a mandatory thing. When my parents invite someone to dinner, it's a big deal. You can't really say no."

Callie smirked. "Well, when you put it that way… what time?"

"Six. Just dress casual but, nice casual."

The brunette furrowed her brow. "What the hell does that mean?" The Latina asked with a bemused smile.

Arizona grinned and climbed into the car, followed by the Latina.

* * *

><p>Callie had changed her clothes a dozen times before heading over to the Robbins' residence. The brunette was nervous. Why? She did not have the slightest clue, but in a way she wanted to impress Arizona's parents.<p>

As she climbed out of the car and approached the nice two-story home, she tried to calm herself down. "They already like you. You saved their daughter, remember?" She whispered to herself. "They want to meet you…"

She had seen Arizona's car parked out front and new the blonde was already inside. Rubbing her clamming hands together she rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, a woman in her sixties opened the door. She was pretty much Arizona's twin except for the wrinkles and slightly graying locks of hair.

"Callie?" the woman smiled.

"That'd be me…"

"Oh!" the woman squealed. Before Callie could react she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh, okay…" the brunette replied, accepting the unexpected embrace.

The older woman stepped out of the hug and smiled at Callie, her blue eyes sparkling. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh, please dear. Call me Barbara."

"Barbara…" the brunette repeated with a small smile.

"Come on in. Daniel and I are so pleased that you were able to make it," the bubbly woman gushed. "Here, I'll take your coat."

"Oh, thank you," the Latina said, as the energetic woman helped her out of her leather jacket.

"That's a lovely top you're wearing, Callie," Barbara commented.

"Thank you."

"Follow me, this way. Come meet my husband."

They took and immediate left, stepping through an open archway that led to a cozy den. Further back, divided by another archway, was the large dining room. Sitting in the den was a man with an intimidating face. He stood when Callie came into view and the brunette thought he was even more intimidating when standing. He was a tall guy.

"Daniel, this is Callie," Arizona's mother gushed.

The man immediately smiled and the brunette's nervousness faded as he took her hand in a strong handshake.

"It's good to finally meet you, Callie. I'm Daniel."

Callie smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Barbara said. "Arizona is just back in the kitchen watching the rolls in the oven."

They walked further back into the dining area. Just then, the swinging door that led to the kitchen opened.

Callie was struck silent as she saw Arizona come through the doorway. The blonde's hair was down in a beautiful mass of curls, she had on purplish-blue eye-shadow, a modest amount of face make-up, light lipstick, a blue top that complimented her eyes perfectly, and dark skinny jeans. The brunette was enamored.

Arizona was in 'ah' of the Latina as well. She took in Callie's heavy eyeliner that made her brown eyes seem even more dangerous, the red lipstick, the perfect waves in that thick black hair, the red blouse, and black slacks.

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open sweetie. Say hello to the woman," Barbara told her daughter.

Arizona rolled her eyes and immediately felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. She moved towards the table and placed the baked rolls next to the other food items.

As Daniel and Barbara settled down at the table, the blonde walked over to Callie and smiled lightly. "Hey…"

"Hey…" the brunette replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Callie smirked. "You didn't make it sound like I had much choice."

Arizona nodded with a smile. "True…"

Callie raised her eyebrows appreciatively and looked at the blonde's outfit. "You look really nice," Callie complimented.

Arizona blushed lightly. "Thanks. You look nice too."

"You two are so cute together," Barbara grinned.

Callie and Arizona looked at the older woman with their mouths agape. They were shocked by what Barbara had just said.

"Don't they look cute together, Daniel?" the woman smiled towards her husband.

"Barb, leave the girls alone," he gently responded.

A bit flustered and no longer able to make eye contact with each other, the two women sat down at the small table. Callie sat across from Arizona. After saying grace, the four of them began to dig in.

"So, Callie… where are you from originally?" Barbara asked.

"Miami."

"Really?" the older woman asked with intrigue.

The brunette nodded. "Yep. My parents and little sister still live out there."

"Miami is a far cry from Seattle. Why the big move?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, uh…" Callie hesitated in her answer. She wanted to avoid any conversation that would lead to her ex Erica.

"I just wanted a change of scenery. Plus, I had heard great things about Seattle P.D. So when I saw an opening I applied."

The blonde studied Callie curiously. She knew there was more to that than the Latina was letting on. Arizona's parents however, seemed satisfied with her answer.

"So, you and Zona met at the police academy?" Barbara went on.

The brunette nodded. "Yes…" Callie's eyes flickered to Arizona's. "We knew each other then." The blonde smirked at her before lowering her eyes to her plate.

"And now you both are partners. It's a small world," Daniel commented.

"Arizona… what Callie was like when you guys were in training?" Barbara asked.

The blonde was surprised by the question. "Oh, um… well... she was…" Arizona hesitated.

"Yeah, Arizona… tell them," the brunette teased.

The blonde playfully glared at the Latina then looked at her parents. "Uh…" She opened her mouth a few times attempting to speak, but nothing came out. She was being put on the spot. Should she lie or tell the truth?

"She hated me with a passion," Callie simply stated, smirking at Arizona.

The blonde's mouth fell open as she looked at Callie who only shrugged. Truth it is.

"Well, I find that hard to believe…" Barbara commented.

"No…" Arizona sighed. "It was true, Mom. Callie annoyed me to no end during training."

"You two seem to get along fine now. Plus, Zona… Callie is such a gorgeous woman. I'm surprised you did not try to sweep her up back then."

Arizona cringed with embarrassment. "This is not happening," the whined, covering her face, much to Callie's amusement.

"Honey, you'll smudge your makeup," Barbara chastised.

"Barb, I think you've embarrassed Zona enough," Daniel chimed in.

"I'm just saying… if I had been you girls' age and into girls… I wouldn't have wasted time."

This made Callie snicker.

"Oh, my God… really, Mom?" the blonde groaned.

Arizona glanced at her father. Daniel had a small smile on his face and was shaking his head. "It's not funny Dad," Arizona grumbled.

"It's a little bit funny," Callie noted, stifling a laugh.

The blonde raised her eyebrows at the Latina. "Oh, really?"

Callie nodded.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, holding back a smile, as she thought of something. "Well, at least I didn't take a nose dive into a puddle of mud during an obstacle course."

The brunette's smile suddenly faded.

"What was that?" Barbara asked.

"Yep..." Arizona said, smugly grinning at the Latina. "Callie was running on one of our obstacle courses. She lost her footing and then SPLAT!" the blonde clapped her hands together for effect. "Face first in the mud."

"Oh, dear…" Barbara laughed.

"Of course you'd remember that," Callie grumbled. "It wasn't one of my finer moments," Callie sheepishly said.

The rest of the dinner carried on that way with Callie and Arizona taking little jabs at each other, but it was all in fun. After their meal, Daniel asked the brunette to step out on the back porch with him as Arizona and Barbara did the dishes. They stood out there in the cool night, the moonlight provided sufficient light. Daniel said nothing so Callie decided to speak first.

"What line of work were you in, sir?" Callie politely asked.

"Oh, I was a fireman back in the day."

"No kidding?"

Daniel shrugged. "I worked in the firehouse for thirty years."

Callie raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Wow."

"Yeah… I've been retired about five years now."

The brunette nodded.

"You know…" Daniel began. Arizona had already told me about what happened between you and her at the academy."

"Really?" the brunette nervously squeaked. "Which parts?" Callie began to sweat. Did he know she had basically kiss attacked Arizona in the locker room?

"Just that you would give her a hard time… pick on her…"

Callie nodded.

"I guess she never told her mother because, well... Barb tends to blow things out of proportion."

The brunette chuckled lightly. "I was a stupid kid then. I was just annoying her because I could."

"But what compelled you to do it?" Daniel thoughtfully asked. He wasn't angry.

"Uh… I… I don't know…" the brunette nervously sputtered.

"Yes, you do. You liked her. And you still like her."

The brunette chuckled nervously. "Uh…"

"I saw the way you looked at her tonight."

"I uh…" the Latina's eyes shifted to anywhere but the older man's gaze. "I didn't mean to look at her in any way…"

"I know… because it's the same look I give my wife… you love her, don't you?" Daniel asked, looking the Latina straight in the eyes.

The brunette felt her resolve breaking. "Shit…" Callie whispered, lowering her eyes.

"It's okay, Callie. You're in love it's no big deal."

The brunette fidgeted with her hands. "It kind of is, sir. The last relationship I was in… it ended terribly. And I told myself I'd never fall for anyone again."

"That didn't work out to well, did it?" Daniel asked.

Callie slowly shook her head, feeling her emotions coming to the surface.

"You're a good woman, Callie. You've already proven that by risking your own life to save my daughter's. You should tell Arizona how you feel."

Just then, they heard the backdoor open. Callie and Daniel turned around to see Arizona standing in the doorway.

The blonde raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you guys in cahoots or can anyone join in?" Arizona smiled.

"Come on out, kiddo. Callie and I were just having a friendly chat."

"Yeah? What about?"

The brunette's mouth suddenly went dry and she racked her brain trying to come up with something.

"Just about my fireman days," Daniel lied, helping Callie out. "But I went on and on enough. I'm heading inside."

Daniel gave Callie a polite nod before going back in the house and closing the door. Callie felt nervous as the blonde came closer and stood next to her. They overlooked the small garden that was in the backyard.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Arizona spoke. "I'll have to apologize about my mom, though."

The brunette chuckled.

"The woman has no filter," Arizona continued. "Everything she's thinking just spills out."

"No, it's cool. Your mom is... refreshing."

Arizona snorted. "You can have her."

The brunette chuckled again. After a moment the brunette spoke again. "So…" Callie smiled. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do you think we look _cute_ together?" Callie smiled.

Arizona let out an amused scoff. "Oh, my God, shut-up," she chuckled.

Callie laughed. "Hey, your mom might be on to something."

The blonde smiled lightly and turned to the Latina. "First of all… I'd have to like you if I was ever going to date you."

"Mmm…" the brunette pondered, squinting her eyes. "I think you might like me just a little bit."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"And why would that be?"

"I saved your life remember? You _have_ to like me a little bit now."

"Oh… right…" The blonde drawled. "Well… you know what _that_ means, right?"

"What?" the brunette challenged with a smirk.

"You might like me a little bit too."

Callie raised an eyebrow, but on the inside her heart was thundering against her chest. "And how do you know that?"

"You saved my life. So, you have to like me a little bit."

The brunette chuckled and shyly ducked her eyes. Callie looked up once more and had not realized how close Arizona was until now. Their smiles slowly faded and were replaced by looks of longing... of want. They both felt that powerful pull towards each other. The same attraction they had shared at the gym a month ago.

Arizona's blue eyes were boring into Callie's soul as she stared back at the blonde. They both began to move closer at their own accord. Arizona felt the Latina's body heat and her heart pounded in her chest. Callie's eyes flickered to her lips and the blonde involuntarily gasped as the brunette moved her face towards hers.

"Girls!"

Callie and Arizona quickly jumped back from one another, putting space between each other. They both sheepishly turned towards Barbara. Their faces looking guilty as hell, especially with the evident blush gracing Arizona's features.

The older woman looked between the two and knew what was going on. Taking pity on them, she decided not to press the situation any further.

"Callie, I just wanted to tell you we have dessert in here if you'd like. It's peach cobbler."

"Oh, that sounds really great. But I actually have to get going, Mrs. Robbins."

The older woman gave her a look.

"I mean, Barbara," the brunette corrected. "But thank you very much for dinner."

Barbara sighed, trying to hide her disappointment, but understood. "Ok, dear, if you really have to leave I can't keep you."

Callie glanced at Arizona and caught sight of the blonde's eyes before stepping towards the house. After saying her goodbyes to Arizona's parents, the two of them were walking out to Callie's car. Neither one of them spoke. Both thinking of what had happened between them on the back porch. Well… almost happened.

Arizona was bundled up in her coat and crossed her arms in front of her to shield her from the cool night air. Callie stuffed her hands in the jacket pockets. They were too shy to look at one another.

"My parents like you…" Arizona finally spoke.

The brunette nodded with a small smile. "I like them too."

They walked a bit further and reached Callie's vehicle.

"So, uh… I'll see you Monday…" Callie said, finally glancing at the blonde.

Arizona placed a soft smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah…"

They looked at each other for a moment. Arizona could tell by the look in Callie's eyes that the Latina wanted to say something, but was being hesitant. The blonde was about to ask exactly what that was, but Callie beat her to it.

"Okay…" the Latina sputtered. She walked around her vehicle and opened the driver's side door. Disappointment filled her. She wanted so badly to tell the blonde how she felt, but was too much of a coward.

As Arizona watch Callie about to get into the car, all her mind kept screaming was, '_Don't let her go_!'

"Callie," the blonde said suddenly.

The Latina looked up and met Arizona's gaze. The blonde had no idea what compelled her to ask what she was about to ask, but she could not stop herself if she tried. "Um, would you… like to come back to my place?" the blonde shyly offered.

The brunette swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and her body literally began to tremble a little bit. "You, uh… you mean right now?"

Arizona kept her eyes locked with Callie's and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… I mean right now."

Callie felt as though all the air had been sucked from her body. She couldn't breathe. That look in Arizona's eyes was definitely new and mesmerizing. "Sure…" the brunette squeaked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Geez, guys. No pressure writing this chapter! Yikes! This is supposed to be the one everyone is waiting for... so I hope I don't disappoint. Sorry it took awhile. I really wanted to take some time and figure what I wanted these two to do. And give you all good descriptions of what their feeling. I try to anyway :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Arizona's sweaty hands gripped the stirring wheel as she drove to her apartment building. Every once and a while her eyes would flicker up to her rearview mirror. Same headlights, same car. Callie was still following her. This made Arizona excited and scared as hell at the same time. She had done it. She had actually asked Callie to her place… but what was going to happen now? Arizona had asked the Latina over on impulse because she did not want the night to end. All she knew was she wanted to spend more time with Callie.

As the two women entered the apartment building there was silence. They walked up to Arizona's apartment, side by side, neither knowing what to say. The blonde opened her front door, Callie standing a respectable distance behind her. Arizona stepped inside, her hand still on the handle and she turned to the Latina. "Come in…" she softly spoke with a small smile.

The brunette gave a nod and stepped inside. As Arizona closed the door behind them she felt anxiety and tension heavily fall upon them. She turned to Callie and gave a nervous wide smile. "Would you like some wine?" Arizona asked.

Thinking that would help loosen her up, Callie nodded. "Definitely," the Latina responded with a small chuckle.

Arizona smiled, seeing that Callie seemed just as nervous as she did. She headed for the kitchen, taking of her jacket in the process.

When the blonde had stepped away from her, Callie let out the breath she had been holding. She needed a second to calm herself down. "Um, where's your restroom?" the Latina asked, shrugging off her coat.

"Oh, it's down the hall, first door on the left."

The brunette hung up her jacket and headed in that direction.

"Oh, be careful with the door! It gets kind of gets stuck sometimes!" Arizona announced.

"Alright…"

Once in the small bathroom, Callie closed the door and hunched the sink, gripping it with both hands. She inhaled and exhaled several times before looking up, meeting her reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong with you? You've got this. Just have a drink, talk…" _Tell her how you feel…_ "I don't know about that…" the brunette argued to herself. She gave herself one final look of determination and nodded. "It's go time, Torres."

Callie reached for the handle of the door, twisted, and pulled. However, the door did not budge. She pulled again, nothing. "Shit…" the Latina murmured, jiggling the handle. Arizona had warned her about the door.

The Latina rubbed her hands together and then placed both hands firmly on the doorknob. She was ready to give it her all. "One... two…" In one final yank, the door unexpectedly gave way. Thunk!

"Uh! Fuck!" Callie shouted.

Arizona heard a loud thud from her place in her kitchen and furrowed her brow. "Callie? Are you okay?" She called, as she stepped around the kitchen island.

Callie trudged out of the bathroom with a pitiful pout on her face. She was covering her forehead with her hand. "No. I hit my head on your stupid door…" she mumbled.

As soon as the brunette removed her hand, Arizona saw the prominent red welt on Callie's head. The blonde could not help but burst out laughing. "Oh, my God… how did you do that?" she asked between giggles.

Callie scowled. "I was pulling on it because it was stuck and then it came back and hit me!" This only caused the blonde to double over and laugh even more. Callie frowned like a little kid. "I'm glad my pain amuses you." She covered her injury once again.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, Callie," the blonde got out between giggles. She grasped the brunette's free hand and pulled her into the living room. "Here, sit down. I'll get you an icepack."

Callie plopped down on the couch. She was embarrassed. One second she's ready to charm the pants off of Arizona, the next she's a klutz who almost knocks herself out with a door! The blonde soon returned and sat on the coffee table directly in front of the brunette. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Callie mumbled, taking the icepack and placing it on her forehead.

Arizona watched her with an amused smile.

Callie self-consciously met Arizona's gaze. "I'm usually a lot smoother than this. I don't make it a habit of hitting myself in the head like a dork."

Arizona giggled. "Well, I already think you're a dork so, you can't do much to change that."

The brunette raised her eyebrows at Arizona's quick remark. "Wow… kick a girl when she's down."

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's hand that was holding the ice and lowered it from the Latina's head. There was an angry red mark with small swelling, but no blood. "Oh, please. You didn't even break the skin."

"Hey. It's throbbing and it hurts," Callie argued.

"Stop being a wimp."

Callie's mouth gaped open and then she smiled. "You're being very insensitive, you know that?"

"Mmm, yep," the blonde grinned with perkiness in her voice.

The brunette could not help but chuckle at Arizona's honest answer. "You're something else, Arizona Robbins…" Callie smirked with amusement.

In that moment, the blonde found herself mesmerized by the woman in front of her. She found herself studying that gorgeous face with the expressive dark brown eyes, delicious, plump lips that curled into the sexiest smile, and Callie's aura alone was just overwhelmingly addicting. To her, Callie was a vision. Arizona was lost.

Unaware of Arizona's admiration, Callie gave the blonde a challenging expression. "Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you can—" Callie's words were suddenly cut short when Arizona's lips pressed against her own. The brunette was so stunned she couldn't move. The kiss was so soft and tender, she did not know whether to reciprocate or pass out. Before she could make up her mind, Arizona's lips were gone. Hearts racing, they both looked into each other's eyes. Callie could see that Arizona was just as surprised by her own actions. The brunette's mind was racing as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Judging by the Latina's unresponsive reaction, regret immediately washed over Arizona's features. She lowered her eyes and shook her. "Callie… I'm sorry, I—"

The Latina quickly grasped a handful of the front of Arizona's shirt and pulled the blonde towards her. Their lips met. Arizona closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of Callie's mouth against hers. Their lips slowly began to move together in a slow dance. A kiss here… a kiss there. Callie's heart pounded as she realized the blonde was kissing her back. She pressed her lips more firmly against Arizona's and the blonde pressed back. Callie moaned in return. Soon they both began to feel the stirrings of arousal in the pit of their stomachs. The need to be physically close was overwhelming. Callie lightly peaked out her tongue, silently asking permission. A thrill ran through Arizona's body as she felt Callie's tongue. The blonde pushed forward. Her lips never leaving Callie's, she stood from the coffee table and gently eased the Latina back against the couch.

Callie shivered with excitement as Arizona straddled her lap, the blonde's thighs settling on either side her hips. The Latina moaned as Arizona pushed tongue aggressively into her mouth. Their breasts were flush against each other. Arizona's hands came up to either side of Callie's face, cupping the brunette's jaw. Callie's hands were gently caressing and grasping at Arizona's slim back.

The blonde's head was spinning and she could easily feel herself losing control. Callie felt so good against her, under her, inside her mouth… the passion between them was mindblowing.

Arizona pulled back, breathing heavily. Her eyelids heavy with passion as she tried to focus on the woman beneath her. "Oh, my God…" she husked, lips inches from Callie's. "What am I doing? What are _we _doing?"

Callie leaned in and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips. She did not want this moment to end. "Making out…" she breathed, placing another kiss on the corner of Arizona's mouth.

"Don't be a smart ass…" the blonde groaned, before she tackled Callie with an eager kiss.

"Mmmm…" Callie moaned as Arizona's tongue shoved past her lips. The brunette caught on and willingly reciprocated. Her hands dug into Arizona's blonde locks and pulled the woman closer, deepening the kiss.

Arizona's hips began to sensually rock and rotate against Callie's crotch. The Latina pushed upward to meet the movement, groaning when they pressed together in just the right way. The brunette's hands moved down Arizona's body and grasped the blonde's firm ass, pulling her closer. The blonde whimpered at the contact.

Callie needed more. She needed to feel Arizona's skin against hers. The brunette tore her lips away and began to kiss along Arizona's jawline. With shaky fingers, she nimbly attempted to undo the buttons on the front of the blonde's shirt. One undone… two… not fast enough! In a burst of aggression and need, Callie yanked open Arizona's blouse. The blonde gasped in surprise as her heaving breasts were suddenly exposed. The final few buttons, sprawled in different directions of the room. Callie practically drooled as her eyes fell upon Arizona's lacey purple bra. The blonde noticed the hungry expression on Callie's face as the Latina stared at her chest. It made her feel alive… like she was on fire.

Callie wasted no time pressing her lips against the blonde's cleavage. Moaning her approval as she landed each heavy kiss on Arizona's heated chest. Callie cupped the blonde's tits in a rough yet gentle grasp, causing Arizona's head to fall back in pleasure. Breathing heavily, the brunette circled her lips around Arizona's erect nipple through her bra and began to suck and tug. Arizona moaned at the sensation as her hands gripped the brunette's strong shoulders.

Arizona could not believe this was happening. This was Callie Torres doing this to her. The person she hated… the person she despised… the person…

"Oh…" the blonde groaned, as Callie forcefully pulled down one of the cups to her bra. When she felt the Latina's hot wet mouth circle around her nipple, it almost broke her resolve. Arizona whimpered in pleasure. "Oh, God… Calliope…" she panted. Callie's mouth, tongue, and teeth felt so amazing.

"Mmm…" the brunette mumbled, enjoying her current task. She loved hearing her name roll off of Arizona's tongue that way. As she teased the pink bud with her mouth, her right hand reached up and cupped Arizona's other breast. She began to sensually knead it in circles. The blonde threw her head back, moaning at the aggressiveness of Callie's touch. She ran her hands through the brunette's hair and pulled the other woman closer.

Callie inhaled Arizona's intoxicating scent and knew in that moment that she was in heaven.

But in this whirlwind of passion, something nagged at Arizona's mind. She and Callie were partners… colleagues… cops at the same police department… this should _not _be happening. Though she wanted it to happen more than anything, Arizona's conscious began to float to the surface.

"Calliope… wait…" Arizona panted. It took all the willpower she had within her body to push the Latina slightly away from her. "Wait…"

Breaking out of her passionate haze, Callie looked up, trying to focus on the face the woman on top of her. Arizona's blonde hair was a mess; her usual sparkling blue eyes were dark with lust, and with those bruised pink lips… God… Arizona looked so sexy. Callie leaned in and tenderly placed a kiss on the blonde's mouth and pulled back. She looked into Arizona's eyes and saw her own passion being reflected. The brunette exhaled heavily and gently brushed some of Arizona's hair behind her ear, staring intensely at the blonde.

"I want you…" Callie husked. "I want you so bad, Arizona…" It almost sounded like a plea and the Latina even surprised herself.

Arizona gasped at Callie's words and trembled inside. God, what this woman did to her. She leaned in and rested her forehead against Callie's. They both closed their eyes, breathing heavily. "I want you too…" Arizona whispered.

Callie smiled softly and gently ran her hands along the blonde's hips. They sat there a moment just enjoying the closeness.

"We can't do this…" Arizona whispered.

The brunette swallowed, still trying to calm her nerves. "I know…"

"We work together… and we're partners…"

The brunette slowly nodded, her heart sinking because she knew Arizona was right. "Yeah…" Callie leaned her head back and looked into Arizona's eyes. She saw the blonde's sorrowful expression.

Arizona looked into Callie's caring dark eyes and exhaled a quick, frustrated breath. "I like you, damn it…" the blonde confessed.

Callie felt her heart expand at the blonde's words and she smiled lightly. "I like you too… a lot."

Arizona bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her smile.

"But… we should stop…" Callie said, regrettably. "You're right."

The blonde slowly nodded her head.

"Okay…" Callie breathed. Her eyes lingered down to Arizona's breasts and her arousal began to stir once again. "But I won't hold out much longer with your tits in my face."

"Oh… sorry…" Arizona sheepishly said, closing her shirt. She carefully slid off of Callie's lap and sat beside the Latina.

They both felt a loss as their bodies completely separated.

"Whoo," Callie sighed heavily, still tingling from the feel of Arizona's heated body against hers.

It took a moment to stoke the fire that was burning within each of them. The room was silent as they tried to calm their breathing. Neither one of them had ever been this effected by another person in this way just by making out. And if making out felt that good…Whack!

"Ow!" Callie whined after Arizona struck her in the shoulder with a smack. "What was that?" the brunette asked, confused.

"Damn you…" Arizona said.

"Damn _me_?" the brunette quizzically asked, sitting forward a bit.

Arizona lowered her eyes. "You're still a good kisser…" the blonde pouted.

Callie laughed heartily when she realized why the blonde was throwing a fit. "Do you want me to be sorry for that?" Callie smiled.

"No…" Arizona replied. She turned to the Latina and sighed. "But that does not make this any easier."

Callie looked at her lap and ran her hands up and down the top of her thighs, trying to relieve her sweaty palms. "So, what do you want to do?"

Arizona pulled her torn blouse more securely around her body. Anything to stop herself from throwing it off and taking the brunette right then and there on the couch. "I think we should just… be friends…"

"Friends…" Callie repeated, curiously raising her brow.

The blonde grinned brightly and nodded, trying to mask her arousal. "Yeah, friends."

"Friends do not do what we just did…" Callie said, unable to keep the huskiness out of her voice.

Arizona swallowed; Callie's tone making her tremble. "I know…" the blonde blushed. "Which is why we can't let that happen again."

"Right…" Callie agreed with a nod of her head.

"We just have to… control ourselves and be responsible. I mean we're both adults… we can handle that, right?"

"Of course…" Callie nodded. The brunette's tongue unconsciously ran over her tongue over bottom lip and her eyes began to lustfully trail over Arizona's body.

"Stop…" Arizona softly demanded, seeing the look that Callie was giving.

The Latina quickly tore her eyes away. "Sorry..."

"See… that right there… no doing that to me," the blonde lectured, waving a finger.

"Arizona, what do you expect?" Callie asked, raising her hands slightly with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean a minute ago you were shoving your tongue down my throat..." Callie shrugged.

The blonde scoffed and she left her mouth agape in shock. "Wow… blame it on me."

"Hey, you started this, baby…" Callie coolly replied.

"Don't call me baby."

"You like it," Callie shot back.

"I don't."

"You do."

"Urgh! Stop…" the blonde demanded as she held up a hand. "You're making us argue and that only makes me want to kiss you again."

Callie smiled cheekily and Arizona thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. And to think that used to annoy her. The blonde shyly ducked her eyes. "I think we should just… keep our distance. Be professional. If we were to sleep together…"

"It would be amazing…" the brunette finished, staring off at nothing in particular. She was in kind of a trance as she thought of the blonde panting in ecstasy beneath her.

Arizona sighed. "Yeah…" the blonde agreed with a nod. She too was lost in thought. Arizona suddenly realized what she was saying and violently shook her head. "I mean, no, no. It would be bad," Arizona reasoned.

Callie blew out a breath and ran a hand through her dark locks. "Right…" Callie sighed. Arizona had really gotten her worked up, but on the other hand, the brunette did not want to rush. She wanted to take her time with Arizona. She knew this woman was a special.

"Okay…" Arizona sighed, exhaling a heavy breath.

"Well… I know of one good thing came out of this?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow, waiting for Callie to continue.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore."

The blonde threw back her head and laughed, while Callie chuckled. "That's good…" Arizona replied with a smile.

After a few moments, the brunette glanced at Arizona and fidgeted with her hands. "Do you want me to leave?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona bit her lip and shook her head. "No..."

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Can you stay? So, we can… maybe, talk for a little bit?"

The brunette smiled softly. Any time she could get with Arizona she would take it. "Sure…"

Arizona grinned, allowing her dimples to be on full display. "Good." The blonde glanced down at the blouse she was still holding closed. "Um, just let me change my shirt first."

Callie blushed as she remembered her unstoppable aggression earlier. "Sorry, about that…"

"It's okay," the blonde sheepishly replied, standing from her seat. "Can you pour us some wine?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

About ten minutes later, Arizona had changed her shirt and both women were settled on the couch, each with a wine glass in their hand. Arizona had both of her legs up on the couch, sitting on her hip, turned towards Callie. The brunette was shifted towards Arizona with one knee bent on the couch. They made sure to keep a respectable distance between them.

Arizona took a sip of her beverage and studied the brunette. "So, you want to tell me the real reason you left Miami?"

Callie was looking at the floor and she raised her brow. She was not expecting that question. "Wow… jumping right in, huh?"

"Well, I didn't buy the story you told my parents… but if you don't want to tell me…"

"No, I'll tell you." Callie let out a quick breath. "It was because of a woman."

Arizona nodded silently.

"Here name was Erica. She was a F.B.I. field agent in Miami. I met her when she came to assist us with a case that became too big for Miami Metro to handle. I think I had a crush on for her that first day," Callie admitted, shaking her head. "Anyway, after a while we got to know each other and hangout after hours. Pretty soon we're in a relationship for nearly a year. I thought things were going well. I mean… she was the first woman I really decided to settle down with…"

Callie downed the last of the wine in her glass. She then reached for the bottle on the table and proceeded to pour herself another glass.

"What happened?" the blonde gently asked, intrigued by the story.

The brunette settled back against the couch and shook her head. "It was stupid. We had this huge fight about how I was handling one of my cases. I mean, we would always disagree about the way I did things and we worked it out eventually… but that time. That time it crossed the line I guess. We were shouting back and forth and then she stormed out of the apartment. When I woke up the next morning she still wasn't home. I figured she just wanted some space so I thought nothing of it. But when I came home that night… all of her things were gone. I hadn't seen her since." Callie gulped some wine from her glass.

"She just disappeared?" Arizona questioned.

Callie nodded, knowing she probably looked like a whipped puppy at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. That must have been awful," Arizona sincerely spoke. Suddenly, Callie as a person, became very clear to Arizona. The blonde now realized why the Latina was such a bed hopper. Callie did not want to commit herself to someone else and possibly be hurt again. As a policewoman, she could help but analyze the situation.

The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, so… it sucked. That's why I couldn't stay in Miami. There were too many memories. I just wanted a fresh start."

Arizona could tell Callie was not keen on opening up about her feelings. So, for the brunette to do that for her, she knew it meant a lot. "I get that…" the blonde gently replied.

After a few moments a silence, Callie finally spoke again. "So, what's with that psycho, Joanne?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, making Callie giggle. "Ugh… don't get me started on her…"

Two hours and three bottles on wine later, the two had covered much in conversation. Arizona spoke of her ex, Joanne. Callie talked about her family in Miami. Arizona reminisced about her brother Tim… then the subject switched to their police academy days.

Arizona was now sitting Indian style on the couch, facing the Latina, while Callie had one leg crossed over the other, resting on Arizona's coffee table. The blonde picked up invisible lint from the couch cushions and kept her eyes lowered. She was contemplating her next question. "I've been wanting to know…why did you kiss me that night, Callie?" she asked. She finally raised her eyes, meeting the brunette's gaze.

Callie felt a flutter of anxiety run through her, but with the alcohol as an influence, she found courage. "Truthfully?" she asked, regarding the blonde seriously.

Arizona nodded.

"You were really beautiful and I really just wanted to kiss you. I did for a long time."

Arizona felt her heart flutter and she shyly ducked her eyes. Callie smiled softly at the blonde, thinking Arizona was most endearing in that moment. She wanted to kiss those rosy cheeks, but thought better of it. They had both agreed to keep it platonic.

"Um," Arizona cleared her throat. "Well," the blonde positively chirped. "I want to propose a toast," she grinned, holding up her glass.

"Okay," the brunette smiled lightly. She held up her glass as well.

"To a fresh start."

"Fresh start," Callie agreed, before they clanged their glasses together.

Callie began to sip her drink.

"And fuck, Erica!" Arizona chanted.

Callie nearly spit out her wine and she quickly covered her mouth, amused by Arizona's sudden obscenity. She swallowed the remaining wine and chuckled out loud. Her eyes watering with laughter.

"Was that too much?" Arizona innocently asked.

Callie shook her head laughing, "No," the brunette smiled. "That was perfect," she got out between giggles.

When their laughter finally died down, Callie looked at the time on Arizona's digital clock above the TV.

"It's getting late…" Callie sighed, setting her glass on the table. "I better go." Callie attempted to stand, but her head began to spin and she quickly found her ass back on the couch again.

"Whoa…" Arizona said, scooting closer to the Latina. She placed a comforting hand on the Callie's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere like that. You're sleeping here tonight."

Callie turned to Arizona with a flirty smile and raised an eyebrow.

"On the couch..." the blonde reiterated.

"Aww…" the brunette pouted. "You don't trust me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"No, I don't..." the blonde said. "And I don't trust myself…" Arizona mumbled, standing from the couch.

Callie caught the comment and chuckled.

The moment Arizona stood to her feet, she too felt the effects of the alcohol, but was not as nearly as drunk as the Latina. I guess they now knew who could handle their liquor better.

"Where are you going?" Callie whined in protest.

"To get you something to wear," Arizona called as she headed towards her bedroom.

Callie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was not sure how much time had passed, but soon a blanket, pillow, a pair of pajama bottoms, and a t-shirt were thrown on her lap.

"Here you go. Those clothes have always been too big for me. They should fit. Goodnight."

The blonde began to walk away, but Callie gently grasped Arizona's wrist, stopping her. The blonde's breath caught as she felt Callie's warm hand on her. The brunette stood to her feet and Arizona turned to her with a curious look in her eyes.

"No, goodnight kiss?" Callie asked with a smirk.

A small smile appeared on Arizona's face. She could tell the Latina was obviously intoxicated. Arizona slowly stepped closer to the Latina and placed a gentle peck on the Callie's cheek. The brunette involuntarily closed her eyes as she felt those soft lips against her skin, but it was gone too soon. She opened her eyes and saw Arizona smiling at her with those cute dimples. The blonde stepped away, knowing the Latina was obviously looking for more than that.

Arizona was toying with her. "Oh, okay…" Callie slightly slurred. "So that's how it's gonna be..." The blonde glanced over her shoulder and smirked at her. "Fine… but I don't want you sneaking in here in the middle of the night trying to get some of this. You had your chance."

Arizona was now in the hallway. She turned around and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Goodnight, Calliope…" she replied, before turning to her room.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Callie was awoken by rummaging in the kitchen and the sounds of something sizzling on a stove. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and realized she was not in her bed. <em>Fuck. Did I sleep at some random chick's place? <em>She rolled back the events of last night. _Oh, right… Arizona and naughty time on the couch. _Now, she remembered. The brunette smiled lightly, but it soon morphed into a frown as she tried to raise her head. A throbbing headache suddenly hit her.

"I'm never drinking again…" the brunette grumbled.

"Callie? Are you awake?" Arizona asked from the kitchen.

"No… I'm dead…" Callie groaned. She slowly sat up and the headache seemed to get worse.

"You're hung-over. Come here and sit. I made you breakfast," Arizona smiled.

Callie really did not want to move, but she slowly pushed herself off the soft cushions and trudged over to the bar. She saw Arizona for the first time that morning as slid onto one of the stools. The blonde was cooking scrambled eggs and toast. Two simple things she could actually cook without burning to a crisp.

"How is your head not pounding?" the brunette frowned.

"It is. I guess I can just hang with the hangover a little better than you," Arizona happily replied.

"Urgh…" Callie groaned. "Did I drink more than you or something?"

Arizona squinted her face in thought. "No, don't think so." The blonde shimmied over to the cabinet, pulling out a plate, and then slid over to the dishwasher, grabbing a clean a glass. After that, she bobbed over to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice.

"Stop moving around so much, you're making me dizzy," Callie grumbled, placing her fingers on either side of her temple. The brunette leaned her elbows on the counter.

Arizona smiled, looking at her miserable partner. "Sorry…" She finished plating Callie's food and placed it in front of the Latina. "Eat… you'll feel better."

Callie obeyed and began to eat her scrambled eggs and toast. Within a few minutes, she did begin to feel better. The brunette looked up at the woman standing on the opposite side of the counter from her. "Where's your food?"

The blonde was sipping coffee from a cup that had Ms. Piggy on it. "I already ate."

"Of course you did."

It was then that Callie glanced down at herself and noticed the pajama bottoms she was wearing. Her eyes widened as she saw multiple figures of the same bouncy orange and black cat on the clothing. "You gave me Tigger pajamas?" the brunette asked, squinting her eyes in an accusatory manner.

Arizona snickered behind her coffee cup. "You don't like Tigger?" the blonde innocently asked.

The brunette scoffed with a chuckle. "Yeah, like twenty-five years ago maybe."

"Well, you wore Tigger last night. Get over it."

As the blonde turned around to the cupboard, Callie silently mocked Arizona's words, "_You wore Tigger last night. Get over it."_ But then smirked. She had to admit, the childlike side or Arizona was pretty cute.

"Do you take creamer in your coffee?" the blonde asked, over her shoulder.

As Arizona reached for a cup on a top shelf, Callie's eyes drifted down the back of the blonde's body. "Yeah, a little…" her voice trailed off. As Arizona moved about the small kitchen Callie observed the blonde's nightwear. She was wearing a pair of baby blue pajama shorts that went way higher than mid-thigh, a spaghetti strap top that matched, and a white silk robe to appear a bit more decent. But that did little to stop Callie's raging libido.

The blonde was just adding some creamer to the dark beverage when she suddenly felt strong arms snake around her waist from behind. Arizona gasped and instantly closed her eyes.

Callie pressed herself flush against the blonde's back and Arizona could feel everything… the brunette's soft breasts, Callie's beating heart, her ass pressing against the brunette's heated crotch... everything. Callie had her completely overwhelmed with temptation.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette whispered, leaning her cheek near Arizona's shoulder. "I shouldn't be doing this… but just had to hold you…"

The blonde felt herself trembling at the brunette's touch. Her body overwhelmed with lust and need. "Calliope… please…" Arizona weakly protested.

Callie inhaled the blonde's vanilla shampooed hair and was instantly addicting to the scent. Her hug became a little tighter as she basked in the sensation of holding the woman she loved. "You feel so good…" the brunette whispered. Her breath hitting the spot just below Arizona's earlobe.

The blonde closed her eyes even tighter, suppressing the moan that wanted to pass through her lips. She was desperately trying to fight the urge to turn around and kiss Callie senseless.

"Arizona…" Callie husked.

"Please, go…" the blonde requested in a small breathy voice.

Callie remained where she was, holding the blonde against her. The last thing she wanted to do was leave, but she knew better. They had to keep it professional between them, no how hard that would be.

"Okay…" the brunette whispered, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She took a careful step back and released Arizona from the embrace.

The blonde remained where she was, not daring to turn around.

"I'll go…" Callie quietly said.

Arizona felt Callie's presence leave the kitchen and then heard footfalls head into the living room. The blonde gripped the counter in front of her, trying to control herself. She wanted Callie to come back and hold her again, but she pushed back the temptation. She heard Callie rustling around in the room, probably changing back into her street clothes, Arizona concluded. Soon the front door could be heard opening. There was a pause… and then the door finally closed. Callie had left. Arizona let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She could still feel Callie's heated body against her. The brunette's arms around her in a warm embrace…

"Fuck…" Arizona breathed. She turned around and stepped out of the kitchen. Opening the hall closet, she pulled out a towel. She needed a cold shower, stat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally, right. Had to really think where I wanted to go with this chapter, but after getting it finished, I finally know how I'm going to continue the rest of Calzona's journey. This was just one of those chapters where you can get stuck, it was kind of tough for me. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Stuck With You<strong>

"I am so fucked, Mark…"

"Come again?" her friend asked, on the other side of the phone.

The brunette shook her head and plopped down on her couch in the den. It was Sunday afternoon and Mark had finally had a chance to call Callie back after hearing her desperate phone message.

"I had sworn to myself that it wouldn't happen," Callie went on. "I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen... but now it did and I'm fucked," the brunette groaned.

"Whoa, whoa…" Mark cut in. "Can you tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"It's Arizona… I'm totally in love with her, Mark… and I don't know how it happened."

There was a pause. "You don't mean love _love, _right? You just like her…"

"No…" Callie pitifully sighed. "I'm talking fireworks… heart pounding… I can't wait to see her again love. I am so _fucked_," she whined again.

"Arizona? Really?"

"Yes…"

"This is kind of fast don't you think? You've been out there, what? Two and a half months and you're already in love?"

"Well, it didn't happen right away. I mean, I've always had a thing for her, but I don't think it really hit me until I spoke to her Dad last night."

"Her Dad? Why would you be talking to him?"

"Remember when I saved Arizona's life?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the 'Robbins' wanted to thank me with a dinner at their house."

"Really? How did that go? Was Arizona there?"

"Of course she was… and it went… really well. I think her parents like me," Callie said, not believing her own words. "Then her Dad wanted to speak to me alone… it was like he was able to see right through me, Mark. He could tell I had feelings for Arizona just by the way I looked her."

"Huh… a psychic Daddy. So, you're already 'in good' with the parents… how does Arizona feel about you?"

Callie smiled softly. "I'm not completely sure… but she did tell me straight up that she liked me… after we kissed. Well, she kissed me…"

"She what?" Mark practically shrieked in surprise. "Kissed you? We _are_ talking about the same chick who slapped you in the face for kissing _her_ right?"

Callie smiled fondly, remembering the moment that happened ten years earlier. "Yes, that'd be her."

"Hell, this is a miraculous turn of events…" Mark stated with intrigue. "So, blondie finally wanted a piece of that Torres hotness, huh? How was the kiss?"

The brunette closed her eyes, instantly being transported to the night before. She remembered everything about their makeout session. Every kiss, every touch, every moan or whimper that the blonde made. "It was incredible... and it was way more than one kiss."

"Yeah? Was there some bow-chicka-bow-wow?"

Callie let out a small chuckle. "No, just kissing… and a little second base…"

"Nice…" Mark purred.

Callie let out a quick, frustrated breath. "But it's not nice. This is killing me!" Callie growled.

"Why? You two are into each other, so go for it."

"I can't, that's the thing. She doesn't want to get more involved with me because we work together. That's why we didn't go all the way. She doesn't want to cross the line of work and… well, sex."

"And you agree with that?"

Callie sighed heavily. "As much as I want into her pants… yes, I do agree with that."

"So, what are you going to do? Walk around with an ache in your pants while you two work together?"

"Pretty much… I just don't know if I can do it, Mark. How am I going to keep my hands off her?"

"I know what you mean. I went through the same thing with Lexie. We tried to stay away from each other, but eventually we couldn't take it any longer. It's not anyone's business at work what you do at home."

"I know that, and I'm sure Arizona knows that too. But this was just so things would not get weird between us. I mean, we work together five days a week. It could be distracting."

"Well, being horny five days a week is distracting too."

"Mark…" Callie warned.

"I'm just saying…"

"I need your advice, damn it. What should I do?"

"Hmm…" the man hummed in thought. "This is a sucky situation you're in."

"Tell me about it…" Callie mumbled.

"I've got it…" Mark suddenly said.

"What?"

"Focus your mind on the job, the work. Just take all that pent up sexual energy and put back into your genius. Your genius of being the best damn cop I've ever met. Don't let your hot little blonde partner throw you off. You're better than that Torres. I may not be, but you definitely are."

"You know what? You're right," Callie said with new found confidence.

"Damn right, I'm right."

"I'm a damn good cop… and I shouldn't be drooling over a woman while I work. I _am_ better than that."

"You are," Mark agreed.

Callie sighed.

"What is it?"

"This is going to be a bitch…" she murmured.

"Yeah, it will be," Mark agreed. "Just stay strong… and don't be the first to cave in," he chuckled.

"Hey! What about the nice pep talk you just gave?" the brunette questioned.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Cal. If you two want each other as much as you're saying… neither one of you is going to last long," he chuckled.

"Whatever…" the brunette grumbled. "Some help you are."

"Hey, I'll always be here for you, Torres."

"Oh, suck it, Mark. Goodbye."

"By Callie. Have fun not having sex with your partner," he teased.

After hanging up, she threw her body to the side and buried her face in her couch cushions. How the hell was she supposed to act around Arizona tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Arizona and Teddy were having lunch at one of their favorite burger joints this Sunday afternoon. They were in a booth, sitting across from one another. Their plates stacked with fries and a hearty hamburger.<p>

"Arizona, have you lost your mind? You kissed her?"

The blonde cringed slightly as Teddy nearly choked on her burger at the news.

Arizona buried her face in the hands and shook her head. "I know, I know…" she murmured. "It was wrong…"

"Yes! Wrong and _very_ bad. I know you've been a bit softer on her after the whole saving your life thing, but kissing? Where did it come from?"

Arizona shrugged, not having an answer herself. "I don't know. She was just so… adorable after she hit her head and then… all of a sudden I was just looking at her, and she was... beautiful. I saw something there... then before I could stop myself I just leaned in and kissed her._ I really wanted to_," the blonde purred, her voice lowering an octave.

Teddy raised her brow, never seeing her friend have such a reaction to another woman. "Look, I know you're all for acting on spur of the moment. That's what makes you awesome… but making out with your work partner? That can get messy, Arizona."

"That's why we stopped." Arizona bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze as she began to replay her and Callie's couch naughtiness in her head. "We were_ so_ close, Teddy…" the blonde admitted. "I was so ready to rip her clothes off and…"

"Okay, don't need all the details," Teddy interrupted, raising a hand. "So, how did you leave it?"

The blonde smiled lightly, remembering the night before. "We ended up talking for hours about everything and nothing… it was nice. She's actually a good listener, believe it or not." The blonde shrugged thoughtfully. "I never knew we could have a decent conversation until last night… and Callie is… she's kind of… great…"

Teddy studied her friend who obviously had stars in her eyes. "Wow… you are totally in love with her!"

Arizona frowned, coming out of her remembrance of Callie. "I am not! We're just friends. That's what we agreed on and that's how it will be." The blonde picked up a fry from her plate and defiantly popped it in her mouth.

"Right," the honey-blonde replied in disbelief. "We'll see how long that lasts."

The blonde gaped her mouth open in mock hurt. "Thanks for the encouragement, Teddy."

Teddy shrugged. "I'm sorry…" the honey-blonde replied with sincerity. "So, what happened next?"

"She got pretty wasted so I let her sleep over. On the couch," the blonde quickly finished. She noticed the smirk on Teddy's face.

The blonde sighed heavily. "It was what happened in the morning that really got me."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"She…" Arizona hesitated. "Well, first I made her hangover breakfast and-"

"You can't cook," Teddy interrupted.

"I can make eggs and toast, you ass," Arizona shot back, making Teddy snicker.

"Okay, then what?" the honey-blonde smiled.

"When I had my back turned… she just came up behind me and hugged me... or held me."

"_Whaaat_?" Teddy purred, surprised by Callie's boldness.

"She told me she just wanted to hold me," Arizona replied, trying to hide her smile.

Teddy raised her brow even higher and smirked.

"My whole body was tingling and I could barely think straight. So, that's when I told her to leave... and she did. But I'm telling you, Teddy. That was one of the hardest things I had to do. I can't explain it... but it felt like my entire body was on fire whenever she touched me…" Arizona helplessly confessed.

"Okay, Arizona…" Teddy concluded. "You have it bad for her… and she obviously feels the same."

Worried blue eyes connected with Teddy's gaze. "I don't know what I'm going to do," Arizona groaned. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned her head against her balled up fists on either side of her head.

Teddy shrugged. "Just do what you always do when things get tough. Do your perky and carefree thing."

Arizona gave Teddy a deadpanned expression.

"Don't give me that look. It's just a suggestion. Now, I'm not saying it will work, but it's worth a try if you really just want to be friends with Callie."

The blonde contemplated this for a moment and then gave a decisive nod. "I can do that." _I think._

* * *

><p>Callie sat in the station's break room silently sipping her coffee at a table. She had arrived at work early that morning and barely slept at all the night before. Stress… that had been her companion for the past day. Actually, ever since the morning she left Arizona's apartment. Today, they would finally have to face each other since it happened. The Latina was a nervous wreck and tried to allow the steaming cup of joe in her hands to calm her nerves.<p>

When a figure entered the room, Callie lifted her eyes and her heart stopped as she perked up slightly in her chair. Arizona had come into the room and stopped short when she saw Callie sitting a few tables away. They stared at each other for a second or two, neither sure what to say or do. Arizona felt like sprinting from the room, but decided to stick to her guns. She broke their trance by bursting into a dimpled smile.

"Good morning, Calliope!" Arizona perkily chanted. She headed over to the coffee pot.

Confused and by no means expecting that type of greeting, Callie had a perplexed expression on her face. "Uh, morning…" she replied, carefully watching the blonde. "How are you?"

The blonde glanced at her with a simple smile. "I'm super! How are you?"

_Confused. _"I'm okay. You seem to be in a good mood."

The best way to overcome a situation that was disturbing Arizona was to throw rainbows and butterflies at it; to turn the problem into a happy solution and keep on smiling. It was her defense mechanism. But the longer she was in the room with Callie, she realized her defense was quickly dwindling.

"It's a nice day and that always puts me in a good mood. How's the head feeling after your infamous door incident?" the blonde asked, glancing back at Callie.

The brunette sheepishly reached up and lightly touched the tender spot on her forehead. "Oh, it's fine now. Just a small bruise since the swelling went down."

"Awesome. I knew it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah."

The brunette took another sip of her coffee and gritted her teeth in distaste. She then realized that she had forgotten to add creamer to her beverage. She looked over by the cabinet she needed to access and to her displeasure Arizona was standing right in that very spot. With a small huff, she stood from her seat and headed over to the counter with her cup.

Arizona noticed Callie was coming near her and immediately felt her heart begin to pound faster. As the Latina drew closer, all she could think about was the last time they were in a kitchen. When she was held against the front of Callie's body so tenderly. And here they were again… all alone… in a kitchen. The brunette was standing next to her now and Arizona trembled slightly as she poured her coffee.

As Callie stepped closer she instantly caught a whiff of the blonde's familiar scent, which sent her hormones into a tailspin. Trying to regain her composure, Callie raised a hand and reached slightly in front of the blonde in order to grab the creamer.

Seeing Callie's movement, Arizona nervously jerked back a bit, spilling coffee on the counter in the process. "Crap!" The blonde sputtered.

The brunette noticed Arizona's reaction and frowned in confusion. "You okay?" Callie calmly asked.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine…" The blonde glanced at Callie, giving a tight smile. In truth, Arizona was fearful of how she would react if their bodies made just one millisecond of contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Callie commented.

Arizona felt like an idiot for jumping away from the Latina that way. She shook her head slightly. "No, it's okay," she muttered, barely looking at Callie. "I can be a klutz."

The brunette studied Arizona for a moment and wondered if she was the cause of Arizona's little blunder. Nah. "I just needed to reach the creamer," the brunette smiled lightly, shaking the container of powdered creamer in her hand.

"Right…" the blonde nodded. "You like creamer in your coffee…" Arizona commented with an uneasy smile.

Suddenly, both women were transported back to yesterday morning in Arizona's kitchen. The blonde had asked Callie if she liked creamer in her coffee right before… 'the holding.' Callie's eyes involuntarily darkened and she looked up into the blonde's eyes. Arizona saw the rawness in the Latina's gaze and blushed.

The brunette kept her eyes locked with Arizona's. "Yeah, I do," she stated, before snapping open the small container. She lowered her eyes down at her drink as she poured in the contents.

"Great," the blonde squeaked, stepping away from the brunette's close proximity. She grabbed a few paper towels and began to dab at her spilt coffee.

Callie put down the creamer and began to stir her beverage. Her eyes lingered towards the blonde as Arizona cleaned her mess. She took in her partner's body, appreciating the way those jeans fit Arizona's ass so perfectly. Feeling herself grow hot, she tore her eyes away and picked up her coffee, heading back to her seat.

When Callie was safely sitting back at her table, a bit of the tightness in Arizona's chest began to feel some relief. There was silence in the room. The blonde tossed the damp paper towels in the trashcan before picking up her coffee cup and turning towards Callie. Placing a wide grin on her face, Arizona spoke. "My parents thought you were super company when you came over for dinner."

Callie was thankful that the blonde was trying to steer away from the growing tension in the room. "Yeah? What did they say?"

"Well…" Arizona began, leaning her behind on the counter. "My Dad said he thought you were a good person and that I'm lucky to have you as my work partner."

Callie nodded with a small smile.

"And my mom, well… I think you already know what my mother thinks of you..." the blonde drawled, rolling her eyes.

Callie snickered and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I have a good idea."

Arizona smiled lightly and shrugged. "They like you."

The brunette smiled as well, pleased to hear what the Robbins' thought of her. "I like them too," Callie genuinely said. "They're good people. Which makes it kind of hard to believe that they produced you," Callie teased.

Arizona gave a light chuckle at the insult. "Thanks…" the blonde murmured.

Callie laughed at Arizona's response, then downed the rest of her drink and stood. "So, I'll meet you outside in ten?"

Arizona swallowed her sip off coffee and grinned. "Sounds like a plan partner," she happily replied.

"Okay," the brunette smiled. She began to walk out the room but stopped, turning around. "I'd like to drive though."

The blonde sighed. "Fine," Arizona smirked. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out the keys. She tossed them to Callie.

"Thanks," Callie smiled, before leaving the break room.

It was then that Arizona began to think that maybe this friendship thing with Callie would not be so bad. She could do this. However, part of her wondered how the brunette could act so calm and nonchalant. Especially, after what happened. The blonde shook her head and finished her coffee.

Callie walked past the police bullpen and stopped by her mailbox. She took out a few envelopes and skimmed through them.

She felt someone stand next to her and looked up. "Hey, what's up Teddy."

"_Hi, Callie_…" Teddy drawled out with a smirk on her face.

Callie gave a bemused smile, wondering why the honey-blonde greeted her in such a tone. "Um, hi."

"So, how was _your _weekend?"

"I've had better…" the brunette grumbled.

As Callie read an envelope she felt Teddy's eyes on her. She ignored it at first, but when Teddy began to linger around too long, Callie raised an eyebrow at her. "Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"You're staring at me with a goofy look on your face. What's going on?"

"Nothing… so you didn't have a good weekend?"

"It was okay."

"Yeah? Anything… _interesting_ happen?" the honey-blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why are you being nosy about my weekend?" the brunette curiously asked.

"No, reason," Teddy beamed, waving her off. "I'm just saying things can happen during the weekend, you know? Things that are unexpected, surprising, sexy…"

"Sexy?" Callie frowned in confusion.

Realizing she already said too much, Teddy thought it would be best to leave at that moment. "Uh, I'll see you around," the honey-blonde sputtered, making a quick exit.

"Yeah… okay…" Callie murmured, looking after the strange woman.

Soon Arizona was walking out to the parking lot. She saw that Callie was already sitting in the driver's seat of their car. The blonde felt her heart rate begin to pick up the closer she got to the vehicle. "I can do this…" Arizona muttered to herself.

The brunette started the engine when she saw Arizona approaching. As soon as she caught sight of the beautiful woman her stomach did flip-flops. The slight breeze in the air was whipping lightly through Arizona's golden locks and Callie enjoyed watching the movement of the blonde's hips as she walked. Just a day ago she had her hands on those hips. _Man!_ "Come on, Callie. Stay cool…" the brunette whispered.

Arizona opened the passenger side door and climbed inside, taking a seat.

"All set?" Callie asked, trying to ignore Arizona's vanilla scent.

"Ready to roll," the blonde grinned, putting on her seatbelt.

Callie gave a satisfied nod before reaching her hand between them. Startled, the blonde jumped slightly in her seat, but relaxed when Callie was only going for the gearshift. Arizona felt silly and tried to cover her anxiety by reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear. She hoped Callie had not noticed. She had.

"Okay, that's the second time today," the Latina said with irritation in her voice.

"What?" Arizona asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"You backing away whenever I reach my hand near you. First, in the break room with the coffee and now here in the car."

The blonde gave a light chuckle and frowned with ignorance. "I'm not backing away from you, Callie."

"Yes, you are. You're freaking out."

The blonde shook her head, not liking where this conversation was going. "Would you just drive the car already?" Her tone quickly steering towards annoyance.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

The blonde locked Callie in a steely gaze. "There is nothing going on, Callie. I just want to start our patrol, that's it."

The brunette sighed heavily. "I know what this is, Arizona. But you don't have to be afraid of me."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Callie. I'm not afraid of you."

"It sure seems like it…"

"I'm not."

"Then what is it then?" Callie pushed.

"I'm trying to keep my distance, okay?" the blonde suddenly snapped. Her façade of pretending everything was butterflies and candy had completely withered. "This isn't going to work. We can't be partners anymore, Callie. Just being in the same room with you and hell being in this car with you is too hard. And you're just sitting there without a care in the world like nothing happened between us!"

"Oh, I am well aware that something happened," Callie quickly retorted. "But you're the one that didn't want us to do anything about it."

"How dare you make this out to be my fault? Don't put all this on me. We both agreed to the 'just friends' bullshit, Callie."

"Fine, we both agreed," the brunette shot back. "But don't think this is any easier for me. You think I don't want to kiss you and hold you right now? When I first saw you today that's the first thing I wanted to do!"

Arizona felt her heart flutter at Callie's words. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Callie lowered her gaze. The Latina still wanted her. There was silence between them now. The blonde sheepishly glanced at the fired up Latina.

"Really?" Arizona quietly asked.

"Yeah… I did."

Arizona sighed heavily in defeat. "This is fucking, crazy, Calliope."

"I know…" Callie whispered, gripping the stirring wheel.

"I don't know if I can do this. Not when I'm feeling so… I can't think when you're around. How are we supposed to make this work?"

"I've been asking myself that ever since I left your apartment."

"Let's go talk to the Captain," Arizona spoke with finality.

Callie frowned. "And tell him what? We can't work together anymore because we want to jump each other's bones?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm serious."

"So am I. I highly doubt the Captain will reassign us partners without a good reason."

"We'll just have to think of something, come on," Arizona demanded, opening the car door.

They both climbed out of the car and headed back inside the building. They went looking for the Captain in his office, but he was not there. They were informed by a fellow officer that Webber was in the meeting room.

"Oh, good Sergeants, you're here," Webber anxiously announced. "I was hoping to catch you before you went out on patrol. I have some exciting news to share," Webber grinned.

Arizona had never seen the Captain this happy before and in all honesty it was really strange. "Uh, what exciting news would that be Captain?"

"Well, this morning I got a call from the King5 TV news station and spoke with one of their producers. They want to do an exclusive interview with the two of you."

"What?" Callie sputtered nervously.

"Why us?" Arizona asked.

"Well, they found your story interesting. They just want more details on happened when you saved Arizona's life during the Petrov bust and an update how you both have been afterwards."

The two women remained silent as they took in this new information.

"Wow," Arizona replied, not at all expecting this.

"And there will be cameras?" Callie apprehensively asked.

"Well, of course. It is a news station. So, what do you say, Sergeants? Both of you are the perfect representative officers for our force. And telling people your story will put Seattle P.D. in a good light… you two are the best pair that has ever been put together in years."

Arizona bit her lip and glanced at Callie. They both exchanged wary looks. Here they were, wanting to end their partnership and their boss was standing there buttering them up to no end. To him, they were Seattle P.D.'s partners of the year. They were stuck.

The blonde's face spread into a smile. "Well, lights, camera, action. We're in."

"Really?" The Captain smiled, looking between the both of them.

Callie took Arizona's lead and nodded in agreement. "Sure, of course. If it helps Seattle P.D., we're your gals."

"Fantastic!" Webber spoke with enthusiasm, clapping his hands together. "I will inform the station and they should have you set up for next week."

"Yay," the blonde chanted with a grin.

Webber patted them both on the shoulders before happily exiting the room. Callie and Arizona misfortunately looked at each other.

"That didn't go so well did it partner…" Callie deadpanned.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews. They always help to inspire my writing :) I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. Some of you are mighty impatient, but I LIKE that! Don't mind the extra push once and a while. To my reader (M) - you know what I'm talking about LOL. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Stuck With You<strong>

A few days had passed since Callie and Arizona failed to end their partnership. Unfortunately, they were still a team and now that they knew they had feelings for one another, being professional only proved to be more difficult. Going on patrol was no picnic. The car rides to different dispatch calls were quiet and awkward. A few words would pass between them, but nothing that could lead to deep conversation.

Callie was a walking, aroused time bomb. She had not had sex for a little over a month and being around Arizona, not being able to touch her or kiss her, had her extra wound up. And the Latina knew if she attempted to have sex with a random woman again, it would only end in disappointment. All she wanted was Arizona.

The blonde was not handling the situation any better. Her body yearned to have the Latina touch her once more. She wanted to kiss those luscious, plump lips and hear Callie whisper naughty things in her ear. Having the brunette so close, yet so far was a nightmare.

They were nearing the end of their shift and Arizona was driving them back to the station. Suddenly, their dispatch radio came to life. "_We have a report of an incident on 1__st__ Ave and Pike._ _A_t_ the strip club."_

"Seriously?" Arizona grumbled, not wanting to step foot in a jizz filled club. "Well, we're not too far from there." She glanced at Callie. "What do you say? Up for a strip club?"

Callie smiled haphazardly. "Sure."

Arizona caught the odd look on her partner's face. "Something wrong?"

The brunette shook her head, trying to mask her apprehension. "Nope, I'm good." Callie picked up the radio. "This is Sergeant Torres and Robbins. We're on it."

Minutes later, they pulled in the front of the one story building. Glowing in pink and red neon lights, the sign read, _DeJavu Dumplings. Hot Nude Girls._ Flashing their badges at the bouncer out front, the two of them headed inside.

The place smelled of cigarettes and cheap perfume. Taking two steps down from the entrance, they were now on the main floor. The dim bluish lighting gave a more intimate and sexy feel to the space. Immediately to the left was a bar stocked with every drink imaginable and in center of the room was a modest stage with two gold strip poles. The tables and chairs were at a lower level and any seat in the house had a good view of the action. There was no action now however, since everyone had been cleared out of the building.

They noticed three people talking together by the bar. One was a short stubby, balding man in a suit. The other two were women wearing very revealing outfits, stippers no doubt. One of the women, a brunette, was holding an icepack to her cheek. The other woman was a blonde. Callie immediately recognized her and her nervousness increased. She hoped that particular woman would not be here tonight. The man looked up and saw Callie and Arizona approaching. He patted the injured woman on the shoulder before walking over to the two officers. Callie and Arizona flashed their badges.

"Seattle P.D. I'm Sergeant Robbins, this is Sergeant Torres. We got a call about a disturbance on the property."

"Yeah, I made the call," the man began in a strong Brooklyn accent. "Louie Benetelli, I'm the owner of the club."

Arizona was surprised by the man's heavy New York accent. How he wound up in Seattle was beyond her. "Can you tell us what happened here, Mr. Benetelli?" the blonde asked.

"Sure. One the customers got a little rough with one of my girls. She was doing the spread eagle, that's our best-selling lap dance…" he winked, causing Arizona to slightly roll her eyes. "And then out of nowhere he decked her in the face. He was causing such a ruckus we had to clear out the joint."

"Who was this man?" Callie asked.

Louie shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see him. He split out of here before the bouncers could catch 'em. Those big lugs. I pay them to protect my girls and they're so bulged up with muscles they can't run after one guy!"

"Do you know why he would hit one of your dancers?" Callie asked.

"Not a clue. But those two gals can tell you more," he stated, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

They glanced over the man's shoulder at the two women near the bar. The blonde one gave a cheeky smile towards Callie and the brunette lowered her eyes, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Arizona noticed this but decided to ignore for now.

"Monique and Julie…" Louie went on. "Monique's the one who got slugged."

Arizona looked up at the ceiling and noticed security cameras set up in different areas of the room. "We'll need a copy of your security footage."

"Don't you need a warrant for something like that?" Louie asked, smartly.

"We can get one if we have to," Callie replied. "Unless you have something else to hide, Mr. Benetilli?"

The man looked between the two women defiantly before reluctantly caving in. "I can get that footage for you."

"Thank you," Arizona nodded, before the man headed to the back of the club.

Callie glanced at the two women by the bar. "Uh, I'll question the victim and you take the witness," Callie quickly stated, before walking towards the women.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, still wondering why her partner appeared so flustered. "Guess I don't have a choice…" she murmured to herself.

Callie purposely avoided eye contact with Julie as she pulled Monique aside to talk. Thankfully, before Julie could say anything, Arizona walked up to her.

Talking to Monique, the Latina found out that the man that hit her had asked her to do a sexual favor for him. When Monique refused to, he got angry and punched her.

"Do you want to press charges?" Callie asked.

The woman violently shook her head, fear reflecting in the depths of her eyes. "No. No, I don't."

Callie furrowed her brows, clearly confused. A man assaulted this woman while she was on the job and she was willing to let him get away with it? A red flag went up, and the Latina was immediately concerned. "Is there a particular reason you don't want to?"

"I just don't okay," the young woman spat back. "It's no big deal… I'm fine." Monique folded her arms and lowered her eyes. "It's just a bruise… I'm not dying or anything."

The brunette sensed there was something that Monique was hiding, but she could tell by the woman's guarded stance, she was not going to talk. "Alright…" Callie calmly replied, not wanting to upset the woman. The Latina took a closer look at Monique's injury. Her left cheek was puffy and red. Callie could already tell it was going to be a mean bruise tomorrow.

"How are you feeling in general?" Callie softly asked. "Do you have any dizziness? Trouble focusing?"

Monique looked into kind brown eyes and slightly shook her head. "No, I'm fine…" she warily replied.

Just then, Arizona came over to them. The blonde caught Callie's eye and the brunette nodded. She turned to Monique. "Um, okay Monique… I think I have all I need. Thank you answering my questions."

The woman nodded and joined Julie on the other side of the room. Once they were out of earshot, the two cops spoke. "We need to find out who this guy is. Monique isn't pressing charges because she's scared to death. I saw it in her eyes."

Arizona held up a bagged DVD. "Louie gave me a copy of the camera footage. Maybe modern technology and face recognition could help us out."

"I hope so. I want to know why this girl was so freaked out about this guy. I think she knows who he is, but she's not talking." Callie glanced at Julie across the room. "Anything from the witness?"

"Well, she knows he's a member of the Blue Demon gang. That's one of the most dangerous gangs in Seattle. That's probably why our victim won't talk."

"That might explain why Monique is afraid. We should get back to the station."

Arizona nodded and the two women headed towards the exit.

"Callie!" Julie called out.

The brunette cringed. She thought she was home free. Callie turned around, as did Arizona. The blonde wondered how Julie knew her partner's name. The dancer sauntered up to Callie and leaned forward, trying to be discreet with her words. "You never called," she whispered.

"Uh…" Callie muttered, her eyes nervously shifted to Arizona.

The blonde felt the stirrings of jealously begin, but knew she had no right to go there. With a slight roll of her eyes, Arizona met Callie's worried brown gaze. The blonde tightened the muscles in her jaw and tried her best to keep her expression indifferent. "I'll meet you outside," she curtly stated, before turning and leaving.

"Arizona…" Callie began, but the blonde kept walking. The Latina sighed heavily and lowered her head. She hated that Arizona knew she had a sexual encounter with this dancer.

"So?" the young blonde asked.

Callie looked at the woman in front of her. The very same woman she had withering against an apartment door just months ago. It was a fun fling that night, but Callie knew the fast life of spontaneous sex with stranger was not for her anymore.

"Yeah, Julie," the brunette began. "The reason I haven't called is because… I've met someone."

"Oh," the blonde nodded, finding it hard to believe this sex machine was monogamous. "Is it serious?"

Callie looked towards the exit where Arizona had just disappeared and then turned to Julie. "Yes, it is," the Latina stated.

Arizona had made it back to the car and sank herself in the driver's seat. She had no right to be angry or jealous, but that's exactly how she felt. The thought of another woman touching Callie made her sick to her stomach. Somewhere deep in the contours of her mind, Arizona had now thought of the Latina as... hers… and hers alone. It was silly of course, but after that night in her apartment with Callie, she felt an even stronger connection with the Latina than ever before.

After a few moments, Callie was climbing into the car beside her. Arizona started the engine without saying a word and began to pull out of the parking lot. Callie could already feel the awkward tension coming off the blonde in waves. The brunette bit her bottom lip and sheepishly glanced at Arizona. The blonde had her eyes strictly on the road.

After Arizona had hastily walked out of the club, Callie was afraid of what the blonde may be thinking of her. This silence was unnerving.

"It didn't mean anything," Callie confessed, before she could stop herself.

Arizona frowned, not catching on to what the Latina was referring to. "What?"

"What I did with that dancer, Julie…"

Arizona's mood immediately plummeted even more at the mention of that other woman. "Callie…"

"It was months ago when I first moved out here," the brunette calmly continued.

The blonde quizzically furrowed her eyebrows and barely looked at the Latina. "Why are you telling me this, Callie? It's none of my business."

"Because I…" Callie took a second to think about that. Why did she feel the need to tell Arizona this? To make sure the blonde was at ease, perhaps? "I don't know," the brunette spoke honestly. Callie looked down at the fidgeting hands in her lap. "But I do know you heard what she said to me. I saw your face before you walked out and I can only imagine what you must think of me."

"Since when do you care what I think of you, Callie?" Arizona questioned.

The Latina let out a nervous chuckle and scratched behind one of her ears. "Um… I think… maybe after we admitted we like each other."

The blonde felt her heart flutter and was immediately touched by Callie's pure insecurity. She tried not to let it show. However, she could not hide her feelings about it in her voice. "Really?" Arizona spoke with hope.

"Yeah…probably sooner..." The brunette confessed, shyly looking down.

Arizona could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was amazing how she went from upset and hurt to absolutely flattered. The blonde came to a stoplight but kept her eyes forward, afraid what Callie would see in her eyes.

"Arizona… I just want you should know that… the person I was two months ago… I'm not that person anymore. I haven't been since I realized…" Callie's words faltered as she thought of how she should continue. She stared at the blonde's profile in a dreamy gaze, enjoying the reflections of street lights casting on Arizona's face. _God, this woman was beautiful. _

Arizona felt the brunette's stare and shyly glanced the Latina's way. When the brunette did not finish her sentence, Arizona finally met Callie's eyes with her own. Brown eyes with an expression she could not quite place made her heart pitter patter. "You realized what, Callie?" the blonde softly asked.

They stared into each other's eyes. Each silently willing the other to say something."That… that I…" _I love you, Arizona. _The Latina could not bring herself to say the words.

Suddenly, a horn blared behind them. Arizona looked ahead and saw the stoplight was green. She quickly put the car into motion, still waiting for Callie's answer. The brunette shook her head as their trance was broken.

"I realized how irresponsible and careless I was," the Latina finally said, not voicing her true feelings. "That I needed to grow up."

"Oh…" The blonde replied. She was hoping to hear a different answer.

"Yeah, I… just wanted you to know… that's all. For what it's worth…"

The blonde silently nodded. Callie was no longer bed hopping and made her somewhat happy. "It's worth a lot," Arizona sincerely spoke.

They did not say anything else for the rest of the ride, but both of them felt a weight lifted off their chest after their conversation.

* * *

><p>Callie could not eat because whatever food she attempted to swallow would come right back up in seconds. She was a nervous wreck. Public speaking was one of her greatest weaknesses. The Latina was sitting in the guest dressing room of Seattle's number one news station. She and Arizona's interview was in fifteen minutes and the blonde was yet to arrive.<p>

"Right this way, Sergeant Robbins," the female producer said, opening the door to the dressing room. Arizona stepped inside the space, giving Callie a subtle nod as she entered.

"I'll come back in a few to bring you to the studio when we're ready for you," the producer said.

"Thank you," Arizona replied with a polite smile.

The producer smiled as well and left the room, closing the door behind her. Callie slowly stood from her seat, never taking her eyes off of the blonde beauty before her. Arizona was wearing a blue long-sleeved, button down blouse with a smart gray business skirt, and matching blue heels. Her hair was down in shiny curls and her makeup was done perfectly. Callie thought she looked like an angel.

"You… you look… really nice," Callie nervously got out.

"Thanks," the blonde blushed, glancing down at her outfit.

Arizona took in Callie's ensemble as well. The Latina was wearing a sharp looking black blazer and pants with a white undershirt. Her hair was down, full of thick curls that shined and Arizona thought the red lipstick Callie wore made her lips look even more luscious.

"You look really nice too," the blonde complimented.

Callie gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Arizona stepped further into the small room and caught her own reflection in the mirror on the wall to her right. "So, are you nervous?"

"A little, but you know. It should go fine," Callie nonchalantly replied. She did not want the blonde to know just thirty minutes ago she had finally been able to stop puking.

"I'm nervous," Arizona admitted with a small smile. "I've never been on TV before."

Callie smiled lightly. "You'll do fine," the brunette reassured. "Plus, we'll be doing this together, right?"

"Right," the blonde grinned, already feeling some of the anxiety leave her.

There was a soft knock and the door to the dressing room opened. The producer from earlier popped her head inside. "We're ready for you Sergeants. Please follow me."

The producer led the two nervous women down a corridor and into the studio. They were told to take a seat in the chairs that were side by side on the set. One empty chair was across from them, for the reporter. Three large studio cameras were pointed in their direction and the bright lights hanging above them were nearly blinding. Within minutes, the reporter, a mid-thirties, clean-cut looking man, came onto the set and introduced himself.

They spoke for about ten minutes, each woman talking about their backgrounds and the reporter gave them his undivided attention. As the interview went on, they became more comfortable. They both sat with one leg crossing over the other in typical lady-like fashion. And of course, Arizona's amazing legs did not go unnoticed by the Latina. She shook out of her thoughts as she listened to the reporters next question.

"The both of you attended the same Police Academy. Is that correct?" he asked.

Callie and Arizona glanced at each other with wry smiles on their faces before nodding.

"Yeah, that's right," Arizona replied.

"Were you friends back then?"

"Uh…" Arizona began, then glanced at Callie.

Callie grinned at the blonde and then turned to the reporter. "Not necessarily," the brunette chuckled, making Arizona do the same.

"Really…" the reporter said with intrigue.

"Yeah, actually we were sworn enemies," Arizona smiled.

"She thought I was annoying,... I thought she was annoying. That's pretty much all we agreed on," Callie added.

"So, wow, what a turn around. I mean now, Sgt. Robbins, I'm sure you can't imagine having a better partner then Sgt. Torres here, huh?"

The blonde looked at the Latina and Callie raised an expectant eyebrow. Arizona smiled lightly at the brunette.

"Truthfully… no, I can't. Sgt. Torres is the greatest partner I could have asked for. And if it wasn't for her… I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Callie felt her chest expand a bit, hearing Arizona butter her up.

"Which brings us to the heart of this story," the reporter began. "Now, there was a big bust that happened last month that the two of you were involved in. It was to arrest the arms dealer, Vladimir Petrov. However, without any warning, it turned into a life or death situation. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well…" "It…" Both women began simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled lightly.

"Go ahead," Callie conceded.

"Thanks," Arizona replied in kind. "I had run after Petrov, but lost him in the cargo yard. I had no idea where he had gone. That's when he blindsided me. Then out of nowhere I hear Sgt. Torres shout to me," the blonde continued, gesturing towards Callie. "So, I turned around as fast as I could, but it was too late." The blonde shrugged. "The last thing I remember seeing was Petrov pointing his gun at me and pulling the trigger." Arizona shivered slightly, remembering the image. "Then…" the blonde did a small wave in front of her face. "Darkness..." she said in a whisper.

"That must have been terrifying for you."

The blonde nodded. "It was…"

Callie tightened and untightened the muscles in her jaw. She too still struggled with the memories of that day. That moment when she should have pulled her trigger a little faster.

"Sgt. Torres, can you share with us your perspective? What happened next?"

"Sure," the brunette cleared her throat. "I had gotten behind Petrov and saw him aiming his weapon at Sgt. Robbins. That's when I shouted to her. Petrov fired his weapon and so did I, hitting him in the leg. At the same time, Sgt. Robbins was hit in the head by Petrov's bullet and then she…" Callie paused, remembering the exact sequence of that frightening event. The brunette had never really revisited this moment in her mind before. Rehashing this story was suddenly pretty painful.

Arizona looked over at the Latina and saw Callie take a deep breath. The brunette truly looked disturbed and all Arizona wanted to do in that moment was comfort her partner. To hold her.

The reporter respectfully remained silent, waiting for Callie to continue.

Callie cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check. "From the force of the bullet, Sgt. Robbins fell off the pier and into the water. That's when I dove in after her."

"The bullet had luckily only grazed my head," Arizona added. "But it knocked me out. I was lucky."

"That's incredibly lucky," the reporter agreed. "Sgt. Torres, what were you thinking in that moment when you dove in the water?"

"Um, nothing really. My mind kind of went blank. I was just hoping and praying that I would get to her in time… that I'd find her."

"And you did thank goodness. So, when finally pulled Sgt. Robbins from the water was she conscious at all?"

"No, she wasn't. So, that's when I proceeded with CPR."

While Callie spoke, every once and awhile Arizona would look at the Latina and then lower her eyes. Hearing these details again was making Arizona's pulse race. It was scary to think all of that happened and she could not remember a thing.

"I understand it took a while to revive Sgt. Robbins. Can you tell us what was going through your mind?"

The brunette blew out a shaky breath. "Honestly? I was scared. It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. When I saw Ari… Sergeant Robbins just lying there, I was scared. I was thinking... what if I never see her again? Never get to talk to her again…" Callie shifted her eyes to the woman beside her. Arizona raised her blue eyes and stared into vulnerable brown ones. "Or see her smile again…"

A small smile played on Callie's lips and Arizona felt her insides turn to mush.

"I just had to save her," Callie softly spoke.

The remainder of the interview went smoothly and the reporter thanked both Sergeants for their time. They were led back to the dressing room to get their purses and or other belongings and were left in the small room alone.

Arizona stood in the corner of the room with her back to the Latina. Callie stood near the door, carefully watching the blonde. There was silence in the room. That interview had been a whirlwind of memories neither one of them had wanted to relive. They had agreed with the Captain that this was good for Seattle P.D. and good for the community to hear, but did not expect the consequences that their feelings would encounter.

"Did you really mean all that? What you said back there?" Arizona finally asked in a small voice.

"Every word…" Callie replied, without hesitation.

Arizona let out a quick breath and then slowly turned around. That was when Callie saw the tears streaking down the blonde's cheeks. Those blue eyes were so sad and vulnerable, the sight crushed Callie.

"Arizona…" she whispered, stepping closer.

The blonde shook her head slightly, feeling foolish for letting her emotion break free. "I…" the blonde's voice cracked. "I had no idea you felt that way about me… when that happened…"

Callie took a few more careful steps forward. Her eyes never leaving Arizona's. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" Callie softly whispered.

Arizona felt more tears filling the brink of her eyes at the brunette's words and she slowly shook her head, no. Her heart pounded at a rapid pace as Callie stepped in her personal space.

The brunette softly looked into Arizona's tearful eyes before reaching up and cupping the side of the blonde's face. Arizona closed her eyes at the contact as Callie brushed away the tear running down the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

"You're everything…" Callie spoke in a strained whispered, unable to hide the emotion in her voice.

Arizona felt her heart open up in that moment and she let out a shuddering breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was met with the most intense expression of care and love she had ever seen.

Callie knew there was no turning back now. She had lowered the walls around her heart and was ready to take the leap again.

The blonde could feel Callie's breath tickle against her lips and she suddenly felt desire course through her veins. Her eyes shifted down to the Latina's pouting red lips and she was slowly being reeled in. Callie's eyes flickered down to the pink lips before her and she too felt the compulsion to give in. With her hand still on Arizona's cheek, she slowly leaned in.

With anticipated breath and hearts pounding in their ears, their lips shyly brushed together in a ghost of a kiss. That alone was just enough fuel to ignite the fire burning inside of them. Arizona gasped at the feel of Callie's lips against hers. The brunette slowly pressed forward, so their lips met more firmly. The kiss was so tender and soft; Callie felt fresh tears forming in her own eyes. She had waited so long to have the blonde's lips against hers once more.

The feelings racing through Arizona was overwhelming. Callie was the only one in the world who could make her feel this way. Just as she was reaching hesitant hands towards the brunette's hips… KNOCK, KNOCK.

The two women quickly separated from each other just seconds before the producer caught sight of them. The woman gave them a friendly smile, unaware of what had just occurred. "If you're ready Sergeants, I'll walk you out."

Still recovering from the most emotionally driven kiss in the world, Arizona gave a forced smile and nodded her head. "Thank you, that's very nice."

She glanced over at Callie who was staring pointedly at her before shaking from her thoughts and looking at the producer. "Sure, thanks."

As the three of them walked down the hall, a voice made them turn. "Oh, Sgt. Torres!"

It was the reporter from the interview. Arizona saw this as an opportunity to escape and she took it. The moment she had just shared with Callie was so intense, she needed time to get her mind together. Basically, she was freaking out inside. She kept walking.

"I'm glad I caught you," the reporter began. "Do you have a second to answer one last question I have?"

"Uh…" Callie looked after Arizona and the producer who continued walking down the corridor. The brunette was not quite ready to part company with Arizona but she could not be rude and blow off the reporter. Her eyes kept glancing down the hallway at the blonde curls bouncing as Arizona walked away. "Um…" Callie mumbled. Soon Arizona turned the corner and was out of sight. The brunette finally made eye contact with the reporter. "Sure, what do you need?"

As the reporter rambled on, Callie looked down the corridor once more. _You can run but you can't hide, Arizona._ The brunette wickedly thought. Professionalism be damned. It was so on now.

* * *

><p><strong>No more teasing. Thoughts? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hold on to something before you read this. I don't think I've ever been this descriptive before so I hope you enjoy. And also I hope I do it justice. Look forward to hearing your feedback! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Callie was highly annoyed by the reporter that held her back from keeping up with Arizona. It turned out he did not have a question at all. He only wanted to chit-chat because he too was from Miami. He wanted to pick Callie's brain to know if they knew the same people or been to the same places. After that prolonged four to five minutes, Callie rushed out of the station in search of Arizona. The brunette hurried out to the parking lot and saw no sign of her partner's car. Of course she was gone. With a heavy sigh, Callie headed to her own vehicle.

* * *

><p>Arizona's mind was so jumbled and confused she did not even go home to change out of her interview clothes. She knew Teddy was at the police station working. The Captain had given Arizona and Callie this Friday off from work to be at the TV station. When Arizona burst through the double doors of the forensic lab, Teddy was carefully peering through a microscope. The blonde came over and stood beside her friend.<p>

"Teddy," Arizona began, slightly out of breath. "Something just happened. Something incredible that shouldn't have happened just happened and I need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh," the honey blonde replied, not looking up from her task. "It sounds like this _something _incredible involves Callie."

There was no immediate response from the blonde and Teddy looked over at her friend. "Am I right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Arizona sighed heavily and nodded. "We kissed again…" the blonde confessed, lowering her eyes sheepishly.

Teddy smirked as she swiveled in her stool and removed her latex gloves. "I knew you guys wouldn't hold up much longer."

"Teddy…" the blonde whined.

"Oh, come on. I told you this was going to happen. So, when was this?"

"About thirty minutes ago… at the TV station."

"You kissed on TV?"

"No! It was in the dressing room!" the blonde corrected.

Teddy shrugged. "Okay. So, why are you here? Why aren't you with Callie if the kiss was so incredible?"

Arizona bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "I sort of… ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Well, sort of. We were leaving the building and then the reporter that interviewed us stopped her to talk. I kind of took that as an opportunity to split."

Teddy sighed, shaking her head. "You didn't wait for her?"

The blonde closed her eyes and turned away from her friend. "I know…" Arizona sighed as she began to pace the room. "I just didn't know what to do…"

"Arizona…"

"She just drives me crazy. I lose all control when I'm around her… during the interview she said all of these sweet things about me and… I was feeling things I shouldn't feel…"

"Arizona…" Teddy tried again.

"I can't, though... because we work together… we're partners and…"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Arizona!" Teddy raised her voice.

The blonde stopped her rambling and looked at Teddy, stunned. "What?"

"Just shut the fuck up. Stop your back and forth bullshit and quit your whining. You love Callie, okay? You love her and you're freaking out because she loves you back."

Arizona stared at her friend wide-eyed, but did not deny the words of truth coming from Teddy's mouth.

"My advice… let her."

"Teddy, I…"

"Let her," Teddy firmly repeated.

The blonde took a moment to allow Teddy's words sink in and she let out a shuddering breath. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"It's okay to be scared. Love is scary. You don't think she's scared? You once called her an egotistical, self-centered, arrogant bedhopper… which may have been true… but now she's in love… with _you_!"

Arizona trudged over to the stool next to Teddy and plopped down next to her friend. "She… did say she stopped sleeping around after we admitted we liked each other."

"See, there you go. She changed for you, or you changed her. Either way, you need to go get your woman."

Arizona head sprang up in realization. "She must think I ditched her. Or I'm not sure about how I feel about her."

"If she loves you, she'll understand."

"I have to go find her," The blonde said, popping up from her seat. She leaned forward and gave Teddy a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Teddy."

"Sure. Someone needs to pull your head out of your ass."

The blonde chuckled lightly before rushing out the lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, Callie weaved her car through Seattle traffic. Dark clouds began to form overhead and within seconds, rain was pouring down, covering the city in dreariness. Though the rain was no picnic, it did not stop Callie from her destination. With her now wet hair caked to her head and clothes drenched, Callie made it into Arizona's apartment building. Her business suit was probably ruined and she received strange stares from residents in the elevator, but she could care less.<p>

Finally, she made it to Arizona's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. Nothing. She waited a bit longer then knocked again. Still no answer. Either Arizona was hiding from her or the blonde was not home. Callie hoped it was the latter. The brunette had no idea where else Arizona could be and she could not go searching all over Seattle for her. With a heavy heart and wet clothes, she headed for home.

Callie opened the door to her own apartment and sighed heavily. She removed her heavy and soaked business jacket from her wet body and carried it to her room. She flipped on a light and began to remove the rest of her clothing. Wearing drenched clothes was one of the most uncomfortable feelings in the world to her and she could not get out of them fast enough. Too lazy to jump in the shower, the Latina threw on an old University of Miami T-shirt. Just as she was pulling on some sweatpants, there was a knock at her door.

Not really in the mood for company, the brunette rolled her eyes and quickly pulled up her pants. "Just a sec!" She called into the hallway. Callie glanced at herself in her dresser mirror and cringed slightly at the sight of her damp and messy hair.

There was another knock.

"Okay!" the Latina called, rushing to the door as she tied the string on her sweatpants.

She looked through the peephole to see who the hell was disturbing her at this unfortunate time. Her heart stopped at the sight of the person standing there. The brunette averted her gaze to the floor and took a second to collect herself. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Callie opened the door.

There stood Arizona. Still dressed in her interview outfit but it was a drenched mess from head to toe. Her hair had lost its curls and was now a mass of soaked ruffled strands. The blonde's blue eyes looked sad. Almost desperate… but for what? The Latina had no clue.

"Arizona?" Callie carefully whispered.

The blonde's bottom lip quivered slightly before she finally spoke. "I'm sorry I ran away…" she whispered.

Before the Latina could respond, Arizona stepped forward and firmly pressed her lips against Callie's in a passionate kiss. The brunette moaned at unexpected, but very welcome contact and automatically wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Callie stepped backwards into her apartment, bringing the blonde with her. Once inside, she kicked the door closed in one smooth motion. Arizona backed her further into the apartment, lips hungrier than they have ever been for Callie's mouth. The brunette groaned when Arizona's tongue was shoved in her mouth. Arms wrapped around each other and lips never parting, Callie was blindly backed into her side table. The momentum shook the small piece of furniture and caused a lamp to fall. A crash of broken glass could be heard but this was not enough to distract the two from each other.

Callie's heart pounded as she was spurred on by Arizona's aggression. The brunette pushed her body forward, now making the blonde move backwards.

"Uh!" Arizona's back roughly collided with the front door and Callie's body was upon her in seconds. The blonde grasped Callie's strong back as the Latina pressed fully against her front and kissed her passionately.

Callie slipped her hands under the hem of Arizona's blouse, feeling the blonde's heated skin. Wanting to be rid of the wet top, the blonde lifted the clothing up and over her head with Callie's help, and tossed it on the floor. The brunette's gaze lustfully ran over Arizona's lacey black bra and she practically came just looking at the blonde. "God, Arizona…" she whispered hotly.

The blonde smirked at the Latina and reached behind Callie's neck, pulling her down for a firm liplock. The brunette pressed Arizona against the door once more. Their bodies flush against each other. Groans and moans filled the apartment as both women desperately tried to get closer to one another.

Callie slipped a thigh between Arizona's legs, which caused the blonde's skirt to ride up. Arizona gasped as the Latina's firm muscle made contact with her heated center. High on impulse and passion, the blonde began to rock her hips. Delicious friction hitting right where she wanted it, Arizona let out a shuddering whimper.

"Oh, yeah…" Callie purred, already enjoying the roll of Arizona's hips. The heat she felt between the blonde's thighs drove her crazy. She placed a kiss on Arizona's lips and then slanted her head and sucked on the blonde's collarbone. Then in a smooth motion reached her hands around and cupped Arizona's ass in her hands, moving with the blonde's pace.

With the intensity of the moment and the overwhelming sensations running through her, Arizona's legs felt like jello. "Oh, wait…" Arizona husked. "I can't stand…" She turned both of them around, Callie's back now facing the door. The blonde kept her hands fixed on the brunette's biceps and took a step back. She then bent her knees, lowering her body to the ground. Callie followed suite, wrapping her arms around the blonde's body to lower her safely to the carpeted floor.

"I've got you…" the brunette whispered, as she laid Arizona down.

A silent message of wanting and desire passed between the two of them as dark blue eyes connected with brown. Callie smiled lightly before capturing the blonde's lips again. Their bodies pressed fully against one another. The blonde gasped against Callie's lips at the feel of the brunette's curvy body on top of hers.

Arizona aggressively dug her fingers in the Latina's dark hair and kissed Callie with lustful fervor. She could not believe how incredible Callie's tongue was inside her mouth. The thought of it somewhere much lower made her body burn with even more desire.

Callie trailed a line of hot open-mouthed kisses down Arizona's dampened neck. Both of them smelled like Seattle rain and perfume. The blonde's mouth was gaped open as small whimpers escaped past her lips. Her body tingled as she felt Callie's kisses move between her breasts. "Oh, Calliope…" the blonde moaned.

"Mmm…" The Latina groaned, as her hands grasped the outside of Arizona's firm thighs. She began to inch her hands upward, under the blonde's skirt. The wet material slowly snaking up damp skin.

Arizona's hands rubbed up and down the sides of Callie body as her legs began to spread further apart. The blonde had never been so aroused in her life. She wanted every part of Callie and it was driving her crazy. With new found strength, she wrapped her strong legs around the Latina's hips and used her upper body to flip them over.

Callie grinned, pleasantly surprised by the blonde's spar-like move to get her on her back. It was hot. Arizona's only focus were the plump lips before her and she passionately kissed Callie again. They moaned in unison as their tongues played inside each other's mouths. Sucking, teasing, prodding… Callie pushed her hips upward and groaned with pleasure as Arizona rolled her hips into her throbbing clit. Arizona immediately felt the need for more contact. The blonde broke the kiss and pulled at Callie's t-shirt. The brunette got the hint and sat up, quickly discarded the item with a sexy smile. Arizona straddled Callie's hips and smiled back. She looked into the brown eyes she now adored and cupped one side of Callie's face. They kissed once more.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso and squeezed them closer together. Arizona moaned as her nearly naked breasts and stomach pressed against Callie's for the first time. The brunette was so warm and soft. The blonde's arms were around Callie's neck as they kissed with undying fevor. After a minute, Callie pulled back slightly with a dreamy smile on her face. Almost like she was intoxicated by Arizona's kisses.

"This is definitely a Lethal Weapon 3 moment…" Callie breathed with a sexy smile.

Arizona gently cupped Callie's face with her hands and looked into the brunette's eyes. The Latina had never seen the blonde's eyes so dark blue. Their lips were centimeters apart. "Calliope…" Arizona husked.

"Yeah…"

"Shut the fuck up…" Arizona hotly whispered back.

The brunette smirked lightly before her lips were attacked in a hunger kiss. They fell backwards.

"Umph…" Callie enjoyably moaned, as her back hit the floor with force.

Arizona hands moved up the sides of Callie's body and found purchase on two red-lace covered breasts. She gave them a firm squeeze, earning her a pleasurable groan from the Latina. Just hearing that made the blonde even wetter.

The Latina reached for the blonde's waist and began to push down Arizona's skirt. At the same, Arizona tugged at Callie's sweatpants. With a bit of maneuvering, all that was left on them were their bras and panties. Callie grinned slyly as Arizona climbed back on top of her. This turned the blonde on even more and she lean down kissing the brunette with unstoppable aggression.

Callie returned the kiss as her hands ran up and down Arizona's sleek back. She felt the blonde shift her hips slightly and soon a firm thigh they came in contact with her center. "Oh, God…" the brunette gasped, her hips starting a slow grind against Arizona.

The blonde had Callie's thigh between her legs as well and her body trembled as she ground herself into the brunette. It had been so long since she had been with someone and feeling that pleasurable burn against her clit again was unbelievable. The fact that it was Callie was unbelievable.

"Oh, Calliope…" the blonde whimpered, loving each rush of pleasure that ran through her with each thrust.

Fuck… this was actually happening. The brunette could not believe it. This was Arizona Robbins grinding against her this very moment. Callie could feel how wet Arizona was through her panties. How hot and ready she was. The blonde's mouth was near her ear and she could her every whimper and moan Arizona made as she push her hips upward.

"You feel so good…" Callie breathed. She reached around and grasped the blonde's ass, pushing Arizona harder into her.

"Ah…" Arizona groaned as more pleasurable friction burned against her clit. With the sound of Callie's husky voice and the feel of the brunette's hands on her, Arizona knew she would not last much longer. As good as this felt, she did not want this to end that quickly.

"Stop…" Arizona panted, using every ounce of her willpower to stop the movement of her hips. She leaned back slightly to look into Callie's dark brown eyes. "Not here…" Arizona breathed. "Can we go to your bed?"

Callie had not trusted another woman since Erica to share her bed. All of the flings she had in between were not worthy enough. But staring into the beautiful eyes before her and seeing the passionate truth in those blue depths, Callie knew right away, this was not a fling. All the brunette could do was smile softly and nod. She knew this woman was the one. "Yeah… we can," she replied in a whisper.

They both climbed off the floor and stood on shaky legs. Before Arizona knew what was happening, her legs were swept from under her and she was being held in strong arms. "Calliope, what are you doing?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"Taking you to bed," Callie breathed, carrying the blonde hurriedly to her room.

"I could have walked, you know," Arizona pointed out.

Callie looked down at the woman with adorable dimples. "What? I can't be romantic?" The brunette panted slightly as she approached the bed.

Arizona raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that one of your fine qualities?" the blonde asked with a flirty tone.

Callie gently placed her on the bed and climbed on the king-sized mattress. The brunette hovered over Arizona, with one arm on either side of the blonde's head. She smiled seductively, making Arizona grow even hotter. "Baby, you have no idea…" Callie purred before swooping down for the blonde's lips.

The kiss started off hungry, but soon slowed down; as if they were trying to memorize every area inside each other's mouths. Their tongues were engaged in a slow dance as their their bodies moved against each other. Arizona snaked her hands over Callie's shoulders, down her triceps, and towards the middle of the brunette's back. Her hands easily found the brunette's bra-strap and skillfully unhooked the lingerie.

Callie broke the kiss and sat up, straddling the blonde's hips. She looked down into dark blue eyes as she slowly lowered the straps off her shoulders. Arizona openly stared at the brunette's mocha breasts as they came into view and let out a soft moan at the sight. The brunette discarded the garment and looked down at Arizona. She saw the hungry look in the blonde's eyes and it made the Latina ache to be touched. She firmly grasped Arizona's wrists and placed the blonde's hands on her breasts. Her eyes closed at the feel Arizona cupping her for the first time.

Arizona felt Callie's nipples harden under her palms and liked how the Latina's body reacted to her touch. She began to sensually knead the two globes of flesh in her hands and when Callie moaned, her clit throbbed in sympathy. Callie slowly rocked her hips against her.

No longer able to hold back, the blonde quickly sat up and wasted no time taking one of the dark buds in her mouth. Callie groaned as Arizona's hot tongue circled around her erect nipple. Her hands immediately dug in Arizona's blonde locks, holding the blonde against her.

Arizona sucked, licked and tugged at both nipples, giving them equal attention. She then leaned her head up and looked into hooded brown eyes. Callie cupped the sides of her face and kissed Arizona once more. The Latina loved the blonde's soft pink lips. She was addicted to them.

Arizona snaked her hand between their bodies and cupped Callie's mound. The brunette moaned as Arizona began to stroke her through her drenched panties.

The heat between the Latina's thighs was so intense Arizona thought she might get burned. It was a major turn on. "Take these off…" the blonde instructed, huskily.

With shaky breath, Callie backed away from Arizona to remove her panties. When the deed was done, Arizona saw the patch of dark hair and practically came herself.

"Climb on my lap and put your legs here," Arizona softly requested.

Not used to being this submissive in bed, Callie raised an eyebrow. "Geez, you're bossy."

The blonde grinned as Callie straddled her lap and sat facing the blonde. Her legs were around Arizona's waist. "You won't regret it…" the blonde lustfully husked, making Callie shiver in anticipation.

Keeping their eyes locked, Arizona reached in between their bodies again. Callie gasped as the blonde's fingers grazed against her wetness. Arizona exhaled heavily, loving the fact that she did this to the Latina. "I like how ready you are…" Arizona whispered, centimeters from Callie's lips.

Callie whimpered as the blonde applied some pressure against her clit. "Arizona, please…" She leaned her forehead against the blonde's and had her hands near the nape of Arizona's neck.

The blonde smiled lightly. "Please what?" she whispered back, never stopping her teasing strokes.

"Put your fingers inside me… fuck me, please…" Callie panted.

Arizona felt herself become more wet after hearing the brunette's request. She looked at the Latina's face as she swiftly inserted two fingers in Callie's hot, awaiting pussy. The Latina gasped and let out a guttural moan. Her eyes slipped closed as the blonde began to pump in and out of her. Her hips began to rock with the blonde's pace. This felt so good. Arizona was inside of her… finally.

"Look at me…" the blonde whispered.

With much effort, still throbbing from the feel of Arizona inside her, Callie opened her eyes. Usually, Callie was the aggressor; the one who gave pleasure first. But to submit herself to this woman… to open herself up and have Arizona take her completely... it was refreshing and totally hot.

The blonde swooned at the glazed over look in those brown eyes. She felt Callie grind against her faster and the brunette's juices were heavily coating her hand. Arizona inserted a third finger.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Arizona…" the brunette moaned, throwing her head back. The blonde held fast to Callie's lower back with her other hand.

"You like that?" Arizona husked, plunging deeper and pressing her thumb against the brunette's clit.

Callie was shuddering with so much ecstasy she could barely speak. "Yes…" she barely got out. She held Arizona's head against her shoulder with one hand while the other dug nails into Arizona's back. She was practically bouncing on the blonde's lap. Coming down on Arizona's fingers hard and fast.

"I'm so close…" Callie whimpered.

"I know…" Arizona murmured. "I can feel you…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh, God! Arizona, I'm… ugggggh!""

Arizona felt Callie's wall muscles clamp around her fingers and the brunette's body began to shudder uncontrollably as she came.

Callie had never felt anything this intense in her life. An orgasm of this magnitude had never rocked her body like this. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, she couldn't see. All she could do was feel the waves of pleasure floating through her over and over again.

Arizona loved being held so tightly by the brunette as she was finally coming down from her incredible high. She could feel the Latina's heart beating against her own chest. Her hand still remained inside her.

The blonde laid back on the bed, gently bringing Callie with her. The Latina's body was now sprawled on top of her. Callie did not complain. She was too limp to put up a fight either way. Her main focus now was getting her breathing under control. Arizona slowly pulled out of the Latina, causing her to whimper slightly.

Finally, able to will her muscles into motion, Callie raised her head slightly and placed a kiss on the side of Arizona's heated neck.

"Mmm…" The blonde closed her eyes at the contact of Callie's soft lips.

This kiss soon became multiple kisses that traveled between Arizona's breasts.

"That was so good, Arizona..." the brunette purred, as she reached a toned abdomen. "Now, it's your turn," Callie whispered before continuing her kisses south. She stopped just above her neat patch of blonde hair.

The blonde's body was trembling with anticipation and the fact that it was Callie making love to her made this just as exciting and frightening at the same time. She felt the brunette's hot breath caress her throbbing need and her breathing became ragged. The blonde willed her eyes to open and she looked down between her legs. Alluring brown eyes were staring back at her.

The brunette inhaled Arizona's sweet-musky scent and it made her head swim. "I've imagined this so many times…" Callie confessed in a hushed whisper.

Arizona let out a shaky breath, hearing words that were true to her as well. "So have I…" she breathed back.

The Latina smiled lightly and then focused on Arizona's dripping hot opening. Without hesitation she slid her flat tongue over the blonde starting from the bottom up. Arizona's hands gripped the bed sheets as the brunette's tongue worked its magic. It was way better than she had ever imagined.

Callie then began to suck on the blonde's clit. "Oh! Fuck! Callie that's so good…" the blonde groaned.

The brunette mumbled in reply, enjoying the feast before her. Arizona began to rock her hips into her mouth. Callie plunging her tongue deep within the blonde and Arizona let out a strangled cry. Soon the blonde's pace was uncontrollable. All she wanted to do was come and all Callie wanted was for this to never end. Arizona tasted so good. The blonde's hips began to rise off the bed with every thrust against Callie's talented mouth and tongue. The brunette held onto the sides of Arizona's thighs and buried herself deeper.

"Oh, fuck… oh, yes…" the blonde panted. One of Arizona's hands pushed down the back of Callie's head and in one final thrust…

"Oh, Calliooope!" the blonde screamed out as her body became a quivering mass of overwhelmed nerves.

Callie readily licked up the juices that sprang forth. Arizona was still moaning as her orgasm finally subsided. The brunette slowly crept back up Arizona's body and tenderly kissed the blonde's cheek. She then laid her head on Arizona's shoulder as the blonde road out the afterglow.

After a couple minutes, coming back down to Earth, Arizona turned her head slightly and kissed the top of Callie's head. "Wow…" the blonde purred. She was exhausted and completely sated, but could barely keep her eyes open.

Callie smiled lightly at the blonde's comment as her eyes fluttered closed. It had been a long and emotionally crazy day for them, but now… both women felt something they had not felt in a long time… love. They held each other closely and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good for you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm glad I was able to please! Thank you for all the reviews I had a blast reading them! I wanted to make sure their 'lovin' time' was well worth the wait! I also hope you enjoy this chapter. It's strictly Calzona. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Stuck With You**

Brown eyes slowly fluttered open to the mild darkness of the bedroom. For a moment, Callie was disoriented, but then felt the settle rise and fall of another person's chest under her head... Arizona. Streaks from the lamp posts outside the brunette's window filtered a small amount of light past the blinds, but it was obviously getting dark out. The brunette slowly raised her head and looked down at the blonde's face. Arizona looked so peaceful. The face of a slumbering angel. Callie could not help but lightly smile.

Arizona had come to her. They had finally had the chance to convey and express all of their feelings physically… and it was beautiful. Though they had only been partners for almost three months now, so much had happened between them, so fast. And for once, Callie did not feel empty and alone after having sex. Maybe because what she and Arizona had just shared went beyond that. They had made love and Callie felt it in every part of her being and soul. Arizona was something special.

Callie glanced over at her bedside digital clock. It was just past 6pm. They had slept well past the afternoon, almost 4 hours. Neither one of them had slept much these past few days with the stress of work and their conflicting emotions. They needed the rest and it showed.

A new rush of butterflies went through Callie's stomach as she leaned in and tenderly kissed the corner of Arizona's mouth. The blonde continued to slumber, undisturbed. Callie then placed another kiss on Arizona's cheek. This time, Arizona stirred slightly. Callie smiled and moved lower, kissing the side of Arizona's neck. The blonde stirred even more and let out a cute, tired whimper. Blue eyes finally opened to meet smiling brown. Instantly, images of what they had done earlier filtered through Arizona's mind. The blonde smiled at the Latina. She was with Callie and there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

"Hi…" Arizona tiredly said.

"Hi," Callie whispered, a smile still on her lips. She could not get over how adorable the blonde looked, waking up. "You're beautiful when you sleep."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow. "Were you were watching me Calliope Torres?"

Callie softly smiled. "Only for a little while. I didn't want to wake you… you looked so… content and satisfied," Callie said, purring the last word.

The blonde gave a cheeky smirk. "Maybe because I _was _satisfied."

"Mmm…" Callie hummed before she lowered her lips to Arizona's in a brief kiss.

"_Very_ satisfied…" Arizona purred.

The blonde reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind Callie's ear. She looked into those mischievous brown eyes. "That thing you did with your tongue…" Arizona practically groaned. Just the thought of it turned her on. "It's was incredible. I thought I was going to turn inside out."

The brunette grinned at Arizona's description and gave a light chuckle. "Damn, I knew I was good but…" Callie could not help but raise her chin smugly. "Thank you and you're welcome."

The blonde slightly rolled her eyes and slapped Callie's bare shoulder. The Latina chuckled.

"And you…" Callie began. She leaned in close so the tips of their noses touched. "I've never had fingers that deep inside of me before… I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life..." she said in a breathy whisper. She kissed the blonde soundly. "That was so fucking sexy..."

Callie captured the blonde's lips in a long firm kiss and Arizona hummed a pleasurable moan. The blonde's arms wrapped Callie's neck and her hands snaked into the Latina's dark hair. Within seconds, the flames of desire rushed through their bodies. They wanted each other again. They needed each other again. Callie broke the kiss and sensually ran her tongue just around the inner circumference of Arizona's slightly open mouth. Eyes closed, the blonde trembled with arousal at the action. The brunette took her time, teasing Arizona with the tip of her tongue before slowly plunging her hot muscle into Arizona's awaiting mouth. The blonde willingly excepted the aggressive tongue and sensually let it play with her own. The kiss was long, deep, and slow.

No longer able to resist, Arizona pushed forward and maneuvered Callie onto her back so the blonde was now on top. Their kissing never wavered. The brunette willingly let Arizona take control and she was slowly discovering that she liked it.

The blonde opened her thighs slightly as she straddled Callie's hips and soon her wet core pressed against Callie's. Both women immediately groaned at the pleasurable rush that hit their clits. Their eyes shut tightly.

Arizona could barely open her hooded eyes as she looked down at Callie. "God, you're so wet…" Arizona whispered, as she began a slow rock against Callie.

The brunette moaned and rolled her hips upward to meet Arizona's sinfully slow pace. "Oh… yes… seguir adelante… ay dios mio…"

"Oh, yeah, Calliope. Keep talking…. talk dirty to me like that…" Arizona panted. Her sex gliding against the Latina's in a painfully slow yet satisfying pace.

Callie moaned, excited that the blonde was turned on by her other language. "Arizona… eso se siente bien... Me encanta su pato papayay caliente contra el mío."

"Uh…" the blonde moaned as a shiver of excitement ran through her. She laid her body fully on top of Callie and panted against the Latina's heated neck. "What did you say…" the blonde asked shakily.

Callie shifted her lips against Arizona's ear. "You feel so good... I love your hot pussy against mine…" she husked.

"Mmm…" the blonde moaned. Her hips grinding faster in the woman below her. "Yeah… I love it too…"

Callie's hands moved down Arizona's naked back and she grasped the blonde's ass in her hands. Arizona moaned when Callie gave her behind an aggressive squeeze. The brunette pumped her pelvis upward and guided Arizona's hips to move with her pace.

"Aiy… Arizona..."

"Oh, Calliope… oh yes…" Arizona moaned, losing herself in the haze of sexual bliss. All she wanted to do was feel this forever and make Calliope feel good at the same time. She raised her head slightly and took one of Callie's earlobes in her mouth.

Callie trembled at the sensation of Arizona's wetness rubbing against her own and the blonde's teeth. "Ugh… yes… no pares… no pares..." the Latina panted. "Don't stop baby…" Callie spread her legs wider and hooked her ankles around the blonde's body.

Arizona pushed herself up on her arms and hunched her shoulders as she pumped her hips more aggressively between the Latina's legs. Their wet engorged clits furiously rubbed against one another, anxiously ready to explode into mind-blowing ecstasy.

They moaned, grunted, and panted as their pace became rapid. Sweat glistened on their heated skin. They were so overwhelmed with this unbelievable feeling, neither one of them could speak English nor Spanish. Callie's hands reached on either side of her head, finding Arizona's. They interlaced their fingers and held on tight for the ride.

"Uhhh… oh… just like that…" Callie breathed.

Arizona lightly bit her lower lip and let out a whimper. "Calliope, I'm so close…"

The blonde leaned in and passionately dove her tongue into Callie's mouth. The brunette groaned and kissed Arizona back, their hips never missing a beat. Both of them felt the nerve endings of their clits begin to spark and the pit of their stomachs tighten in that oh so familiar way. Within seconds both women were quivering and screaming out each other's names as a white light hit the back of their eyelids and pure passion erupted throughout their bodies.

As they came back down, Arizona slowly ground her hips, basking in the remaining strings of pleasure. Callie's eyes were closed and she bit her bottom lip, enjoying the movement of Arizona on top of her. Both of them enjoyed the afterglow of their intense orgasm.

"Wow…" Callie breathed. "That was… unexpected…"

Arizona placed a kiss between the brunette's neck and shoulder. "I know… I couldn't help myself…" Arizona breathed. She leaned up slightly and looked at Callie's flushed features. "You're just so…" Arizona brushed back some of Callie's sweaty bangs. "I can't get enough of you, Calliope."

Callie smiled lazily and cupped Arizona's face. "Good… I feel the same way."

Arizona smiled softly and leaned in, kissing the Latina's lips.

Suddenly, a garbling noise sounded between their bodies. Arizona broke the kiss and sheepishly lowered her eyes towards her stomach. Callie looked down as well and then raised an amused eyebrow. "Is somebody hungry?" She smiled.

Arizona gave a shy smile. "I'm starving actually."

"Well, it's technically dinner time… I've got an idea. How about you hop in the shower, and I'll go in the kitchen and whip us up something to eat."

Arizona was surprised. "You cook, Calliope?"

"Just add that to my list of fine qualities," Callie grinned.

"Hmm," Arizona purred, pondering the brunette's suggestion. She sat up and looked down at the Latina. "I've got an even better idea," she smiled mischievously.

"Yeah? What?"

"How about we _both_ take a shower… and then we can cook something together…"

"Mmm, that does sound even better."

Arizona placed a kiss on the brunette's lips before she climbed off of Callie and out the bed. As the blonde shimmied away and headed to the connecting bathroom, Callie could not take her eyes off of Arizona's perfectly toned body. Again, she was blown away that this was actually happening. The woman of her dreams stood in the doorway with an alluring look in her eyes, waiting for her to come hither.

"Are you going to join me?" Arizona playfully teased.

The brunette grinned and climbed out of bed. Never the shy type about her body, Callie slowly sauntered towards the blonde. Arizona's eyes took in the magnificent sight before her. Callie naked, equals fucking awesome! In the blonde's eyes, the Latina was perfect. Soon Callie was in her personal space and wrapped her arms around Arizona's slim waist. She leaned in so their lips were centimeters apart.

"I can't wait to help you get clean…" Callie seductively whispered.

Arizona felt shivers run through her body and she gasped. "Good…" the blonde placed her hands on Callie's hips and walked back into the restroom, bringing the Latina with her. "...because I'm really dirty…"

"Yes, you are…" Callie agreed with a purr in her voice.

After their 'shower time' Callie and Arizona threw on some casual nightwear before they headed to the kitchen. The brunette gave Arizona some pajama bottoms that were too small for her and a t-shirt. Callie wore a white tank top and silk shorts.

When Callie asked Arizona what she wanted to eat, the blonde jokingly replied, "Pancakes."

The brunette smiled with a chuckled. "Alright. Let's do it."

Arizona was pleasantly surprised. She had not eaten pancakes for dinner since the one time she did when she was a kid. Callie did not seem to mind, so she went along with it. Together they made the batter, stealing kisses and exchanging looks and touches as they did so. Arizona thought it was super sexy that Callie knew how to make pancakes from scratch.

"Okay, the pan is heated up. Let's start putting them in," Callie said as she grabbed the bowl of batter. She expertly poured some of the mixture in the pan to make two perfectly shaped pancakes. "The first ones always take the longest to cook," she commented.

Arizona watched Callie's movements from over the brunette's shoulder. She suddenly felt really turned on as she stood this close to the Latina. Arizona stepped closer and placed her hands on Callie's hips. "Hmm…" she hummed.

The brunette closed her eyes at the feel of Arizona's flat palms running from her hips to around her stomach. The blonde's front pressed against her back as Arizona held her.

"What should we do while we wait?" Arizona whispered in Callie's sensitive ear. She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on the Latina's neck. Callie shivered at the contact. By the third kiss, Arizona snaked her tongue out and lightly ran it over the Latina's skin.

Aroused beyond belief, Callie quickly whipped around and captured Arizona's lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm," Arizona happily responded and her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, holding her closer.

Callie backed Arizona into the kitchen island and pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth as they kissed with undying fervor. The blonde felt Callie's hands move to the back of her thighs and before she knew what was happening, she was lifted onto the counter. Callie stood between her legs as they continued to makeout. Arizona wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist as Callie pushed her hips into her.

They kissed like this for a couple minutes, getting lost in each other. Callie trailed her lips down to Arizona's neck and began to nip and suck. The blonde threw her head back and moaned. However, Arizona soon heard a faint popping noise. She opened her hooded eyes and saw a small amount of smoke rising from pan on the stove. "Shit… Callie it's burning…" Arizona groaned.

"I know, baby… let me put out the fire," the brunette husked, as she reached between Arizona's legs.

"No, Callie… the pancakes," Arizona firmly stated. "The pancakes are burning."

Pulled out of her lustful haze, Callie realized what the blonde said. "Fuck," the brunette panicked. She released her hold of the blonde and hurried to the stove. She quickly grabbed the spatula and flipped the flapjacks. As she suspected, the pancakes were charred black on one side. The burnt smell was not pleasant either. "Damn it…" the brunette grumbled.

Arizona slipped off the counter and walked over to the brunette. She grimaced at the sight of the extremely well done pancakes. "Oh, honey I'm sorry," she cooed. "It's my fault."

"No, it's okay," the brunette sighed. She smiled slightly. "It's not completely your fault. It takes two to tango, right?"

Arizona slipped her hand under the hem of Callie's tank top and soothingly scratched the Latina's lower back.

"The only problem is I don't have enough batter now for the both of us. I'm out of ingredients," Callie said.

"How about we order pizza?"

The brunette turned to Arizona and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I thought you wanted pancakes."

"Well, you burned the pancakes. Now, I want pizza," the blonde grinned.

"Wow, _I_ burned the pancakes? You're the one who starting licking my neck."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kiss me and toss me on the counter," Arizona calmly reasoned.

"Yeah? Well, you didn't have to wrap your legs around me and kiss me back."

Arizona let out a chuckle. The absurdity of this argument was amusing. "Shut up, Calliope," she giggled before placing a kiss on the Latina's pouting lips.

"Alright. Pizza it is," Callie agreed.

After the brunette ordered the pizza, she and Arizona headed into the den. Immediately, they saw the damage they had caused from their passionate afternoon. Clothes were strewn all over the room, the coat rack was knocked over, and of course a broken lamp was shattered.

"Damn, we wrecked this place," Callie chuckled.

Arizona laughed as well and held onto Callie's hand. "Yeah, sorry about the lamp."

Callie turned to the blonde with a smirk and held onto both of Arizona's hands. "I can give a shit about the lamp," the brunette softly replied. She leaned her forehead against the blonde's and they both smiled contently. "I'm just happy you're here."

Butterflies fluttered inside of Arizona's stomach and she felt her heart skip a beat. God, the way this woman made her feel. It was beyond anything she had ever felt for another woman.

Within the next hour, they cleaned up the den and put Arizona's wet clothes from earlier in the dryer. Now, they were sat in the den on the couch. The T.V. was on and a half eaten pizza box was on the coffee table in front of them. Arizona was cuddled up on Callie's lap, sitting sideways across the brunette's thighs. Her head was leaning on Callie's shoulder and the Latina's arms were around Arizona's waist.

"Did you ever see this happening?" the blonde asked. "You and me?"

Callie smiled lightly. "Did I ever see us boning? Hell yeah…" the brunette blunted stated.

Arizona lifted her head and smacked Callie's shoulder. Her face was in mock shock. "Calliope!"

"What?" Callie chuckled. "I never thought it would actually happen. You have always hated my guts."

"Yeah, I did…" the blonde bit her bottom lip. "But I changed my mind, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

They shared a soft kiss.

"You were all I ever thought about when we were at the academy," Callie admitted. "I had a huge crush on you."

"What?" Arizona frowned with disbelief, a small smile on her face. "You had a hell of a way of expressing it. You teased and humiliated me any chance you could get."

Callie shrugged. "It was only because I liked you."

Arizona furrowed her brows in thought. "So, you're saying… _I_ made you act like an arrogant asshole?" the blonde stated more that questioned.

Callie smiled. "Well, I was already arrogant… I know that now. But an asshole… basically, yes. It was the only way I knew how to hide how I really felt about you."

"Nice… that's a nice way to woo a girl," Arizona commented.

"Hey, I was young and stupid. Give me a break," the brunette argued.

Arizona chuckled as her fingers played with the hairs on the nape of Callie's neck. "So… how did you really feel about me?" Arizona pushed.

"You're putting me on the spot, huh?"

Arizona gave her signature dimpled grin that made Callie's stomach flutter. "Mmhm," she replied with a nod of her head.

The brunette sighed and shyly lowered her eyes. "I don't know… you were just, different from all the other girls I had ever met. You were sure of yourself, strong, _very_ hot… and you didn't take my bullshit."

"I still don't take your bullshit."

Callie smiled. "And I like that. So, when you wanted to meet me in the locker room that night, I was really nervous."

"You were?"

"Yeah. It was a chance to finally be alone with you. I didn't know what you wanted or what to expect. All I knew was… when you were walking away from me I knew I would not have another chance. I just had to kiss you no matter what the consequences were."

Arizona smiled softly when she saw the genuine look in those dark brown eyes. She cupped the Latina's cheek. "That actually sounds really romantic now. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Callie shrugged slightly. "Hey, like you said before, I probably deserved it. But it was so worth it."

Arizona smiled and then leisurely traced a finger over Callie's collarbone to the middle of her chest. "I liked you too, you know…" the blonde admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," the brunette chuckled. "Only after you were totally playing hockey with my tonsils."

Arizona rolled her eyes with a sheepish smile. "Anyway… I had always wondered what it would be like… to sleep with you."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "You did, huh?" the brunette smirked.

"Yes. Even though I couldn't stand you, I thought you were hot too."

"Mmm…" Callie happily hummed, before Arizona kissed her lips.

The blonde laid her head on Callie's shoulder again and cuddled closer. They sat there a bit longer and Arizona began to think. Something troubled her and she finally decided to voice it. "What are we going to do?" Arizona asked softly.

"About what?" Callie replied, moving her hand to Arizona's knee.

"About work..."

Callie's mind began to flood with worrisome thoughts of her own. "Oh…" Callie sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too."

Arizona lifted her head and looked into Callie's eyes worriedly. "You know office romances aren't allowed. How are we going to do this?"

"We should just… keep it on the low-key. No one has to know. It's not their business."

"Right," Arizona nodded. "We just won't tell anyone. Except, Teddy. She'll know."

Callie shrugged. "I trust Teddy, so that's cool. We just have to stay professional when we're on the job."

"Hmm, I don't know Calliope. Can keep your hands off me for eight hours a day?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Calliope, I'm serious."

"There's another thing. You can't call me that when we're at work. It's a total turn on for me."

"It is?"

"Are you kidding me? Yeah, it always has been."

"Okay… no calling you Calliope," the blonde noted. "I can do that."

"Is there anything you don't want me to do?" Callie asked.

"Um…" the blonde shifted her position and straddled Callie's lap. She looked the Latina dead in the eyes and placed her hands on either side of Callie's face. "Don't talk sexy…" KISS. "Don't look sexy…" KISS. "...and don't walk sexy…" Another kiss.

Callie frowned. "I'm confused. So, you basically don't want me to… live."

Arizona shrugged. "I'm sorry if I find everything that you do sexy."

The brunette laughed heartily. "Well, even if people at work did find out, there's no way I'm going to stop seeing you."

Arizona smiled at Callie's words and kissed the corner of the brunette's mouth.

For the next two hours they watched a movie that caught their attention on television and cuddled on the couch. Arizona laid on her side with Callie directly behind, spooning her with an arm around her waist. When the credits began to roll, Arizona noticed that the time was closing in on 11pm. The blonde let out a contented sighed and rolled onto her back. The Latina looked down at her.

"It's getting late," Arizona commented.

The brunette immediately felt sadness creep up inside of her. She did not want Arizona to leave. "Yeah, uh… I was thinking. Do you, I mean… you could stay here tonight. If you want…" Callie shyly suggested.

"Oh, um… I, I'd don't have clothes, a toothbrush…"

"I have extra clothes and a toothbrush," Callie hurriedly said before she could stop herself.

A slow smile spread across Arizona's features and Callie blushed. "Do you want me to stay?"

The brunette tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Only if you want to…"

"No, Calliope," Arizona stated, shaking her head. "Do _you _want me to stay?"

The Latina nervously licked her lips and looked into beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, I do…" she whispered.

The blonde smiled softly and absolutely adored the vulnerable look in Callie's eyes. She brushed back some of the Latina's hair from her face and decided to have a little more fun. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"Besides the obvious?" Callie smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Arizona giggled. "Yeah, besides the obvious."

Callie sighed and brushed back a lock of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. She softly stared down into those lovely blue eyes. "Well, for starters… I like being with you. I feel… good about myself when I'm with you… and this will sound cliché as hell but… you make me a better person..."

The blonde felt her emotional strings being tugged and her eyes became glassy. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She had no idea Callie could be this open and wonderful.

"And Arizona, I…" the brunette began. "I think I…"

"Shh…" the blonde placed a finger over Callie's lips. "I'll stay…"

The Latina smiled and kissed the finger that was against her lips. A tear escaped from one of Arizona's eyes as she smiled back at Callie. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love to hear your thoughts :) I just wanted to inform you all that I will be going on vacation in a few days so the next update will not be as quick. But when I return I will update as soon as I can. Take care everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know… where the hell have I been right? I'm back from vacation and I have to tell you, I really needed it. I hope I haven't lost some of you and the writing magic is still with me :) Please enjoy and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Arizona informed Callie that she and Teddy had their usual Sunday lunch later that day, so at some point she had to leave. As soon as Callie heard this, a dig of disappointment struck her. Realistically, she knew they could not stay in their pretty pink bubble forever. On the other side of her apartment door there where other people and real world situations that still existed.

Callie had the blonde pinned against the front door as they kissed each other passionately and possessively. Arizona was redressed in her business skirt and top that she had arrived in the afternoon before. Though she found Callie's pajamas the most comfortable thing in the world, she was not going to wear them in public.

"I'm going to miss you…" the brunette whispered, before she placed a kiss on the pink lips before her. If Callie learned anything today, it was the fact that she found it extremely hard to say goodbye to Arizona. Like really hard.

"Mmm, me too…" Arizona hummed. "But you'll see me tomorrow."

Callie leaned back slightly, looked into Arizona's blue eyes and shook her head. "That's not soon enough," the brunette pouted.

Before Arizona could respond, butterfly kisses were planted all over her dimpled cheeks, chin and nose. Arizona giggled at the Callie's neediness and found it incredibly sweet. "Calliope," she smiled. "I have to go."

Callie growled with a hint of disapproval and circled her arms around Arizona's waist, pressing her body closer into the blonde's. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her into a warm hug. They both exhaled a relaxed sigh. That familiar and instant comfort settled over them as they held one another.

"God, you're a good hugger…" Arizona murmured into Callie's shoulder.

Callie grinned and held the blonde closer. "So are you."

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the embrace. They smiled softly at each other and Arizona cupped the brunette's face with both hands. She could spend all day looking into those soulful brown eyes; Eyes that looked upon her with such care and tenderness. Arizona leaned in a placed a final lingering kiss on Callie's plump lips and lowered her hands. Before she lost her nerve, she turned around and opened the door. With her purse over her shoulder, Arizona headed down the hall.

Callie leaned against the doorframe and longingly watched Arizona walk down the hall at a leisurely pace. From her place in the doorway, Callie could see Arizona in the hallway as she waited for the elevator. Arizona looked her way and smiled. Callie smiled back and gave a small wave. The elevator dinged, sounding its arrival, and the doors opened. Arizona gave Callie one last glance. Her eyes held a silent message of goodbye. Callie exhaled a heavy sigh as Arizona stepped inside and out of her line of sight.

When Arizona was finally in the elevator, she leaned her back against the far wall. She released a content sigh. Calliope Torres was amazing… in every way. She could still feel Callie's touch, tasted her unique flavor, and smelled her magnificent scent. There was not one thing Arizona did not love about that woman. As her mind wandered to the events of last night, she was soon interrupted by the ding of the elevator. The doors were inches from being closed when a strong arm suddenly interfered. Arizona looked up in surprise. It was Callie. They both looked into each other's eyes. Arizona looked with question and surprise. Callie had a look that held an unusual gleam in her eyes. Almost predator-like. Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat, not knowing what to expect.

Silently, Callie stepped into the elevator with Arizona, their eyes never broke contact. The doors closed behind Callie, shutting them inside, completely alone. Neither of them said a word, but Arizona could hear the brunette's heavy breathing.

Callie turned slightly behind her and reached over to the button panel. With a balled fist, her hand forcefully struck the emergency stop button, which brought the elevator to an abrupt stop. A continuous ring sounded in the small space and the elevator was now illuminated in red light. The brunette stepped closer to Arizona.

"Callie, what ar-" Arizona's sentence was cut off by very eager lips. Callie pushed her back against the elevator wall, kissing her thoroughly.

"Mmm…" Arizona moaned, surprised by Callie's aggressiveness. She kissed the brunette back and dug her hands into raven locks.

Callie's hands moved down Arizona's back, past her waist, and finally grasped the blonde's firm behind. Arizona yelped at the contact and she was pulled closer into Callie's body.

"Callie…" Arizona gasped. "Wha… what are you doing?"

The brunette looked into the darkened blue eyes before her. "You're not going anywhere until I have my way with you again…" She leaned in and placed heavy kisses on the heated skin of Arizona's neck.

The blonde moaned and leaned her head back, giving Callie easier access. "Right here?" she breathlessly asked.

Callie's mind was on overdrive as was her libido. She just had to have Arizona again. She craved the blonde's lips, her skin, the sounds Arizona made when she touched her in certain places. She needed her badly. Callie reached down and grasped the back part of Arizona's right knee, forcefully pulling the leg up so Arizona's thigh was around her waist. She pushed her hips forward between the blonde's legs and Arizona groaned at the contact.

Callie leaned into Arizona even more and pressed her lips against the blonde's ear. "Yeah… right here…" she whispered.

Arizona shivered at Callie words. The brunette kissed along her jawline and soon returned to her lips. Arizona allowed her lips to be captured in a lustful and feverish kiss. She would never be tired of Callie's tongue as it explored the inside of her mouth. Never. Arizona soon felt the overwhelming stirring of arousal between her legs and she rocked her hips against Callie.

The brunette smiled devilishly as she felt Arizona's movement. She still held the blonde's leg up around her waist with her left hand. Her right hand pushed under Arizona's skirt and reached the apex between the blonde's legs.

Arizona whimpered as Callie slowly stroked her up and down. Her body quivered and her arms wrapped around Callie's neck. She pulled the Latina down for a heated kiss as Callie pushed her panties aside.

With little hesitation, Callie plunged two fingers into Arizona. The blonde immediately elicited a loud gasp from her lips and pumped her hips with Callie's rhythm. The sound that came from Arizona was music to Callie's ears and she closed her eyes. She focused on how wet Arizona's pussy was and how her fingers easily glided in and out of the liquid heat. She could do this all day if the blonde wanted her two.

Arizona moaned even louder as Callie's pace quickened. She knew this was wrong, quick, and dirty, but she did not care. All she wanted to do now was come. Her grip tightened on Callie's back and she dug her nails into the brunette's skin. She was still amazed by how Callie knew exactly how to touch her.

"Oh, fuck, Calliope…" Arizona's hips pumped at a rapid pace and Callie pounded into her, using her body for more pressure.

"Yeah, that's it, Arizona. Just come… come for me…" Callie husked.

With Callie's sexy voice in her ear, Arizona knew it would not take much longer. She rode Callie's hand and buried her face against the Latina's shoulder. When Callie pushed in a third finger, Arizona completely lost it.

"Oh, Ca… Callie!" Arizona screamed, muffled by the brunette's shoulder. The orgasm ripped through her body and she was a quivering ball of ecstasy.

"Oh, yeah, baby…" Callie cooed as Arizona tightened around her fingers and shook in her arms. The brunette made sure to hold tight to Arizona's body as she came.

Arizona's legs were useless and she leaned all her weight onto Callie. She was panting and exhausted, but extremely satisfied. She whimpered when Callie finally pulled out of her, but willingly allowed the Latina to wrap her in a warm embrace. Callie had a smile on her face and she held the blonde closely.

"That was… unexpected," the blonde lazily replied.

Callie chuckled and placed a kiss on Arizona's flushed cheek. She grasped both of Arizona's hands and looked down at their intertwined fingers. The sight put a small smile on her face. She looked up and met beautiful blue eyes. "So, I'll see you tomorrow," Callie stated, as she swayed Arizona's hands slightly.

The blonde gave a soft smile and nodded. "Okay."

They both leaned their foreheads together before they shared a soft kiss. No matter how many times their lips met, the sensation never ceased to make their hearts flutter. They both smiled.

Callie released her hold on one of Arizona's hands and turned, releasing the emergency stop button. The sexy red overhead lighting was now back to the usual dull florescent. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to Callie's floor.

Callie gave Arizona a sexy smirk before she kissed the back of the hand she held and Arizona smiled, shaking her head at Callie's attempt at being a romantic stud. The brunette stepped backwards off the elevator.

"Bye Arizona," Callie sexily drawled.

The doors were closing.

"Bye Calliope," Arizona replied, the dimples ever present on her face.

Their eyes remained locked until the doors finally shut.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into the diner and spotted Teddy at their usual booth near the back. Her friend looked over at the sound of the bell chime at the door. Teddy smiled and gave Arizona a small wave. The blonde grinned and headed over to the table.<p>

"Well, you look all afterglowie," Teddy smiled, as Arizona took the seat across from her. "Did you do what I think you did last night?"

Arizona failed to quell the wide grin that spread across her face. "Yes…" the blonde drawled happily. "Over and over again… and this morning…"

"Zona!" Teddy squealed. "You're so bad!"

Arizona's cheeks turned red and she bashfully lowered her eyes.

"Oh, my God! You have to tell me everything. How was it?"

The blonde tried to contain her smile and she shrugged slightly. "Sexy, scary… exciting…" Arizona allowed her mind to wander. "Special…" she spoke dreamily. "I…" Arizona did not know how to describe it. The blonde sat up in her seat and looked at her friend. "Teddy she was _incredible_. Like, way better than I imagined incredible."

Teddy bit the side of her bottom lip as she listened to her friend. "So… did you guys confess your undying love for each other afterwards?" Teddy smiled.

"Well… no. There was no L word talk," Arizona said with some disappointment. Although part of her had a feeling that Callie was going to do just that when they were cuddled up on the couch. Arizona was not sure why she stopped Callie. Maybe she was scared... because when some said, 'I love you' it made it real. It did scare her. "But it felt amazing to be with her," Arizona continued.

"Oh, Arizona I'm so happy for you," Teddy gushed. "So, you went right to her place after you left me in the lab?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep."

"So, who put the moves on first?" Arizona bit back a smile and sheepishly lifted an eyebrow. Teddy's eyes practically bulged from their sockets. "You?"

Arizona shrugged. "Well, I didn't really give her a chance to make the first move. I kind of just pounced. I kissed her and she kissed me back… then… wham-bam, thank you, Callie."

Teddy chuckled at Arizona's use of words. The waitress came over and placed their food in front of them. Teddy had already ordered for them before Arizona arrived. After the waitress walked away, Teddy leaned forward.

"So, what happens now? You know, at work?"

"We agreed to stay professional. You know, do the whole hands-off approach," Arizona replied as she popped curly fry in her mouth.

"Do you think you can handle that?"

"I think so. We're not animals, Teddy. We can control ourselves."

"Well, biologically we are animals. And if you two are left alone together you'll totally want to jump each other's bones."

Arizona chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever Teddy…" she said as she pushed her hair back. But what her friend had just said was totally true. It was going to take a lot of willpower to keep her hands off of Callie. "We just can't let anyone on the force find out about us."

"My lips are sealed," Teddy proudly proclaimed, miming the act of locking her lips together with a key.

"Well, I know I can trust you," Arizona smiled softly.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a moment until Teddy spoke again. "This is like, totally sexy."

A confused expression crossed over Arizona's face. "Us having lunch?"

"No, silly! You and Callie… keeping your hot lovin' a secret. Oh! You guys are secret lovers!"

"Teddy don't," the blonde warned.

"_Secret loooovers…." _Teddy sang.

"Stop."

"_Yeah, that's what we are…"_

"Teddy."

"_Trying so hard to hide the way we feel…"_

Arizona couldn't take the serenading any longer. She quickly grabbed a fry from her plate and launched it at her friend's chest.

"Hey!" Teddy squeaked.

Arizona laughed and was soon followed by Teddy.

* * *

><p>Callie missed Arizona. The blonde had been gone only two hours and Callie actually missed her. She never thought she would feel this way about anyone else again in her life. But here she sat. On her couch with her thoughts consumed with Arizona Robbins. She mindlessly flipped through TV channels, not finding anything riveting enough to watch.<p>

Suddenly, a knock sounded at her front door. Callie frowned, not expecting anyone at this time, but soon excitement filled her. Arizona! She launched herself off the couch and hurried to the door. Just to make sure, she didn't open the door to an axe murder, she peaked through the peephole. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person on the other side. She grinned widely and yanked open the door.

The tall handsome man with salt and pepper hair smirked at her as he noticed her expression.

"Oh, my God! Mark!" Callie squealed. She went at him with open arms. He picked her up off the ground and embraced her in a huge bear hug.

"What's up, Torres," he smiled. He placed her on the ground and Callie gripped his forearms.

"How? What brings you out to Seattle?"

"_You_, dummy," he said as he walked into the apartment like he owned the place. He took a quick glance around the room and nodded in approval. "Nice place." Mark turned around to face his friend.

"Thanks," Callie smiled as she closed the door. "But seriously, Mark. Not that it's not awesome to see you, but what's the occasion?"

Mark raised his eyebrows before he grinned widely. "I believe it's someone's birthday in a couple days." He smacked his large hands together in a single clap.

Callie shook her head. She already knew what her friend was up to. "No, Mark. No party. You know I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"Oh, come on, Torres, live a little. I'll through you a party here, I'll invite all your friends… hey, I'll even invite blondie," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe I can help you score some points with her."

Callie sheepishly bit her lower lip and tried to stop the blush that formed on her face. Mark studied his friend's expression, trying to gauge her reaction. "What's that look about?"

Callie rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact. "Um… I may have already scored some points without you, Mark."

He stood there silently for a moment and squinted his eyes with a hint of suspicion.

"I scored big time."

"No," Mark gapped in disbelief. "When was this?"

"Do you want a beer?" Callie asked with a smile. She walked into the kitchen, knowing Mark was dying to know more.

"Yeah, I'll have one," he answered, following her to the kitchen. He leaned his elbows on the counter and studied his friend. "Now, tell me what went down… and when."

Callie grabbed two bottles of beer and closed the fridge before sliding one to Mark across the counter. "It ah…" Callie paused, shaking her head. Just the thought of Arizona made her smile. "It happened yesterday, actually. She just showed up and… God, it was hot."

"Wait," Mark began, confusion was etched on his face. "You're telling me that blondie showed up at your door and said, 'take me?'"

Callie shrugged. "Not exactly like that but… pretty much."

Mark opened up his beer and shook his head. "Damn, Torres. How come shit like that can't happen to me? You're always the lucky one."

Callie smiled and took a swig of her drink.

"I want details," Mark demanded. "Let's go."

"Um, yeah about that... I know I usually share every little dirty detail with you, but this time… this time it's different. Arizona is different… and I kind of want to keep what we did… to myself."

Callie knew she must have sounded like a complete cream-puff. Mark had never seen this side of her before, not even with Erica. Callie Torres and love just did not mix these days, but now… now she could see herself actually being happy. Arizona made her happy.

"Wow," Mark stated genuinely. "I thought I heard it in your voice on the phone, and now I see it written on your face. You've got it bad, Torres."

Callie sighed heavily. "I know."

"So, did you tell her how you feel? Did you say the big L?"

"I was close, but then she kissed me and I got _really _distracted."

"And you're still working together, huh?"

Callie nodded reluctantly.

Mark blew out a breath. "It's one thing to want to bang someone you're attracted to… it's another to have already banged 'said person' and not want to do it over and over again."

"Tell me about it," Callie grumbled.

"Humph," Mark nodded in understanding. "You know I've got to meet her now, right? Gotta scope her out."

Callie scoffed and shook her head. "Right, Mark."

"Which is why she definitely has to come to the party."

"Ugh…" Callie groaned and rolled her eyes at the mention of the party again.

After much debate, Callie finally gave in allowed Mark to plan a party for her. She offered her couch if he wanted to stay at her place during his visit but he refused. Especially, if she and Arizona were going to be 'sexing each other up' as he so eloquently put it. He did not want to be a crowd in her one-bedroom apartment. He would get a hotel room nearby. They hung out for the rest of the evening until Callie had to go to bed for work the next morning.

* * *

><p>Callie strolled into the police station with an extra pep in her step. She felt great, her head was in a good place, and everything seemed… perky. Mostly because part of her weekend was spent giving and receiving orgasms from a perky blonde. Though that was all she wanted to think about, she had to focus. She was at work now and there was no time for sexy thoughts. After she grabbed some coffee and said her hellos to a few colleagues, she headed to the video evidence room.<p>

As soon as she opened the door to the darkened room, blue eyes looked up from the computer monitor. Her heart leapt as Arizona returned her gaze and smiled lightly. "Good morning Sergeant Torres."

Callie grinned. "Good morning, Sergeant Robbins." She closed the door behind her and made her way around the desk. She sat in the chair next to Arizona and studied the monitor in front of them. She noticed it was the DVD video surveillance footage they had obtain from the strip club. Arizona had captured a decent shot of the suspect's face to match against the criminal database.

"Any hits yet?" Callie asked.

When the brunette realized she did not get an answer right away, she glanced at Arizona. The blonde was blatantly staring at her.

When Arizona noticed Callie had asked her a question, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Uh, um… no," the blonde stuttered, shifting in her seat. She pointed at the monitor. "We got a clear picture of his face here, but no facial recognition matches. I… uh, I'm still running it through the database." Arizona felt embarrassed for being caught checking Callie out. She just couldn't help herself.

Callie smirked. "You're really cute when you're all flustered like that," she teased.

Arizona chuckled softly at herself. She knew she was acting like a nervous teenager.

"How are you?" Callie gently asked as she fought the urge to touch Arizona's jean-clad thigh.

Arizona turned her head and looked into soft brown eyes. God, she loved those eyes. "I'm good. How are you?"

Callie bashfully ducked her eyes. She looked up once more and met Arizona's gaze. "Just being able to see you again, right now… I'm _really_ good."

Arizona blushed and focused her eyes back on the monitor in front of them. "Callie, you can't say things like that." She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Sorry…" Callie cheekily smirked. "I'll be good."

Suddenly, the computer beeped and a message blocked in a red letter blinked the word 'MATCH.'

"We've got a hit." Arizona opened the file and began to click on the information. "Let's see… Anthony Blaine. Thirty-one years old, twenty-five prior arrests for robbery, drug possession, and oh, look assault."

"And take a look at that," Callie said as she observed a little more information. "He has two warrants for his arrest."

Arizona looked at Callie, lifting a questioning eyebrow. "I think we have cause enough to go pay Mr. Blaine a visit, don't you?" Arizona did not respond. She only stared at Callie and a smirk slowly curled on her lips. "What?" Callie asked with a small smile.

"You're really sexy when you get all hyped up for an arrest," Arizona cheekily spoke.

Callie grinned bashfully and tried to shake it off. "Come on. Let's go make a bust."

The drive out to Anthony Blaine's residence was spent exchanging looks and shy smiles, but no touching. Touching was a no-no. On many occasions, Callie wanted to stop the car and find a secluded area where she could do naughty things to Arizona. But no, they had work to do.

They turned into a ratty looking neighborhood. The street was lined with rows of rundown two-story homes that were built connected to one another. They almost seemed squished and there were means of privacy whatsoever. Each home looked the same, except ever other one was a lame shade of grey, brick, or beige. The front yards were gated with raggedy chain-link fences, the lawn was unkempt with browning dry grass or simply had dirt. Groups of young men, and a few women, obviously wearing gang colors, were standing around their cars and on the street. They did not look friendly at all. Many of them eyed Callie and Arizona as they drove past, already suspicious of the unmarked car.

"They don't look too happy to see us," Arizona commented.

"This isn't a really happy area," Callie murmured back.

They finally reached the address and Callie pulled up to the house, parking across the street. Two suspicious looking young men in the front yard watched as the car stopped. One whispered something to the other and they swiftly went into the house.

"That doesn't look good," the blonde said, noticing the men's actions. "Those must be members of the Blue Demon gang."

Callie eyed the house suspiciously. She did not feel a good vibe from this situation at all. "Yeah… and I think Blaine is definitely in there."

"Okay, let's give it a shot. But have your gun ready," Arizona cautiously instructed.

Callie glanced at her and nodded before they exited their vehicle. As they began to walk across the street, Arizona spotted something sticking out of the second floor window. She squinted slightly and then recognized the dark barrel of a firearm.

"Gun!" she shouted as she pulled on Callie's arm.

A spray of bullets shot their way and both of them ran back towards their vehicle for cover. The rounds popped off loudly as they were fired out of the powerful machine gun. Callie made it around the car and dived behind the vehicle, while Arizona jumped up and slid on the side of her body across the hood, landing smoothly on the other side. Bullet holes riddled the side of the vehicle and the car windows were shattered as the hunched down for cover.

The firing stopped for a moment. Infuriated at being shot at, Callie drew her weapon. She quickly glanced over the side over the car at her intended target before she fired off a round at the second-story window. Her bullets sliced through the glass window. She ceased fire.

"Fuck you pigs! I'm not going back!" A man's voice called from inside the house.

Callie ducked back down before another spray of bullets were fired against the car. Arizona un-holstered her gun and looked around at their surroundings. She noticed the men a few houses down had made themselves scarce, clearly not wanting to be a part of this shootout which Arizona was thankful for. She glanced at Callie who was reloading her weapon. They were in a tough spot.

"What are we going to do?" Arizona asked. Pure adrenaline pumped through her veins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did you like the chapter? I already know exactly what I want to write next so an update should be up soon :) Well, sooner than usual.**

**Side note: Also, if you do not like my style of writing, just don't read it. If is bothers you that much. I've become comfortable with my own format. I realize I'm not the most grammatically correct writer out there. I just like to share what I think others might enjoy. After reading fan-fics for years and finally jumping into the writing pool five years ago, my style has sort have rubbed off from many of my favorite writers. I have been taking people's notes into consideration, however. Thanks... just had to get that off my chest.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who support my writing style. I had no idea you would respond that way and have my back, so thanks Also, I know I said it would be a quick update but I guess I misjudged! I had to put a little more thought into this one. Sorry… but here it is! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Callie ducked back down before another spray of bullets were fired against the car. Arizona un-holstered her gun and looked around at their surroundings. She noticed the men a few houses down had made themselves scarce, clearly not wanting to be a part of this shootout which Arizona was thankful for. She glanced at Callie who was reloading her weapon. They were in a tough spot._

_"What are we going to do?" Arizona asked. Pure adrenaline pumped through her veins. _

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona cringed and hunched further down as more bullets ricocheted off the hood and trunk of the car. The car's windows were shattered and broken glass laid all around them on the assault.<p>

Callie blew out a heavy breath as she tried to collect her thoughts in the chaos. "We need to call backup!" she shouted over the noise. "You go for the car radio and I'll cover you!"

The blonde looked over at her, blue eyes wide, like Callie had lost her mind. "No way! You go for the radio and _I'll _cover you!" Arizona argued.

"Damn it, Arizona! This isn't the time to argue! Just do it!"

"Why me? I'm really not in the mood for being shot right now!"

"We both know I'm the better shot and you're faster! Now, work with me!"

Arizona rolled her eyes slightly, knowing Callie was right. This back and forth would get them nowhere but killed. She nodded, ready to put her head back in the game. "Fine! Okay! I'll do it!"

Callie gave a swift nod of her head. "Good…"

The shooting seized once again.

"I hope I shot one of you pigs! You hear me!" The shooter shouted.

The brunette stayed in a crouched position and faced towards the car. One hand splayed on the side of the vehicle, while the other tightly gripped the handle of her pistol. Arizona got in a similar position but placed her hand on the car handle, ready to open it.

"Alight. When I say go, move your ass as quickly as you can and grab that radio."

Arizona looked her dead in the eyes, determination etched in her hard blue gaze. "Got it."

"And Arizona?" The blonde turned to Callie, hearing the softer tone in her partner's voice. "Be careful."

The soft brown eyes before her hinted a bit of worry, but also confidence in knowing Arizona was capable of completing the task. The blonde's eyes softened as well, knowing Callie was being genuine. The moment was suddenly broken when another spray of bullets viciously riddled the side of their vehicular shield. They stayed down.

"Get ready!" Callie yelled over the bullet fire.

Arizona readied herself and took a deep breath. She said a silent prayer in her head that she would make it through, but she knew Callie had her back and she trusted the Latina with her life.

The firing from the house stopped.

"Go!" Callie shouted.

As soon as Arizona opened the car door, Callie fired off shots at the half open window. She saw the shooter lean off to the side out of the line of fire. Arizona fumbled for the radio and grabbed it. She pulled the handheld speaker out the car door, the slack of the wire hanging out. Callie continued to fire until Arizona closed the door and was safely behind the vehicle again. The brunette then ducked down for cover.

Callie could not help but smile. "Nice job, speed racer."

"Not so bad yourself," Arizona smiled back with a hint of flirtation.

The blonde radioed for backup and within ten minutes, eight other units arrived on the scene. At this point, there were now four shooters. There was the primary one on the top floor and three others shooting from the bottom windows. As soon as back up arrived, Arizona and Callie abandoned their shot up vehicle and took cover behind a marked police car. Each of them was now holding a bulletproof shield for protection. The other policemen and women quickly took positions behind their vehicles as the shooters fired freely at the officers as if they were target practice.

The standoff went on for another forty minutes. The more they tried to reason with the shooter upstairs, the angrier and more aggressive he became. He kept demanding to be left alone and that he was never going back to prison. "Whatever it takes!" he shouted. The man's behavior was so outrageous Callie theorized that he could possibly be high on some drug.

This game of cat and mouse was becoming extremely frustrating. None of the officers on the ground were able to get a clear shot.

The gunfire from the house stopped once again and it became quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Drop your weapons and come out of the house with your hands in the air!" A lead officer announced over a bullhorn.

More silence followed and there was no movement whatsoever from inside the home.

Arizona glanced around and eyed the home suspiciously. "What's going on?" she asked Callie in a hushed whisper.

The brunette kept her eyes glued on the house and gun ready. "I don't know," she honestly replied.

Suddenly, the front door of the house swung open and a man holding two AK-47s stormed out of the house. He wore an open button up shirt that exposed his naked chest, and worn baggy light blue jeans. He was yelling like a lunatic and opened fire on the army of police officers in the front yard.

In trained retaliation, Callie, Arizona, and practically all the other officers fired their weapons. Bullets instantaneously nailed the man's body left and right. The unusual thing was he continued to shoot, completely unfazed by the bullets striking him. He was definitely on some sort of drug. More officers joined in on the firing and the bullets were finally taking effect. He lost the strength to hold up his guns and they fell from his hand. His arms flared in wild directions and face cringed as he fell to his knees.

"Hold your fire!" the policeman on the bullhorn shouted.

The shooting stopped.

Callie and Arizona realized the man they had been shooting was Anthony Blaine. His glazed eyes scanned the numerous blurs of blue, red and black surrounding him. He was disoriented and shaky. Anthony grabbed his stomach and then looked down at his hands which were covered in blood. He frowned as he examined them. As if he had just figured out he had been shot. Suddenly, a heavy darkness overtook him. His eyes rolled back into his skull as his entire body became limp and he fell forward. His body laid in the front yard, unmoving.

All of the officers moved in. Callie and Arizona cautiously approached the fallen body of Anthony Blaine. He was pronounced dead on the scene. When other officers entered the home, the three other shooters had their hands up in surrender. They were not as bold as their buddy Anthony. The men were arrested and hailed off to jail.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona were driven back to the station by another squad car. Their unmarked vehicle that now sat in front of the Blue Devils' residence was useless. Neither one of them spoke as they sat in the backseat side by side. Their minds were still reeling over the events of the past two hours.<p>

The brunette looked down at Arizona's lap. The blonde was clenching and unclenching her left hand that rested on her thigh. Callie had to resist the urge to grasp Arizona's hand and comfort her. She knew the blonde was strong minded and did not need codling, but Callie felt the need for contact. Especially, after an event as crazy as this. They could have died or been seriously injured, but they survived. They had made it through to see another day… together.

In that moment, Arizona glanced over at her, feeling Callie's stare. Their eyes made contact. Callie tried to convey all that she was feeling through her eyes, hoping that would be enough. Arizona's blue eyes were soft and the corners of her lips curled into a soft smile. Callie's heart expanded at the sight and her insides melted. Arizona got her message… loud and clear.

The two exhausted Sergeants walked into the police bullpen and headed over to their desks. An area they usually avoided, but couldn't today.

Arizona tiredly trudged over to her desk and shrugged off her coat. "Now, it's time for monstrous amounts of paper work," the blonde mumbled.

"Yep," Callie replied.

While Callie was removing her dark, long-sleeved jacket, Arizona's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the brunette's upper shoulder. Dried blood was stained on her t-shirt sleeve and there was small hole in the clothing indicating an entrance point.

"Oh, my God. Callie you're hurt," Arizona said, pointing to the brunette's arm.

Callie stopped midway in the process of removing her coat. Frowning, she looked down. "Oh, shit…" she gasped.

She moved her jacket further down her arms as Arizona came over to inspect the wound. "It looks like a bullet grazed you. It's a pretty deep gash."

The brunette sucked in a breath between her teeth. "No wonder my arm was stinging," Callie commented.

During the entire shootout, Callie had felt a bit of discomfort in her arm, but it was the least of her worries. Hundreds of bullets were flying at them for crying out loud! In the heat of the moment, she was not going to stop to look at her arm. She was a badass after all.

Arizona walked over to the first aid box that was attached to the wall near them and took out a few items. Callie quickly put her jacket back on and looked around the room. She hoped no one had noticed. Everyone seemed busy and unaware of her bloodied shoulder.

"Come on, let's clean that up," Arizona said, nodding towards the restrooms.

Once inside the bathroom, the blonde made sure no one else was inside. The cost was clear. Callie removed her jacket while Arizona placed the few first aid items on the counter, by the sink.

The brunette sat on the countertop and lifted the stiffened t-shirt sleeve. She turned slightly, to look at the wound in the reflection of the mirror. The gash was a little longer than an inch, but was a little deeper than Callie would have liked.

"Yikes. That's not sexy," Callie jokingly commented.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt to have the EMTs look you over," Arizona noted, standing next to the brunette. She began clean the dried blood around Callie's injury with a peroxide wipe.

"I felt fine at the time."

"Well, so did I, but I still got checked out. You should have listened to me," the blonde seriously stated.

"Arizona, I didn't even feel this when it happened."

"Exactly," the blonde argued as she tossed the damp wipe in the trash. "This could have been a lot worse, Callie."

The brunette caught a bit of hostility in Arizona's voice. "Yeah, but it wasn't," she firmly replied.

Arizona shook her head. Annoyance was written all over her face. She began to prep the gauze. Callie dipped her head slightly as she studied the blonde, trying to read her mood.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Callie asked, confused.

Arizona came over to Callie and began to wrap up the slightly bleeding gash. The blonde realized she was overreacting a bit and she softened her expression. She exhaled a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not mad at you…" the blonde gently replied.

"Then what's up?"

"I'm just… this kind of scared me, I guess."

"Why? It's just a scratch."

"I know it's just a scratch... and I'm glad it's just a scratch, but it makes me angry that it could have been worse."

Callie smiled softly and her eyes held a bit of amusement. "Are you saying you care about me?" She teased.

Arizona saw the glint in Callie's eyes and tried to suppress her smile. She finished wrapping up Callie's arm and placed a gentle kiss on the bandaged shoulder. Arizona looked into Callie's brown eyes and smiled lightly. "I do care about you, you ass."

Callie chuckled lightly and grinned. The brunette grasped both of Arizona's hands and pulled the blonde closer. She looked into Arizona's with sincerity. "You know I feel the exact same way."

Arizona looked at Callie as the brunette smiled at her and in that moment, Arizona thought Callie looked extremely sexy. She ever stepped closer so her body fit in between Callie's legs. She then placed her hands on either side of the Latina's thighs, on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Callie curiously asked with a hint of a smile.

"You just look really hot right now, that's all."

"Oh, so now I look hot. Just a second ago you were pissed at me for not seeing an EMT."

Arizona shrugged sweetly. "I can't help it if you look all vulnerable with that hot bullet graze on your arm," Arizona purred. She leaned in and rubbed her nose against Callie's, making the brunette smile even more.

Arizona then placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and slowly ran them down her arms, careful not to graze the brunette's injury. The brunette's smile faded a bit and chills of arousal ran down her spine.

"Uh… you should stop," Callie weakly protested.

Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's breathing in the brunette's scent. "It's just… _this_. _Us_… being in a gunfight together... the rush of it all... it just makes me really…"

Callie's breathing became ragged and Arizona leaned back slightly. The brunette's eyes flickered down to Arizona's lips. She slowly nodded. "Horny…" she breathed.

Arizona gave a slow nod in return. "Yeah…"

The brunette let out a shaky breath. "I know… I feel it too."

Arizona leaned in closer. Her breath grazed against Callie's lips, making the brunette tremble. "It makes me want you so bad right now, Calliope."

Callie gasped at the way Arizona rolled her name off her tongue and the blonde's close proximity. "I want you too, but we can't…"

One of Arizona's hands slid over the top of Callie's thigh and slowly moved between her legs. Callie swallowed, knowing they were totally going against their rules of resisting temptation. But who could resist this really? They just survived a shootout, they're hot, sweaty, tired, and the adrenaline in their systems were on overload… sexual release seemed like a pretty good idea right about now. The brunette was too powerless to stop her and allowed Arizona's hand to cup her crotch.

The Latina closed her eyes at the contact. "God…" she groaned.

Arizona applied more pressure and rubbed up and down the front of Callie's pants. She felt the brunette's heat and it made her even more turned on. Callie could not help herself any longer. She eagerly lunged forward and kissed Arizona with lustful hunger. Her hand was on the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her closer. The blonde groaned and leaned her body into Callie's, kissing her back.

Suddenly, the bathroom door could be heard opening, followed by the sound of a woman's laughter. The two women quickly separated from each other. Arizona took a place in front of a sink and began to wash her hands. Callie had hopped off the counter and took interest in her bandaged wound. The woman who had opened the door finished her conversation and turned, walking into the bathroom. She stopped short when she saw Callie and Arizona inside.

"Oh, hey Sergeants," she smiled lightly.

"Hey, Kepner," Arizona replied, turning off the faucet.

The younger officer looked to Callie and noticed the bandage on her arm. "I heard about the showdown with the Blue Devil gang. Were you injured, Sergeant Torres?"

Callie shook her head and smiled tightly. "Uh, it's just a scratch, Kepner," the Latina replied, trying to shake off her flustered state. She reached for her jacket and pulled it back on.

"What does it feel like to get shot?" The younger officer asked excitedly. Her naïve enthusiasm always got the best of her.

"Uh…" Callie frowned quizzically as she and Arizona shared a look.

Arizona dried off her hands and tossed away the paper towel. "Look, Kepner… we'd love to give you some insight but, we have to go."

They walked over to the bathroom door as Kepner watched them. "Oh, sure, sure. I understand," she smiled.

As soon as Callie and Arizona were outside the bathroom, they both sighed in relief. "That was close," Arizona sighed.

"No shit," Callie replied. "Let's get to an area with more people."

"Good idea," Arizona sheepishly agreed.

They entered the bullpen, which had its usual buzz of activity; however, both Callie and Arizona noticed something was different. All of the officers at their desks or who were standing around had a bright yellow paper that was either in their hand or near them at their desk.

Curious, Callie walked over to the nearest desk. "Can I see that real fast?" she asked the other officer. The officer looked at her a bit strangely and then handed over the paper. "Thanks."

Arizona watched from a few feet away as Callie read the paper silently. The brunette immediately rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. The blonde furrowed her brows and walked over to Callie. "What is it?" She took the paper from Callie and read aloud. "Come to the party of the year. Celebrating Sergeant Callie Torres' birthday… _birthday?_" The blonde repeated with astonishment. She looked at the brunette who shrugged sheepishly and grit her teeth. Arizona continued to read. "There will be plenty of booze, music, and surprise entertainment. Join us on…" Arizona's eyes widened as she read the date of the party. "This is the day after tomorrow."

Callie gave a nod. "Yes. Yes, it is…"

"Callie, I didn't know your birthday was coming up," Arizona said, feeling out of the loop.

"It's not a big deal. I don't really like the whole celebrating the birthday thing. What I _do _want to know is how everyone got these fucking flyers!" She grumbled the last part to herself.

As if on cue, the door to the Captain's office opened and Webber stepped out with Mark right behind him. They were talking animatedly and laughing at something Mark had just said.

Callie scowled upon seeing her friend and marched towards the likely source of the birthday flyers. Arizona followed, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Mark," Callie growled as she approached the two men.

Mark perked up when he saw the brunette. "Ah! There she is. We were just talking about you Calster."

"Yeah? Well, I want to talk about these," Callie said, holding up a flyer.

Mark cringed. "I know. I didn't have to spruce them up. But don't worry. Your Captain here just helped me send a mass email to the entire station about your B-Day bash."

Callie was about to punch him in the face until the Captain spoke up. "I think this party is a fantastic idea. It's a great way to build morale and togetherness in the station." Webber slapped Mark on the back with a big smile and looked at Callie. "Where have you been hiding this guy, Torres? He's a gem."

Leave it to Mark Sloan to charm the pants off of anybody; even the Captain of the Seattle Police Department. Callie forced a smile. "Well, you can't keep gems hidden for long, right? He's here now. _Right… _here."

Mark frowned at the strangeness in Callie's voice, but Webber did not seem to notice.

"Indeed," Webber agreed. "Well, I have work to do. Mark..." He shook the other man's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Captain. Take care."

Webber walked back into his office and closed the door.

"Mark, what the fuck!" Callie hissed.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you to go invite the whole damn force! And with flyers and emails? Really?"

"How else do you expect people to show up? Plus, this is late notice, Cal. Gotta spread the word."

Mark trailed his eyes over to the beautiful blonde that stood silently behind Callie He put on his best smile and stepped forward, offering his hand. "And you must be Arizona."

Arizona furrowed her brows curiously at the handsome man. "Um… yes, I am. And you are…"

Callie felt she needed to interject. "Sorry, Mark this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Mark Sloan. He was my partner on the force back in Miami."

Arizona perked up a bit more after learning this man was a friend of Callie's. She smiled brightly and shook Mark's hand. "Oh, well it's really nice to meet you, Mark."

Mark saw the blonde's dimples popping and those blue eyes sparkling. He now knew what Callie had been talking about. No wonder his friend was a sucker for this woman. Not to mention the knockout body.

"And you, Sgt. Robbins. I've heard many _many _things about you from Callie here."

Callie cleared her throat suddenly, signaling Mark to shut the hell up. Arizona glanced at her and Callie covered by quickly smiling at the blonde.

"Really?" Arizona grinned, lifting an amused brow.

"Oh, yeah. Every time we spoke on the phone she mentioned you," he went on with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mark…" Callie warned.

"Anyway," Mark shrugged. "I have to get going. I still have some things to throw together for this badass shindig." Mark wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders and squeezed her close. "Only the best for our Callie, right?"

"Mark," Callie began in a low snarl. "I'm going to hurt you later and that's a promise."

Though she was not supposed to hear it, Arizona caught what the brunette had said and snickered lightly.

Mark only grinned down at his friend before turning to the blonde. "So, Arizona… see you at the party?"

The blonde smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Fantastic!" He bellowed in his deep voice. "See you then."

"Bye, Cal." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the silently stewing brunette's temple.

"Bye, Mark," she said between her teeth, before the man walked away.

"So…" Arizona began. "Mark… he's… a character."

"You have no idea," Callie deadpanned. "But he's my best friend. Underneath all that superficial-ness, he's actually a pretty good guy."

The blonde nodded. She was curious about Callie and Mark's past but decided to keep quiet about it for now. "If you say so," she smiled lightly.

"Also… you don't have to come to the party if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? And miss the party of the year? I don't think so."

Callie laughed and shook her head. They soon headed back over to their desks to finish their paperwork.

Later that evening, they were walking to their cars in the police parking lot. Callie walked Arizona to her vehicle and they stood by the car, looking each other.

"I've been thinking…" Arizona began.

"Yeah?"

"You know what happened earlier? In the bathroom…"

Callie lifted an eyebrow. "How could I forget?" she smirked.

Arizona smiled. "Well… would you like to… maybe… continue that at my place?" Arizona slyly suggested.

Callie cheekily grinned. "Fuck yes," she replied with an eager nod.

Arizona chuckled lightly but suddenly, Callie's face fell. "Oh, no! Oh, shit, I… I can't…" Callie regretfully sputtered.

"Why not?"

"Mark. He's taking me out to dinner tonight…"

"Oh…" Arizona nodded, trying to mask her disappointment.

"But I can cancel? I can totally cancel."

"No, no, Calliope. I won't let you do that. He's your best friend, you can't bail on him. Plus, he's only in town for how long?"

"Two or three more days…"

"And that's not long. Plus, you barely get to see him as it is since he lives in Miami, right?"

Callie sighed. "Right."

"So, no… you go ahead with Mark. Have a good time."

Callie took a careful step forward. "But what if I said I'd rather be with you tonight?" Callie purred.

Arizona smiled, despite herself. "Then I would say… I'm flattered… and then I would say there will be other nights." Callie looked longingly into the blue eyes before her. She wanted to be with Arizona again so badly it hurt. "I'm not going anywhere, Calliope. But Mark will be… so go."

"Alright…" Callie relented with a heavy sigh. "I'll go."

They both had to stop themselves from touching each other as they said their goodbyes. Which was awkward and sucked because they wanted to hug and kiss each other terribly. Callie headed for home to get ready and Arizona was in need of a cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next is the par-tay! But how did you like this chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for the reviews! I think you know by now that I love to read your reactions :) Glad you enjoyed the steamy bathroom scene. More hotness to come. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

Arizona reached the outside of her apartment door and searched for her key. She had never been this sexually frustrated in her life. Part of her was disappointed that Callie could not come over but she knew being selfish would not make things any better. As soon as she open the door, the first thing she noticed was her television was on. The second, a woman with graying blonde hair sat on her couch, flipping through the stations.

"Mom," she coolly stated, before closing the apartment door behind her. Arizona was not surprised to her mother there. She had given the older women an extra key just in case of emergencies.

Barbara turned her head and smiled lightly at her daughter. "Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good…" Arizona curiously began as she walked further into the den. It was then that she noticed everything in her apartment was spick and span. "Uh-oh," Arizona drawled, looking around the space. Her mom had been cleaning and she only did that if something was troubling her. "What's wrong?"

Barbara frowned quizzically. "Nothing's wrong. Can't a mother visit her daughter without something being wrong?"

"Mom… my apartment is shiner than Mr. Clean's forehead."

Barbara's resolve broke and she lowered her eyes to her lap. Arizona saw this and took a seat next to her mother on the couch. "What's going on?"

"It's your father," Barbara finally said. "He and I had a little spat… I just had to escape for a while."

"A spat about what?"

"Your brother."

"Oh…"

"You know how sometimes he will go on about… how he feels guilty for what happened to Timmy."

"I wish he would stop doing that," Arizona solemnly stated, shaking her head.

"Me too. But sometimes he will get into those moods… like tonight."

Arizona understood. After Timothy died, her father, Daniel, often had nightmares of his son's death. It got better over the years, but the nightmares would show up every once and a while. That was when Daniel wished he had pushed Timothy harder to become a fireman, instead of joining the police force.

"Mom, doesn't Dad realize that Timothy could have just as easily been killed fighting a fire? I wish he would stop blaming himself."

"So do I dear… and that's what I said to him. But you know your father. He immediately became defensive."

Arizona nodded. She knew there was no getting through to her father when he was in a dark mood such as this. The best thing to do was to let him be.

"Each day has gotten better…" Barbara went on. "But you never really get over the loss… the pain. Every morning when wake up… I still feel as though a piece of me is missing."

Arizona swallowed, her mother's words cut deep. "Me too."

Barbara smiled sadly and placed a loving touch on her daughter's hand before she stood up. The older woman walked over to the bookcase and her eyes found the photo of Timothy and Arizona. She picked up the picture frame and examined the photo. Her eyes danced with happiness and she smiled lightly.

"He sure did love you, Zona. Gosh… I can still see you two as kids running around the house playing with one another. Everywhere Tim went you just had to tag along."

Arizona fondly smiled. "And he let me… even if he was hanging out with his buddies, he never told me to get lost. He would just let me stay. I never felt left out. "

"That was your brother," Barbara stated proudly. "You were his heart, Zona. The day I brought you home from the hospital, Timothy told your father and I that he would be the 'bestest' big brother and always protect you. And he was only five."

Arizona chuckled lightly.

"Do you remember that time you two were rough-housing and jumping on and off the bed? You were about six or seven, I think. And Timmy had accidently…"

"Clocked me in the nose with his elbow? Yeah, how could I forget?" Arizona replied. She stood up and went over to her mother. "My nose was bleeding all over the place."

"And do you know what your brother was doing after that happened?"

Arizona thought about that, but could not remember. "No…"

"He was locked up in his room, crying. He was crying because he hurt you… and all he ever wanted to do was protect you. So the fact that he caused you pain made him really upset."

That little fact tugged at Arizona's heartstrings and she tried to keep her tears at bay. "I never knew that, Mom." She thought she was done crying over her brother, but sometimes little moments and memories such as these would strike a nerve.

Barbara saw the emotion cross over her daughter's face. She placed the frame back on the shelf and pulled her daughter in for a warm hug. Arizona fell into the embrace and both women took comfort in each other. After a moment, they broke the embrace.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"Of course, mom," Arizona replied without hesitation. "I'll get the spare room ready."

"Thanks, dear."

Hours later, Arizona was getting ready for bed. She had just changed into one of her nightgowns and was climbing into bed when her cell phone rang on her nightstand. She smiled when she saw who it was before hitting talk.

"Hi…" she purred with a smile, as she settled herself under the covers.

"Hey," Callie replied, her voice dripping with flirtation. "So, I was able to ditch Mark a little earlier than I thought. Did… you still want me to come over?"

Arizona heart rate picked up and her immediate response was to say 'yes' but then she remembered she had company. "God, I wish you could… but my mom is here."

"What?"

"Yeah... My mom is staying the night. She and my Dad had a fight so… she came over to just unwind."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents… but at the same time, that really blows."

"I know... I'd come over there but… I don't want to leave her alone tonight."

"It's okay, I understand." There was a short pause before Callie continued. "Do you have any idea how worked up you got me today?"

Arizona gave a giddy chuckle and slunk down further under her sheets. "Sorry…"

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Hmm…" Callie hummed, giving that question some thought. "Tell me what color your panties are."

Arizona scoffed. "Callie!"

"Come on. Since I can't see you or touch you, this is the least you can do."

"Calliope Torres, I am not going to get wrapped up in dirty phone sex with you while my mom is across the hall."

"Who said anything about phone sex?" Callie asked innocently.

"I know you have a dirty mind. That's what you're doing."

"Come on…" the brunette whined.

Arizona sighed heavily. "Okay…" she relented. "Pink."

"I knew it. Where are you?"

"In bed."

"Mmm… _right_ where I want you," Callie purred.

"Calliope stop… now you're just trying to get _me_ worked up."

"I can't help it, okay. I'm really horny right now."

Arizona chuckled. "You're always horny."

This time Callie chuckled. "True… but you're the only one I want touching me."

This made Arizona smile softly. Wow, Calliope Torres was talking monogamy… with her! "And you're the only one I want touching _me._"

Callie sighed heavily, wishing she could be with Arizona right now. "Arizona, I…" she had to catch herself, because every fiber in her being was telling her to profess her love. "I… miss you."

Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. "I miss you too."

"So, uh… I'll see you at the party tomorrow. You're still coming, right?"

"Try and stop me."

Callie smiled. "Good."

"What do you want for your birthday by the way?"

"You… to come over here right now so I can do dirty things to you all night long."

"Callie…" the blonde whined, as she tried to ignore the sudden throbbing between her legs.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's the horny talking."

Arizona giggled. "I figured."

There was a pause between them. "Well…" Callie said.

"Well…" Arizona repeated.

Both of them hung on the line. Neither one of them wanting to say goodbye. For a moment, they just listened to each other's settle breathing.

"Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Arizona."

They finally hung up. Both of them had dreams about each other, wanting desperately for that moment to arrive when they got to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Arizona was all dressed for work the next morning when she stepped out of her bedroom. A delicious smelling waft of biscuits, bacon, sausage and eggs filled the apartment. Barbara must have cooked breakfast. As Arizona had suspected, her mother was in the kitchen plating food. Barbara looked up and smiled upon seeing her daughter.<p>

"Good morning, sweetie. I thought I'd fix you breakfast before you went off to work."

Arizona smiled and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Thanks, Mom." The blonde curiously looked at the plate of food before her. "Uh, Mom where did all this food come from? I know I didn't have all this in the fridge."

"Oh, I went out late last night and picked up a few things from the store."

"Wow, thanks. I didn't even know you had left," Arizona said, stuffing some scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"I wasn't gone long," Barbara said as she began to cleanup the kitchen. "But when I came back, I did hear you speaking to someone on the phone."

Arizona almost dropped her fork upon hearing her mother's words.

"Who were you talking to that late in the evening?"

"Oh, um… actually… it was my partner, Callie."

"Oh! Callie? She's such a dear. I haven't seen her in a while. How is she doing?" Barbara smiled.

"She's doing well, yea, know. We're still fighting crime together," Arizona replied perkily.

"So, why was she calling you so late?"

Arizona gulped down the piece of chewed biscuit in her mouth as she thought of a response. _A sex-athon? A booty call?_ Arizona had to wipe those responses from her brain before she spoke."She uh… she just had a question… about a case we're working on," Arizona quickly covered.

Barbara noticed the evident blush on Arizona's face and smirked lightly. "Are you two fucking?"

Milk came spewing out Arizona's mouth upon hearing her mother's question and she immediately began violently coughing.

"Oh, sweetheart! Are you okay?" Barbara said, coming around the counter to her daughter's aid.

Arizona nodded between coughs. "Yeah… just went down the wrong way…" the blonde rasped.

Barbara pat her daughter's back softly before taking the seat beside her. Concern was written all over her face.

It took a moment, but Arizona finally began to recover. "Um…" she cleared her throat. "What did you ask me?" Arizona questioned, still not believing what she heard.

"Oh, about you and Callie?"

Arizona nodded.

"Well, it's a simple question, dear. It's perfectly fine and healthy to have a fuck buddy." Arizona's eyes widened in shock. "Your father and I were fuck buddies long before we got married."

"Oh, my God..." Arizona groaned. "In the history of my entire life, that is something I never needed to know. Never."

Barbara shrugged. "Well, it's true so get over it. Now, tell me… are you and Callie together?"

"Uh…" Arizona hesitated. "Um… we… yes, okay. We've slept together," she confessed. Arizona saw the abundant grin that was on her mother's face. "But Mom, it doesn't mean we're _together_, together. We're not even dating."

"You will be," Barbara happily replied. "That woman loves you, Arizona. Your father and I felt the chemistry between you two the second you were in the same room together."

Arizona tried to hide her smile as she stood from her seat. "Well... as much as I have enjoyed discussing my sex life… and yours, I've got to go." The blonde took one last bite of her toast before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Zona. Tell Callie I said hello."

"Alright." Arizona opened the front door and turned back towards her mother. "You'll be okay?"

Barbara waved her off. "I'm fine. I'm just going to tidy up a bit and then head home."

"Okay," Arizona nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too," Barbara replied with a smile.

Arizona closed the door and headed for work.

* * *

><p>Callie did not come into work that morning. She said she had to help Mark with the last few arrangements for the party. Webber gave her a pass of course. Arizona could not go on patrol anyway because there were still a few loose ends to tie up on the Anthony Blaine case. With a rushed toxicology report from Teddy, the results showed that Blaine did indeed have PCP in his system. That explained his erratic behavior and unawareness of being struck by several bullets. Arizona worked the entire morning and afternoon at her desk. It was a pretty uneventful day.<p>

Later that evening, Arizona and Teddy had arrived at Callie's apartment building. As soon as they stepped off the elevator on Callie's floor, music could be heard music thumping in the hallway. As they got closer to Callie's apartment, the music became persistently louder. On the outside of the door a very festive sign said_, Come on in!_ Arizona and Teddy exchanged amused glances before opening the door.

The apartment was packed with bodies. Mostly those of their colleagues at the station. They began to weave through the crowd, exchanging polite hellos to those who acknowledged their presence. Many of them were dancing, standing around with a drink and talking, or lounging on the furniture. The party was in full swing.

"Hey! Blondie!" Mark bellowed, coming up to them. "Glad you could make it." He took a moment to take in Arizona's outfit. The blonde was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her athletic form very nicely. Her hair was straightened, showing its true length. Callie had only seen it with curls. And of course her makeup was done perfectly, making her look amazing. "Wow, you look hot."

"Thank you, Mark," Arizona smiled. "That's what I was going for."

"Well," he said, leaning in closer so others would not hear. "Callie will love it." He then looked over at Teddy. "Hello, there. Mark Sloan," he said offering a handshake.

"Teddy Altman," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, Teddy is my best friend. She also does all the scientific, forensic stuff for us," Arizona grinned.

Mark nodded his head, impressed. "Very cool."

"Uh, where is Callie?" Arizona asked, looking around the room.

"She was in the kitchen last time I saw her."

"Thanks." Arizona said, leaving Teddy and Mark to get to know each other.

As Arizona headed further back into the apartment, she suddenly heard that familiar hefty laugh that could only be Calliope Torres. The sound made Arizona smile and she followed the source. Soon her eyes found Callie standing in the kitchen. Her breath caught as she took in the brunette's tight black dress that showed off ample cleavage and showed off all of Callie's delicious curves. Her raven locks were slightly curled and she wore sexy red lipstick which made lips even more luscious. Arizona then noticed she was laughing with an attractive redhead. Arizona knew who she was. Addison Montgomery. Arizona had seen the redhead around police headquarters but never had an actual conversation with her. She knew Addison worked in homicide but that was pretty much it. Oh… and that she was also drop dead gorgeous. The redhead was leaning into Callie, whispering something a little too close for Arizona's liking. A bit of jealously loomed inside of her and she began to wonder if the brunette had slept with Addison in the past.

Callie's eyes suddenly shifted in Arizona's direction and a bright smile crossed over her features. The brunette excused herself from Addison and approached Arizona. The blonde noticed those chocolate eyes roam her body and an immediate blush went over Arizona's cheeks.

"Wow, Arizona you look…" Callie looked around her and noticed some people were looking at them. "Great, you look great."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled brightly. "You look… great too."

"Um, can I get you drink?" Callie nervously sputtered.

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Great," Callie replied, using all of her willpower, not to allow her eyes to roam Arizona's body again. She walked back towards the kitchen, trying to catch her breath.

Arizona's eyes ventured down to Callie's ass as the brunette moved away. _Nice. _In that moment, Addison walked over. A smirk crossed over the redhead's lips as she noticed Arizona quickly avert her gaze once she noticed Addison was coming towards her. "Hello, Arizona."

The blonde nodded. "Hi, Addison. How are you?"

"Peachy." Addison followed Arizona's gaze, which was on Callie pouring some drinks. "That Callie sure is something. She's only been on the force for a few months and has already made such quite the impression."

Arizona smiled lightly, hoping there was no undertone in what the redhead was saying about Callie. "Yeah, she's amazing."

"You're very lucky to have a partner like her," Addison purred before walking away.

Arizona allowed her uneasiness about the redhead slip away as Callie came back to her. The brunette handed her a mojito. "Here you go," Callie smiled.

"Thanks," she took a sip of her drink and they both overlooked the small crowd. "Wow. Mark really knows how to throw a party."

Callie rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, no kidding. I couldn't stop him even if I tried," she chuckled.

Arizona caught Addison across the room, speaking with Teddy and Mark. "So…" Arizona began. "I didn't know you knew Addison."

The brunette swallowed the bit of mojito in her mouth before speaking. "Yeah, I uh… we met at the bar a few weeks after I got to Seattle. We hit it off pretty well."

"Mmm…" Arizona hummed, wondering what 'hit it off' really meant.

Suddenly, the thumping music in the apartment stopped and everyone was looking around in confusion.

"Alright, everyone! Can I get your attention please!" Mark announced over the crowd. He was standing by the front door, holding the door knob.

"Uh-oh… what is he up to now?" Callie murmured.

"Will the birthday girl please come forward! I've got a special present for you."

A bunch of ooh's, ah's, and laughter sounded in the room. Callie rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink. "Here goes nothing," she said, before stepping forward. Arizona was just as curious as everyone else and followed.

"Gentleman, please seat Ms. Torres in that chair," Mark ordered.

Suddenly, two of Callie's colleagues gently grasped her arms and led her over to a single chair that was set up in the center of the room. As soon as she sat down a blindfold was put over her eyes.

"Aw, come on guys!" Callie whined. "What the hell is this, Mark?"

"You'll see," he snickered. "Okay, everyone let me introduce our special guest. May I present to you… Officer Cherry Blossom!" Mark opened the door and in walked a big breasted blonde dressed in a scandalous police uniform that left nothing to the imagination. Her tiny top was barely holding in her busty D-sized cups. Her short-shorts were practically up her ass and she wore dark shades concealing her eyes. The room erupted into pleased cheers from all the fellas in the room.

As soon as the door opened to welcome the 'special guest' Callie could hear a burst of whistles and cat calls, making her wonder who exactly had just entered her apartment. Arizona's mouth dropped open upon seeing the tall blonde saunter into the room. She was hot, but she did not like what she was here to do.

"Your culprit is right over there, officer," Mark grinned as he pointed to an unsuspecting Callie. The woman made her way over to the brunette. "Start up the music!" Mark yelled, giving the cue.

The song 'Cherry Pie' began to play and the stripper named Cherry Blossom started her sexy routine. The small crowd instantly erupted once again. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she heard everyone in her apartment cheer.

Cherry Blossom was now just a foot away from Callie as she swung her hips in a suggestive matter. Everyone was enjoying the show... except for Arizona. The closer the busty blonde got to Callie, the antsier she became.

Suddenly, the stripper straddled Callie's lap and that's when the brunette knew exactly what was happening. When the blindfold was swiftly lifted from her eyes, nothing but pure cleavage was heaving in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh, my God…" Callie murmured. She looked up at the woman's face. She could tell the stripper was attractive, even though her eyes were concealed by dark aviator sunglasses.

The woman began to grind herself into Callie's lap and grasped both of the brunette's hands, placing them on her waist. Cherry Blossom then leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Callie's. "Happy Birthday…" she purred into Callie's ear.

The brunette smiled wickedly as the blonde stood from her lap. This was right up her alley and this sexy woman was definitely her type. Mark knew her well. The woman then ripped her tiny top off to reveal a stringy bra that barely held up her breasts in place. More cheers sounded from the crowd as the woman shook her breasts in Callie's face.

Grinning, Callie looked across the room and saw Arizona. Her smile slowly faded when she saw the blonde's expression. Arizona was self-consciously ducking her eyes and trying her best to avert her gaze from the sexy woman dancing erotically for Callie. The blonde was trying her best to seem indifferent, but Callie could tell she was putting on a front. The brunette immediately something rise inside of her that she had not felt in a long time. Guilt. She had to stop this.

Callie sprang to her feet. "Uh, hold it! Hold it! Stop the music!" The brunette yelled. The room suddenly grew quiet and confused expressions were on her colleagues' faces. This included the stripper as well.

"What's up, Torres?" Mark asked, coming over to her.

"Um..." Callie cleared her throat. "As exciting as this, Mark. I'm going to pass on the lap dance."

A few disappointed murmurs were thrown from the small crowd but Callie could care less.

"Aw! Torres, come on!" Mark complained. "You've always love this stuff."

"I know, but... I'm not really in the mood tonight." She pat her friend on the back. "But thank you," she genuinely said as Mark silently brooded.

"Fine. So, what now?" Mark asked.

Callie looked around at her friends and then the stripper. "Well, we can't let this lovely woman go to waist, right? Which means I need someone to take my place."

A flood of raised hands and eager phrases such as, 'pick me' filled the room. Callie chuckled lightly as she watched her fellow officers jump up and down like wild baboons. Her eyes spotted a young officer who had only been on the force a few weeks, leaning against the back wall.

"Avery!" She called.

The room settled down and soon got silent. Avery's eyes widened and he looked around, realizing all eyes were on him. "Uh, yes, Sgt?" he shyly replied.

"Have a seat," Callie smiled, gesturing to the chair.

The rookie blushed heavily and all the other officers began to chuckle. He was reluctant but his fellow colleagues eventually pushed him towards the hot seat and sat him down. The music started up again and the other officers hooped and hollered, watching with amusement.

Callie came over and stood next to Arizona. The blonde glanced at the Latina as Callie poured herself another drink. Arizona shyly looked down and watched her fingers play with the neck of her beer bottle. "Why did you stop it?" Arizona began. "It's your birthday. You're allowed to have some fun."

"Yeah,I know but," Callie shrugged her shoulders. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

Callie leaned against the counter and looked into Arizona's eyes. "I'm not having fun if you're not having fun." Arizona smiled lightly, adoring the fact that Callie considered her feelings about this situation. "And you seeing another woman grind all over me did not seem fun for you. I saw the look on your face."

"So, you stopped your lap dance for me?" Arizona quietly asked.

Callie chuckled shyly. "Well, yeah… I didn't stop it for my health," she tried to joke. The brunette took a sip of her drink.

The blonde was flattered and she knew in that moment she needed to be alone with this woman. "Um…" Arizona looked around them and noticed everyone was pretty occupied with Avery's personal dance. She caught Callie's gaze and stepped backwards towards the hallway. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure," Callie replied, following the blonde down the hall.

Arizona stepped into the second door on the right, walking into a small bathroom. Callie followed.

"Please shut the door," Arizona requested.

Callie did as she was asked and when she turned around Arizona's lips were against her own within seconds. The blonde had pushed her back against the door, kissing her eagerly and aggressively. She flickered her tongue over Callie's lips and immediately tasted the rum from the mojito Callie had. The brunette opened her mouth, allowing the blonde's hot tongue to enter. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's trim waist and pulled the blonde flush against her.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Callie breathed against Arizona's lips.

"No more than what you're doing to me…" Arizona replied. She placed a kiss on Callie's mouth.

"You sure do like getting it on in bathrooms, huh?"

"Shut up, Callie..." Arizona smiled before deepening the kiss. Callie moaned and held Arizona closer.

"I know what to get you for your birthday," Arizona purred.

"Yeah?" Callie kissed the blonde once more.

"Uh-huh…" Arizona nodded. Her lips were centimeters from Callie's. "But you'll have to wait until later."

"Why don't you give it to me now," Callie suggested, moving her hands down to Arizona's ass and squeezing.

"Mmm…" the blonde hummed in pleasure. "Not yet."

Callie claimed Arizona's lips once more as her hand hiked up the blonde's dress. Arizona felt Callie push her thigh between her legs and she gasped. Without thinking, she began to grind her hips onto the brunette's leg. Arizona moaned as pleasurable friction hit her in just the right spot. Callie held onto the blonde's ass and moved with Arizona's rhythm, pulling her closer with each thrust. Callie loved it when the blonde whimpered and moaned against her lips. She could feel Arizona soaking through and the heat made Callie moan.

As Arizona continued her slow grind, her eyes connected with Callie's. Just feeling the brunette against her and knowing that it was Callie making her feel this way made the whole moment that much more intimate. Just the two of them…

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted their bliss. Callie and Arizona froze, both of them hoping that their moaning and groaning was not heard on the other side of the door.

"Callie? Are you in there?" a voice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know another cliff-hanger. I'm bad, but what can I say? I live to torture you all. Just kidding... kind of.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all. I'm still here! I just want to thank you from the bottom of my Calzona heart for all your support. You guys are amazing and I could not ask for better readers and friends. Many of you took the effort to find my on Live Journal and that was wonderful as well. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You – Chapter 15<strong>

_Callie and Arizona froze, both of them hoping that their moaning and groaning was not heard on the other side of the door. _

"_Callie? Are you in there?" a voice asked._

"Fuck," Callie hissed as she and Arizona disentangled themselves from each other. The blonde stepped back, pulling her bunched up dress back down and exhaling a breath. Callie turned towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. Before turning the doorknob she gave Arizona a look and the blonde gave a slight nod. Callie then opened the door just a crack and saw Addison standing there.

"Um, hey, what's up?"

"There you are," the redhead said. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah… why wouldn't everything be alright?" Callie nervously smiled.

Addison shrugged nonchalantly. "Just asking... I was looking for you because it's time to cut the cake."

The Latina furrowed her brows. "I have a cake?" she questioned.

Addison chuckled. "Why wouldn't you, silly? It's your birthday. So, are you coming out here or not?"

Callie smiled. "Yes… in just on second. I was just… freshening up."

The redhead raised a curious eyebrow. "Okay…" she smirked. She began to walk away but stopped suddenly. "Oh!" Addison interjected, turning back around.

Callie stopped herself from the closing the door. "What's up?"

"Have you seen, Arizona? Her friend, Teddy was looking for her."

"Uh…" Callie drawled, pretending to contemplate an answer. "I uh, no. I haven't… oh, but she did mention she had to run down to her car to get something."

"Oh… okay. I'll tell Teddy. But you…" the redhead purred, pointing a finger. "Hurry up that cute ass of yours. You have a birthday cake to cut and very hungry officers with sugar cravings waiting on you."

"Yes, ma'am," Callie nodded before closing the door. She exhaled a heavy breath and turned back to Arizona.

The blonde had her arms crossed with a small smirk on her face. "Very smooth."

Callie shrugged. "I had to say something."

While listening to Callie's exchange with Addison, the blonde heard how the redhead's tone seemed to hold obvious flirtation. It made her a little uneasy but she chose to ignore it for now. She masked her feelings with a chuckle and shook her head, not wanting Callie to catch on.

The Latina stepped forward with a grin and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She leaned in but Arizona leaned away. "Calliope, we can't."

The brunette pouted. "Why the hell not?"

"Because if we start up again, I won't be able to stop myself," Arizona replied.

Callie smiled. "I really see nothing wrong with that."

"Callie..."

The brunette sighed with defeat and Arizona leaned her forehead against hers. "Go on… people are waiting for you."

"Okay…" she relented. "But can I have one more kiss?"

Arizona slowly stepped forward and invaded Callie's personal space. So, much so, that she pressed the Latina's back against the door. The front of their bodies pressed firmly together. Arizona leaned in, her lips barely grazing Callie's before shifting over to the brunette's ear. "As soon as your last guest leaves… call me. Then you'll get your birthday present…"

Arizona's voice was so husky and seductive, Callie shivered with anticipation. She gasped suddenly when Arizona gently took her earlobe between her lips and sucked. This last a few seconds before the blonde took a step back and took in Callie's flustered state.

"You're evil," the brunette pouted before she left a giggling Arizona in the bathroom.

Callie rounded the corner into the living room and was greeted by a hardy chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' In the center of the group, Mark was holding a large cake with lit candles.

From the bathroom, Arizona listened as her colleagues finished singing and soon a round appaulse could be heard. Knowing everyone would be distracted, Arizona took this as her opportunity to emerge unnoticed. She crept down the hallway and poked her head around the wall. As she suspected, all eyes were on the birthday girl. The blonde let out a breath and quietly made her way back into the room, blending with the crowd. She spotted Teddy near the kitchen and headed towards her. Feeling as though eyes were on her, Arizona happened to glace to her left and noticed Addison looking right at her. The redhead had a knowing smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. Arizona averted her gaze. Addison knew where she had just come from.

The party began to wind down a little past midnight. Many of the attendants explaining they had work the following day and had to leave. Teddy and Arizona left at a respectable hour as well. Arizona did not want to seem too suspicious for staying longer than others.

Finally, everyone was gone except Mark who offered to help clean up. He and Callie both held trash bags in their hands as they walked around the apartment, picking up empty cups and plates.

"So, great party, huh?" Mark asked expectantly.

Callie smiled lightly, a bit winded from the excitement. "Yeah, it was great. You never fail to disappoint, Mark."

Mark grinned and nodded his head. "That's me."

"Except one thing."

"What?"

"The stripper. Mark, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of what you like. Usually a busty blonde hits the spot for you. What happened?"

Callie nodded in agreement. "It used to…" she sighed with reminiscence. "But Mark, you know Arizona and I... we're... it just wasn't cool."

"You and Arizona are... a couple?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know what we are… but when that chick was all over me, I looked at her and… her face…" Callie shook her head, remembering that somber look on the blonde's face. "I couldn't do that to her."

Mark smiled lightly. "I get that, Cal. I'm sorry… I wasn't even thinking about that when I booked the stripper. You know, I never skimp on entertainment. That was my bad."

"It's fine, Mark. I know you were only trying to throw the best party ever for me… and you did. Thank you." Callie walked over to her friend and opened her arms.

Mark accepted the hug. "Anytime, Cal."

They broke the embrace. Mark kept his hands on Callie's shoulders and looked at his friend with a fond smile. "You're totally in love, Calster."

Callie shyly smiled and ducked her eyes.

"And you have _amazing_ willpower. There is no way I would have been able to stop that busty blonde from giving me a lap dance."

Callie chuckled. "You would have if Lexie was there."

Mark lowered his hands and shrugged. "Maybe," he smiled.

After finishing up in the apartment, Mark bid Callie goodnight and left. Now, the only thing on Callie's mind was calling Arizona and receiving her birthday present. It was almost 1:30 in the morning, but the brunette could care less. She was wide awake. The brunette quickly called Arizona's number. The blonde picked up on the second ring.

"Everyone gone?" Arizona asked.

"Yep."

"Give me twenty minutes."

The line went dead.

The brunette furrowed her brows, wondering what Arizona was up to. While she waited, she decided to make herself more comfortable and took off her dress. Instead wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. As she was changing, Callie caught a glimpse of the gauze wrapped on her shoulder. The bullet graze was healing nicely but still hurt a little bit, so she kept it covered. It was not noticeable when she wore her black dress because it had sleeves that just covered past her bandage.

Twenty minutes soon passed and a knock sounded at Callie's door. The brunette hustled over and looked through the peephole. She smiled when she saw Arizona on the other side and quickly opened the door to dimples smiling back at her.

"Hi, Calliope."

"Hi…" Callie drawled. Her eyes dropped down to Arizona's body. The blonde was wearing a simple light brown raincoat and high heels that made her legs look irresistible. Even though above the knees were covered. This just proved that Arizona could wear anything and still look hot. Callie wondered what exactly Arizona had on under the suspicious coat. "What's going on?"

"I came to give you your birthday present," Arizona husked, as she brushed past Callie into the apartment.

Callie smiled to herself before closing the door. She turned around and saw Arizona pulling out a chair from her dining area. The blonde placed it in the center of the room and looked at Callie.

"Sit there," Arizona commanded.

"Um… okay," Callie complied, walking over and taking a seat.

The blonde sauntered over to Callie's entertainment center. She took a CD out of her coat pocket and popped it in the player. Callie raised an eyebrow as Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' played over the speakers. She watched as Arizona walked towards her and stopped a good five feet away from her.

"You passed up a lap dance for me…" Arizona began, loosening the belt of her coat.

Callie's eyes moved from the blonde's gaze and down to the movement of Arizona's hands.

"So, now… I'm going to give you one myself."

The corner of Callie's lips curved into a sexy smile. Arizona untied the belt completely and slowly revealed what was under her coat.

Callie's eyes widened and her jaw practically hit the floor. "Oh… sweet mother of fuck…" Callie moaned as she stared at the miraculous vision before her.

Arizona was wearing a lacey, scandalous red bra that hugged her breasts together, creating the most irresistible and delicious cleavage Callie had ever seen. To compliment the bra, Arizona wore matching lace panties. Panties that teasingly showed off the bottom part the blonde's ass. And the red pumps? They made Arizona's stance strong and controlled. The toned muscles in the blonde's arms, legs, and stomach made Callie want to get on her knees and thank God for creating a woman so unbelievably hot. Arizona was a goddess.

Arizona began to sensually sway her hips to the beat of the music and Callie almost came on the spot. The blonde ran both of her hands up her body, over her breasts, and into her hair. She pushed up her blonde locks, making them look sexy and wild as she continued to move her body. Callie stared helplessly as she sat feet away from temptation. Staying on cue with the music, Arizona turned around with her back to Callie. She then slowly leaned forward at the waist and kept her legs straight. The sight of Arizona's ass in that position made Callie's clit throb and she bit her bottom lip. Arizona peeked around her leg and was pleased to see the reaction she got out of Callie. The blonde then leaned up and turned back around, slowly approaching the brunette.

Callie's heart was pounding wildly as Arizona came closer. She had no idea Arizona's body could move like that. And it was a pleasant surprise. Suddenly, a red pump was pressed against her chest, slightly pushing her back in the chair. Callie's eyes flickered from the pump to Arizona's dark blue eyes and she smirked wickedly. No longer able to resist, Callie's hands found purchase on the blonde's leg. She slowly began to trail her hands up Arizona's calf. Looking at the blonde's expression, she saw some of Arizona's resolve breaking but it soon disappeared. The blonde quickly slipped her leg from Callie's grasp. She then held up a finger, shaking it from side to side, silently say 'no, no,' with a sexy smile. The brunette grinned, liking Arizona's game.

The blonde backed away several steps and kicked off her pumps off her feet, sending them to land near Callie's couch. Arizona lowered herself to her hands and knees and sensually began to crawl towards Callie. It was the sexiest thing the brunette had ever seen. The movement of Arizona's body... the way her back curled and dipped as she crawled. The look in those dark blue eyes... Callie was thoroughly aroused. Arizona was now within arm's reach. She placed her hands on Callie's knees and slowly slid them up the brunette's thighs. Callie swallowed as she stared into Arizona's predatory eyes and those hands continued to move closer to her burning need.

Suddenly, Arizona slid them away and forcefully pushed Callie's legs apart at the knees. The brunette gasp at the unexpected move. Arizona smirked and leaned her head between Callie's legs. The Latina watched as Arizona snaked out her tongue and liked the air inches from Callie's crotch. The brunette groaned, wanting so badly to be naked and have Arizona really satisfy the burning between her legs. Callie gripped the sides of the chair beneath her. This was just too much for her to hold back much longer. This woman was killing her!

Arizona slowly moved up Callie's body and effortlessly straddled the brunette's hips. Callie watched with sexually intoxicated eyes as the blonde rubbed her hands on her own body. Arizona started at her abdomen, then sensually moved then upward, cupping her perfect breasts and squeezing. Callie whimpered at the sight. The blonde threw her head back and began to grind her hips into the Latina.

The blonde felt herself growing hot and she knew she needed Callie's hands on her in that moment. In a show of desperation, she swiftly grasped the brunette's hands and placed them on her hips. Callie happily complied and began to grind her hips upward, meeting Arizona's movement. The blonde was already beyond wet. Her plan of seduction had backfired in a way, because now Callie was seducing her. Arizona grasped a handful and Callie's hair and pressed the brunette's face between her breasts. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes at the sensation. Callie hummed and inhaled the sweet vanilla scented skin as she tasted, teased and nipped at anything she could get to.

"Oh… Arizona, you drive me crazy…" Callie whispered, no longer able to remain silent.

Upon hearing Callie's voice, Arizona broke her resolve. "Callie, touch me… please touch me…" she begged.

Callie let out a growl as her left hand went behind the blonde's head and pulled her down for a hungry kiss. Their tongues lustfully danced together and they both moaned in unison, needing each other desperately. The brunette wasted no time maneuvering her other hand between their bodies. She shoved aside Arizona's thin, skimpy panties and swiftly pushed two fingers inside the blonde's pussy.

Arizona let out a guttural moan as she felt Callie enter her. "Fuck, yes…" she groaned, as pleasure overloaded her body.

"God, you're so wet, baby…"

Arizona's hips began to move against Callie's fingers. "Uh-huh… it's all for you…" Arizona husked.

Callie practically melted, hearing Arizona say that. This was for her. All for her. Callie felt like the luckiest woman in the world right now. She loved being inside of Arizona and feeling this intimate with her. It blew her mind. "All for me…" Callie husked back. She began to pump deeper and faster as the blonde rode her fingers.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and put her lips against the brunette's ear. "You feel so good, Calliope…" she whimpered, rolling her hips faster.

"So do you..." Callie pumped her fingers harder and Arizona began to bounce in her lap. The blonde's moans filled the room and her labored breathing was the sexiest thing Callie ever heard. Soon Arizona's walls began to tighten as her inevitable climax approached. Callie inserted a third finger and curled them, stroking Arizona in just the right spot.

"Oh… fuck… oh… ohhh! Yes!" Arizona's nails dug into Callie's shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure came crashing down upon her body.

Callie held onto her through every second and loved the way Arizona looked when she came. It was beautiful. The blonde collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

Callie held Arizona in a protective embrace. She would do anything for Arizona and she felt her heart swell even more. She ran her fingers through blonde locks and gently rubbed up and down Arizona's back.

After a minute or so, Arizona's breathing evened out and she leaned back, looking into Callie's dark eyes. The blonde saw so much emotion swimming in those dark orbs. Every time she stared into Callie's eyes, she saw something that made her feel complete and so cared for. A feeling she wanted to have forever. Callie smiled softly, already lost in those baby blues. Arizona cupped Callie's jaw in her hands and slowly captured the brunette's mouth in a long, deep kiss. She whimpered slightly when Callie slipped out of her. The kissing continued as the Latina slowly stood to her feet, holding Arizona's in her arms. The blonde securely wrapped her legs around Callie as the brunette headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I must say… that was a fucking good birthday present," Callie commented.<p>

It was early the following morning and she and Arizona were laying in bed together. The blonde was snuggled against Callie's side with her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned.

"Most definitely…" Callie nodded. "I had no idea you could dance like that, by the way. It was smokin' hot."

Arizona leaned up on her elbow and looked down at Callie. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She placed a kiss on Callie's lips before laying her head back down on a comfortable shoulder.

A few more minutes of silence passed between them. Arizona began to work that brain of hers and she remembered something she want to discuss.

"Calliope, I need to ask you something."

"Mm-hmm?"

"It's about… Addison."

"What about her?" Callie asked with nonchalance.

"Well… you had told me last night that you met her when you first moved out here…"

"I did."

"So… was she one of your... you know? Did you two… did you sleep with her?"

Callie took a moment to reply. "Why do you want to know that?" She tiredly asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"But why?" Callie asked, feeling a bit bothered by where this conversation was headed.

Arizona slowly sat up and slightly turned her body, looking down at the Latina. She heard the agitation in Callie's voice. "I just noticed the way she was interacting with you that's all. The way she would lightly touch your arm or... look at you like she's seen you naked."

Callie sighed heavily and sat up as well. "Arizona, whether I did slept with her or not… it doesn't matter. It's in the past. I don't live that kind of life anymore, remember?" Callie lifted her hand and softly stroked the side of Arizona's face. "Right now… I'm where I want to be."

"So, what's the harm in me asking?" The blonde softly asked.

Callie lowered her hand in defeat, noticing the sweet talk did not phase Arizona whatsoever. The blonde would never fall for her evasive tactics of bullshit. This made Callie slightly upset and she began to rub the side of her temple.

"Why can't I ask?" Arizona pushed.

"Jesus, can't we drop it?" Callie snapped.

"No, we can't!"

"I'm not asking _you_ who you've slept with."

"This isn't about me. Why are you being such a stubborn ass? It's a simple question, Callie. Why can't you answer it?"

"I really don't want to, that's why."

"Why not?" Arizona replied just as firmly.

"Because I know you won't like the answer. We fucked, okay? It happened. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Arizona's face slowly fell and she only stared back at Callie. The usual sparkle in those blue eyes had disappeared, only to be overshadowed by sadness. "I thought I wanted to hear it… I was wrong."

The blonde quickly climbed out of bed and began to put on her bra and panties. Callie rolled her eyes. Mainly at herself. She did not mean to become so angry so fast. Arizona did not deserve to be told the truth that way. Not so crudely. By the time she realized this, Arizona was storming out of her bedroom. Callie quickly climbed out of the bed and threw on a robe that was hanging on her door.

Arizona had thrown on her raincoat, securely fastening it closed and her pumps were in one. She wanted to get away. Away from the truth that hurt her so much. Callie had slept with Addison... but why was she so surprised? That was what Callie did. But she did not realize actually knowing this information would upset her this much. Make her feel so much. She opened the front door slightly but a strong hand slammed it closed, holding it in place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Callie quickly, but gently stammered. "You didn't deserve that."

Arizona did not move to try for the door again. She only stared blankly ahead, not looking at the Latina that had just hurt her seconds ago.

"I just…" Callie continued, trying to keep her emotions together. "I don't want to talk about my one-nightstands with you or anyone else because… I feel ashamed... disgusted, actually."

Arizona lowered eyes but still never looked Callie's way. The brunette lowered her hand from the door, realizing Arizona was not moving.

"When I would go with those random women and… follow them home… I never felt anything, ever. It was just… emptiness. And the thought of those nights are painful for me. I don't like the fact that you know how I used to be. I know I can't change that now, but it makes me sick that I was ever that way. Especially, now that I care about you, and respect you. Me talking to you about my unattached sex makes me feel like a douchebag," Callie chuckled dishearteningly. "Whenever I gloated about it, in your face, I was only trying to make you jealous. I was just lying to myself and everyone else. _You're_ not like that. You don't jump into bed with anyone, shattering your self-respect…" Callie's voice finally cracked and tears began to shimmer in her eyes. "You're a beautiful person, Arizona. You deserve someone who can give you everything… someone who you can trust and will be with through anything."

The blonde slightly shifted her eyes Callie's way, showing that she was hearing what the Latina was confessing to her. However, she still refused to make eye contact.

"I've told you that you made me a better person…" Callie spoke shakily. "I like who I am when I'm with you. I feel again, when I'm with you..." Callie swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat. "That's why I'm hoping you'll choose me… because I love you."

Arizona shifted her tear brimmed eyes towards Callie. Astonishment and vulnerability sparkled in those baby blues. She was rendered speechless.

"I don't know if it happened after you slapped me for kissing you at the academy…" Callie continued with a small smile. "Or when I saw you for the first time again in ten years but… all I know is, when we made love for the first time… I felt something… I felt… alive."

Arizona gasped softly as fresh tears escaped her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Callie stepped closer, tears in her eyes as well, and cupped Arizona's face with both hands. "I am so in love with you Arizona Robbins," she whispered shakily.

Arizona stared into the soft eyes before her and sighed. "Calliope…" Arizona breathed softly.

Callie waited with baited breath for Arizona's reply. This was it. She had put her heart out on the line again. She took the chance of getting hurt once again. The Latina was physically trembling as she waited for possible rejection. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had never been so afraid in her life.

"I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: There you have it. They finally admitted it! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter AND Arizona's lap dance. I believe one of you said you needed a cold shower! LOL! Loved it! Happy reading guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You – Chapter 16<strong>

_Callie waited with baited breath for Arizona's reply. This was it. She had put her heart out on the line again. She took the chance of getting hurt once again. The Latina was physically trembling as she waited for possible rejection. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had never been so afraid in her life._

_"I love you, too."_

Callie gasped with happiness as a mega-watt smile spread across her face. "You do?"

Arizona nodded, as tears of her own finally escaped her eyes. "I do…"

The brunette reached around Arizona's waist and pulled the blonde to her for a warm hug. Arizona dropped the pair of pumps in her hand and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, closing her eyes in comfort. The Latina exhaled a breath of relief as they held each other. "Thank, God…" Callie whispered.

Arizona tightened her grip around Callie even more and relished the feel of the brunette's warm body against her. Suddenly, the overwhelming feeling of love became too much for her. Her body began to shake with more tears and she sniffled. Alarmed, Callie tried to pull away, but Arizona held fast to her. "No. Please… please just stay here for a while."

Callie did not move and continued to hold the woman she loved. She no idea the blonde would become this emotional. It only showed how much more Arizona cared and Callie found it endearingly sweet. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect the woman in her arms and never let any harm come to her.

"Please don't hurt me, Callie…" came a soft whisper.

The brunette's heart lurched at the request and she carefully pulled out of the hug. She stared down into vulnerable blue eyes and cupped Arizona's face. Her thumbs, brushing away streaks of fallen tears. Arizona had been hurt badly in the past and the blonde was afraid history may repeat itself. Joanne had cheated on her and it broke something inside of her. Callie was the person that finally put her back together and she knew recovery would be a bitch if the Latina ever broke her heart.

Callie saw this fear crossover Arizona's features and she placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. "That will never happen, you hear me?" Callie firmly stated. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and she nodded sadly. "You're it for me, baby. I'm in. I'm all in."

Arizona smiled softly, reassured by the conviction in Callie's voice. "So am I…" she whispered.

They both leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Callie then pecked Arizona's cheek before they embraced once more. "Ah…" Callie sighed. "You had me worried there for a second…"

"You don't have to worry, Sgt. Torres."

Callie smiled and continued to hold Arizona to her. The brunette could not think of another moment in her life that could be this perfect. A moment that felt so right. The both of them had been holding in their true feelings for so long, and to finally have them out in the open felt so… invigorating. Like they could do anything or say anything without worrying about the repercussions.

They slightly slipped out of the embrace and leaned their foreheads together. Callie interlaced their fingers and pulled up their hand between their chests. Both of them had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the closeness.

"Did I ever tell you, I think it's hot when you call me that?" Callie finally said.

Arizona smiled. "What? When I call you, Sgt. Torres?"

Callie nodded with a sexy smirk. "Oh yeah…"f

Arizona leaned back and looked into amused brown eyes. "Even when I hated you?"

"Especially, when you hated me."

"Oh, my God…" Arizona chuckled. "You're so bad."

Callie chuckled as well. "You think I don't know that?"

Arizona's dimples finally made an appearance and she leaned in, pressing her lips against Callie's in a firm and gentle kiss. "God, this feels good…" Arizona sighed. "Finally being able to tell you. I was going crazy wondering if you felt the same way."

Callie smiled lightly and kissed the tip of Arizona's cute nose. "Ditto." The brunette looked into Arizona's eyes, loving how the blonde was staring at her in that moment. "So you know I have to take you out on a date now, right?"

Arizona giggled. "Wow, Callie Torres, wining and dining a girl. I never thought I'd see the day."

"There was never a woman worth wining and dining… now there is."

"Mm…" Arizona hummed. "How about I take _you _out? I know Seattle a little better than you do and I know the perfect place to go."

"Well… how can I say no to that?"

"It's a date then… tonight."

"Tonight…" Callie nodded, excited about the idea of dating Arizona. "Oh, you know what? This was our first fight."

"We've fought before."

"Yeah, but…" Callie leaned in closer, her breath lingering against Arizona's lips. "Now we're allowed to have make-up sex."

Arizona grinned against Callie's lips. "Oh, yeah?"

"Uh-huh…" Callie reached towards the front of Arizona's belt. "And I really want to make up with you right now…"

Arizona felt the tie to her belt being undone before her coat slowly fell open. She shivered as Callie placed her hands on either side of waist and stroked up and down her heated skin.

The brunette glanced down at Arizona magnificent body and raised a pleased eyebrow. "I love this underwear…" Callie husked, pressing her body flush against Arizona's. The blonde gasped as the Latina's warm lips found purchase on the side of her neck, below her ear. Arizona leaned her head back, allowing Callie easier access to trail loving kisses down to her collarbone. The brunette brushed the coat off of Arizona's shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Did you still want to leave?" Callie whispered, her voice thick with arousal.

Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's dark hair. "After a speech like that?" she husked. "Not a chance…"

* * *

><p>Though all the two women wanted to do was make love all day long, they still had to go to work. The streets of Seattle still needed protecting and they had a responsibility to their city. The two of them were in the break room, standing by the counter. Arizona was leaning back, sipping her coffee as Callie was in front of the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup.<p>

"So, how many more days will Mark be in town?"

"One more day. I'm taking him to the airport tomorrow night." The brunette glanced around the medium-sized room to make sure they were alone. "So, what exactly do you have planned for this date tonight?" Callie grinned, speaking lowly.

"Uh-uh… it's a surprise, Sgt. Torres. I'm not letting you in on it at all."

"I believe I was_ in_ and _on it_ last night," Callie grinned.

"Shut-up, Calliope, you know what I mean," Arizona chuckled. The blonde now found it funny when Callie said these sexual innuendos. In the past she found them annoying, but now it was cute.

Callie shuffled a little closer to Arizona, her lips just inches from the blonde's ear. "I know a few ways to make _you _shut up…" the brunette purred.

The blonde shivered as Callie proceeded to tell her 'said' things… in Spanish. With Callie so close to her she could feel the Latina's warm body heat. And the way Callie's breath tickled her ear, speaking huskily in her foreign language… it always melted her... making her senses and libido on overload. Arizona's grip on her cup became tighter, anything to stop her from kiss attacking the woman so dangerously close to her.

Suddenly, they were disturbed by someone walking into the room. "Detective Montgomery!" Arizona perked up and immediately placed some distance between herself and Callie. A flush still present on her cheeks.

Callie swiftly turned around and planted a smile on her face. "Addie… hi… w…what brings you down from the Homicide Department?"

Addison looked between the two flustered women with an amused smirk on her face. "I just had to speak to Teddy in the lab. Thought I'd grab some coffee on your floor. Is that a problem, Sergeant?"

Callie chuckled. "Problem… why would it be a problem? Our coffee is your coffee. Coffee away!" Callie nervously sputtered.

Arizona placed a calming hand on the Callie's forearm. The brunette was acting way to nervous. "Callie, you're rambling."

"Am I?" Arizona gave a settle nod. "Oh…" the Latina breathed.

"Was I interrupting something?" Addison asked, stepping over to the cabinet for a cup.

"Nah, we were just discussing where we're going to patrol today, that's all," Arizona quickly answered, not wanting Callie to go into another nervous spiel of words.

"_Sergeant Callie Torres. Please report to the front reception,_" a voice announced over the building pager.

"What the hell could this be about?" Callie grumbled. She took a final sip of her coffee and set it on the counter behind her. "I better get up there." She looked towards Arizona. "I'll catch you in a few minutes."

Arizona smiled sweetly, momentarily forgetting they were in the presence of someone else. She was totally giving Callie gaga eyes. "Okay," she nodded.

The brunette smiled back, loving how those blue eyes were looking at her in that moment. She then turned to redhead. "See you around, Addie," she said, as she headed out the room.

"See ya," Addison replied, however her eyes were on Arizona as she spoke.

When they were left alone, Arizona felt as though the walls were closing in on her. Addison's blue-green eyes pinning her with a curious stare.

"Relax, okay?" Addison smiled, sensing Arizona's uneasiness. "I'm not going to blab about your romance with Torres."

Arizona's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on. The soft exchange of words, the gentle touches… you're not fooling anyone. Well, at least not me," Addison smiled lightly.

"Addison, I don't know what you're talking about. Sgt. Torres and I are are work partners. That's it."

"You really want to play that game?" Arizona only stared back at her, standing her ground. Addison stirred her coffee. "You know, I watched your T.V. interview a few days ago. You guys were really great and the story was full of heart. The way you two talked about each other, I could have sworn I saw something between you guys then..."

Arizona began to feel nervous.

"However, I thought better of it. But then at the party... I _really_ knew something was up. You were in the bathroom with her, weren't you?"

"Addison, I really don't appreciate this grill-fest of questions."

The redhead shrugged. "Okay, okay... look I'm sorry. I can usually pick up on these things that's all. It's the detective in me." Addison walked over to one of the tables and sat down, facing Arizona. "I didn't mean to come at you too aggressively. I was just wondering if I was right."

Silence filled the room as Addison nursed her beverage and Arizona stood quietly at the counter. The blonde lowered her eyes and then nodded the affirmative. "It's true..."

The redhead raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I knew it! So, are you a couple?" she asked, before sipping her beverage.

Arizona studied the redhead for a moment. Addison just seemed like a friendly woman who wanted to do some girl-talk. She came off as genuine and Arizona was slowly understanding why Callie has her as a friend. "Well, we've never officially said anything yet so… I'm not really sure. I mean tonight will be our first 'date,' date."

"Right… Besides your _usual_ date of no food or going outdoors," Addison joked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Arizona smiled.

"Well, if I may... you guys should work on being a little more discreet with the smoldering looks. Having eye sex with your partner will start showing eventually."

Arizona blushed. "Right…"

Addison smirked. "I haven't know Callie that long... but I can tell she's really into you, Arizona. I noticed she stopped that lap dance for you. That is not the Callie Torres I met months ago."

"Right... when _you_ two hooked up."

Addison's eyes widened and her expression went from confidence to uncertainty. "Oh… Arizona I…" she stumbled.

"No, it's fine," the blonde reassured. "Callie and I talked about it."

"Oh, you did… so…" Addison carefully began. "You're okay with Callie and I being friends? Because I would never try anything with her. It was just…"

"A one-time thing. I know. Callie explained that too."

"Good," Addison sighed with relief. "Callie has become a really good friend. I wouldn't want to be the cause of something uncomfortable in your relationship… I was afraid you'd hate me or something," the redhead softly chuckled.

Arizona thought about the notion for a moment. "No, I don't hate you… however, part of me does want to hit you with a brick."

"What?"

Arizona dumped the last of her drink in the sink."You heard me…" she replied in a chipper tone. She turned to Addison with a grin on her face, dimples in full bloom. "You have a super day, Detective. I'm glad we had this chat… _really_ glad," Arizona smiled. Then she left the room.

Addison stood there dumbfounded. "What the fuck? A brick?" She asked herself, puzzled. She was still unsure of where she stood with Arizona.

* * *

><p>When Callie reached the front lobby of the police station, she immediately spotted an older gentleman in an Armani suit. His eyes were scanning the large wall full of plaques and awards, honoring fallen officers or those who displayed remarkable bravery. Callie slowly approached the man and noticed his eyes fell on the plaque she had received after the Petrov case. The brunette saw a ghost of a smile crease his lips. Was he proud? No, that could not be possible, Callie sadly thought.<p>

"Papa?" she questioned, finally announcing her presence.

Carlos Torres, tore his eyes from the display and his eyes fell on his eldest daughter. At first his gaze shined with a hint of happiness to see his daughter, but soon faded. Every time he looked at her now he remembered… his daughter is a lesbian. It was something he refused to accept. In fact, he had not spoken to his daughter in over a year because of it. "Calliope, you look well."

"What are you doing here?" Callie was beyond confused. Why on earth would the man who despised her and cut her off from the family, be here in Seattle?

"I would like to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

"Uh, sure…" Callie replied. "This way."

Carlos followed his daughter through the police station. The brunette led him to an empty conference room and they sat at the table. Callie was on one side and Carlos sat opposite her.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" the brunette carefully asked, still perplexed by her father's visit.

"This is a rather delicate matter. That's why I preferred to tell you face to face."

Callie slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Carlos sighed. "Over the past few months, I have been receiving anonymous letters. They were friendly… from an admirer, a fan you might say… someone who seemed fascinated by the hotel business and my entrepreneurship..."

Carlos Torres was a business man that wielded tremendous power across the country and even internationally. The Torres Hotel chain was all over the world. There was at least one in every major city in the United States and a plethora of them overseas.

Yes, Calliope was rich and grew up with a wealthy family. With this advantage, she always had the finer things in life at her fingertips. However, as she became an adult, she found that flaunting her money was not something she enjoyed to do. It only seemed to attract phony people and their superficial lives. They only wanted to be associated with her because she was rich. Her younger sister, Aria, relished the life of a socialite, but Callie was too proud. She wanted to make an honest living and do something that made her heart sing. Working for the police force did that. And if it meant living life amongst the middle-class, so be it. Though her family never understood, they let her be. Callie could care less about being the black sheep of the Torres family.

Callie waited for her father to continue, still not sure where this was going. "Okay…"

"But after a few weeks, the letters became hostile. Threating even."

"How do you mean?"

"This person began to… I suppose… envy my life a little too much. In the last few letters… they began to demand money from me. And of course, I wouldn't comply. I will never be intimidated by an empty threat." Carlos straightened his tie and held up his chin with distinction. "However, a month ago the tires of my vehicle were slashed in front of my Miami office."

"And you think it was your admirer?"

"I know it was. In my next letter they took full credit for it." Carlos cleared his throat and reached inside of his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and waved it slightly. "It was this last letter that put me into action. This person is threatening to place an explosive in one of my hotels."

This really grabbed Callie's attention. "What?"

"They want $20 million before next Sunday. Otherwise… I'm done for."

"Did you ever notify the authorities?"

Carlos shook his head. "Well... that's why I'm here, Calliope. Given your choice of profession, I thought you may be able to assist in my predicament. But… in a discreet manner."

Callie looked at him as though he had a third eye. "What can _I_ do? You have over 500 hotels around the world. I'm just a beat cop in Seattle. This person could strike anywhere," the brunette reasoned.

"I'm trusting that you can stop this person before anything happens." Callie was about to speak up but Carlos raised a hand to silence her. "Just listen…" He interlaced his hands and placed them on the table surface in front of him. "I hired a private investigator to help me track this person down. It turns out he's here in Seattle. I'm still awaiting further information to find out exactly where he is in the city."

The brunette shook her head. "Wait a minute…" Callie held up her hand, frazzled by all of these facts came at her at once. "Why would someone in Seattle be targeting you? A Hotel chain owner from Florida..."

"I have no idea, mija… but they are. All I know is… I have to take precautions. And when I get his exact location from my P.I., I want you to take him down."

"Why just me? You need to notify the police or I will. A team needs to handle this."

Carlos shook his head. "That's not an option. If I had contacted the police, the media would have caught wind of it. People would start thinking there were bombs in all of my hotels. It would create a mass panic. I am still running a business, Calliope. If people find out I have a bomb threat, it certainly would not attract the tourists."

"Dad, the lives of those tourists may be in danger. I have to get some more people on this…" Callie began to stand, but Carlos held fast to her arm.

"No! I came for _your_ help, mija. This will remain under wraps at all costs. I will not have the Torres Hotel chain be defamed by this bastard!"

Callie pulled her arm away from Carlos' grasp and looked at her father in disbelief. "Is that all you care about? Hundreds of people may be killed in one of your Hotels! And you're worried about the Torres name?"

"It's something worth being worried about! But you seem to have forgotten that!"

Callie eyed her father with a menacing glare. "You came here for my help, remember? Don't start your high and mighty bullshit! Saying I'm going to Hell. If you're going to start that... then you're on your own." Callie started for the door.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, don't you walk away from me!" Carlos shouted, swiftly standing from his chair.

Just then, the door to the room opened. The tension between father and daughter was instantly shattered as they looked up to see Arizona in the doorway. They averted their gazes to the floor, knowing the shouting was probably heard outside the door. Carlos walked over to his daughter and leaned in slightly.

"Calliope, I'm asking for your discretion… por favor. I will be in touch." He straightened out the jacket of his suit and gave Arizona a curious look, before walking out of the room.

The blonde looked after him and then turned to Callie. "Wow… who was the guy in the expensive suit?" Arizona asked.

Callie lowered her eyes. "My father."

"Your…? That was your dad?" Callie nodded. Arizona noticed the contemplation and what seemed like uneasiness on the brunette's face. "Are you alright?" she asked, lightly touching Callie's arm.

"Um…" the brunette slowly shook her head. "Not really. My Dad just laid a boatload of shit on my plate, that's all." Callie ran her hands through her hair and blew out a heavy breath.

"Listen… if… you need to cancel tonight…"

"No, no way, alright?" Callie assured. She stepped in front of Arizona and grasped both of the blonde's hands. "I'm not going to let my father ruin our plans. You're taking me out tonight, Sergeant Robbins," she smiled lightly.

"You're sure?"

"More than sure."

The blonde smiled lightly. "Okay." Arizona wondered what had happened between Calliope and her father, but she felt it was not her place to ask. If Callie wanted her to know what happened, she would tell her.

"Come on, let's get our patrol on," Callie smiled, leading Arizona out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay my lovely readers. Life got in the way and I had an extremely busy time a work this past week. I hope you enjoy Happy reading and send those reviews to tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

Arizona looked at herself in the mirror one last time before giving a nod of approval. Tonight was the night. In less than twenty minutes she was about to take Calliope Torres on a date; their first date. When Callie's father had showed up, creating a dent in their day, Arizona was afraid her lover would want to cancel. However, while they were on patrol, Callie continuously reassured Arizona she was fine, but the blonde knew something was up. The Latina seemed distracted and was often times way too quiet for Arizona's liking. But again, the blonde chose to take a step back and let the situation simmer. If Callie wanted to talk about happened with her father, she would.

For their date, Arizona decided to wear a black top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. She was ready to go. The only thing she was worried about was if the weather would hold up for what she had planned. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Teddy, making sure everything would be ready.

Minutes later, Arizona was in front of Callie's door. She blew out a heavy breath before lifting her hand and knocking. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as awaited her date. Why was she nervous? This was Callie, right? Just Callie… so why the butterflies? Maybe because it _is _Callie… and Callie always made her nervous.

Suddenly the door opened and Arizona was greeted by a mega-watt smile and a beautiful woman.

"Hi…"

"Hey…" Arizona replied, shyly.

The blonde took a second to take in Callie's clothing. She was wearing a plunging dark purple v-neck blouse that left little cleavage to the imagination and black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly with black shoes. Arizona had told her to dress nice, but casual and that she did.

"Wow… Callie you look… amazing," the blonde smiled lovingly. She pulled a red rose from behind her back and held it towards the Latina.

Callie smiled and blushed. She wasn't used to being the one who was courted, but she had to admit, she liked it. "Thank you," she shyly replied, gently taking her offered gift. She brought the flower to her nose and smiled, looking into sweet blue eyes. "Com're you," she purred, pulling on the lapel of Arizona's jacket. The blonde smiled before Callie pulled her in for a soft kiss. One kiss became two… and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Arizona was the first to gently pull away from lack of air.

"Wow. I should bring you roses more often," Arizona commented, trying to catch her breath.

Callie grinned before placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "It was sweet and thoughtful… and I just wanted to feel your tongue in my mouth."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Arizona nodded, watching Callie go into the kitchen.

"Let me just put this in water."

After Callie found a vase to place her rose in, they were on their way to Arizona's undisclosed date location. The entire ride held friendly chit-chat back and forth and at one point Arizona reached over and took Callie's hand in her own. This warmed the brunette's heart. Just a small action like that spoke volumes.

A few more minutes passed and Arizona finally brought the car to a stop. Callie tried to decipher where they were but she had no clue. She was still new to the city and during the few months she had been in Seattle, she had not done much sightseeing. It was pretty dark around them and all Callie could see were trees and the moonlight beaming down from above. Where the hell were they?

"Um… where are we?" Callie frowned, looking around.

"You'll see," Arizona smiled. She cut the engine before climbing out of the vehicle. Callie shrugged and then followed, meeting the blonde in front of the car. Arizona took Callie's hand in her own and led her down a small dirt trail that went through a thicket of trees. Moments later, they reach a wide open space that showed the entire Seattle skyline. Callie let out a gasp at the beautiful sight as Arizona leads them closer. The bustling city below almost seemed peaceful from where they stood. "Arizona, this is amazing." As they walked further, Callie noticed a blanket splayed out with a bottle of wine, glasses, plates and a pizza box. A grin spread across her face and she turned to the blonde. Arizona's dimples were displayed as prominently as ever, loving Callie's reaction to her surprise. "How did you do this?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Let's just say, Teddy owed me a favor."

Callie chuckled before leaning in and placing a kiss on Arizona's lips. "You did good, Sergeant."

Arizona smiled and led Callie over to their spread on the blanket.

After a good while of eating pizza and sipping wine, the two were laying side by side looking up at the starry Seattle night. Callie had both of her hands behind her head while Arizona had her hands in her lap. They were content just being there together, enjoying the peaceful night. The Latina's thoughts briefly began to drift her father's discussion with her earlier that morning, but they were interrupted.

"That was yummy pizza," Arizona happily commented.

"Obviously, you had like four pieces. Hungry much?"

"Hey!" Arizona swatted Callie in the stomach, making the Latina flinch with laughter. "No commenting on how much I eat. It's not polite," she jokingly scolded.

"Sorry…" Callie replied, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Um… I was up here a few years ago doing some hiking. Then I found this amazing little spot that overlooks the city. It's my place. I'm sure other people come up here too but… I like to think of it as mine. I like to think here… escape from the real world. In fact… I've never really brought anyone up here before."

Callie turned her head towards Arizona. "Never?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Not even… what's her name?" Callie asked with distaste.

Arizona crinkled her nose in disgust, knowing Callie was referring to Joanne. "No way. Sometimes I'd actually came here to get away from her."

Callie chuckled lightly. "So, why me?"

"You're fishing for some lovey-dovey talk aren't you, Calliope Torres…" Arizona smiled, still keeping her eyes on the stars above.

"Maybe…" Callie teased. "I'm just curious."

Arizona sighed lightly. "Because Callie you're… I've never met anyone like you before. And whenever I'm around you I feel comfortable… Like I've known you forever. I feel like I can tell you everything and… I guess what I'm really trying to say is… you make me a better person too… and I just wanted to share something special with my girlfriend."

It took Arizona a moment to realize what had just slipped from her lips, but when she heard complete silence next to her, she knew it was too late. The Latina leaned up on her right elbow and looked down at the blonde. "What did you say?" Callie asked seriously.

"You make me a better person?"

"No, after that."

Arizona looked into the brunette's eyes. "That I'm your girlfriend…?"

There was a sparkle in Callie's eyes at the blonde's words. "Say that again," she smiled softly.

Arizona's lips curled into a smile and she placed her hand behind Callie's head, gently pulling the Latina down, closer to her face. "I'm your girlfriend," she whispered.

A wave of happiness spread throughout Callie's body and she smiled. "I like the sound of that," the brunette whispered back. She kissed Arizona's lips soundly.

"Me too…" Arizona purred. She gently brushed back Callie's bangs from her face and stared into loving brown eyes.

Callie looked back at her and knew in that moment she was staring into the eyes of the person she would share the rest of her life with. "I love you."

"I love you, too…" Arizona breathed back, saying the words with all the passion in the world she possessed.

The brunette swept down and captured Arizona's lips in a loving kiss. The blonde kissed her back and both of her hands automatically dug into dark locks. Callie flickered her tongue against the blonde's lips and Arizona eagerly allowed Callie access. Their tongues danced their sensual routine as their need for each other burned hotter by the second. Callie's hand inched under the front of Arizona's top and began to caress the warm skin of the blonde's abdomen. Arizona hummed at the welcomed touch and pushed her tongue even further into Callie's mouth. Loving the blonde's aggressiveness, the Latina moved her hand up further and cupped Arizona's breast. As she kneaded the creamy flesh she happily swallowed the moan Arizona released in her mouth. Callie loved that sound… she loved being the cause of that sound. She broke the intense kiss and trailed her lips to Arizona's neck; her hand still massaging the blonde's breast under her shirt. The Latina shifted her body on top of Arizona as she continued to suck on the blonde's neck.

"God, Callie…" Arizona breathed, as her hands reached around the brunette's body, pulling her closer. Her entire body was on fire.

"Oh, yeah baby…" the brunette breathed, loving the reaction she elicited from Arizona. She moved back to the blonde's lips and kissed her once again.

Arizona's hands moved down the back of Callie's body and slid under the brunette's jeans. The Latina groaned in pleasure as Arizona grasped a good handful of her ass, causing her crotch to grind against the blonde's. Their hips moved in a fluid rhythm, both slightly easing the burning between their legs. Callie moaned when Arizona shifted beneath her in just the right way, connecting with her clit. They ended the kiss, concentrating on the friction they were creating between their bodies.

Their eyes connected and breathing became ragged as they continued to dry hump like a couple of teenagers. This was not enough for Arizona, however. She quickly unbuttoned the front of her jeans and lowered the zipper before grasping Callie's hand and shoving it in her pants. The brunette quickly caught on and willingly cupped Arizona's moist and heated need through her panties. The blonde moaned out as she threw her head back on the blanket and spread her legs further apart. Callie's fingers moved in slow, meticulous circles making Arizona whimper in pleasure. She watched the blonde's face as she rubbed Arizona in just the right way. The Latina felt her own clit throb and she knew she needed to have Arizona inside her and soon. But the last thing they needed was to be arrested for indecent exposure. She regrettably slid her hand out of the blonde's pants and Arizona opened her eyes, looking up at her in question.

"This is so hot and I really want to do this… but not here. This place isn't exactly private."

"There's no one here, Calliope," the blonde breathed, leaning up on her elbows. Her body still trembling from the Latina's magic fingers.

"I don't want to risk it. Plus…" Callie leaned closer to Arizona's face so their lips were centimeters apart. "I can't control how loud I make you scream… and you get loud…" the Latina husked with a smirk.

"I do not…"

Callie raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Well… not _that _loud…" Arizona sheepishly ducked her eyes. "You really want to leave?"

"I'll owe you dirty outside sex for another time. I promise."

Arizona sighed heavily. "Okay, let's get a bed and fast."

Callie gave a nod in agreement and they quickly began to pack up their picnic dinner. Once they had everything in hand, they jogged back down the trail to the car. Both of them anticipating the number of orgasms that will await them. As they were throwing the items in the vehicle, Arizona's ear perked up when she heard something in the distance. "Wait, shhh!" The blonde hushed, causing Callie to freeze.

They both listened. "Help me!" a faint voice of a woman screamed in the distance. Callie and Arizona's eyes connected. They both heard it that time and without a second thought, they both took off running towards the source of the screaming.

"Please! Help me!" the woman desperately pleaded.

Both Sergeants ran through the grassy lawns of the park, focusing on the sounds of the woman. Arizona, being the faster runner, began to put distance between herself and her partner, sprinting ahead. The screaming became louder and the blonde knew she was almost there. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, wanting to rescue this woman.

"Stop! Please!" the woman yelled.

"Shut up! Bitch!" a man's voice growled.

Arizona quickly rounded a large tree and saw two figures, hidden in the shadows, struggling on the grass. A large man dressed in all in black was on top of a woman struggling to fight him off. Her top was ripped open, exposing her bra.

"Hey!" Arizona shouted. Her hand automatically reached for her waist band, but she had not holster. No gun.

Hearing a third person had joined the party, the man quickly pulled himself off the frightened woman and scrambled to his feet. He began to run but did not get far. Arizona was on his heels in no time and tackled him to the ground. However, this man was not going down without a fight. With Arizona on his back, he used all his strength to shift slightly to the right and he elbowed the blonde in the face; his sharp bone connecting to her left cheekbone. Arizona groaned in pain as a stinging shot through her face.

"Oh, my God!" the woman screamed as she watched the struggling unfold.

The blow left Arizona temporarily off balance and the man took this as an opening to get away. He struggled from the blonde's grasp and climbed to his feet. Just as he was about to take off, the sound of a gun cocking stopped him.

"Don't move asshole!" Callie shouted from behind him. "Seattle police! Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" She commanded.

Defeated, the man did as he was told.

Feeling bit fuzzy from her clock to the face, Arizona rolled over and sat on her behind, leaning back on her arms. She looked up at Callie and rolled her eyes with realization. "I can't believe you brought a gun on our date."

Callie looked down at her partner and shrugged. "What?" She replied, not understanding what the problem was. "Came in handy right?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, a backup squad car arrived on the scene. Callie and Arizona already had the perp handcuffed and the back of their unmarked car. They told the other two officers to take the shaken woman to the police station for questioning and the choice to press charges. Arizona and Callie hauled the attempted rapist into the booking department of the police station. Jackson Avery was at the front desk to greet them.<p>

"Sergeants? Aren't you off the clock?" he asked.

"A good cop is never off the clock, Avery," Callie stated. "We need you to book this guy."

"What went down?"

"This dirt bag was trying to rape a woman in the park." Arizona tugged on the handcuffs, causing the man to wince in pain. "Resisting arrest, attempted rape, and assaulting a police officer."

Avery looked between the two women curiously. "But how… uh… you two were together? In the park… this late?" Avery questioned in confusion.

Callie and Arizona remained silent and fixed the younger officer with steely gazes. He immediately shrank back.

"Just book him, Avery," Arizona firmly stated.

The rookie nodded without further question and led the perp towards the holding cells. Left alone, the two of them gave each other a look. That rookie was smarter than he appeared to be. They had to be careful.

Exhausted from the night's event, the two of them walked back to their car in the parking lot. "A perfect ending to a perfect date," Callie chummily commented.

Arizona chuckled, but winced in pain as her attempted smile shot pain through her injured cheek. Callie turned to her worried. "What's wrong?"

The blonde gingerly touched her cheek and shook her head. "Nothing... that bastard elbowed me in the face after I tackled him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Callie took a step forward. "Let me see."

"I'm fine..."

The brunette ignored her and inspected the injury, careful not to touch it. She noticed the swelling was becoming more prominent and it was changing color. "No, you're not. We need to get some ice on that."

Callie drove Arizona's car back to her place and they stepped into the brunette's apartment. "Sit down. I'll make you an icepack," Callie ordered, closing the door behind them. She headed towards the kitchen.

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Someone's bossy…"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and gave a wink. Arizona smiled lightly, not wanting to hurt herself and plopped on the couch. Her tired body sank into the plush cushions of Callie's sofa and she closed her eyes. This was one hell of a way to end their first date. Her tackling a perp and being elbowed in the face was not part of the plan. All she wanted to do was have a nice picnic dinner, look at the Seattle skyline, and end the evening making love to her girlfriend.

Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by soft lips kissing her own. She opened her eyes and was greeting by smiling chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, speed racer… you look beat," Callie whispered.

The blonde lazily smiled. "I am… thank you," she replied, taking the offered icepack. She brought the coldness to her throbbing cheek and shivered at the contact. Callie pulled off Arizona's boots and then her own shoes before snuggling against Arizona's side. They sat there a few minutes in silence.

"Well, this sucks…" Arizona pouted.

Callie chuckled lightly and nuzzled Arizona's shoulder. "What are you talking about? This is the best date ever."

"Stop, Callie. You know it's not," Arizona mumbled. "This is not how it was supposed to be."

Callie soothingly ran her hand up and down Arizona's thigh. "Babe, it's okay. I know it wasn't what you planned. But what's wrong with a little damsel in distress rescuing to end the evening?"

"You can't stop with the jokes can you?" Arizona replied. The annoyance evident in her voice.

"Uh-oh…" Callie sat up and looked at the fretting blonde. "Are you mad at me?" the brunette teasingly asked.

Arizona remained silent and did not look in Callie's direction. She ignored the brunette and kept the icepack against her cheek.

"I think you're mad…" Callie continued. "Come on…" the brunette purred, leaning closer. "Don't be mad…" she placed a kiss on Arizona's right cheek. "Don't be mad…" She then moved down, titling her head to place a kiss on Arizona's neck, under the blonde's earlobe.

Arizona could not help but gasp and she closed her eyes as Callie kissed her. She wanted to stay pouty and grumpy, but Callie was quickly making that a difficult task.

Callie heard the gasp and smirked. She placed another kiss further down Arizona's neck and then snaked her tongue out, licking a trail up the blonde's neck. She then took Arizona's earlobe between her lips and sucked.

The blonde whimpered and she sucked in a breath. "Damn you, Calliope…"

Callie smiled cheekily, hearing the resolve breaking in Arizona's voice. "What… what am I doing…" She whispered, sucking and kissing along the blonde's neck.

"You know what you're doing…" Arizona murmured, loving the way Callie's lips felt.

The brunette snuck her hand under Arizona's shirt and traced a finger around the blonde's naval. "Are you still mad?" Callie husked, trailing her finger up Arizona's abdomen and then slowly back down again.

Arizona shivered and nodded her head. "Yeah… I am…" she shakily replied.

"Hmm…" the brunette purred. She unbuttoned Arizona's jeans and lowered the zipper. "Even if I decided to finish what we started in the park?" the brunette taunted. Her hand began to slither into Arizona's pants. "Will you still be mad?"

The blonde trembled with anticipation and the breathy tone of Callie's voice against her ear was turning her on beyond belief. No longer able to resist, Arizona removed the icepack from her face and tossed it on the coffee table in front of them. Callie stilled her hand, waiting for the blonde's next move. Without a word, Arizona turned to her. Their gazes locked. Callie saw that those blue eyes were dark with lust. Before she could say anything, Arizona lunged at her. Lips connected and tongues dueled as Callie was pushed onto her back with a very forceful and aggressive blonde on top of her. Arizona felt some pain in her cheek when she made her move but she could care less. She needed Callie and she needed her now.

* * *

><p>After their wild sexcapade, which included multiple orgasms, the two of them were snuggled on the couch with a blanket covering their naked bodies. Callie was spooning Arizona and had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. They were content just lying there, enjoying the closeness and the feel of each other. Callie's hand was rubbing gentle circles on Arizona hip. She felt so happy to have this woman in her life. She was in love… deeply, madly in love. And when Arizona had told her in the park that she felt she could tell her anything, it really hit home. Callie felt the same and she knew keeping this situation about her father a secrect from Arizona would be a mistake.<p>

"Arizona…"

"Yeah…"

"I have to tell you something… and it can only be between us. Just promise me you won't freak out."

Arizona furrowed her brows. "Calliope, what are you talking about," the blonde smiled, turning over so she could see the brunette's face. Her grin slowly faded when she saw the seriousness of Callie's expression. "Baby, what is it?"

The Latina sighed heavily. "It's about my father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Sorry again for the delay :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stuck With You**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N: I guess Monday has become the new update day. Just couldn't finish any sooner! Sorry. As many of you predicted there is some action. Can't you smell it? Anyway, enough of my corny talk. Happy reading! Enjoy, and uh… please don't kill me**

* * *

><p>"Wait… so you're telling me your father expects you to pursue this crazy person on your own? To risk your job and possibly your life to save his own ass? That's bullshit!" Arizona fumed, shocked that Callie's father would pull such a thing.<p>

They were now partially dressed, sitting on the couch. Arizona was wearing one of Callie's big Miami Dolphins T-shirts and Callie wore a tank top and night shorts. The brunette had just told Arizona the entire situation involving her father and Arizona was not happy with the news.

Callie ran hand through her hair and blew out a frustrated breath. "I know it is…" the brunette calmly agreed. She had already filtered and processed through her anger a day ago.

Arizona shook her head, still not believing the news. She knew her own father would never be so selfish in order to save face. And it pissed her off that Callie's father could be this low. However, in the recesses of her mind something suddenly clicked in her head. "So… you're related to the Torres Hotels, Torres?" she asked.

Callie had hoped Arizona would skip this part of the conversation, but she knew it was inevitable. She nodded solemnly. "Yeah…"

"Wow… that means you… your family is…"

"Loaded… yes…" the brunette sighed. "My father owns all the Torres Hotel chains internationally."

Arizona nodded, allowing the new information to sink in. This made her hesitant in asking her next question. "Then why… I mean…"

"Why am I slumming as a Seattle beat cop?" Callie asked, already knowing the question.

Arizona sheepishly nodded, not wanting to insult the Latina.

"I don't like people knowing I have money because they change or they treat me differently. I hate it. I got where I am today on my own steam and hard work. Not because my daddy paid my way. I was not going down that road. I earned my keep. I love my job and I love what I do."

Arizona nodded and looked at her girlfriend with new eyes. She felt proud. "I get that... and I respect that. I also find it really sexy."

Callie smiled lightly and blushed. Arizona smiled lightly at Callie's reaction. "Calliope, I don't care if you're rich or poor. It doesn't change how I feel. What I do want to know is what right your father has to put this on you?" Arizona questioned.

"None..." Callie replied. "My father has no right to spring this shit on me. Especially, after what happened between us." Callie looked into Arizona's caring blue eyes and took this as a sign to continue. She drew in a settle breath and slowly released it. "The thing is… my family and I used to be close. In fact, seeing you with your parents reminded me of how close we used to be. That all fell apart after I came out to my family… my parents did _not _take it well… especially my father. He gave me a good biblical lashing and pretty much exiled me from the family. And my mother… she could barely look at me, let alone speak to me. The only family I had left in Miami was my sister, Aria, who still speaks to me… and Mark. When my father showed up at the station… that was the first time I had seen or spoken to him in two years."

Arizona reached over and took Callie's hand in her own. "I'm sorry, Calliope. That must have been really hard on you… and then for you to see your father again under these conditions..."

"Yeah…" Callie mumbled, lowering her eyes.

"You're still going to help him… aren't you?" Arizona asked more as a statement then a question.

"Not him. I just don't want innocent people hurt if I had the chance to stop it."

"So, what's the plan?" Arizona carefully asked.

"Don't really have one yet. I guess after I get this person's location I'll go check it out."

The blonde shook her head. "You mean _we_ will check it out. You're not doing this alone. I'll be with you one-hundred percent of the way."

"Thanks…" The brunette smiled lightly.

"We just have to tell the Captain to get a team together and…"

"No," Callie firmly stated, shaking her head.

"What?"

"No team. Arizona, this person may freak out or do something crazy if they see an entire police team coming at them. I don't want to risk the lives of other officers. This is my mission and we're doing it my way."

"Callie, this person may freak out just seeing _us_. We need a team for backup."

"No one else can be involved but you and me. Alone." Callie replied, sticking to her guns.

Arizona could not believe what she was hearing. "So, when we get this person's address, what are we going to do? Go in guns blazing and chase the person down ourselves?"

"Yeah, if we have to. We're dealing with a dangerous person and if they realize the cops are onto them… who knows what might happen. The less people that know about this, the less likely one of my father's Hotels go boom. This has to be done delicately."

"No shit. Which is why we have to go in with a team and extract this person."

"Arizona, we can't."

"Why not?" the blonde challenged.

Callie shook her head and stood from the couch. She placed some distance between herself and the blonde, standing near her end table. "You don't understand…"

"Try me. Because right now your plan sounds crazy, Callie."

"You think I don't know that? It _is_ crazy… yes… but I have to protect my family… and despite what my father did to me and what he put me through, he still trusted _me_ enough to handle this quietly."

"Callie, you owe him nothing."

The brunette sighed heavily. "I know… but he's still my father, no matter how cold his heart is… and he needs me."

Arizona lowered her eyes to her lap and sighed. There was silence between them for a moment. The tension was thick in the air. The blonde finally stood from the couch and walked over to Callie. She took the brunette's hands in her own and their eyes met. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. That's part of the reason why I love you, Calliope. But this is too dangerous to handle with just the two of us."

"Arizona, please trust me on this… do this for me… I know it's a risk and I know it's crazy but… when you and I are together we can do anything… anything…" she repeated in a whisper. "So, I'm asking for your help. I need your help… are you with me?"

Arizona stared into the soulful brown eyes before her. She saw a mixture of pleading, fear, trust, and anticipation. But what she saw above all else was love. Arizona knew this was a decision that could change everything and in moments like this she always listened to her heart.

"I'm with you…" Arizona slowly spoke.

Relief washed over Callie and she felt as though she could breathe again. "Thank you..."

"But I don't like this at all, Callie. I'm only doing this so someone has your back. If anything ever happened to you…" Arizona's voice broke and her eyes began to tear up. "I'm with you," she firmly nodded.

Callie felt her own emotions coming to the surface as she heard and saw the sadness overwhelm Arizona. She moved closer to the blonde and pulled her into her arms. Arizona's arms went around Callie's neck and they held each other close. "We'll do this together… I love you, baby… thank you…" Callie whispered. She soothingly rubbed Arizona's back.

"I love you too."

That evening, the two of them curled up against each other in Callie's bed and went to sleep. The comfort of each other's bodies helped to calm the anxiety of what was to happen in the future.

* * *

><p>Seattle Airport was bustling with people of all ages as Callie, Arizona, and Mark made their way towards Mark's gate. At the last minute, Mark had rearranged his flight to leave in the morning instead of night. He was needed back at the police department in Miami for an urgent matter. Callie agreed to still drop him off and Arizona decided to tag along.<p>

"What's your gate number?" Callie asked as they looked at the various gate signs.

Mark glanced at his ticket. "37C… we're almost there. Thanks for taking me to the airport ladies, even though I changed times on you."

"Are you kidding me? I had to send you off properly. Especially, after you threw me the best birthday bash ever… against my will."

Mark chuckled and Arizona smiled at Callie's comment. "Hey, it was my pleasure."

As they reached the Gate, a ding came over the intercom. _Flight 158 to Miami at Gate 37C is now boarding. Please listen to the following as we will be boarding by sections…"_ A woman's voice announced. People sitting at the Gate began to stand and head over to the line.

"Well, that's me," Mark said.

"Oh… bye, Marky," Callie cooed. She reached out her arms and was taken in the handsome man's strong embrace, held closely.

Arizona watched the six to seven second hug and thought it was a little too close for comfort. What was Callie's past with Mark anyway? She knew they were partners on the Miami police force, but were they ever more than that?

They soon broke the embrace and Callie looked towards her girlfriend. She noticed before those dimples made an appearance, Arizona's eyebrows were etched in that cute little way when she was wondering about something. Callie knew Arizona tried to hide it, but she had caught on.

Mark turned to Arizona. "Blondie… it was nice meeting you," he said with a nod, holding out his hand. Arizona shook Mark's hand and smiled politely. "Take care of our girl."

Arizona glanced at Callie and the brunette blushed shyly. "I will."

As Mark and Arizona exchanged a few more friendly words, Callie suddenly felt a buzzing in the back pocket of her jeans. "Oh, geez. Who's texting me at 8:30 in the morning?" she grumbled. She retrieved her phone and looked at the small screen.

_This is the name and location of the man stalking me. I trust that you will help me, Calliope. –Papa_

_Roman Handerton_

_20302 Seattle, WA_

Callie's face dropped and a cloak of gloom washed over her. It was from her father. The information she was waiting for was now right in front of her…shit just got real. She really had to do this.

Mark and Arizona had stopped talking and noticed the Latina's expression.

"Bad news?" Mark asked.

"Uh…" Callie closed her text and quickly pocketed her phone. "No, no… just some weird text from a stranger," she tried to cover.

Callie sent a look towards the blonde and judging by the expression she received, Arizona did not buy it.

Mark studied Callie and frowned slightly. "No, something's up. You have that deer caught in headlights look. What's going on?"

Should she tell him? Callie wanted to. From the depths of her troubled soul she wanted to. But she was not going to drag Mark into this dangerous game. It was already bad enough that Arizona was now involved. Callie gave Arizona a look of uncertainty. The blonde could only look back at her with a nonjudgmental expression. She was leaving this open for Callie to decide.

"Nothing, Mark. Everything is cool," she replied. "I just don't like getting stupid messages from strangers when I'm trying to say goodbye to you. Everything's fine really."

Mark glanced at Arizona and the blonde quickly threw him a smile.

"_Final call for Flight 158 on route to Miami."_

"Alright… if you say so, Callie," Mark replied, not completely believing the Latina. "I'm off ladies."

Callie placed her hand on Mark's arm. "Call me as soon as you land."

Mark winked at her. "You got it." He gave Arizona one last nod and then headed towards the line with other passengers. After the woman at the counter tore the stub off his boarding pass, Mark turned and gave Callie and Arizona one last wave. The two of them waved back with smiles and he was gone.

Arizona turned to Callie. "That wasn't a random text from a stranger, was it?"

Callie shook her head. "My father… he just sent me the name and location of the man we're after." The inside of her stomach was churning with nervousness, but she pushed aside her anxiety and blew out a heavy breath. "Okay… let's get on it," Callie stated, switching to cop mode.

The two of them made it to the police station in less than an hour, but since it was their day off, they went in through the back way to remain unseen. Once inside the building, they headed to Teddy's office to do their work more discreetly. Plus, it had a police computer they could access.

"I can't believe I'm breaking into my best friend's office…" Arizona muttered as she worked the lock-pick on Teddy's door.

"I love you?" Callie lamely replied.

Arizona gave her a deadpanned look before popping the door open. "We're in."

They entered the small office and Callie closed the door behind them. Arizona walked around Teddy's desk and jumped on the computer. Callie watched her girlfriend from the door for a moment, as Arizona began typing away on the keyboard. She loved how computer smart the blonde was and Callie had to admit it was a turn on.

"Okay… let's see what we can find on Roman Handerton. Maybe he has a record…" Arizona absentmindedly commented as she clicked here and there.

"Is it wrong to say you look really hot right now?" Callie asked.

Arizona pierced her lips together and gave Callie a look. The brunette sent her a cheeky smile and Arizona's lips curled into a smirk she could no longer contain. She knew Callie could not help but be a flirt and shook her head. "Oh, here we go," she said, looking at the screen.

Callie came over and stood behind Arizona's chair leaning over to take a look. She saw a mug shot of a man that looked to be in his early fifties. A white male with an angry looking face, goatee, intimidating eyes, and a tattoo on his neck. "This is the man threatening my father?" Callie stated incredulously. "A wild hog biker? Well, he looks crazy enough."

"Uh… there's only one problem…" Arizona warily replied.

"What?"

The blonde scrolled down further and pointed to the screen. "According to this he's been dead for three years."

"Huh?"

"Yeah… he was killed in a prison fight in Connell, Washington at Coyote Ridge Corrections Center."

"Fuck…" Callie growled. She turned away from the computer and blew out a breath, closing her eyes. She knew it could not have been that easy. "Well," she sighed, turning back around. "That means whoever we're really looking for must have been using that name as a cover."

"That's a possibility."

Callie placed her hands on her hips. "I wonder who the fuck we're really dealing with then."

"Let's check out that address." Arizona typed in the location. Soon something came across the screen and she read the info. "Hmm, it's some sort of old factory that's on the outskirts of the city. Like, in the middle of nowhere outskirts. That's not suspicious…" Arizona deadpanned.

"We have to check it out. This is all we have left to go on."

Arizona nodded and proceeded to logout of the computer. She could not say she was not worried about pursuing this man of mystery. The location of this factory was eerily out of their way and they had no idea what they were in for… without back up. But Arizona would do anything in her power to protect Callie and she knew the Latina would do the same.

* * *

><p>During their ride up to the location, the women were silent. Both of them were thinking of the different scenarios that could possibly play out during their secret 'off-the-clock' mission. They had another twenty minutes before they would reach the building and Arizona decided to distract herself with something else other than their uneasiness.<p>

"Promise me you won't get mad for me asking this."

Callie furrowed her brows and glanced away from the road at Arizona. "Uh… okay," she replied curiously.

"Like, really promise," Arizona firmly repeated. "I don't want this to turn into an argument."

Callie tightened her grip slightly on the steering wheel and nodded. "Fine, I promise. What do you want to ask?"

"Have you ever slept with Mark?"

The muscles in Callie's jaw tightened as she grit her teeth together. The blonde could see a bit of irritation bubbling to the surface. "Ari-"

"You promised not to get mad," Arizona quickly reaffirmed.

Callie sighed. "Okay… I'm not mad. And to answer your question… I can happily reply, no. I've never slept with Mark." She looked over at the blonde with a small smirk.

Arizona sighed with relief. "Thank God… because I kind of like Mark. And if I had to look at him every time and think, 'you've seen Callie naked,' it would have really sucked."

Callie chuckled lightly. "What made you ask this anyway?"

"Well, when you and Mark hugged each other at the airport, it was a _super_ long hug so…"

"Is that what that face was about?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "You noticed that?"

Callie chuckled again. "Uh, yeah. I notice everything about you."

"Sorry," Arizona sheepishly replied.

"No, it's okay. I've always liked jealous Arizona. She's always hot."

"Shut-up, Calliope."

The distraction of the conversation helped to lighten the mood for a while, but soon they had arrived to their destination. Callie pulled the vehicle up a good distance away from the large building so they would remain out of sight. Arizona took out her binoculars and brought them to her eyes. The building was old, possibly built in the late 1950's. The outside was worn down from weather, as rust seemed to cling on every crevice of the building. Trash and junk swept up from past storms were cluttered in the front of the dirt and rock landscape. Some of the windows were shattered and the wood around the framing was splintered. The entire building looked dark and uninviting.

"Oh, yeah… this isn't creepy…" Arizona sarcastically commented. "I don't know, Calliope. It looks pretty deserted. No one has been here for a long time. What if this address is just as bogus as that name your Dad gave us?"

Callie took the binoculars that were handed to her and brought them to her eyes. "It might be. In fact, I hope it is. Then I can tell my father to piss off and not worry about his precious business… I don't see any movement." She lowered the binoculars and looked at Arizona. "Ready?"

The blonde gave a small smile and a nod. "I'm with you."

Callie reached over and gently took Arizona's hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. She did not say anything. Callie only smiled lightly and nodded in return. They quietly exited the vehicle and headed up the small hill to reach the abandoned building.

As they reached the double doors of the factory, the sound of something being knocked over inside the building put them on alert. They both un-holstered their guns and looked at each other. Callie moved in first, carefully pushing open one of the rusty front doors. With her gun at the ready, she walked into the slightly darkened building. Arizona followed, making sure to cover the rear.

As soon as they entered, a long corridor greeted them with a door at the end. The only light provided for them were shining through holes in the walls and windows. They both remained silent but were equally creeped out by the situation. As they slowly proceeded, coming up on their right was another set of large double doors that were wide open. Callie approached with caution, peeking her head around the corner. She signaled for Arizona to move ahead of her. The blonde did so and Callie followed.

They had entered a large open space with high ceilings. It was the old factory floor. It was pretty much bare, save for a few dusty boxes and old equipment, but the room was huge. They walked further inside, eyes searching the dim space. No one was there. They slowly lowered their weapons.

"I think the place is empty," Arizona stated.

"Looks that way. I think I saw an office down the hall though. We should check there before we leave."

"Fine, but let's get out of her, Callie. I'm starting to feel like we're in an episode of Ghost Adventures."

"You watch that?" Callie asked dubiously.

"Hey. It's quality television, thank you."

Suddenly the sound of something rummaging near the boxes just a few feet away grabbed their attention.

"The fuck was that?" Callie hissed as they both jumped out of their skin and raised their weapons.

"I don't know…" Arizona breathed.

The brunette moved closer and one of the boxes on the floor, covered by a large sheet of plastic shook slightly. Callie quickly kicked it to the side and a faint _Meow…_ was heard. They looked down and saw a kitten with reddish-orange fur, a white belly, white paws and green eyes staring up at them.

"Awe… it's a kitty…" Arizona cooed with a smile.

Callie rolled her eyes, hating that she got the shit scared out of her by a little cat. "Great…"

Arizona moved closer but the frighten kitten ran from them and hid under a table near the far corner.

"Well, it looks like it wants to stay here."

"Can't we take him?"

"Arizona, I'm not staying here all day chasing a cat around."

"Fine…" Arizona huffed in defeat, as she followed Callie out of the large space.

"Let's check out the office and then go." Callie said, as they entered the corridor once again.

They walked further down and were almost within arm's reach of the office door. Suddenly, Callie heard a faint noise coming from the room ahead of them. "Hang on." They stood still a moment. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

Callie moved into the room stepping lightly. The sound became louder. It was a 'beeping' noise. BEEP…pause… BEEP… pause. Callie finally noticed where the sound was coming from. Fixed against the far wall was a small device with red, yellow, and blue wire all around it. Callie's heart jumped in her throat when she saw the glowing red digital numbers… counting down with every BEEP… 19, 18, 17, 16…

"Shit!" Callie yelled whipping herself around. "Move out! The place is gonna blow!"

Panic filled Arizona's entire being as Callie pushed her out of the room. Her legs began to propel her down the long corridor, towards the front of the building.

"Go! Go!" Callie shouted from behind her.

Arizona ran harder and faster like Callie told her. Soon she burst through the front doors of the factory and ran… ran with all her might. Arizona's breath was heaving and heart pounding as she gained distance between herself and the building.

Within seconds a deafening blast sounded behind her and the ground beneath her rumbled and shook. Suddenly, an incredibly powerful amount of force pushed at Arizona's back, knocking the blonde clean off her feet. Her body went crashing to the ground in a tumble.

A piercing shrill of a noise was in her ears and she could barely her anything around her. The blonde coughed several times as she slightly raised herself from the ground, trying to get her bearings. The wind had been knocked out of her but she was alive. Her thoughts quickly went to Callie. She looked on either side of her… no Callie. She looked behind her… no Callie. Her heart began to pound in sheer panic.

"Callie?" She called.

The blonde's frantic eyes shifted towards the obliterated building which was now a burning inferno of rumble and debris. Callie had to have made it. The brunette was right behind her. "Callie!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in desperation. Arizona was barely able to hear her own voice, which sounded like a mere whisper in her mind. The ringing in her ears had ceased to stop.

Arizona climbed shakily to her feet and looked around in a panic. "Callie! Where are you?"

Still nothing. Just the crackling fire blazing from the building and the sound of Arizona's heart pounding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember… don't kill me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone. I noticed many of you have had trouble reviewing for the last few chapters. The website is saying you already reviewed. That is because I deleted the previous chapter 16, 17, 18 because they were my rants about the site trying to delete my account! And many of you commented on those very chapters, so that's why. Sorry about that. But you should be okay to review this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 19**

_The blonde's frantic eyes shifted towards the obliterated building which was now a burning inferno of rumble and debris. Callie had to have made it. The brunette was right behind her. "Callie!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in desperation. Arizona was barely able to hear her own voice, which sounded like a mere whisper in her mind. The ringing in her ears had ceased to stop._

_Arizona climbed shakily to her feet and looked around in a panic. "Callie! Where are you?!"_

_Still nothing. Just the crackling fire blazing from the building and the sound of Arizona's heart pounding._

Arizona's legs felt like led and the endless ringing in her ears was making her dizzy. She felt a stinging in her right hand and realized her hand was bleeding pretty badly over the knuckles. That was the least of her worries, however. The blonde staggered a bit as she began to move closer to the burning building. Fear gripped her heart and she felt as though she could not breath. All of her thoughts shifted to nothing but the worst.

"Callie!" she shouted once again, exhausting some of the energy she had left. Still no reply.

As Arizona drew closer, she squint her eyes, trying her best to see through the cloud of thick dust and smoke. She coughed as a puff of unwanted smoky air greeted her lungs. Debris and large pieces of the building were strewn all over the property, making it difficult to walk. Arizona felt her heart violently pounding against her chest. Callie can't be dead. She just can't be. Her eyes were still frantically searching when suddenly, through the mass of thick smoke and dust, Arizona saw a figure moving in the distance.

"Callie?!" she called.

Her only reply was some shallow coughing. Arizona moved towards the figure and soon thick black hair and caramel skin slowly came into view. Callie emerged from the cloud of dust floating in the air. In her arms was a little bundle of reddish-orange fur. Arizona's heart practically burst with happiness as she saw her partner stumbling towards her.

"Callie!" Arizona happily cried as she charged towards her girlfriend.

Callie faintly heard her name being called. She too was disoriented after the blast and was knocked to the ground. Her eyes finally came into focus amidst the smoke. The sight of blonde hair grabbed her attention and she smiled lightly. Arizona had made it. Pure relief and joy filled her. "Arizona!" she shouted back.

"Calliope!"

They both quickened their step and were finally within arm's reach of each other. That was when Arizona noticed Callie had a small streak of blood coming from her hairline.

"Callie, you're bleeding..." the blonde gasped.

"I'm fine..." Callie replied with a scratchy voice.

Arizona then looked down in the Latina's arms and glanced at the kitten they had seen in the building earlier. Arizona placed a trembling hand on the Latina's arm, just to make sure Callie was really there. "What happened? You were right behind me?" Arizona shakily asked.

The brunette slightly lifted the bundle in her arms. "When we were running..." she breathed. "I saw him out of the corner of my eye… he was by the factory floor doors. I couldn't leave him." Callie then gently placed the kitten on the ground and then looked into Arizona's eyes once again.

Arizona blankly stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm glad you're okay..." Callie breathed as she took a step forward, but suddenly she was forcefully shoved back. The brunette caught her balance and looked at Arizona, confused. Angry blue eyes were staring back at her.

"You went back for a cat?!" Arizona angrily shouted. "How stupid could you be?!" She shoved the brunette again.

"Arizona..." Callie was shocked by the blonde's outburst and her eyes widened in surprise. She was shoved again. "Arizona! Stop!" She yelled, grabbing onto the blonde's wrists.

The anger in those blue eyes soon melted into tears and Arizona was upon Callie within seconds. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "God… you had me so scared, Calliope…" Arizona breathed desperately. She held onto Callie for dear life.

Callie returned the embrace, understanding why Arizona lashed out. Her eyes closed tightly as she held the blonde against her. "I'm okay, baby…" she whispered.

"I thought you were…" Arizona voice strained as she couldn't finish her sentence.

Callie held her closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry…" But Callie was apologizing for more than just saving a kitten. She was sorry for dragging Arizona into this mess in the first place. This was all her fault. They nearly died because of her recklessness.

They pulled away slightly and looked at each other. Tears were shimmering in both of their eyes. Arizona gasped as Callie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Arizona smiled lightly as she understood the meaning of the action. They leaned their foreheads together.

"Let's go…" Arizona whispered.

Callie nodded, but then felt something brushing against her shin. She looked down and saw the kitten rubbing it's body against her and purring. Both Callie and Arizona had to chuckle at the sight.

"I think you have a new best friend," Arizona smiled lightly.

Callie bent down and picked up the kitten, holding it in her arms. "I guess so," she smiled. "Let's get out of here."

The three of them headed back to their car and drove away. Within a half hour, they made it back into the city. The ride was silent as both women thought of the events that had happened over the past 24 hours. As Callie drove, Arizona held the kitten in her arms.

The brunette finally broke the silence. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Callie said, nodding towards the animal in Arizona's lap. "I'm barely home enough to take care of a pet."

Arizona thought about that for a moment and then came up with a possible solution. "Maybe my Mom could watch him when you go to work."

"Really? She wouldn't mind."

"No, she loves cats. Especially, kittens. In fact, we used to have a cat back in the day. It should be fine."

"Alright…"

They were silent once again. Both of them were still shaken by what occurred at the old factory.

"Callie, what happens now?" Arizona asked, breaking the silence.

The brunette shook her head, knowing exactly what Arizona was referring to. "I don't know..."

Soon Callie was pulling in front of her apartment building and they piled out of the car. As they were walking towards the complex someone called out to them from behind. "Excuse me?" Both sergeants turned around to see a teenage boy standing there. His hair was shabby and clothes slightly tattered. He obviously lived on the streets. The young man held a skateboard under one arm and held a cell phone in the other hand. He held it out towards the Latina. "I was told to give this to you," he said.

Callie and Arizona exchanged looks. "What?" the Latina asked.

"This guy paid me a hundred bucks to give this to you, so here," he impatiently replied.

"What guy?" Callie asked in confusion as she took the mysterious phone.

"Don't know," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I did my job." And before either woman could ask anything else, he took off on his skateboard down the street.

"What the-" As soon as Callie looked down at the phone it began to ring. The brunette's eyes shifted up to meet Arizona's. The blonde was just as perplexed as she was.

"I guess you should answer it," Arizona said. She readjusted the position of the kitten in her arms and shifted her weight.

Callie swallowed nervously and hit 'Talk' on the phone, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sgt. Torres. We finally have a chance to speak."

Callie immediately heard the thick accent in the man's voice.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Sergeant... there's no need to use that kind of language."

"Oh, sorry… who _fuck _is this?"

Arizona frowned slightly, as she listened to the one sided conversation.

"Now, now. Let's not get demanding. You're not really in the position. Did you like my little show at the factory?"

Callie's heart sank and her cop instincts kicked in. "You set the bomb..."

Arizona's attention perked up as she heard Callie's words.

"That's correct," he menacingly replied. "I'm happy to see the two of you made it out safely... and with a little hairball too, I see."

Callie's eyes began to look around them, trying to catch sight of anyone suspicious. The few people around them were walking by, going about their day, completely unaware of them. Callie covered the receiver of the phone so the mystery caller would not hear. "He's watching us..." Callie whispered to Arizona.

Arizona's eyes began to search the area.

"Look all you want, you'll never find me," the man on the phone laughed.

Frustration began to churn within the Latina. "Why are you after my father!" the brunette demanded.

"Your father?" He laughed once again. "I could give a shit about your rich Daddy. I just wanted _your_ attention."

"Well, you've got it. Why did you try to kill us back there?"

"Try? I gave you plenty of time to clear that building. If I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Alright, enough games you son of a bitch. What do you want?"

Arizona stood closer to the Latina, trying to hear the other side of the conversation.

"I _want_ my brother."

The Latina frowned. "Your brother?"

"Yes!" he impatiently shouted. "He's behind bars because of you!" The man took a few deep heaving breaths before continuing. "That has made me very upset..." he finished in a calmer voice.

Judging by his speech patterns and short temper, Callie was clearly dealing with a lunatic. She could feel it. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm sure you can figure that out, Sergeant. до свидания (Goodbye)."

The line went dead.

Something suddenly clicked in Callie's head as she began to put the pieces together. She knew this man's accent sounded familiar… Russian. Arizona watched her partner closely. Her face etched in concern. "Callie, who was that?"

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Not feeling safe enough to go into the brunette's apartment, Callie and Arizona immediately went to the station and informed the Captain about what had happened. This situation had quickly turned into something they knew they could not be handle on their own. They needed help. Webber quickly sprang into action, researching alongside Callie and Arizona to see who could have possibly put his best officers in danger. Meanwhile, Arizona assigned Kepner the task of watching over their kitten as they worked. With Callie's hunch on the Russian accent, they eventually found a suspect.<p>

"Dmitry Petrov… " Captain Webber spoke as he tossed a thick manila folder on the table between Callie and Arizona with a heavy thud.

"Vladamir's younger brother..." Callie commented. Both she and Arizona began to skim the contents of the file.

"He's a dangerous man," Webber continued. "More dangerous than his older brother actually. He's an explosives expert who has terrorized many overseas, demanding money. And every time, he always manages to slip through authorities' fingers."

As the Captain spoke, the door behind him opened and a man in a suit and tie, shiny shoes, blue eyes, and well-groomed hair walked in. "And that won't won't be happening again, Captain Webber," he smoothly said.

Callie and Arizona eyed the new stranger curiously.

"Dmitry Petrov is one of the most wanted men in the world and there's no way we're letting him get away this time," he continued.

"And you are?" Callie questioned.

The man gave a small smirk at the Latina's forwardness and looked to Captain Webber.

"This is what I was going to discuss next," Webber began. "This is Special Agent Derek Shepard from the F.B.I. He will be taking over this case and we will provide him with any further resources from our department that he may need."

"Captain, this is our case," the Latina argued. "We don't need the Feds busting our chops." After Callie's relationship with Agent Eric Hahn, she had not been too fond of the F.B.I. ever since.

"This is out of our hands, Sgt. Torres. And it is way beyond our jurisdiction," Webber reasoned.

"He's after _me_. I'd say that's pretty damn well in our jurisdiction."

"Callie…" Arizona muttered, trying to get the Latina to calm down.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with here," Shepard cut in. "Dmitry Petrov is a terrorist, a killer… and he's been wanted by the F.B.I., C.I.A., you name it. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"No, shit. He almost blew up me and my partner about 24 hours ago," Callie shot back.

"That's enough, Sergeant Torres!" Webber firmly stated.

Callie was about to say more, but Arizona placed a calming hand on her forearm. She knew if the brunette continued to speak to their superior that way things would not end well. The Latina caught a glance of Arizona's eyes and sat back in her chair. She raised a hand to her head and began to rub her temple.

"Sorry, Captain…" she muttered.

Arizona looked at the two men standing in front of them. "We're both still shaken up by what happened, Captain," the blonde explained.

Webber gave a short nod. "That's understandable," he said. He turned to the other man in the room. "Please continue, Agent Shepard."

The man nodded. "Dmitry has been on the most wanted list for over eleven years now. Each year he targets two major people. People of wealth and in high society… it's always been about money for him. One of his targets six years ago, Richard Motsepe, was a wealthy man in South Africa. Dmitry demanded money and Motsepe made the mistake of trying to play him. He set a trap for Dmitry's capture…"

"What happened?" Arizona asked.

"Dmitry bombed Motsepe's personal transportation vehicle. It killed him along with his wife and two children."

Callie and Arizona's hearts weighed heavily with reality. The brunette lowered her eyes and shook her head. The Latina hated that there were people that sick and evil in this world. Arizona's stomach turned at the thought of this sort of man targeting Callie. She would not know what she would do if the brunette were ever harmed.

"We've been trying to catch him for years and then suddenly… poof… he disappeared without a trace…" Shepard continued.

"He went into hiding…" Arizona said, looking at the documents.

Shepard nodded. "For about five years."

"But now he's back," Callie commented.

"Well, with your resent, successful and publicly notable bust of his older brother, you've apparently brought him out of hiding."

"But why is he only after Callie? I was there too," Arizona pointed out.

"I've taken that into consideration," Shepard said, locking his hands behind his body as he paced in front of them. "Dmitry has never threatened his targets in pairs. It's not his style. He tends to only target one single person at a time. Killers never break their patterns." He stopped his pacing and turned to Callie. "My guess is since Sergeant Torres shot his older brother in the leg, she was the cause of the initial take down. Thus, allowing Vladimir to be shipped off to prison."

Callie sighed heavily. "Lucky me…" she muttered. "How do we go about catching this guy then?"

Derek averted his gaze and glanced at the Captain.

"We're not," Webber spoke up. "Torres you're not working this case."

"WHAT?" Callie and Arizona questioned in unison.

"This is just too risking to have you out in the field. I want you placed in protective custody as soon as possible-"

"No! No way Captain!" Callie demanded, shooting up from her chair. "This man may be after me but I'm not hiding from him."

"There is no way I'm letting what happened at that factory happen again. You two were way out of line in the first place going out there on your own. You should have come to me first," he looked between the two women. "Torres, you will be placed in a safe house. In the meantime, Agent Shepard will be putting together a task force so we can track down Dmitry."

"Bullshit…" Callie growled as she stormed past the two men and out of the room.

Arizona sighed and stood up to go after the fired up Latina.

"Sergeant Robbins…" Shepard said, before the blonde could leave the room. Arizona turned to him. "I've looked at your record and saw that you're an outstanding asset to the Seattle police force. I'd like you on my task force."

Arizona knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity she had just been given. An opportunity that would inevitably open many doors and further her career and reputation. However, she had to consider Callie and think about how she would feel about this.

"Thank you for the opportunity, sir, but if Callie can't be on the case, neither will I. She's my partner and we stick together. I'll do anything to protect her."

Derek considered the Sergeant's words and gave a nod. "I understand that. I even respect it. But you would by missing out here. Let me know if you change your mind," he stated before leaving the room.

Arizona stood there a moment, hoping she had made the right decision. She shook her head and went in search of her partner. After a fifteen minute sweep of their floor, Arizona finally stumbled upon the Latina in a stairwell. Callie silently sat at the top of the steps, leaning her head against the cool metal of the stair banister. Arizona slowly walked up the steps, approaching the Latina.

"Hey, have you seen my partner?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. "She's beautiful… chocolate brown eyes… silky black hair… full lips… she just stormed out on her superior and an F.B.I. agent like a badass."

Callie let out an unamused chuckle between her lips as Arizona sat beside her.

"The Captain is only trying to protect you, Calliope..."

"So, you agree with him?" Callie bitterly replied, never looking at the blonde.

"If it keeps you safer? Yes…" Arizona replied without hesitation.

Callie remained silent. She knew the Captain was right. Hell, everyone was right except her. She felt as though her whole world had been turned upside down.

"What the hell is happening, Arizona? Who would have thought my dream bust of a lifetime would turn out to be my worst nightmare..."

Arizona placed a gentle hand on Callie's back and began to rub soothing circles.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Callie softly asked.

Arizona had no answers, but she knew this was indeed a bad situation they were in. She linked her arm with Callie's and interlaced their fingers. She then placed her now bandaged hand over their linked hands and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. No matter how bad the situation got, they would be in it together.

"I'm with you..." Arizona whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry, I'm a bit late with this chapter, but I ran into a little trouble writing this one. So, I shall anxiously wait to hear what you all think of it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Much to Callie's dismay, she agreed to be placed in a safe house. After leaving the police station later that day, Callie and Arizona went to the brunette's apartment to retrieve clothing and any other belongings Callie may need. Two other officers, Alex Karev and Owen Hunt, came along as safety chaperones as a precaution.<p>

Callie unlocked her door and entered the apartment. Her eyes immediately caught a suspicious looking large mailing envelope on the floor. As she went to pick it up, Arizona turned to the other two officers.

"You two wait outside and mind the door. We should be done in a few minutes."

"No problem, Sergeant," Hunt nodded.

The blonde nodded in return and closed the door. She turned towards Callie and saw that the brunette was examining an envelope that was in her hands. She looked up and met Arizona's gaze; uncertainty in her eyes.

"What's that?"

"I don't know… I think it was slid under my door," the brunette replied, gently flipping it over in her hands.

"You think it's safe to open? What if Dmitry left it?"

"Well, I don't think it's a bomb," Callie condescendingly commented.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Just open it, smart ass."

The brunette lightly smirked and carefully opened the envelope, peeking inside. "What the…" Callie furrowed her brows as she slowly pulled out what looked to be black and white printed photos.

Arizona came around and stood next to the brunette. "What are those?"

Callie began to shuffle between the images in her hands. "Oh, my God…" Callie whispered as she realized what the pictures were.

"These are of us," Arizona said in realization.

The first photo was of Callie leaving the TV news station after she and Arizona's interview. She was in the parking lot walking to her car. The second was of Callie and Arizona in front of the police station. They had just come from the big shootout involving Anthony Blaine. The third, Callie and Arizona were holding hands, leaving Callie's apartment. It was the night of their first date. The last photo showed Callie, Arizona, and Mark at the airport saying goodbye.

"Jesus…" Callie breathed, as a shiver went down her spine. "He's been following us…"

"For a while…"

Callie sighed in frustration and stomped over to the kitchen. "Well, fuck him." She forcefully stuffed the photos in the trash bin. "He's just trying to scare me."

"That doesn't scare you?" Arizona asked incredulously.

Callie placed a hand on the counter and leaned her weight against it. She let out a heavy sigh. "No… it creeps me out more than it scares me."

Arizona walked over to Callie and stood closely in front of her. "What if he sends that photo of us together to the station?" The blonde asked with some worry.

Callie looked into the blue eyes before her and her expression softened. "Even if he did, I wouldn't care anymore. The Captain would probably dissolve our partnership or who knows what else but…" The brunette gently cupped Arizona's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met… and I would risk anything just to be with you."

Arizona felt her heart flutter as she stared into loving dark brown eyes. She placed her hands on Callie's waist and caressed them down to the brunette's hips. "I know…" she sincerely whispered. "Me too."

Callie smiled lightly before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "We better start packing."

Arizona gave a silent nod with an encouraging smile.

Holding each other's hands in comfort, the two of them headed back to Callie's bedroom.

They were almost done packing up Callie's suitcase when the brunette's phone began ringing. As Callie read who was calling her Arizona studied the brunette's expression. She became concerned when the Latina stood there like a statue, staring at the small screen.

"Calliope? Who is it?"

"It's… it's my father." Their eyes met for a moment before Callie hit the TALK button. "Hello, Papa."

"Calliope, what's happened? Any news on the information I gave you?"

"Uh… actually, yes, Papa. We followed your lead and we found out who the man was."

"Bueno. Have you taken him into custody?"

"No, he's not in custody. Um…" Callie found Arizona's gaze once more before lowering her eyes. "It turns out this man is not after you, Papa. He's after me."

"What?"

"Yes… he's the brother of a man Arizona and I arrested months ago. And now he wants revenge… on me."

"So, he never really wanted to threaten my business? That's great news," he gushed.

"Great news?" Callie gasped in shock. Here she was hoping to get some sympathy and support from her father and he was still the same heartless bastard as usual. "Did you not hear what I just said? This man is after me… and you're talking about your precious business again? Do you not care that this man tried to kill my partner and I because you were worried about your stupid hotel chain?!"

Arizona listened to the one-sided conversation for as long as she could understand, because within seconds Callie was spewing off in Spanish. The Latina hurriedly stepped out of the room and continued her conversation in the hall. As Arizona finished up the packing, she could hear Callie angrily rambling on and by the sound of it, the conversation was not going well.

After another minute or so, the arguing in the hallway stopped. Arizona was just zipping up Callie's suitcase when the brunette slowly walked back into the room. She looked defeated. As if someone had taken the fight out of her. Callie's shoulders were slumped and her face was unreadable. All Arizona wanted to do was go to her and hold Callie in her arms.

"What did he say?" Arizona carefully asked.

Callie lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head. After a soft sigh she met Arizona's gaze. "He said that… what I did for him was worth the risk… and I should be proud that I stood up for the Torres name…"

Arizona felt the anger inside her begin to stir as her hatred for Callie's father only grew deeper. "What?"

Callie scoffed, unamused, and shook her head again with disbelief. "He's basically happy that the fire is off his back… then he said and if I had chosen a better lifestyle, God would not let this happen to me…"

Arizona shook her head. She could not believe this man could be so cruel to his own daughter.

"Some father I have, huh?" Callie carelessly tossed her phone on the bed.

"Calliope…" Arizona sincerely began, taking a step forward.

But the brunette stepped back. "I need a minute..." Arizona was about to say more but Callie raised a hand to stop her. "Just… give me a minute… please…"

Callie was trying to remain stoic in front of the blonde but Arizona could tell she was holding back tears. She silently nodded and Callie left the room. Seconds later, Arizona heard the bathroom door close.

"That son-of-a bitch," Arizona muttered. Without a second thought, she picked up Callie's phone and found Carlos' number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Mija…"

"No, this is not your mija."

"Who is this? Why do you have my daughter's phone?"

"This is Arizona Robbins. Your daughter's work partner… and I happen to be her girlfriend also."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed. "I will not listen to a complete stranger speak to me in this matter-"

"Oh, you will listen, and you'll listen good. I'm in love with your daughter… madly in love, and I protect the people I love. Callie risked her life for _you_. She almost died in an explosion because she wanted to do something _you _asked her to. And you act like you don't care."

"I do care…" he calmly stated.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it. I don't know you from Adam and right now I don't care to, but from what I already know about you, you're a horrible father. Before Callie went on this mission for you I told her she owed you nothing. Not a damn thing… but she looked me dead in the eyes and said, 'He's still my father. He's my family.' Well, I guess she did it all for nothing."

"I love, Calliope…"

"You used her to save your own ass. The daughter you exiled from her own family because of who she is… yeah, that's not love. You are selfish and a coward." It was silent on the line, but Arizona knew the older man was still there. "Have a good night, Mr. Torres." She hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed.

Arizona exhaled heavily and shook out her arms. It felt good to vent out some of that anger.

"Were you talking to someone?" a voice said from the doorway.

Arizona turned around and saw Callie there. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but the brunette made sure not a tear was in sight.

"Huh? Oh, no," Arizona replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed a breather," she shrugged with nonchalance. "Are we all set?"

Arizona nodded and grasped the suitcase off the bed. "Ready."

"Okay…" Callie replied as Arizona handed her the suitcase. She turned to head out.

"Oh, and your phone," the blonde said, grabbing the device off the bed. She walked over and handed it to Callie.

"Right. Thank you…" the brunette shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. "I'm just so… mixed up right now. This whole safe house thing and my father…"

Arizona placed a comforting hand on Callie's arm. "It's alright. You don't have to explain anything. Let's just get you safe and then we'll see what happens from there, okay?"

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and sighed. "Okay…"

Arizona leaned in a placed a loving kiss on Callie's cheek. "Let's go."

Soon they were outside Callie's building along with Hunt and Karev. Callie and Arizona rode in their own unmarked vehicle while their chaperones rode in a separate car behind them. Arizona drove them and the ride was silent. Every now and then the blonde would check the side mirrors and rearview mirrors to be cautious. She glanced at Callie and saw the stress etched on the brunette's face. Arizona needed to lighten the mood and that's what she did best.

"I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Callie tiredly asked.

"We haven't named our kitty yet."

Callie slowly shifted her eyes towards the blonde next to her and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? There's a mad psycho bomber after me and you want to talk about naming a kitten right now?"

"Why not? We're not talking about anything else."

"Arizona..." Callie warned.

"Callie..." the blonde replied in the same tone.

"Okay, how about TNT, no… Dynamite!" Callie gasped in mock enthusiasm.

"Callie, come on. I'm trying to think positive thoughts."

"I'm not really in the mood…"

"Oh! I know… Buttons!" Arizona excitedly chirped. "He looks like a Buttons!"

Callie cringed. "No, no way. I am not naming him, Buttons."

Arizona placed a pout on her face and the brunette smiled softly. It was amazing how this woman could make her feel just a little bit better in the worst time of her life.

A few moments later, Callie noticed Arizona was repeatedly checking the mirrors about every thirty seconds. It had finally gotten on Callie's last nerve.

"Okay, what are you looking at?"

"We're being followed."

"What?" Callie perked up, looking out the back window.

"See the black Sedan? Three cars back?"

Callie looked further past the few cars behind them and indeed saw the suspicious vehicle with tinted windows. "Yeah, I see it."

"They've been tailing us the last few blocks."

The blonde decided to make a few maneuvers. She turned at the next light and then looked in the mirror once again. The car was still there at a safe distance. "Yep. We've definitely got a tail."

"What do you want to do?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "I've got an idea. Give Hunt and Karev a call on your phone. Don't use the radio."

Minutes later, after explaining things to the other officers behind them, they were ready to put their plan in motion. Hunt pulled off the street and in front of a donut shop just as he was told to do. That way, it seemed as though they were leaving Callie and Arizona alone. As Arizona suspected, the dark Sedan was still following them. They drove a few more blocks down and Arizona turned into a thin alleyway she often used as a shortcut. She knew it was not wide enough for a vehicle to U-turn so this could be their one shot to see who their tail was. She continued to drive forward and soon enough, the dark Sedan pulled in behind them at least four or five car lengths back. Arizona kept driving forward, waiting for the Sedan to reach the middle of the alley.

"Here we go," Arizona said. She slammed on the breaks, bringing their car to a screeching halt. They both swiftly exited their vehicle, raising their guns at the suspicious car. The Sedan came to an abrupt stop and began to reverse, in an attempt to leave the alley. Suddenly, Hunt and Karev's car blocked it's path of escape. The Sedan skidded to a halt. It was trapped. Karev and Hunt exited their vehicle as well and had their weapons poised at the dark car.

They had him. Callie's heart was pounding a million miles an hour as she steadily held her gun at the tinted windshield. The driver was masked behind the dark glass.

"Turn off the engine and exit the vehicle with your hands in the air!" Arizona shouted.

They stood there with baited breath, waiting for whomever was in the vehicle to comply. Nothing. Both Callie and Arizona had grown anxious and they tightened their grips on their weapons.

"Do it now!" Arizona shouted.

After another moment the rumbling of the Sedan's engine stopped. All four cops jumped slightly at the sound of the car's automatic doors unlocking.

"Okay, good! Now, exit the car with your hands in the air!" Arizona commanded.

When the Sedan's car door opened, a rapid beeping noise suddenly sounded from inside the vehicle. Callie immediately recognized the noise. Her eyes widened as she frantically waved her arms towards Hunt and Karev. "Get back! Take cover!" Callie she shouted.

Arizona and Callie rushed around their open car doors and headed for cover. Suddenly, the Sedan was a ball of raging fire. The flames expanded within seconds, reaching out and burning whatever was within its circumference. The vehicle was annihilated with an eardrum bursting blast.

The force so ground-shaking, Callie and Arizona wrapped their arms around each other as the ducked behind the front of their car, shielding themselves from any flying debris.

When the chaos of the explosion settled, all that could be heard was Officer Hunt shouting. "We have an officer down!"

Callie and Arizona quickly shuffled to their feet and hurried over to the other two policemen. As they passed the blazing vehicle, they shielded themselves with their arms due to the intensity of the heat. The fire was now sending smoke into the heavens and grabbing the attention of bystanders on the street. They were soon curiously gathering near the alley to see what had happened.

When Callie and Arizona reached the two officers, Hunt was crouched down next to Karev. He was on the ground, lying on his back. Blood was pouring from his the left side as a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his body.

"Oh, my God… Karev…" Callie breathed as she drew closer.

"I've already radioed for an ambulance, you two go!" Hunt shouted.

"No…" the Latina shook her head.

"Callie, he's right, there's nothing we can do," Arizona grasped the brunette's arm but Callie yanked it away.

"No! I need to make sure he's okay!"

"Go! I'll stay with him!" Hunt yelled.

The sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance. Callie looked down at Karev who barely had his eyes open. He was looking right at her. "Sergeant… go…" he weakly sputtered out.

Callie shook her head. An innocent officer may be killed because of her and it was tearing her up inside.

"Callie! Let's go now!" Arizona commanded. She grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged her towards their car. Callie finally complied and went along with Arizona. They climbed into their car and Arizona quickly sped away from the scene.

"Fuck!" Callie shouted, slamming her balled up fist against the dashboard. "This should not be happening. None of this should be happening…"

"Callie, Karev is tough. He'll be okay-"

"You don't know that!" the brunette frantically cried. "He may fucking die and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault! Alright?!" Arizona quickly countered. "It's that crazy fuck, Dmitry. It's him. I will not let you blame yourself this."

Suddenly, Callie's phone rang. The brunette struggled to pull it out of her pocket because her hands were trembling so badly. She looked at it and saw that it was a blocked number. She answered, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello…"

"That was a good show back in the alley wouldn't you say?"

Dmitry.

"A shame it had come to that, however. I don't like it when someone tries to outsmart me, Sergeant Torres."

"Well, _I_ don't like it when I'm being tailed, Dmitry," Callie growled back.

Arizona's eyes widened when she heard who was on the phone and she briefly met Callie's gaze.

A hearty laughed sounded on the line and it made Callie's skin crawl with disgust. "You sure do have spunk, Sergeant. So, you know who I am. I knew you'd figure it out."

"Who the hell did you just blow up?" Callie demanded.

Arizona anxiously glanced between Callie and the road as she listened to the disturbing conversation.

"Humph… causality of war," Dmitry carelessly replied. "It's amazing what someone will do for you if you strap a bomb to their chest." He laughed once again; an evil laugh that would haunt anyone's dreams.

"You son of a bitch…" Callie growled. The person that was killed may have been an innocent citizen who was forced to play Dmitry's sick game. "What do you want from me!"

"I want you dead," he snarled back. "I just want to play first."

"Why don't you show yourself you sick fuck and stop hiding."

"All in good time."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize there's not much Calzona lovin' happening, but as you can see, they ladies have fallen into some serious shit. So, I have to stay true to it. But don't worry. I'll find the time. Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all. I am aware I'm a day behind. But you must forgive me. I've been sick the past few days and have only been able to get to my writing every once and a while. But I got this chapter done! So, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 21**

Arizona drove around the city for a good hour or so, making sure they were not being followed again. In this type of situation, the blonde knew paranoia was your best friend. Callie was still shaken from the events that had just occurred and had not said a word since. She only blankly stared out the window as the streets of Seattle went by.

Dusk was falling upon them when Arizona finally pulled up to a small one-story house. They were now in a middle-class area of the city and the streets were quiet. As Arizona cut off the engine, she noticed a police car parked directly across the street from them. That was their lookout for the night. Arizona turned to the silent woman beside her. "I'm going to go talk to the officers over there, okay?" The brunette did not respond. "Calliope?"

When Callie realized Arizona had spoken to her, all she could do was give a small nod. The Latina was still in such a state of shock, she was not even aware that the car had stopped. The blonde gave Callie a sympathetic look before climbing out of the car. She walked over to the other vehicle and leaned down into the open driver's side window. She recognized the two officers as Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang. "Good evening officers."

"Sergeant, we heard what happened over the scanner. Are you two alright?" Meredith asked.

"Any fingers get blown off?"

"Shut-up, Cristina," Meredith growled between her teeth.

Arizona raised an eyebrow at the two women. "We're fine. No injuries. I will be staying with Sergeant Torres tonight. She's a little shaken up."

"I would be too if a manic was after me and-" "I'll inform the Captain that you and Sergeant Torres have arrived," Meredith spoke up, talking over her partner. Yang never knew when to shut that trap of hers. Meredith reached in her jacket pocket and held out her hand. "Here is the key to the safe house."

"Thank you, officer Grey," the blonde said, taking the key. "Keep an eye on the perimeter."

Meredith gave an affirmative nod while Yang nonchalantly lifted her chin with in acknowledgement.

Arizona walked back over to her vehicle and retrieved Callie's suitcase from the backseat. She then opened the passenger door for Callie. The Latina was still silent as she climbed out the car. They walked up the short path to the front door and Arizona used the key to enter the house. Arizona flipped on the light switch and they were greeted by a large loft style space. To the left was a dining area and a kitchen. To the right was a couch facing a television and behind that was a queen-sized bed against the wall. The floors were wooden and a couple rugs were in the bedroom area. Callie made a B-line towards the bed and slowly sat down. Arizona went to each window, checking to make sure they were secure.

"I think we're safe," Arizona commented, peeking through the blinds. She took off her coat and tossed it on the couch before heading into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, checking supplies. All the police safe houses were regularly stocked with food. They would be set in the morning if they needed breakfast. Arizona then looked over at the brunette who was sitting silently on the bed.

Callie was staring at the carpet, looking like a whipped puppy. Arizona approached the brunette and kneeled in front of Callie, taking the Latina's hands in her own. "Calliope?" When the brunette did not look at her, Arizona placed her fingertips under Callie's chin, gently lifted her head. Sad, tired brown eyes met her gaze. "You should rest," Arizona softly spoke. Callie only stared back at her. It was then that Arizona noticed the usual fire and spark in those beautiful eyes were gone. This broke the blonde's heart. "Here…" Arizona carefully removed the brunette's shoes then stood up, removing Callie's jacket. She wanted to make the Latina more comfortable for sleep.

Callie sat there like a zombie, allowing Arizona tend to her. Her mind was in such a tailspin she could not function.

Arizona set Callie's jacket on the couch behind her and looked down at the Latina. "Do you want anything? Food? Water? I'll get you something…"

Before Arizona could step away, a firm grasp was on her wrist, stopping her. The blonde looked down but Callie did not look up at her. Arizona slowly sat down beside the Latina and waited.

Finally, Callie raised her head, looking into the blonde's eyes. "Arizona…" the brunette pathetically whimpered. It was the first time Callie had uttered a word in hours. Her expression was solemn and her bottom lip began to quiver.

The blonde immediately took Callie in her arms as she began to cry into Arizona's shoulder. Arizona held her close. She held her hoping to make the pain go away. No one… no one could ever break Callie Torres. But with Dmitry's insane vengeance and Carlos' belittling, a lot was weighing down on the Latina. Arizona could feel it as she held the troubled woman in her arms.

"C'mere," she whispered. They scooted further back on the bed and Arizona laid back on the pillows, pulling Callie down with her. The brunette buried her face in Arizona's neck and wrapped her arms around the blonde's body, crying. Arizona said nothing. She just allowed Callie to release all of her sorrows.

Arizona did not know how long she and Callie laid there, but the tears had finally ceased. Arizona gently caressed the Latina's back as they lay there silently.

"Are you awake?" The blonde gently asked.

"Yes…" came a faint reply.

The blonde held Callie a little closer, affectionately rubbing her cheek against the brunette's head. Despite the situation they were in and all the chaos the outside world had to offer, she cherished this moment. Right now. Being alone with the woman she loved, holding her safely in her embrace. "You know I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe…" she whispered.

There was no reply and Arizona figured the Latina had fallen asleep. The blonde closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the day weigh down her eyelids. Just as she felt as though sleep was enveloping her, she suddenly felt warm lips against her neck. A kiss. Arizona's eyes fluttered open. Then Callie kissed her again… and again in a slightly different spot. Arizona knew this was not the time appropriate time to be thinking about making love but she could not stop the spark of arousal that rushed through her body. But given Callie's current state, she did not feel this was right.

A hand slid under her shirt and firmly grasped one of her breasts. "Calliope…" Arizona gasped. She put her hand on top of the hand under her top, stopping the Latina's actions. "Wait…"

Callie raised her head and looked down at Arizona. "Please…" the brunette softly begged. "I need this…"

Arizona looked deeply into Callie's sorrowful eyes and the sight made her heart ache. She had never seen the brunette look so lost, frightened, and aroused all at once. Arizona found herself silently nodding approval. She did not resist when Callie pressed her lips against hers, kissing her passionately. She did not argue when Callie climbed on top of her, and she did not fight when the brunette pinned her arms above her head and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Arizona could feel the brunette was desperately seeking comfort and if this was the way she wanted it, Arizona was willing to give it to her.

Callie quickly unbuttoned and removed Arizona's jeans before straddling the blonde's hips and devouring Arizona's lips once more. Callie felt the need for control, to feel. Dmitry had the reins on her, her father made her life seem useless, and her world seemed almost unrecognizable… but this… she had power over. She swiftly stuffed her hand down the front of the Arizona's panties and the blonde shivered as Callie's fingers were coated with her wetness. With her free hand, Callie roughly yanked up Arizona's bra and latched her mouth over one of the blonde's nipples. Arizona moaned and threw her head back. She had never seen this side of Callie before. The brunette was like an animal.

Callie's other hand slid into the blonde's depths and began to pump in and out. Arizona's hip began to move at its own accord. She loved how Callie's fingers felt. The brunette licked Arizona pink bud before moving back up to the blonde's mouth, roughly kissing her once more. She then pulled back and watched Arizona panting beneath her. As each moment passed, Callie fell deeper and deeper into the satisfaction of pleasuring Arizona and making the troubles of her own world melt away. She pumped harder and faster, burying her face in Arizona's sweaty neck. The blonde continuously moaned and responded to Callie's every stroke.

When to stop, when to slow down, when to go faster… Callie had the say. She had the power and it made her feel good.

Arizona could feel the overwhelming aggression and need in Callie's touch. She dug her fingers into the brunette's back and spread her legs wider, allowing Callie to take what she wanted. When Callie pressed her thumb against her clit, she squeezed her eyes and surrendered herself to mind-blowing ecstasy.

"That's it, baby. Come for me…" Callie sensually purred in Arizona's ear.

The blonde's only response was further panting and moaning as she pumped her hips, meeting Callie's every stroke within her. Arizona wanted Callie to feel what she was feeling, so she quickly shoved her hand down the front of Callie's pants.

The brunette was surprised by the sudden contact, closing her eyes as Arizona met her drenched center. "Oh.. fuck…" Callie moaned, grinding her herself against Arizona's fingers. She knew it wouldn't take long to go over the edge.

"Calliope… I'm coming…"

"I know, I know, me too…" Callie panted.

Soon both of them were trembling in each other's arms as a massive orgasm shook their bodies. Callie collapsed on top of Arizona and both of them were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Sweat coated their bodies. The brunette buried her face in Arizona's chest and closed her eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other, but no words were exchanged. They were sated and exhausted. As they took comfort in the warmth of each other's bodies, the two women soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly opened to unfamiliar surroundings. Arizona took a moment to jog her memory and it soon hit her; leaving Callie's apartment, someone tailing them, explosion… the safe house. She turned her head, feeling a weight on her right shoulder. Callie was still sleeping soundly. Arizona lifted a hand, a gently brushed back some dark locks of hair that were covering the Latina's face. In that moment, as she gazed upon the beautiful features off the woman she loved, she wished they were in a different scenario. Being away at a cabin in the mountains would be good or staying in a fancy hotel in Hawaii, but not hiding from a mad man, threatening Callie's life. Why did this have to happen to them? Then flashes of last night entered her mind of how Callie had taken her so aggressively. It had been intense, but on some level, Arizona understood the brunette's actions.<p>

Careful not to wake the Latina, Arizona quietly climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot streams of water beat against her skin she thought of the standing off from Agent Shepard to join his task force. Now more than ever, Arizona felt the need to be a part of the team that had the potential to take down Dmitry Petrov; the team that had more than enough resources to find that son-of-a-bitch. She knew Callie was not even aware of this proposition from the F.B.I. agent, but Arizona knew she could be a valuable asset to them. The blonde turned off the water and nodded to herself. She knew what had to be done.

An hour later, Callie was awakened by the sound of a cabinet being closed. She groggily lifted her head from the pillow and turned towards the direction of the noise. She saw Arizona in the kitchen, setting out two plates on the small counter. The smell of bacon was also in the air. Her chest tightened with guilt as she watched the other woman. Images of last night went through her mind. Had she really acted that way? Been that rough? Yes, she had.

Arizona was just grabbing hot Eggos out of the toaster when she noticed, in her peripheral vision, Callie was sitting up in bed. She looked at the brunette and smiled. "Hey, sleepy head. I hope you like store-bought waffles."

Callie tiredly wiped the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She was wearing a t-shirt and underwear. As she walked towards the small kitchen, Arizona was placing two waffles on each plate with bacon.

Arizona glanced at her with a soft smile and began spreading butter on the waffles. Callie sheepishly came over to her and stood close.

"Arizona?" she shyly asked.

The blonde turned to her and her smiled faded when she saw the frail expression on Callie's face. The brunette silently stepped forward and took Arizona in her arms. Arizona hugged her back and melted into the embrace. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm sorry…" Callie whispered into Arizona's shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?"

Callie held Arizona tighter. "What I did last night.." Callie leaned back to look into Arizona's eyes and sighed heavily. "I… I don't know what that was… I wasn't myself and I totally took advantage..."

"Calliope, it's okay..."

The Latina shamefully shook her head. "I'm just… I'm sorry if I scared you… I… I don't know where that came from."

Arizona lifted her hands and lovingly brushed back Callie's hair away from her face, behind her ears. She then cupped the brunette's face. "You don't scare me, Calliope. Not by what you do or what you say, ever. I love the mad you, the scared you, the sad you.. and even sex manic you. I'll take you in any form. What happened last night surprised me… but it didn't scare me." Arizona's thumb stroked Callie's cheek as soft brown eyes stared back at her. "I'll always be here for you… for whatever you need. And last night, you needed that."

Callie's soul seemed to sigh with relief and she stepped forward, embracing Arizona in another hug. She inhaled the blonde scent and closed her eyes. "It scares me that you know me better than I know myself."

Arizona smiled softly against Callie's neck. "That scares me too… because you also know me better than I know myself." The blonde pulled out of the embrace and placed a slow and gentle kiss on Callie's lips. "Now," she said, turning and picking up a plate. She pushed the dish into the brunette's stomach. "Your waffles are getting cold."

"I thought you couldn't cook," Callie smirked.

"If it's simple frozen product, I can do it," Arizona simply stated, proudly puffing out her chest.

Callie chuckled lightly and took the plate.

They had just finished breakfast when Arizona's phone rang. She stood from her seat and jogged over to her jacket that was on the couch. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. "It's my mom."

Arizona looked up and saw Callie's face visibly relax. She knew the brunette probably feared it was Dmitry. Arizona had Callie toss her phone out the window after the lunatic had called the brunette's phone. She was afraid if Dmitry could access Callie's number, he could undoubtedly track it as well.

"Hey, Mom."

"Honey, are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"I'm fine. Just putting in a little overtime at work."

"I saw a report on the news about a bomb going off in an alley and an officer was injured. So, when I couldn't reach you…"

"It's okay, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. Everyone in the department is scrambling and this case I'm working is…" Arizona let out a heavy sigh. "It's been really tough."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright sweetie. But don't let your work stress you. Always remember to eat and get plenty of rest."

Arizona smiled at her mother's simplicity and wished she could solve her problems with that much ease. "Yes, mom. Oh, how has the little guy been?"

"Oh, you mean little Pumpkin?"

"What?"

"Pumpkin. He's orange and he's as sweet as pumpkin pie. So, that's what I'm calling him since you girls have not named him yet."

"You're calling the kitten, Pumpkin?"

Arizona's eyes found Callie's. This had gotten the brunette's attention and she shook her head, mouthing 'No' on her lips. Arizona tried to hold back a snicker. "Um… I don't think Callie would like that name, Mom."

"Well, that's what he'll be known as to me until you give him a name."

"Right, Mom. Is it okay if he stays with you a bit longer?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Thanks. You're awesome, Mom."

"I know," she sighed. "Okay, I won't take up any more of your time, sweetheart. Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up.

Callie walked over to Arizona and looked her up and down suspiciously. "Those are my clothes."

Arizona looked down and she was indeed wearing one of Callie's t-shirts and boxer shorts. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't have a change of clothes, Sergeant."

Callie rolled her eyes and kissed Arizona on the cheek. "I'm taking a shower," she smiled, heading for the bathroom.

"Okay. I'm going to check in with the station."

The brunette nodded. "Sounds good. Let me know if they have anything."

First Arizona called Grey and Yang. They reported that everything was clear overnight. Her next call was to the Captain. He had an update on Karev. The officer had undergone surgery to treat his punctured lung and was now in stable condition. He was going to survive. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and was thrilled to be able to pass that information to Callie. She was just finishing up her last call as Callie emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank you, I will be there." She hung up.

"Who were you talking to?"

The blonde quickly turned around and saw Callie standing there, toweling off her hair. The brunette also had another towel draped around her body.

Arizona knew Callie would feel left out if she knew of the blonde's decision over the task force, but Arizona could no longer sit back and feel useless. She wanted to find help find Dmitry and make sure he could never hurt Callie… ever.

"Well... I found out Officer Karev..."

Callie stood frozen to the spot, fearing the worst.

"He's going to be fine. They had to do surgery, but he's in stable condition at the hospital. He'll live."

The brunette sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God..." She walked over to her suitcase and hoisted it on the bed.

Arizona cleared her throat. "I um… also just got off the phone with Agent Shepard. You know, the F.B.I. guy that is on our case..."

Callie rolled her eyes and began pulling out some clothes. "Not _our _case, remember? I've been kicked off of it."

"Right…" Arizona began nervously. "But I haven't."

The brunette looked at Arizona curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't want to tell you this yesterday because you were so upset for being taken off the case, but… Agent Shepard asked me to be on his task force team."

Callie gave a mock chuckle and shook her head. "And? What did you say?"

"No, at first…"

The brunette looked at her. "At first?"

"Yeah... well… he left it open for me to think about it and… I accepted his offer."

Callie stared at Arizona for a moment with an expression that was unreadable. She then went back to digging through her suitcase. "Great. So, you get to be out there in the field while I'm stuck in this fucking safe house."

"Callie, I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not. This will be a glowing assignment on your resume right?" Callie shrugged.

"You know damn well that's not what this is." Arizona's jaw muscles clenched at the insinuation.

"How could I forget you were so by-the-book. You would _never_ hesitate to kiss some brass on the way up."

"Callie, don't be ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?!" the brunette shouted, eyes going wide. "You said you were _with_ me! I thought that meant on everything!"

"It does! I'm only joining the task force because I want to help catch the man that's threatening your life!"

"Well then go! The team is waiting for you, right?"

Arizona lowered her eyes. "Calliope…" she softly began.

"No, don't Calliope me. How could you not tell me he asked you to be on the task force?!" she demanded.

"This is why!" Arizona yelled, throwing both hands in the air. "Because I knew you'd act exactly like this." Arizona went over to the bed and began to pull on her jeans from the day before.

"Oh, wow. So, you'd rather keep me in the dark than see me get upset. Nice, Arizona."

"You know what?" the blonde grumbled, throwing on her jacket. "I don't need this. I'm going to work."

"Fine," Callie shot back. "You know where to find me."

"I do," Arizona mumbled, before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"Fuck…" the brunette muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. No I'm kidding. Thoughts?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Let's see how this goes, shall we? Happy reading. Hee Hee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 22**

Arizona, Agent Derek Shepard, and various other men and women in suits were all gathered in the Seattle Police Department conference room. Arizona sat amongst them with her mind poised and ears open. Ready to contribute to this case anyway she could. Derek had introduced the blonde to the task force team and then dove into the details of the case.

She learned that the mysterious driver that was tailing them was identified by dental records as Bill Ferton. He was a business man and part of society years before, but had lost everything and ended up on the streets. Living in homeless shelters or cardboard boxes, he was down on his luck. It was theorized that Dmitry approached Mr. Ferton, offering money perhaps, to have him follow Callie and Arizona's vehicle. Dmitry knew who to prey and manipulate someone who was desperate and vulnerable. He used Mr. Ferton like a pon in his sick game.

They also went through Dmitry's history of crime and how he thinks. Dmitry worshiped his older brother Vlad and looked up to him. He tended to hop from city to city, country to country, never in the same disguise. At times he may have long hair or short hair dyed a different color. Or he may even wear glasses. Dmitry was a calculating and tricky criminal. On top of being an explosives expert, he also was a wiz at technology… computers, phones, gadgets, you name it. This was why he always managed to get away. He was always two steps ahead. Despite the different covers Dmitry would use, Arizona could see the similar physical traits between the two brothers as Derek when through the slides. She stared the picture of the man projected on the screen. Anger and hatred swelled in her heart. She was going to catch that son-of-a-bitch.

Derek went on to assign everyone their tasks in order to research what little leads they had so far. The group dispersed. Arizona stood from her seat and noticed that Derek motioned for her to come over to him.

"Agent Shepard," Arizona nodded as she walked over to him.

"Sergeant. I just wanted to say I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I want to do all that I can to help, sir."

Derek gave an approving nod, happy Arizona was on board. "How is Sgt. Torres?"

Arizona sighed. "She's… she's doing okay. A little wound up but, she's strong. The strongest woman I know."

Derek nodded in understanding. "Well, you keep me updated on anything you find."

"Yes, sir."

Arizona went to her desk and started going over her case file. Not five minutes later, she felt a presence standing in front of her desk and she looked up. A light smile spread across her face. "Teddy."

"Hey stranger."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," the honey-blonde stated, sitting in the chair across from Arizona. "Are you and Callie, okay? What the hell has been going on?"

"So, you've heard about Dmitry and the F.B.I. circus we have running around here."

"A car blowing up in an alley and an officer hospitalized? How could I not hear it?"

"Well, usually when you're in your little forensics bubble you don't pay attention to the troubles of the big bad cops."

"I do pay attention if someone is trying to kill my best friend with bombs," Teddy pushed. "All I know is... I haven't heard from you in a while and I've been worried about you… _and_ Callie."

Arizona sighed, hating that she had somewhat abandoned her friend. "I'm sorry, Teds. Callie and I have been laying low. I didn't want to bring you into this mess. We're dealing with a dangerous man and Callie is in a safe house right now as we speak."

"Jesus," Teddy breathed. "Well, why aren't you with her?"

"I would be. But I was asked to be on this F.B.I. task force."

"I mean, why aren't you hiding also? You were there for his brother's arrest."

The blonde shook her head slightly. "In some sick, twisted way, Dmitry only targets people individually. And between Callie and I, he chose Callie."

"Oh..."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to catch this guy, Teddy. To protect Callie." Teddy saw the raw determination in Arizona's eyes and understood her friend clearer than ever before. "I wish I could be with her right now, but she's kind of pissed at me right now anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still on the case. She was taken off and stuck in a safe house 24-7. It's not in Callie's nature to be restricted like this."

"But it's for her safety."

"She knows that. I'm sure she knows that. But Callie is the type to react on what she's thinking in the moment, you know? So, when she found out I joined the task force, she kind of went off on me. Next thing you know, we're yelling at each other," Arizona finished, lowering her eyes in defeat. "I left and came here."

"I'm sorry you guys fought. But everything will be okay. Like you said, Callie reacts in the moment. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yeah…" Arizona muttered, flipping a pen in her hand.

"Well, I did come down here to see if you wanted to join Addison and I for lunch, but I see your hands are full."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and looked up at her friend with a smirk. "You and Addison?"

"Yeah…" Teddy murmured, eyes shifting slightly.

"What happened to calling her Detective Montgomery?"

Redness formed on Teddy's cheeks. She shrugged, trying to cover her sudden blush. "_Addison _and I have had lunch a few times and she's a nice woman."

Arizona suggestively smiled at her friend.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just making an observation," Arizona smiled, teasingly.

"Well, stop it," Teddy stood up from her seat, suddenly feeling anxiety under her friend's stare. "I know what you're thinking and we're just friends."

"I didn't say anything," Arizona shrugged.

"No, but you're thinking it," Teddy proclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Arizona. "You be safe." The honey-blonde began to leave.

"Have fun on your _lunch_," Arizona called after her.

Teddy made a sour face at the blonde before leaving the bullpen. Arizona chuckled lightly and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Hours later, there was still very little to go on to catch Dmitry Petrov. Captain Webber had given the task force an area of the department to work in. They were in an isolated area with equipment, computers, and a bunch of other high-tech devices Arizona had never seen before. Taking a short break, the blonde stepped out of the room and went outside to the back of the station. It was partly cloudy and a slight breeze in the air. The blonde pulled out her cell phone and navigated to her phone book. She had been given a number that reached the safe house cell phone. Blowing out a nervous breath, she hit 'TALK' and waited for an answer.<p>

"Hello?"

Arizona's heart jumped slightly at the sound of Callie's voice. "Hey, it's me."

There was a short pause. "Hey…" came a hesitant reply.

"Um, I was just calling to make sure the stakeout officers had given you the cell phone," Arizona lamely said.

"Oh… yeah, they gave it to me this morning."

"Good."

Another pause. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other, especially after their yelling match this morning. The tension was still there, even through a phone line.

"So, how are things going at the station?" Callie finally asked.

"Okay. We just went over a few details on Dmitry and still putting together a plan..." Arizona's heart felt a little lighter, seeing that Callie was trying to break the ice between them. "How are you doing?"

Callie could tell by Arizona's tone of voice the blonde was being sincere and loving. "I'm doing better," she softly replied. "Um... will you be coming back here tonight?"

"I would… but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Right, of course…"

"It's not that I don't want to... I just don't want to risk Dmitry following me back there and…"

"Yeah, I know… you're right, I wasn't… thinking..." Callie's voice trailed off.

Another pause.

"So, can I call you later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that…"

"Okay..." the blonde breathed with relief.

"...and Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm just… about this morning-"

"Calliope… it's okay. I know…"

Callie sighed heavily. Arizona understood what she was trying to convey without her even saying the words. "Okay…"

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

"Alright."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

Arizona hung up the phone and leaned back against the brick building behind her. She had hated how they ended things this morning, but just with that short conversation with Callie, Arizona knew things were okay between them.

Just when Arizona thought things were looking a little brighter in her world, it all came crashing down again as soon as she walked back into the task force room.

"Listen up, people!" Shepard called over the busy room. Everyone froze and gave the lead agent their full attention. "I've just been given some disturbing news. Vladimir Petrov has been killed in a prison riot just a few hours ago."

A few murmurs and conversations erupted over the room. Arizona felt panic overwhelm her. When Dmitry finds out about his brother's death, he would go berserk.

"Now, the media has already caught wind of this and I'm sure it's appearing as breaking news as we speak. This means Dmitry will know about this at any moment now."

One of the phones in the room rang and one of the task force picked it up. Everyone in the room was silent the woman took the call. After listening to the voice on the line, she looked at Arizona and then to her superior. "It's a man. He wants to speak to Sgt. Robbins."

Arizona stepped forward and took the phone that was handed to her. "This Sgt. Robbins."

"Sgt. Robbins, I'm…" Heavy breath. "I'm deeply disturbed right now..." a shuddering voice spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Why?" Arizona asked. She snapped a finger at the man by the phone tracing equipment and he quickly scrambled to connect to the line. Derek picked up a phone and listened in.

"You know why you cunt!" He shouted. "My brother! He's dead... He's dead because of that, that bitch!...And I'm done. This ends now." A distressed strain in his voice.

"What do you mean, Dmitry?"

The man was breathing heavily into the phone for a moment and then finally spoke. "This is a fine place your department picked to stash, Sgt. Torres."

Arizona's heart stopped and she could not breathe. Was he really at the safe house? "What?"

A chilling laugh escaped Dmitry's throat. "I wished we could have played longer, but I'm afraid I've been forced to go to the final round. You can try, but you won't make it here in time. Goodbye, Sergeant."

As soon as Dmitry hung up, Arizona was already on her way out of the room.

"Sergeant Robbins! Stay put!" Shepard yelled to her.

Arizona spun around on her heel, facing him. Fear and desperation chilling those blue eyes. "He's going to get Callie!" she shouted.

"You don't know if he is really there. He may be leading you astray into a trap!"

"I'm will to take that chance! With or without you. He's going to kill her!"

"What do you have on that trace?!" Derek demanded towards one of his team members.

"It's scrambled, sir. No exact location of the call could be traced."

"I'm going," Arizona spoke with finality, before rushing out of the room.

"Damn it!" Derek ordered six other agents to follow Arizona to the safe house. As the blonde ran to her vehicle she pulled out her cell phone hoping to reach Callie before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Bored out of her mind, Callie was lounging on the couch in the small den, watching television. She wore an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with shoes. In case something did go down, she wanted to be ready. The orange vegetable in her mouth crunched loudly as she ground it between her teeth. Carrots and dip was her snack of choice for the day. As she sat there, her thoughts went to Arizona. She wished she had reacted differently to the news of the blonde joining the task force. Realistically, Callie should have been happy, maybe even flattered that Arizona was willing to fight for her. But she wasn't. How could she be when Arizona was free to work and she was trapped like a caged animal. She knew it was not fair of her to go off on the blonde like she did. However, Arizona knew she was sorry. The blonde knew. That was one of the reasons why Callie loved her so much.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Automatically, on alert, Callie grabbed her gun that was on the side table and pointed it towards the source of the knock. Cautiously, stood from the couch and approached the door. Just then, the safe house cell phone began to ring. As she looked towards the phone another knock sounded at the door, distracting her.

Phone forgotten, she remained silent as she moved closer to the door. She wanted to ask who was there, but did not want to make her presence known for the wrong person. With her weapon tightly gripped in her hands, she leaned towards the peephole of the door. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Officer Percy. Her body relaxed and she lowered her weapon. Percy had come to the door earlier that day asking to borrow some ketchup for the fast food he had gotten earlier. He was a character and Callie liked the guy.

She unlocked the door and opened it with a smile. However, it faltered when she saw pure fear in Percy's eyes. Before she could question him, a bullet suddenly ripped through the side of the man's neck and made a bloody exit through the other side. Callie jerked backwards at the horrific sight and before Percy's body hit the ground, a man stepped in front of her, holding a gun point blank. Dmitry.

"Drop it, Sgt." The man calmly requested. His Russian accent strong on his tongue.

Callie's gun was held limply in her hand. She was too shocked to raise her weapon as she looked down at Percy's lifeless body. That had just happened. He was dead in a blink of an eye.

"Drop it…" he calmly stated. "And kick it away."

The brunette finally did as she was told and looked into the eyes of the lunatic before her. Pure evil was staring back at her. This man was clearly unfazed by the fact that he had just killed a man. He was heartless.

Dmitry's hair was dyed bleach blonde, in a military style cut. He wore black-framed glasses and had black stubble protruding through his chin, cheeks, and around his lips. His face looked gaunt and he had dark circles under his brown eyes. Eyes that looked very much like his deceased brother. He was dressed in all black from head to toe.

The cell phone on the couch was continuously ringing and it was getting on the impatient man's last nerve. With his eyes were poised on the woman he despised as he made a motion with a flick of the gun for her to back up. She did so with her hands up and he crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him. Keeping the gun pointed at Callie, he went over to the phone and smashed it on the ground. It shattered to pieces and the ringing ceased. With his eyes never leaving Callie he stood before her. The barrel of his gun aimed at her face.

"You know who I am, Sgt?" he asked.

Callie slowly nodded her head, yes. "Dmitry."

"And you know why I'm here."

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to let her fear seep to the surface. "To kill me…" she whispered.

A sneer was on his lips. "Turn around."

Callie's heart was pounding her chest as she slowly faced away from Dmitry. She was helpless.

"Down on your knees."

The brunette closed her eyes as her knees hit the ground. So this was it. This is how it ends. She never believed a person's life flashed before their eyes before death, but it was happening to her, now. It consisted of happy times with her family in Miami, her friendship with Mark, but most of it was of the woman she loved… Arizona. Those blue eyes, the blonde hair, the dimples. The way Arizona would look at her during a moment of passion. She saw what they had shared and what they could have become. It hurt.

Callie felt the barrel of the gun against the back of her head.

"You killed my brother. He is dead because of you!"

Callie's mind spiraled with confusion. "Dead?"

"You don't know? You should watch the news, Sergeant. Vlad was killed in prison. The prison you put him in!"

Fuck. The brunette had no idea. "Dmitry…"

"Shut-up!" snarled. "I have one last game to play with you… it's time to go."

* * *

><p>Arizona brought her vehicle to a skidding hault in front of the safe house. Weapon in hand, she ran towards the house, full speed. Her mind swirling with horrible thoughts as she prayed for her partner to be okay. The blonde came to a skidding hault when she spotted Officer Percy's body lying awkwardly on the front porch. A pool of blood surrounded his neck and head. Her heart violently constricted in her chest as she raised her weapon towards the open front door. She slowly crossed the threshold.<p>

"Callie!" She called out.

No reply. The place was deserted.

Arizona's eyes scanned the room and she noticed a note left on the dining table. She picked it up.

_I have your girl, Sgt. Meet me at the place where my brother met his demise. Come alone or she dies. Hope you make it to the party. It will be a blast._

_До скорого __(See you soon),_

_-D_

Tears of anger and frustration welled to the surface and Arizona's body began to tremble as her worst fear became a reality. She had promised to protect her; to keep her safe… but she failed. He had her. Dmitry had Callie. Her legs felt useless and she dropped to her knees. She gripped the note in her hand and crushed it between her fingers. Arizona's world had stopped.

"Callie…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Brace yourselves guys. I had fun writing this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 23**

Arizona sat on the couch in the safe house, hanging her head down in disbelief. She was literally deflated... broken, with no life inside of her. It had been an hour since Callie's disappearance and the place was now swarming with Seattle P.D. and Feds from the task force. The two officers that had been assigned to watch the safe house were both pronounced dead. Officer Adamson was found in the driver's side of the patrol car out front with a fatal shot to the head. Officer Percy's body was by the front door with a fatal bullet hole in his neck. Two dead cops and one missing. The entire situation was terrifyingly surreal.

Arizona had barely spoken a word to anyone. All she could manage to say when Derek arrived was, "He took Callie." Since then she has been sitting on this couch. Reviewing the words of Dmitry's note in her head over and over. _Meet me at the place where my brother met his demise__… _What the fuck did that mean?

She looked up towards the front door and saw homicide detective, Addison Montgomery, talking to the medical examiner. A few moments later, the redhead happened to turned towards her and their eyes met. They did not know each other well, but Arizona could see the sympathy pouring from those light gray eyes. It was too much to bare, so she lowered her gaze to the floor. Seconds later, she felt a presence standing next to her.

"We'll find her, Arizona," Addison softly spoke.

The blonde let out a heavy breath and shook her head. "I can't figure out where he took her…" Arizona murmured, ignoring the redhead's encouraging words. "Agent Shepard sent some of the task force to the prison where Vladimir was killed, but I know that's not it. That wouldn't be the place. Where my brother met his demise…" Arizona repeated the words written in the note.

Addison crotched down next to the blonde. "Well, let's think about this. What locations where significant when you were working on Vladimir's case?"

"Addison…" Arizona warily began.

"No, just think about it."

Arizona let out a heavy breath and then cleared her throat. "Okay... um… there was the warehouse where we saw the guns and drugs… there was... the abandoned cargo yard…" Arizona's head perked up and a spark went off in her brain. "The cargo yard. That's what he meant about his brother meeting his demise. Callie and I busted Vladimir there." The blonde looked to the detective. "Addison, you can't tell anyone where I'm going. Please..."

Addison gave a nod. "My lips are sealed. Just be careful, Arizona. Bring her home."

Arizona hurriedly stood to her feet and headed for the door. Derek looked up from his conversation with another agent when he noticed the blonde swiftly moving towards the exit. "Robbins! Where are you going?"

The blonde whipped around. "I think I know where Callie is, sir."

"Where?"

The blonde shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Robbins, as a member of this task force-"

"Screw the task force! If Dmitry even gets the slightest hint that I have backup, Callie is dead. I have to do this alone, Agent Shepard. I'm bringing her home."

Derek knew how smart Dmitry was and it was a guarantee that he would sense backup. Arizona was right, but it was also a risk sending an officer out there alone. He tightened his jaw with frustration before giving a curt nod of his head. Arizona stormed out of the house and ran towards her car.

When the blonde was gone, Derek walked over to Addison. "Do you know where she's headed, detective?" he asked.

Addison looked him straight in the eyes and did not hesitate in her answer. "No idea."

* * *

><p>Driving. That's all that Callie had been doing for the past hour. As she sat behind the wheel this obviously stolen car, Dmitry sat directly behind her in the backseat, gun aimed at her head. Callie looked around the area they were driving and began to recognize where they were. She knew this place.<p>

"Turn in here," Dmitry curtly ordered.

Callie did as she was told and drove the vehicle into the abandoned cargo container yard.

"Recognize the place? I thought it would be fitting for our last game," Dmitry sneered.

The brunette did not respond as she tried to remain calm. She had no idea what this mad man was planning to do and it scared her to death, but she refused to show it. Dmitry had her stop near some containers that were stacked over a hundred feet high and then exit the vehicle. Callie had her hands up with her back to Dmitry.

"Start walking forward."

The brunette followed orders and they were soon deep in the heart of the cargo yard. Large containers were surrounding them at every turn. They stopped at one particular container which Dmitry had Callie open. She was told to retrieve a large black duffel bag from inside. The mysterious bag was slightly heavy as she placed it on her shoulder.

"Walk," he commanded.

Soon they were in an area that opened up and the end of the pier could be seen. This is where it happened. Where she had shot Vlad Petrov in the leg… where Arizona was grazed in the head and fell off the pier… this was the final standoff. The memory of the moment was flashing through her mind and she did not realize Dmitry had spoken to her.

"Put down the bag!" he yelled.

The brunette quickly slipped the bag off her shoulder and it hit the wooden dock with a thud. Callie noticed a single metal chair was setup a few yards ahead of her. It was worn and dirty; definitely not there before.

"Have a seat, Sergeant," he spoke with mock politeness.

The sound of his voice made Callie's stomach turn. Her mind began to ask questions. Why was this happening to her? Why did Vladimir Petrov have to come to her city? She was only doing her job and look where it landed her. Maybe her parents were right. Being a cop only caused trouble. What did she do wrong in her life for this moment to come to be? She said her prayers. She tried to follow a decent life. Why?

Callie slowly lowered herself in the cool metal chair. Moments later, Dmitry circled to the front of her and stood a good three feet away. The smug smile on his face was sickening. He had his arms crossed, tapping the barrel of the gun against his chin.

"Let's do this right, shall we?" The brunette looked up at him with a menacing glare. Dmitry pointed the weapon at her chest. "Now… as you should recall, you shot my brother in the leg. Correct?"

The muscles in Callie's jaw clenched but she did not reply.

"Do you remember?!" He shouted.

The Russian's raised voiced made Callie jump slightly and she finally nodded her head. Dmitry lowered the aim of his gun and pointed the weapon at one of the brunette's legs.

"Do you remember which leg?" he taunted.

Callie's chest tightened as she watched Dmitry's gun slowly aim back and forth between her right and left knee. As if he were playing Ini Mini Miny Mo. "No…" she mumbled.

"No?" Dmitry questioned.

The brunette pierced her lips together. Her face was in a snarl. She was tired of this man's games.

"I think I can help you remember." Suddenly, Dmitry squeezed the trigger and fired a shot into her left kneecap.

"Ah! Fuck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands automatically flew to the stinging bullet hole, applying presser. Blood began to pour out of the wound, trickling around her fingers.

"You remember now?" Dmitry calmly asked over Callie's groans of pain.

The Latina took quick gasping breaths and grit her teeth together as she tried to power through the fire, knife-stabbing pain. "Errgh! Fucker…" she growled, rocking her body back and forth. The brunette had been shot before, but it felt nothing like this. The pain seemed to be ten times worse.

Dmitry walked back behind Callie as the brunette was distracted by her wound. Without warning, a cloth was forced over her nose and mouth. She attempted to struggle but as soon as she smelled the familiar sweet scent, she knew she did not stand a chance. Chloroform. Her body went limp and then… darkness.

* * *

><p>By the time Arizona arrived at the cargo container yard, it was dusk. The sky was a mixture of peach, purple, and blue as the sun was slowly creeping away. She pulled up next to another vehicle, she presumed was Dmitry's, and climbed out of the car. Gun in hand, she headed towards the only spot she knew Dmitry would take Callie. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she weaved through the towers of cargo containers. She finally reached the familiar clearing and spotted a figure sitting in a chair. Callie!<p>

The blonde rushed towards her partner. Dmitry was nowhere in sight and she did not care at the moment. As she got closer, she realized Callie was tied to the chair with rope and her head was slouched to the side. When she came around to the front of Callie her heart sink and terror fill her soul. The brunette's mouth was duck taped and her eyes were closed. She was unconscious. The most horrifying sight was the bomb strapped to the brunette's chest. Arizona knew that amount of C-4 could take out an entire city block. She then noticed the bloody bullet hole in Callie's left knee. Blood had trickled down the brunette's leg and formed a small puddle around Callie's foot.

Arizona quickly holstered her weapon and carefully removed the tape from the brunette's mouth. "Callie…" she breathed, trying to wake the Latina. The brunette was unresponsive as head leaned limply in Arizona's hands. "Baby, what did he do to you…" Tears gathered in Arizona's eyes. She had never seen Callie so helpless. She had to get her out of here. Arizona's hands went to untie the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that, Sergeant Robbins," a creepy voice taunted.

The blonde spun around and saw Dmitry step from behind a container. A gun aimed her way. A fire burned in Arizona's blue eyes and she saw the man that made her and Callie's life a living hell.

"You're just in time for our last game," he menacingly grinned, approaching the blonde.

"Well, I'm here. Just like you asked... what the hell do you want now?"

Dmitry chuckled. "Put your gun on the ground and kick it towards me." Arizona reached to un-holster her weapon. "Don't try anything cute," he sharply warned.

Arizona carefully lowered her weapon to the ground and kicked it over to Dmitry.

"Good girl." Keeping his eyes and gun trained on the blonde, he picked up her weapon and tossed it over the containers, out of sight.

"As you can see, I have quite the setup on your girlfriend there."

Arizona glanced down at Callie who was still unconscious. She then looked at the man before her. "Dmitry… you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do. We're going to finish this here. Now, shut up and listen. You see those two wires sticking out of the bomb… one yellow, one black?" Arizona carefully looked down and nodded affirmatively. "Good. I have a pair of wire cutters under the chair. Get them."

The blonde's heart began to pound as she bent down and retrieved the pair of wire cutters. She slowly stood back up to her feet, dreading her next instructions.

"Now… I want you to cut one of those wires. One will deactivate the bomb, the other sets it off. You choose right, you live. You choose wrong... boom," he shrugged with nonchalance.

Arizona heart clenched at Dmitry's words. "I... you're crazy. You won't just be killing us but killing yourself as well."

"You think I don't know that!" He yelled. "My brother was my life and I can't stand a world without Vlad any longer. We were inseparable… he was who I turned to… and _she_ ruined that!" Arizona glanced at Callie and then back at Dmitry. Rage was in his eyes. "But it's okay now… you know why?"

Arizona silently shook her head.

"I will be able to see my brother again… and so will you."

Arizona's body stiffened and she pinned Dmitry with a cold, menacing glare.

"Yes… I know about your brother, Sergeant Robbins. Tim was it?"

"Shut-up…"

"You two were close, no? Until one day he was taken from you. Shot point blank in the chest three times…"

"Shut-up!" Arizona shouted.

"…and died instantly," Dmitry finished with a smirk.

Arizona felt as though a personal part of herself had been exposed and violated. How dare this man speak of Tim.

"You lost your brother… I lost mine… we have a connection..."

"We have nothing," the blonde spat in disgust.

Dmitry laughed heartily.

Suddenly, the sound of someone moaning grabbed Arizona's attention. She looked over and saw that the brunette was coming around. "Callie…" Arizona knelt down in front of the Latina. "It's okay, I'm here."

In her haziness, Callie vaguely heard Arizona's voice and instantly felt safe. She thought her nightmare was over. She thought Arizona and the task force had found her and they had captured or better yet, killed Dmitry. But when she tried to move her arms and couldn't, she realized something was wrong. Her eyes came into focus as she took in her surroundings. She was still at the cargo yard near the pier. It was darker outside but it was definitely the cargo yard. Her heart sank and filled with dread. The throbbing in her knee returned. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek. Thinking it was Dmitry, she shrank back.

"Callie, it's me. It's okay."

The brunette's focus finally cleared she saw blue eyes and Arizona's lovely face. "You're here..." she breathed.

"I'm here…"

The small smile on Callie's face faded when she looked down and saw what was strapped to her body. "Oh, my god… Oh, my God!" She shrieked. "Get this off me!" Callie began to violently struggle but Arizona held fast to her shoulders.

"Callie! Callie, stop! Calm down!" Hearing the blonde's words filter through her panicked mind, Callie settled down and stopped struggling. "I'm here with you," Arizona reassured, brushing back the Latina's hair from her face. "I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?"

Callie looked into serious blue eyes and nodded.

Just then, Dmitry's conniving laugh sounded behind her. "Now, now Sergeant Torres, we're just playing a game. Sergeant Robbins?" Arizona met his gaze. "Explain the game to your girlfriend, won't you?"

Arizona's eyes shifted from Dmitry to Callie. Those dark brown eyes that she loved were full of fear and confusion.

"Callie…" Arizona carefully began. She exhaled a heavy breath. "He… he wants me to choose…"

The brunette frowned. "Choose? Choose what?" She asked shakily.

Arizona licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to stop her body from shaking uncontrollably. "To… cut one of the wires," Arizona pointed to the yellow and black wires connected to the bomb.

Callie looked down and then shook her head in disbelief. "No…" She looked into Arizona's eyes, pleading. "No…" she breathed.

Arizona's face held a mixture of terror and empathy. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry…" the blonde choked out.

"Stop wasting time and choose!" Dmitry shouted. They both cringed at the sound of the man's voice. "Choose!"

"Okay!" Arizona screamed back angrily. She slowly held the wire cutters up and moved them towards the device attached to Callie.

The brunette's body was trembling. Arizona placed a comforting hand on Callie's and looked up. A tear streamed down the brunette's face as they looked into each other's eyes. It was a look of desperation, love, sadness… finality. This was it. But at the same time there was a small comfort there. If they were going to die like this, at least they were going together.

Arizona gently cupped the brunette's cheek and smiled sadly. "I love you, Calliope…" she breathed.

Callie let out a shuddering breath, mirroring Arizona's expression. "I love you too…"

On impulse the blonde leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. The brunette kissed her back as more tears escaped from her eyes. It was brief but held all the meaning and love they wanted to express.

"This is all very touching but I'm losing my patience." Dmitry stepped closer and cocked his handgun.

Arizona's hands were violently shaking now as she raised the cutters towards the two wires. Callie found it difficult to breath, feeling as though she would hyperventilate. Her eyes never left Arizona. The blonde looked at her.

"I'm going for the yellow, kay?" Arizona whispered.

Callie shook her head. "No…"

"What?"

"Black," she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Black? I figured since yellow is a neutral color…"

"He's not a neutral person…" Callie whispered back.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and gave a sharp nod. "Right…" She shifted the cutters so they were now around the black wire.

Dmitry came over and stood next to Arizona's crotched form. "You've made your decision?"

"Yes…" the blonde bitterly responded, not looking up. Neither she nor Callie wanted Dmitry to be the last person they see on Earth.

"Good…" Dmitry placed the barrel of the gun against Arizona's head. "I give the count. You cut on the count of three or I shoot. Understand?"

Arizona's heart was thundering in her chest. "Yes…"

Callie's breath was coming out in short and quick exhales. She had never been so terrified in her life.

"One…"

Arizona readied her trembling hand.

"Two…"

Callie and Arizona locked their gaze on one another; tears shimmering in their eyes.

"Three…"

Arizona held her breath and cut the black wire in one snip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know… but I live for the CLIFFHANGER. It's my middle name! What did you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is twice as long as the others, which I'm sure makes you all very sad. But hey, this is the climax baby! I had to go all out and I'm going to give it to you good. Take that anyway you like :) As always... HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck With You<strong>

**Chapter 24**

"_One…"_

_Arizona readied her trembling hand._

"_Two…"_

_Callie and Arizona locked their gaze on one another; tears shimmering in their eyes._

"_Three…"_

_Arizona held her breath and cut the black wire in one snip. _

Both Callie and Arizona squeezed their eyes shut as the wire snapped apart.

She waited for it. The heat, the flames... to be engulfed in a blanket of fire and leave this earth within a matter of a second… but it never came. No explosion, no white light. Nothing. Arizona slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still breathing. She and Callie lived. She looked up and saw that Callie's eyes were still closed. The brunette seemed to be whispering a prayer to herself as her lips quivered in fear.

"Callie… Callie open your eyes." Arizona softly demanded, shaking the brunette's arm.

"Wh… what?" The brunette muttered.

"Open your eyes..."

Callie slowly opened her eyes and saw Arizona's face before her. "We're not dead?" she asked.

The blonde smiled lightly and shook her head. "No…" Arizona's eyes quickly shifted over to Dmitry. A scowl that read pure hatred was on her face.

The man just stood there, silently watching them. His expression unreadable.

"Here, let me get you out of this…" Arizona began to untie the brunette from the chair at a rapid pace. She was surprised Dmitry had not said a word nor done anything.

Callie let out a gasp of relief and smiled sadly. "We did it… we picked the right one…"

"Yeah, baby we did."

By this time, Arizona had completely untied the brunette and was helping her off the chair. The blinding pain in Callie's leg made itself known again as the brunette struggled to stand. Arizona allowed Callie to lean against her as they stood and turned towards Dmitry.

"Alright you sicko. We played your game. Now let us go," Arizona demanded.

Dmitry stood there with a smirk before bursting into a full on laugh. Callie and Arizona looked on, confused. "You fools. That was not a real bomb," he chuckled.

"What?" Arizona breathed.

Dmitry was doubled over laughing now. "It would not have mattered which wire you cut. I just wanted to watch you suffer. That was very entertaining… thank you."

"You son a bitch!" Arizona lunged for him but Callie held her back.

"Ah-Ah, I wouldn't do that Sergeant Robbins," he warned.

Dmitry dropped his gun and swiftly ripped open his jacket. It was then that he revealed to blocks of C4 strapped to his chest. "Here's the real bomb."

Callie and Arizona looked at him with wide eyes, realizing their nightmare was not over.

"Now, this is how it's going to happen. I'll give you ten seconds, Sergeants. Ten." He shrugged with a smile. "You can try, but there is no way you will escape the radius of the explosion. I want to see you run for your life. That's my dying wish."

Dmitry looked down and pressed a button on the device. It beeped once and the number 10 lit up on the small digital screen. He looked up at the women again with a smile on his face. "See you in hell Sergeants." He hit another button and the count down began.

"Arizona!" Callie shouted in a panic, latching onto the woman's arm.

Dmitry laughed evilly.

Arizona frantically looked around them, as she knew time was running out. There was no way they would make it to the car in time. The blonde's gaze shifted to the end of the pier. It was a good fifty yards away… their only chance.

"Come on, baby… this way…" Arizona urged, pulling Callie towards the end of the dock. "We'll have to jump!"

Callie noticed the direction Arizona was dragging her and caught on to the blonde's plan. She immediately began to run alongside her partner.

"Ah!" The very first step of pressure on her injured leg sent surging pain around Callie's knee, but she refused to slow them down.

"I know baby… but we got to move…" Arizona breathlessly strained as she struggled to hold up her slightly limping girlfriend.

Callie was trying her best to keep up with Arizona's pace, but the pain from her wound was overwhelming. Arizona held onto her, never leaving her side as they pushed and pushed to reach the end of the dock. Both of them were breathing heavily and Callie grit her teeth as she tried to pick up momentum.

Half way there.

"Come on!" Arizona commandingly encourage. "Push baby!"

Callie moved faster, her injury throbbing each time her leg pounded against the surface beneath her. Their hearts thundered in their chest as the knew time was running out. Their lives were hanging in the balance and pure fear pumped through their veins.

"We're almost there!" Arizona shouted.

Suddenly, a thundering blast sounded behind them and the dock violently vibrated and shook underneath their feet. Neither one of them locked back.

"Jump!"

They pushed off the end of the pier with all of their might and were airborne. Balls of fire rushed behind them nearly engulfing their bodies. The heat of the flames tickled their backs as it missed them by inches. The width of the explosion was the size of a football field and the height reached for the heavens, lighting up the darkening Seattle skyline. Their arms flailed in different directions as they made their rapid descent… Splash! Into the murky and icy cold Pacific Ocean they went.

* * *

><p>Foggy brown eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of a bright white ceiling. The first thing Callie realized was she was alive… the second, where the hell was she? The third, where was Arizona? The brunette tried to move her body but she soon found she was too weak. She moaned slightly in discomfort as she felt a bit of pain in her left leg.<p>

"Callie?"

Arizona's voice.

Soon the blonde's face was hovering above her. Callie then noticed her hand was being held.

"Callie? You're awake…"

The brunette swallowed and attempted to speak but Arizona stopped her. "Shh… don't try to talk." Arizona hit the call button for the nurse. "You're okay, baby. Let's just have the doctor look at you first."

Callie felt Arizona squeeze her hand a little tighter. "H… how… how did I get here?" she weakly asked.

"You don't remember?"

Callie shook her head.

Before Arizona could reply, a nurse and Callie's doctor entered the room. They checked her vitals and everything was normal. Callie also learned that she had undergone surgery and a bullet was removed from her leg. After a couple months of physical therapy she would regain full functionality of her limb. All she need now was to get plenty of rest and let her body start healing.

The doctor and nurse left. By this time, Callie was a bit more awake. Still a little woozy from the anesthesia, but after the poking, prodding, a few sips of water, she was more alert.

"My big strong Sergeant is okay," Arizona purred, leaning her face closer to Callie's.

"Mmm, why wouldn't I be? I'm a badass, remember?"

Arizona nuzzled her nose against Callie's before placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. The blonde leaned back to look into the Latina's eyes. "So, what's the last thing you remember?" Arizona asked as her fingers gently caressed the ends of Callie's dark hair.

"I know we jumped off the dock… and then after we went in the water… I…" the brunette was oblivious as to what happened next.

"We swam to shore and that's when you blacked out. I kept you warm until the ambulance arrived."

"But you came alone… how did they knew where to find us?"

"Well… an explosion that massive is pretty hard to ignore. Tons of people called it in."

"Oh… right…"

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They had survived and now they were here, together.

"It's over… isn't it?" Callie whispered.

"Yeah, baby… it's over. He can't hurt you anymore."

A soft knock sounded at the door and they both looked over to see Captain Webber. Arizona quickly stood straight and put a respectable distance between herself and Callie.

Webber lightly cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but your doctor informed me that you were awake and up for visitors."

"Uh, of course Captain. Come in," Callie replied.

The older man stepped into the room with a small smile on his face as he looked between Callie and Arizona. He could sense their nervousness. "How are you feeling, Torres?"

"I feel… shot in the leg," she joked lightly, earning a small snicker from Arizona.

Webber smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay… both of you. You're my two best Sergeants on the force and I need you back in top shape."

They both smiled and Arizona gave a salute of her hand. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I better get home. It's getting late and Adele is waiting for me. Good night, Sergeants."

"Goodnight." They both said in unison.

The older man began to leave the room, but stopped and turned towards them once more. "Oh, and by the way… you two make a nice couple."

Arizona's mouth gapped open and Callie's eyes widened in shock. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"Relax... I've known you were together for a while now. Even before I was anonymously sent photos of the two of you outside Sergeant Torres' apartment in a rather, intimate position."

Arizona sheepishly lowered her eyes and Callie bit her lower lip nervously.

"They were sent to me while we were in the middle of Dmitry's case, so I kept the photos under wraps. You had enough to worry about. I had suspected something was going on between you two, but to find out in that way was very displeasing."

"C… captain…" the Arizona stuttered. "We… we were just…"

"Save it, Robbins," Webber cut in, holding up a hand. "I don't care about your personal lives. You do as you please. I'm not going to fire you… however, I can no longer allow you to be partners on the force. It would create conflict. Is that understood?"

They both nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good… and on top of that, I order you both on two weeks paid vacation as soon as Torres here is fully recovered. Go somewhere nice. You got that?"

Both of them grinned widely and felt the weight of anxiety slip off their shoulders.

"Thanks, Captain," Arizona perkily squealed, grasping Callie's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Webber nodded and walked out of the room. Callie and Arizona looked at each other, not believing that just happened.

"Wow…" the brunette breathed. "I was not expecting that."

* * *

><p>"It's good for you and you need to eat."<p>

The brunette shook her head like a stubborn child. "No, I want French Toast," Callie grumbled folding her arms.

It was the following morning and Arizona was sitting halfway on Callie's bed holding a spoonful of wiggling jell-o to the brunette's mouth.

"Callie, stop acting like a baby. You can't have anything that heavy in your system. Doctor's orders."

"Oh, what does he know..."

"Calliope Torres, if you do not eat this jell-o right now, there will be no sex… that is… when you're better."

Callie chuckled lightly, not buying it. "Right…"

"I'm not joking," the blonde seriously replied.

The brunette raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're serious?"

Arizona only stared at her.

"You really think you can hold out?" Callie challenged.

"You really want to find out?"

Callie contemplated this for a moment and studied Arizona's expression. The blonde looked dead serious and she knew testing Arizona never ended well. Whenever the blonde said she would do something, she rarely bluffed about it. Callie rolled her eyes and reluctantly opened her mouth.

"Good, girl," Arizona triumphantly smiled as she spooned the red substance past Callie's lips.

The brunette dramatically cringed and swallowed the wiggly dessert. "Oh, God..." she murmured, before swallowing. She folded her arms again and pouted.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"It is bad if you're craving syrupy delicious carby-goodness. I'm mad at you now."

"Why?"

"Because you used sex against me."

Arizona smiled wickedly and leaned in closer to whisper in Callie's ear. "Because I knew it would work..."

The brunette shivered as Arizona's husky voice tickled her ear. The blonde leaned back a bit and smiled mischievously as she looked into Callie's eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're evil," Callie stated.

"You love it though…" Arizona purred back. She placed a lingering kiss on Callie's lips and the brunette immediately swooned.

Callie smirked with her eyelids half closed. "I do…"

Arizona leaned back in and began a slow, sensual kiss. Callie kissed her back and allowed Arizona to take the lead. The blonde teasingly poked out her tongue, running it along Callie's bottom lip. The Latina took the hint and granted Arizona's tongue access to her mouth. She moaned softly as the blonde maneuvered and teased just the way she liked it. Arizona was amazing with her tongue and Callie felt as though she would pass out from this overwhelming feeling. Arizona pressed her upper body into Callie's and groaned at the touch. They were lost in each other.

"Arizona!"

The blonde quickly ripped her lips away from Callie's and both women looked towards the entrance of the room. There stood Mrs. Robbins holding a pot of flowers.

"Don't smoother the poor girl, she's trying to recover," Barbara teasingly scolded.

"Mom…" Arizona grumbled, as she blushed furiously.

Callie only laughed and smiled at Mrs. Robbins who was now entering the room. "Thank God. Your daughter was trying to choke me to death with jell-o."

"And her tongue by the looks of it."

"For love of God, mom, stop!"

"Oh, chill out, Arizona," Barbara stated, placing the flowers on a nearby table. "I know you can't resist your hot Latina woman."

"Mom!" Arizona shrieked, completely mortified by her mother's comments.

Barbara smirked and stood near Callie's bed, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Callie was still recovering from her fits of laughter and took a deep breath. "F… fine…" she managed to get out. "It's good to see you, Barbara."

"Same here, sweetie. Daniel will be up here soon, he's parking the car."

Callie smiled softly and glanced at her present on the table. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad you two are alright. That Dmitry man was demented. He had no right to do this to you. I personally would have liked to deck him in the face and then let him blow himself up."

"Mom, how do you know all this?"

"The news, sweetie. There was a big story released this morning about the two of you."

"Great…" Arizona mumbled. "More publicity."

"Do you have room for two more visitors?"

All three women looked at the door to see Daniel holding a furry orange bundle in his arms.

"Awe… kitty…" Callie cooed, holding out her arms.

Daniel grinned as he walked into the room and handed off the kitten to Callie. "We thought he would help brighten your day a little."

Callie grinned like a little kid. "Oh, he is."

The kitten immediately rubbed its body against Callie's stomach, purring. It then laid down on the brunette's lap, curling itself up comfortably. Callie began to gently pet him and Arizona smiled at the sight.

Callie looked up at Daniel. "Thank you for bringing him."

"You got it, kiddo," Daniel nodded.

"Callie, sweetheart? Have you heard from your parents?"

The brunette's heart sank a little and Arizona noticed the change in Callie's expression. "Um, no actually. My family and I are… in a bit of a rift right now… as in no talking terms."

"Oh… well I'm sorry to hear that," the older woman sincerely replied. "But I'm sure they'd want to know if you're in a hospital recovering."

"Mom…" Arizona interrupted, knowing this was a sensitive subject for Callie.

"It's fine, Arizona," Callie reassured. She looked at Barbara and smiled softly. "I will inform my family, Barbara. Don't worry."

"But I do worry. If you were my daughter I would be worried sick. I _am _worried sick and you're not even my flesh and blood." Barbara cupped the brunette's cheek. "But it feels like you are. You promise me you'll let them know?"

Callie felt old memories of moments like this with her own mother flare up and tears began to form in her eyes. The affection… the motherly touch… she missed that. "I promise…"

Arizona's parents stayed for another 45 minutes or so, talking and laughing with the two women. This really made Callie feel at home. Like she was part of a family again. She looked down at the kitten that was now playfully pawing at her fingers. "You know what? I think I have a name for him."

"Yeah? Let's have it," Barbara said, while the other Robbins listened in as well.

Callie smiled. "Timmy."

"Timmy?" Arizona questioned. "As in…"

"After your brother, Tim. I mean, look at this guy. He's strong, brave… smart… I think Timmy is the perfect name."

Arizona walked over and stood next to Callie on the opposite side of her mother. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Me too."

The brunette turned to Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. "Is that okay with you, Barbara? Mr. Robbins?" Callie asked.

"Absolutely," Barbara beamed.

Daniel gave a small smile and nodded in approval.

"Well, then…" Callie smiled, lifting the kitten up, looking up at his squinty face. "Timmy it is."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Callie had convinced Arizona that she was fine staying by herself, so the blonde decided to go home and take a much needed shower. But she said she would return as soon as she could.<p>

Staying true to her promise to Barbara, Callie phoned her family. First, her sister Aria and then Mark, telling them what happened. Both of them sounded worried, but Callie reassured them that flying out to Seattle was not necessary.

Moments later, she was watching a boring infomercial on TV and a knock sounded at the door. She looked over and her heart skipped a beat. It was her father. Callie had to blink a few times to make sure he was not a mirage. "Dad?"

"Hello, Calliope. May I come in?"

Callie only looked at him, not sure how to react to his presence.

"Please?"

The brunette had never seen this side of her father. He was wearing one of his man expensive suits that usually made him look confident and powerful, but in that moment, he looked vulnerable and very unsure of himself.

"Um, yeah... Sure."

He tentatively stepped into the room and stopped a respectable distance away from Callie's bedside.

"How did you know I was here?" Callie asked, looking at her lap.

"Your sister told me. I was in California on business and I took the quickest flight out as soon as I heard."

"I'm surprised you even showed up. Especially, since you had business elsewhere." Callie looked at him then. "Is there another reason why you're here? A different agenda? Because I'm not up for another lecture," Callie defensively stated.

His face fell somewhat at his daughter's words and he nodded. "I deserve that. But no, I'm not here to lecture. I want to apologize for my previous behavior."

Callie looked at him, confused. Carlos Torres, apologizing? This was new.

"Calliope... I had no right to put you in danger for my own selfish reasons… I wasn't thinking about how you felt and what position I was putting you in. I treated you unfairly... yet, you still did what I asked of you… even if you hated me."

Callie lowered her eyes to her fidgeting hands.

"I didn't realize that, but I do now. You did it because we're family."

"Are we?" Callie softly asked.

"Yes… and you're my daughter, Calliope. My strong, courageous… and beautiful daughter..." His voiced became strained. "I will no longer abandon you, mija. I love you. That has never changed."

Arizona had heard a man's voice in Callie's room and hung back by the door. When she poked her head discreetly around the doorframe and saw Carlos, she decided it was best to wait in the hall.

"You... you really mean this?" Callie asked in a small voice. A tear trickled down her face.

"Yes, Calliope… truly."

The brunette tentatively reached out her hand and Carlos stood near the bed. As he took his daughter's hand, tears filling his eyes. This is the first loving contact they had shared in years.

"Thank you..." Callie whispered.

Carlos rubbed the top of Callie's hand gently and they soon moved in for a hug. The brunette felt more tears escape as her father held her. She was still in disbelief that this was happening.

"Dad?" She asked, as they broke the embrace.

"Yes, mija."

"You know... I'm still in love with a woman... and if you're not comfortable with that..."

"Speaking of Arizona..." Carlos gently cut in. A small smile was on his face. "I wish my being here was because I came to my own senses, but I'm afraid that's not the case... she is the one who really convinced me to change my ways."

"Arizona?"

"Yes... via a phone call about a week or so ago. She scolded me in a sense, but I deserved it. She made me realize how wrong I was for treating you the way I did. It really made me stop and think about things… my family. My priorities were all wrong and she made me see that."

The fact that Arizona had done this for her made Callie love her even more. She smiled lightly.

"She's a good woman," Carlos continued. "And if she has the brass to standup to me the way she did, I believe she really loves you."

Callie smiled softly. "She does... thank you, Dad… for finally understanding."

"I should be thanking you... for being the daughter every father wishes for."

After a few more moments of friendly talk and exchanged hugs, Carlos finally left the room. As he was walking out, he spotted Arizona a ways down the hallway, leaning her back against the wall.

Arizona noticed Mr. Torres approaching and she straightened herself up.

"Arizona…" he politely greeted as he stood in front of the blonde.

The blonde was baffled that Carlos had actually addressed her by her first name. "Uh, Mr. Torres."

"Watch my daughter for me."

Arizona gave a dutiful nod. "I always have."

Without any further words, Carlos stepped forward and before Arizona realized it, the older made had her embraced in a hug. Arizona was so surprised she did not have time to respond to the brief display of affection. He pulled away and gave a nod. It seemed to be a nod of approval, before he walked away and down the hall. Arizona looked after her him for a moment and then went to Callie's room.

When she stepped inside, Calliope was wiping tears from her face with a tissue. The brunette looked up when she sensed someone walk in.

"Hey…" Arizona quietly greeted.

"Hey…"

"I just saw your father," the blonde stated, moving into the room. "Are you okay?"

A soft smile played on Callie's lips and she dabbed the last of her tears away. "I'm better than okay. My father just apologized to me and accepted me for who I am."

Arizona raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really… well, it's about time."

Callie laughed heartily and took Arizona's hand in her own. Arizona loved that laugh and felt her heart flutter hearing it again. It had seemed so long since she had last heard it.

"This is all thanks to you, you know," Callie smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes. You called my father. Gave him a verbal lashing… remember?"

"Mmm…" Arizona squinted and thoughtfully shifted her eyes toward the ceiling, pretending to ponder the question. "I might have."

Callie gave Arizona a 'don't bullshit me' look.

"Okay, I did. I just couldn't sit there and let him treat you that way any longer. I mean, you're amazing Calliope and for him to be so blind and not see that… it drove me crazy. When you hurt, I hurt, and he was hurting you… emotionally. So, I gave him a little wakeup call."

"You gave him a dose of that lethal Robbins' speech, huh?" Callie smiled softly, a loving twinkle in her eyes.

"That I did…" Arizona chuckled lightly and lovingly brushed back Callie's bangs.

The brunette looked up at her and knew in this very moment that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Marry me, Arizona…"

The smile on Arizona's face slowly slid away and she regarded Callie with an incredulous expression. "Wh… what did you say?"

"I… I know we haven't been together long but… I just know… every time I look at you... hold you... I know, deep down you're the one. You make everything… right… and you make me happy. I don't have a ring or anything and I know this isn't the most romantic place… but this could be like a pre-proposal, if there is such a thing… and I love you more than…"

"Calliope," Arizona firmly interrupted the brunette's rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Callie's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Yes, you…?"

Arizona nodded with a full on dimpled smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Callie's grin lit up the room and pure happiness filled her soul. Arizona leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's, sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three grueling months of recovery and rehab for Callie, but that was not the part that bothered her. It was the no sex part. It was not like she and Arizona did not try to make love. They tried! Many, many times, but whenever things got hot and heavy or they were close to reaching a peak of pleasure, Callie would yelp in pain because of her knee… and they had to stop. Different positions would not even help. It was frustrating to say the least, but Callie still needed to heal. A hole in the knee was not going to miraculously seal itself overnight.<p>

Callie offered to still pleasure Arizona in other ways but the blonde would not have it. "If I can't give it… then it's not's fair for me to get it." The blonde had said. So, they were at a standstill.

In three days, they would be flying out to Miami for a much needed vacation. Callie was hoping the random stings of pain would subside by then. So, she began to monitor the pain levels in her knee each day before vacation. On the first day, pain was minimal. On the second day, it was even less. And by the third day, Callie went 24-hours without pain. She was excited, but did not want to tell Arizona until they reached Miami.

In order to sell that she was still aching with discomfort, the brunette made sure to limp while they walked through the Seattle and Miami airports.

When they reached their suite at one of her father's hotels however, Callie could not contain herself any longer. As soon as Arizona closed the door behind them, she pinned the blonde against the door, kissing her wildly.

Arizona was pleasantly surprised and kissed the eager Latina back, wrapping her arms around Callie's body. The brunette pushed herself flush against Arizona and wasted no time claiming the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Arizona groaned at Callie's aggressiveness and dug her nails into the brunette's back, pulling her closer. Callie moved her kisses along Arizona's jawline and under her earlobe while undoing the front of the blonde's jeans.

"Baby…" Arizona breathed, loving Callie's wild streak. "We can't… your knee…"

Callie slowed her movements and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "Let me show you something…"

The brunette took a step back and Arizona looked at her confused. Callie bent down into a full squat position before standing up once more. Arizona's mouth gaped open. "Wh… Callie… when?"

The Latina smiled. "I didn't have any pain all day yesterday." Callie moved in closer and pressed her body against Arizona's, backing her into the door once again. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Arizona smacked Callie in the shoulder. "You big faker!"

Callie only chuckled.

The blonde cupped Callie's cheek affectionately and smiled at her fiancé's sneakiness. "This is great, baby..." she cooed.

"You know what else is great?" Callie breathed against Arizona's lips. "Being able to make love to you again…"

Arizona's eyes darkened with arousal before she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and aggressively pulled the brunette's head down, desperately molding her lips against Callie's. The brunette moaned as she and Arizona's tongues dueled for dominance. Never breaking the kiss, the blonde pushed herself off the door, making Callie walk backwards. Soon they found themselves falling back onto a huge white couch in the living room of their massive suite.

Arizona was straddling the brunette's hips as she pressed her body against Callie's, thoroughly kissing the Latina. Callie's hands were on the blonde's jean clad ass, massaging and pulling her closer into her crotch. Arizona whimpered at the friction and then sat up yanking her top off and throwing it across the room.

Callie looked up at her with a smirk. "So, I guess we're not going slow…"

"Fuck, slow. I haven't had you in months and it's been killing me."

"Me too…"

Within minutes the two helped each other remove their clothing and they were now both topless only wearing their panties. Arizona began to grind her drenched center against Callie's and the brunette whimpered in pleasure, closing her eyes. The blonde was grinding deep and hard. Callie felt Arizona's warmth against her own and the fact that the blonde was wearing a thong turned Callie on even more. They both groaned at the delicious friction they were creating between their centers, but it was not going to last long, and Callie didn't want that.

"Baby… stop…" Callie managed to get out. "This is going too fast…" She moaned when Arizona moved in a slow sensual circle.

"You feel so good…" Arizona groaned. "I can't…"

Callie bit her bottom lip, knowing she was close to cumming. _Not yet_… with all her strength she flipped them over so she was now on top.

She straddled Arizona's hips and pinned the blonde's hands above her head. "Yeah, you can..." Callie growled. She latched her lips around the erect nub of Arizona's right breast and began to suck. The blonde was panting and her body squirmed underneath Callie. The brunette released her hold on Arizona's wrists and switched her mouth to the other breast. The blonde gasped and threw her head back, digging her fingers in Callie's dark tresses, pulling her closer. The brunette moaned as she enjoyed the feel of Arizona's nipple in her mouth.

The blonde grabbed onto her head and pulled her back up. Their lips met in a wild kiss. Callie's hands pushed down at Arizona's thong and the blonde helped her completely remove them. Callie ended the kiss and looked down at Arizona. She slowly slid her fingers down Arizona's slick clit and glistening folds. Arizona moaned and pushed her hips upward. Callie watched her face as she continued to lightly stroke her.

"Calliope, please…" Arizona let out in a breathy whisper. "Please don't tease me…"

"What do you want?" Callie whispered, centimeters from Arizona's lips.

"You know…" she whimpered.

"Tell me…"

"Fuck me… fuck me, please…" the blonde begged.

Callie trembled at Arizona's words and soon slid three fingers into the blonde's aching need.

Arizona arched her back and silently gasped. "Yes…" she moaned, closing her eyes as she was filled.

Callie took in the sight and her eyes darkened. Arizona looked so hot. She began to pump her fingers at a steady pace.

Arizona began to move her hips, desperately wanting to reach her climax. "Yes, baby… give it to me…" she breathed.

Callie pushed herself into Arizona, deeper and faster, loving every whimper and moan that escaped past the blonde's lips. Arizona was always so responsive to her touch and she felt her fingers being sucked in and out of the blonde tight center. She was in heaven.

"Don't stop…"

"I won't…" Callie whispered back. Arizona's inner muscles began to clamp around her fingers and soon the blonde was a shivering mass of pleasure beneath her.

"Ahh… ahhhhh! Fuck! Oh, yes, Calliope!" the blonde screamed as an orgasm racked her body.

Callie slowly placed loving kisses all over Arizona's face as the blonde came down from her heights of ecstasy. The brunette then laid her head against Arizona's sweaty neck. When the blonde finally found the strength to move, she cradled Callie against her body.

"Wow…" Arizona panted. "I needed that…"

Callie giggled and placed a kiss on Arizona's chest.

"Sit up," Arizona stated in a rather commanding tone.

The brunette furrowed her brows, but climbed off of Arizona and sat up on the couch. Arizona stood from the seat and got down on her knees in front of Callie. The brunette's breath caught as Arizona reached forward and began to inch down her panties. When they were off, the blonde pushed open Callie's legs and eyed the miraculous sight before her. Slowly, lustful blue eyes connected with brown and Arizona gave a wicked smirk.

"It's your turn, Sergeant."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's really the end this time. We've finished another adventure together. I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of the finale! Much love and thank you for all your support!**


End file.
